Neko's Healing
by Crazy 109
Summary: Yuki's late Kyo goes out to search for him...and finds his cousin in desperate need of help, of a kind only the Neko no Jyuunishi can provide. Is Kyo willing to pay the high price of helping his rival...?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Or Ranma. Or any other manga or anime. _

_:long, mournful sigh...:_

_I discovered a hefty dose of teenage-style angst collecting in my system one day, and decided to get rid of it in a creative fashion. Why let it go to waste? Two days later, I found myself with more than ten thousand words written...whew! . ''_

_Warnings: There is blood in this one, though I don't go into overly graphic descriptions of injuries, or anything--and it's _not _from the violence of humanity. Mother Nature unsheathes her claws, instead. Hmmm...there are one or two cuss words; they're kinda warranted, though. O.o'' Actually, all things considered, I probably should've used a _whole _lot more! _Especially _from Kyo's mouth!_

_Oh, yeah; I'm picking on the neko a little bit again...though not nearly as much as in my first fic, "Revelations." I think he was a bit annoyed with me after that one, even if he did get a nice happy ending...heh!_

_I had this Ranma fanfic I was two chapters into...I woke up one day, and the thing had gone and hopped right over into this one! AAGH! I really hadn't intended to do a crossover...but, well...:whines: it just flowed so beautifully:sniffs and quits whining: The first eight chapters of this are straight Fruits Basket; Ranma doesn't butt in until Chapter Nine. The two chapters of the Ranma fanfic are posted under the title "Unworthy." (You don't have to read that to follow this one. It'll stand alone, even though I didn't even _try _to fix anything in poor Ranma's life, or anything like that. It's a character development piece, basically just a nasty situation that gets Ranma and Akane to actually _talk _with each other.)_

_Oh--there's a **glossary** at the end of this first chapter, for those who don't know what the heck a 'neko' or a 'nezumi' are, etc. I just like using the Japanese words too much to change 'em to English! If you download this as a text file and import it into your word processor, you can do a Find & Replace on 'em to change those words to your preferred language, after all._

_Enjoy!_

**The Neko's Healing**

_By CrazyDragon_

**Chapter 1**

Sohma Kyo peered out the window into the drizzly night, red eyes narrowed in irritation. Still seeing no sign of his cousin returning, the Neko-cursed Sohma growled softly to himself. _'Damnit, where the hell **is** that k'so nezumi! He should've been back from his precious 'se-e-ecret base' **well** before the sun set!_' He clenched his hands in his pockets as he ground his teeth in frustration.

_He _wasn't worried about Sohma Yuki--no, not at all! Kyo _hated _that kuso nezumi! It was just that Honda Tohru was worried about Yuki, and he hated seeing Tohru upset. He steadfastly ignored the loud, purely mental snort of disbelief at that thought.

Tohru was currently bustling about in the kitchen, supposedly readying things for cooking breakfast in the morning. Kyo wasn't fooled; there were too many long pauses where she just stood there, a blank look on her face, staring towards the door. She was just flittering about--worrying. She wouldn't go to bed until that _kuso _nezumi was back, safe and sound.

_And he calls **me** inconsiderate! **HAH!**_

Just watching her brief periods of almost-frantic activity was making him exhausted, never mind the usual rainy-day lethargy that made him want nothing more than to go to sleep until the rain was gone. He _hated_ the rain! He didn't voluntarily go out in the damned stuff.

Finally, nearly an hour after sunset, Kyo'd had enough. He let out a gusty, resigned sigh through gritted teeth, blowing orange hair out of his eyes. Turning on his heel, he sauntered towards the front door. As he passed the kitchen he called out, casually, "Oi. Don't worry so much. If it'll make you feel better, I'll go drag him back." A steady murmur of concern in his head, that he'd absolutely never allow to pass his lips, faded away as he neared the door outside.

Tohru appeared at his shoulder and broke out in relieved babbling, thanking him profusely while telling him he really didn't have to go if he didn't want to; as she understood he and Yuki didn't really get along all that well, and she didn't want them to get into a fight again just on her account...

Kyo waved a hand in the air, turning his back to her while slipping on his shoes in order to hide the slight blush he felt creeping over his cheeks. He stood, and turned back briefly with one hand on the door to tell her, "Whatever. Just quit worrying! I'll walk to the store and back; he might have gone to get something, and is lugging it home right now. Or maybe his fan girls have him cornered somewhere..." He snickered at the thought, an evil grin on his face. "I'll be back soon." He grabbed an umbrella and was out the door before a flustered Tohru had half finished her profuse, and totally unnecessary words of thanks.

The rain was only a light drizzle now, barely more than the clouds spitting on the trees; but he opened the umbrella anyway. It wasn't cold enough out to really bother him, even if he did get wet--other than the 'bother' of his own, peculiar curse as the Neko no Jyuunishi.

A mere twenty feet from Shigure's house and he was already heartily cussing himself out, his leaden body trying to drag him down to the muddy earth. Thank the kamis it wasn't still pouring, like earlier in the day! The worse the rain, the harder it was for him to even stand up, let alone walk.

He trudged along with grim determination, ignoring the sly voice in his head that chided him for showing concern for his 'so-called enemy'. He usually refused to talk back to that voice--he might inadvertently speak out loud; and he didn't want people believing he talked to himself all the time! He had enough problems as it was.

Kyo kept to the route Yuki always took to go to the store. Once there, a few questions to the clerks told him the nezumi hadn't been there that whole day. Of _course,_ the kuso nezumi was a favorite among the staff...

Now scowling and truly annoyed at practically the whole world, the neko turned around and began the long-seeming walk back to Shigure's house.

He paused when he entered the forested land that comprised most of the property, sheltering the house in complete privacy; glancing pensively into the trees. Kyo knew where Yuki's 'secret base' was--he'd come across the garden in one of the first of his frequent explorations since coming to live with his cousins. His sense of smell might not be quite as super-sensitive as Shigure's inu-sharp nose, but it was better than that of any of the other Dobutsu no Jyuunishi; and he knew very well what Yuki's scent was. The garden was usually thick with it--and Tohru's scent, as well. He could probably find it with his eyes closed--at least, he could before the rain had washed most of it away. He was still fairly certain of its location by eye alone, even in the dark--and his sense of direction was as good as Hatsuharu's was horrible.

Shifting his grip on the umbrella as the wind kicked up a notch, stray gusts starting to tug quite determinedly at it, he moved off into the trees, trying to not lean on them every couple steps. The lethargy was slowly getting worse; the storm must be intensifying again, it would likely start raining in earnest soon. Kyo's eyes narrowed as his lip curled in a snarl. Just what the hell did he think he was doing! And for the kuso _nezumi,_ no less!

An image of big, worried, chocolate-brown eyes floated in front of his mind's eye, even as softly mocking snickers floated through the back of his head. Kyo ground out a sigh and pushed himself onwards into the trees as he ignored the strong feeling of a sardonic gaze boring into the middle of his back.

He knew damned well what his main reason was; and just never mind any others that he wouldn't ever want to admit to. Even if they might actually be the stronger reasons.

It seemed to take forever to reach the garden plot. He kept his head down, watching the ground closely so he wouldn't trip over the roots and fallen branches that seemed to reach out to tangle his leaden feet. He had to stop and lean against a tree for a while at one point, wondering if he was going to end up spending the night out in the weather--the thought of walking all the way back to Shigure's house was starting to seem damned near impossible to him. The tiredness ate at his bones, leeching out every bit of energy from his body. Even simply _breathing_ was becoming a chore!

When he got to the first row of vegetables, a tired but triumphant smile flitted across his face. He looked up--

Kyo sucked in a breath, red eyes gone wide. The earlier storm--lightning from that must have struck the big old tree at the south end of the little clearing, because that tree was now lying overtop most of the carefully tended garden. The remaining stump sported a jagged, blackened look where the main trunk of the tree had split off from one small, former sucker-shoot.

Kyo's eyes were drawn to the one out-of-place patch of paleness visible in the clearing--beneath the tree. Ice shivered down his spine as he pushed hard at his leaden body to move forward; shoving his way through the branches that poked and bent against him, springing back to slap and scrape at his skin. His umbrella tumbled forgotten to the ground behind him.

His clothing took more damage than his hide, but not by much. It was hard going to worm his way through the last few, larger branches, close together as they were from the way the tree was resting on them; but he managed it, panting and cursing the whole way. He fitted himself down by the pale form that he was now close enough to see was, indeed, his missing cousin--apparently unconscious. An aware Yuki would have made _some_ sort of comment by now, if only at hearing Kyo's cursing as the neko got closer.

With no one else around to see it, Kyo let his face show his very real concern. Hesitantly, suddenly fearing the worst, he reached a hand out towards his cousin's shoulder. He paused when he saw how that hand was shaking. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes for a moment and willed himself calm. Panicking wouldn't help anyone.

Kyo sighed and dropped his head in relief when Yuki moaned at his gentle touch, even if he didn't rouse enough to be truly aware. At least he was still alive! The question now was, how much damage was done when the tree fell on him?

The neko studied the branches around them as much as he could see in the darkness, tracing them back to the main trunk, calculating exactly where he'd have to push up to shift things about. Getting Yuki out was going to be a real pain, especially if the k'so nezumi wasn't able to wake up and help! It would be a difficult job on a good day--with what the rain was doing to his energy levels, Kyo had some serious doubts he'd be able to do it at all. Even the adrenaline of pure, desperate panic might not be enough.

He didn't want to waste the time of going all the way back to Shigure's house, convincing the damned hentai inu of the seriousness of the situation, and _then_ tracking down somebody who could actually be of some help in getting Yuki out of there. That might take until morning! Yuki might not have that much time to waste, if he was badly hurt. If Kyo could at all manage on his own, he was determined to try.

He carefully checked over his now softly moaning cousin, gently feeling for obvious injuries. In the dark, his hands had to be his eyes. The limp arms didn't seem to be twisted oddly, and Kyo couldn't feel any breaks in the bones. The nezumi didn't seem to have any knots on his skull, either. Kyo was doubtful that the shock of the impact, itself would have kept him unconscious for so long. He figured Yuki had likely been stuck under that tree for at least a couple hours, maybe as many as four--depending on how long he'd dallied about in the garden when the storm came, and exactly when the lightning had struck.

Though the nezumi might have had an asthma attack when he realized that he was pinned so that he couldn't free himself, and that help wasn't likely for a good long while--possibly not until morning. A feeling of sympathetic panic crossed the back of Kyo's mind; _he'd_ likely have an attack, in the same situation! An asthma attack could easily have kept Yuki unconscious for several hours. His breath seemed steady and clear now, at least, much to Kyo's relief.

Then Kyo's hand met resistance as he ran it down Yuki's back, still searching for wounds or broken bones. Wooden resistance; surrounded by a warm, sticky dampness that had soaked into Yuki's already partially rain-soaked shirt. His gut curdled when Kyo realized--a branch, about two inches in diameter, had gone straight _into _his cousin's back.

Yuki had been impaled, when the tree fell on him.

Kyo drew back, shaking, his breath catching in his throat. Now what could he do! He snarled at various sensations tickling at the edges of his mind, scattering them. He didn't need the distraction now!

Running one hand through sodden orange locks, Kyo realized the rain had picked up, and was dripping down on them through the sheltering leaves and branches of the fallen tree--and his umbrella was still outside the branches. He could hear the sound of the increasing wind through the steady pattering of drops on foliage; it was becoming a steady, low roar. The storm was getting worse, quickly!

"..._ungh_...k--Kyo...?"

His eyes went to Yuki's face, seeing the glitter of partially opened eyes through the darkness. The nezumi's head was turned towards Kyo, just enough light from the cloud-reflected city lights filtering through the branches for Kyo's night-sensitive eyes to make out the heavily shadowed face. At least Yuki was aware again! Kyo gently put a hand on his cousin's shoulder, speaking in a soft and reassuring tone of voice that Yuki had never heard from the neko before.

"Yeah, it's me. Easy--I'm gonna get you out of here. It's probably gonna hurt, though."

"...'ready..._hnn_...hurtsss..."

Kyo winced in sympathy, then quickly set about positioning himself for one massive effort of lifting, squatting with his shoulders braced against what he judged to be the main branch. The one through Yuki's back came from this branch. It looked like lifting up at just that point would pull the branch straight back out of the nezumi. Kyo took a deep breath, praying to all the kamis that he was right. He then tried to explain what he was going to do, carefully keeping his voice in that same unusually calm tone, lacing it with as much confidence as he could put into it.

"Yuki. You're gonna have to try and help me here. I'm gonna shift the tree up a bit; you need to try and crawl forward, at least a couple feet. It's probably gonna hurt like hell when that branch comes out, but I don't have any way of breaking it off or cutting it, and I don't want to waste the time of going back to Shigure's."

A shiver wracked Yuki's body, pale hands clenching at the dirt beneath the nezumi. Worry gnawed at Kyo's nerves; could his cousin even do it? If not, he didn't know _how_ he was going to get Yuki out of there!

"You ready...?"

Yuki's head nodded slowly. "...Aa...d--_do_ _it_--"

Kyo put everything he had into lifting; teeth gritted, eyes shut tight, muscles straining to the point of screaming. The tree slowly shifted upwards, that branch inching it's way out of Yuki's body. Kyo opened his eyes and fixed them on the dark-stained portion of the branch, beginning to shake with the effort at fighting both the weight of the tree and the lethargy of his curse. Blackness started creeping in at the edges of his vision even as the branch slowly emerged. He let out a strained groan with the effort, his feet sinking into the earth; rough bark cutting in to the skin of his shoulders right through his sweater.

He tried to close his ears to the thin, high-pitched, mostly-muffled wail of pain that escaped through Yuki's clenched teeth. He was already lifting as fast as he could.

That dark-stained branch was soon the only thing the neko could see, everything else consumed with a blackness that wasn't part of the night. When the tip finally popped into view he gasped out, _"Crawl! Now!"_

Kyo locked his strain-shivering limbs and watched as Yuki concentrated on moving numb, heavy-seeming arms, trying to drag himself forward. The nezumi dug his hands into the soft, tilled earth, ripping out half-grown plantings as he pulled. One leg came forward, toes digging in to push; the other didn't seem to want to work properly. Kyo had no way to know that Yuki's thigh had been broken by the weight of another branch's landing; one that hadn't pierced through, but had been bent over Yuki's leg while supporting a great deal of the large old tree's weight. He hadn't been able to finish his quick examination of Yuki, especially after discovering that branch in the way--in more ways than one.

Kyo squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating, refusing to let the tree down yet. If Yuki could crawl just a few more inches--_just a few more--!_

As flashes of light started floating in his vision, Kyo opened his eyes, praying to all the kamis that Yuki had gotten far enough. He couldn't hold it up much longer! The strain was too much--the weight too great. His gasping breath wasn't bringing in enough air, his lungs and muscles alike were burning--he was going to pass out, if he didn't let up soon!

Yuki had gotten farther than either of them would have thought possible--he'd crawled a whole body-length. He'd grit his teeth and just kept at it, probably not really paying attention to how far he'd gone.

Kyo gasped out a strangled cry of relief when he realized Yuki had gotten to a spot where he wasn't likely to be injured by any more branches, and tried to let the tree down slowly. His weakened muscled betrayed him for the last few inches, crumpling him to the ground as the tree sank back down with a soft _whoosh _and a groaning and creaking of protesting wood. A couple more small branches could be heard snapping off, and water splattered everywhere.

He hastily looked to Yuki, now surrounded by much smaller twigs and leaves, relieved he hadn't heard a cry of fresh pain. Shaking, he lay in the dirt himself for a moment, before dragging himself over through the branches to his cousin, checking to see if he was going to be able to pull Yuki the rest of the way out.

It was hard. He had to get the nezumi out from under the felled tree quickly, and at least try to bind something about his wound--it didn't show in the darkness and the now-heavy rain, but Yuki must be bleeding pretty good now that the branch was out. He'd likely already lost too much blood!

As they were close enough to the edge of the branches to have some room to maneuver in, Kyo gently turned Yuki onto his back, then squatted at his head, so he could pull his cousin out by hands under the nezumi's armpits. The neko's muscles protested softly after the strain of the tree; but Yuki wasn't all that heavy, so Kyo ignored the discomfort. As well as the jeering in the back of his mind; he was too busy to pay it any attention, much less respond to it.

Once he had his cousin free and had dragged him over to a relatively dry spot under the nearby shelter of still-standing trees, at least partially out of the wind and rain, Kyo slumped against a trunk for a moment, catching his breath. Yuki was moaning softly, the pitiful little sounds an animal makes when in pain; his breathing was labored. He didn't respond when Kyo called his name.

Kyo gently rolled Yuki onto his side, then set about carefully peeling back the dark-stained shirt to get a better look at the wound. He was glad it was dark out--the neko wasn't that fond of the sight of blood. In the night, everything was black on grays, and he could pretend to himself that the dark, sticky wetness on the shirt was something else. _Anything_ else.

Even in the darkness, though, Kyo could easily make out the bleeding hole through his cousin's too-pale body. He swallowed hard, shivering, staring at it.

"H-how...bad...?"

Kyo started at the thin whisper of sound, clenching his hands into fists to still their shaking. Still staring at the wound in horrified fascination. Despair clutched at the edges of his thoughts as he briefly debated lying, then thought better of it. In Yuki's place, he'd rather have the truth.

"...Bad. I--it's real bad..."

A soft, choked gasp from the prone form drew Kyo's eyes towards Yuki's face, what he could make out of it. The eyes were hidden in black shadows; the mouth was a thin, pinched line, with a slight tremble to it. Kyo watched as Yuki bit at his upper lip, then struggled to form words through his pain.

"I'm...g-going to...d--die...aren't I..."

Voices whispered at the edges of Kyo's consciousness as he stared at the wound again. "I..." The voices were steadily gaining in volume, words becoming easily recognizable. _"I--" _Kyo tore his gaze from the wound, instead looking at the bracelet of black and white beads on his left wrist. His right hand covered it for a moment as his eyes squeezed shut, his face contorting briefly into a rictus of agonized indecision.

"_No."_

His voice was suddenly strong, determined. _Certain._ Calmness flooded though Kyo, the voices abruptly silenced.

He'd made his choice. _They _had no more to say.

Kyo reached out and held Yuki's left hand with his own, feeling the icy coldness in the nezumi's fingers. There wasn't much time... He took a deep breath, thinking about exactly how to say what he wanted Yuki to do; how much he wanted his cousin to know.

_Ooo, a cliffie...:getting ready to dodge thrown objects of all sorts: Yuki wants his turn now, so chapter 2 will be his in POV._

_Glossary and all that_

_Formality: rule of thumb--the longer it takes to say it in Japanese, the more polite it is. One of the many things that makes it so hard to translate anime to English, if they want to keep speech coming during the characters' mouth movements! _' . '

_Note on names--I like to use the Japanese convention of "Last name, First name" instead of the English "First, Last," in my fanfics based on Japanese stories. I also tend to use pronouns differently in these fanfics than I normally do. I'm slowly picking up some Japanese (not through regular classes; no time!) and their pronoun equivalents seem _quite_ different from the American English I grew up with! I like the different 'flavor' that comes out, though; so I approximate. Sort of. ,'D_

_The Dobutsu no Jyuunishi (Animals of the Zodiac), in order:_

_Yuki - **Nezumi**--Rat _

_Hatsuharu - **Oushi**--Ox_

_Kisa - **Taiga**--Tiger _

_Momiji - **Usagi**--Rabbit _

_Hatori - **Tatsu**--Dragon_

_Ayame - **Hebi**--Snake_

_Rin - **Uma**--Horse _

_Jiro - **Ohitsuji**--Sheep _

_Ritsu - **Saru**--Monkey (saru is also listed as a verb meaning to depart, or leave...)_

_Kureno - **Ondori **--Rooster _

_Shigure - **Inu**--Dog_

_Kagura - **Buta**--Boar _

_and then there's my and Honda Tohru's favorite:_

_Kyo - **Neko**--Cat (**koneko** is kitten!)_

_Some other words I'm likely to use:_

_**baka**--idiot (the usual rough translation) Any fan of anime who doesn't know this one--_SHAMEon you! _D_

_**gomen**--please excuse me; pardon me; I am sorry. **Gomen nasai**--more formal version_

_**hentai**--pervert; perversion (also means metamorphosis, insect... O.o''')_

_**Honke**--progenitor; main branch of a family (Main House)_

_**Imoto / Imoto-chan**--younger sister; little sister_

_**kami**--god_

_**Konbanwa**--Good evening_

_**Konichiwa**--Good afternoon_

_**kudasai**--please_

_**kuso / k'so**--Damn it! Sh-t! etc._

_**Oba-san / ba-san**--aunt_

_**Obaa-san / baa-san**--grandmother_

_**Ohayo**--Good morning! **Ohayo gozaimasu--**more formal version_

_**Oji-san / ji-san**--uncle_

_**Ojii-san / jii-san**--grandfather_

_**Okaa-san / kaa-san**--mother_

_**Onee-san / nee-san**--sister_

_**Onii-san / nii-san**--brother_

_**Oto-san / to-san**--father_

_**Ototo / Ototo-chan**--younger brother; little brother_

_**Oyaji**--Old man; Pops (what Ranma calls his dad)_

_**shimatta**--damn!_

_**Shisho **(long 'o')--master; teacher; can also mean 'hindrance'..._',

_**sugoi**--amazing; wonderful; awful, terrifying_

_**sumimasen**-- I am sorry! Excuse me! Thank you!_

_**tensai**--genius. Also means, natural disaster. BG! Ain't language wunnerfull?_

_Extensions:_

_**-ke**--family; Wadake, the Wada family_

_(name)**-chan**--used after a person's given name to express intimacy or affection; also used as a diminutive for children and pets (so Kyo-chan would mean "little" Kyo)_

_(name)**-kun**--Mr. or Ms. - used in addressing younger people or colleagues, in place of -san or -sama_

_(name)**-san**--Mr.; Mrs.; Ms. _

_(name)**-sama**-- Mr.; Mrs.; Ms. (more formal)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Fruits Basket. Darn it!_

_This chapter's in Yuki's POV. The boys have very firmly decided I am going to alternate between him and Kyo. I think they do appreciate getting to be brotherly-close instead of...ahem!...otherwise-close, for a change, too. ,' Hopefully enough to forgive me for what I'm putting them through...heh!_

_Oh--and I plain forgot to put a couple words in my glossary, in Chapter 1. :Thwapping self over the head: A "**yukata**" is a type of clothing--like that robe Shigure is always wearing; and "**bakemono**" means "ghost; phantom; monster". Akito's nasty 'pet name' for Kyo._

_Thanks to everybody on who's posting reviews:beaming with happiness: I'm glad others are enjoying this; that's why I'm posting it:pausing to eyeball MediaMiner account...: Oh, well; they're being the silent types again...WAAAaaa(aaah):sound of disappointed whiney-wailing, fading off into the distance:_

2 - Healing 

"You're not gonna die. I promise. I know what I have to do... The tatsu's not the only one of the Dobutsu no Jyuunishi with a special gift, you know." Kyo's face suddenly had an almost peaceful, serene expression. Yuki, eyes slitted open to stare at his cousin for his amazingly calm and gentle tone, could only stare in surprise, speechless; wondering which of them was going crazy--Kyo, for what he was saying; or himself, for hearing it! His wound must be even worse than he thought, he was hallucinating!

As Kyo's right hand slowly slid his beads down over their joined hands and onto Yuki's wrist, the neko whispered hoarsely, "Watch over these for me. When the next neko is born, you'll need to pass them on. And tell Shisho--" Here, Kyo's voice hitched for a moment, as Yuki tried to think past the fiery agony in his middle; to understand why it sounded like the neko was talking like _he_ was the one going to die! "Tell Shisho...his grandfather never held it against him, that he didn't accept the candy..."

Confused, the pain in his body eating away at his consciousness, Yuki could only gape at the neko as he felt Kyo's beads settle about his own wrist. What was Kyo doing!

Then the transformation started.

Yuki couldn't tear his eyes away from Kyo's face as it--_melted--_into something..._else_... Something hideous.Yuki had only seen it happen the once before, and that at a distance--not mere feet away, with one of Kyo's hands holding his! He could _feel_ the skin of Kyo's hand go pebbly and leather-like, even as the size and shape--_altered,_ queasily. Thankfully it was too dark for him to make out many details; other than the creature's disturbing purple eyes, that seemed to glow with a light from within. The nezumi hardly noticed as Kyo's thin sweater tore and fell from him in shreds, the bottoms of his pant legs ripping open to accommodate the neko's now differently shaped lower legs. His shoes hadn't stood a chance when the neko's feet lengthened and deformed, thick claws bursting from the toes.

Then the stench hit--the sickening, _evil_ odor of the creature; thick and foul as it seeped into the nezumi's lungs by way of his sinuses. He tried desperately not to cough, the pain in his gut was already nearly unbearable! He clenched his eyes shut, concentrating on breathing in through his mouth, desperately wishing for the sweet blackness to surround him in painless oblivion once more.

Yuki's eyes shot back open when Kyo placed a horrendously ill-formed hand on his stomach, just over the hole though his body. He was about to muster his last dregs of strength to struggle, even though there had been no new pain with the touch, when a peculiar warmth flowed out of that alien hand; chasing the pain away as the sensation slowly seeped into him. The nezumi stared wide-eyed at the monstrous face above him as the warmth slowly spread all through his body, bringing an intense sense of relief from his agony. The feeling was amazingly soothing, relaxing him completely.

The bakemono's--_no; Kyo's! That's still _Kyo, _in that form!_ Kyo's eyes were now shut, weirdly stretched and broadened face scrunching up; sharp, jagged white teeth bared as the lips of that too-wide mouth pulled away in a snarl that seemed more like a whine. The hand that still held Yuki's started to shake, tiny tremors at first, then full shivers; until it was abruptly pulled away.

The beads remained on Yuki's wrist, cool spots against his skin. His other hand reached over on its own to cover them, warm them, as Kyo fell back, away from Yuki, to sprawl on his back. An eternal-seeming flash of sheet lighting from the still-worsening storm clearly showed a hole in his bakemono-form's gut, the same as Yuki's--

Yuki shoved himself abruptly upright, eyes wide and mouth gaping in pure shock. _The--the pain--! The pain is **gone**! _One hand went to his middle, pressing against whole skin, as he stared at the now-moaning bakemono form of the neko. His other hand went to his back, searching. He looked down, frantically pulling his torn and blood-stained shirt up and out of his way, to see the unblemished skin under his ribs.

He--he was _healed!_ How--? How had Kyo _done_ that! He'd--taken Yuki's wound onto himself! _How!_

_Why_ had Kyo done that! They were _enemies!_ Why had the baka neko saved him! Yuki knew how much Kyo hated his 'true' form; why would he voluntarily transform into it--just to save the hated nezumi!

Yuki checked himself all over, finding himself as physically fit as he'd been when he woke up that morning; his half-crushed leg was healed, too! Along with all of the smaller scratches and abrasions he'd gotten when the tree fell on him. He was too shocked to move for a few moments, just staring at the monstrous form that was his cousin as it writhed slightly on the ground in front of him, moaning softly in that odd, many-toned deep voice.

He violently shook his head and brought his wandering wits back. Kyo had saved him--now he had to return the favor, somehow. He all but threw himself over to kneel at Kyo's left side, reaching for his hand, in order to return the bracelet.

Kyo stopped him, catching both his hands in his deformed grip. Eerie purple eyes cracked open, pain-clouded, staring into surprised violet-gray.

"N--No. Keep--them."

Yuki started to get angry. "You have to change back! I've got to get you back to Shigure's house; Hatori will come--"

"_N-n-no!"_ The rough, many-toned voice that was just barely recognizable as Kyo's overrode Yuki's protest with a deep growl. "Won't...work, now. S'why--gave 'em--t'you." A resigned sigh gusted out through the bakemono's nearly lipless mouth. "I'll...heal--in a bit. Just...it just takes time." A low, mirthless chuckled came from deep in the vaguely human chest, quickly bitten back as it obviously caused him pain in the transferred wound. "I've...had worse. Those four months--when I disappeared...before Tohru came...

"I wasn't off training. I was _healing."_

Yuki stared intently at his cousin's nightmare-inspiring face, realizing absently that the odd voice had gotten a bit stronger; the malformed body had stopped writhing. Looking down, Yuki was barely able to make out a faint glow, like foxfire, about the wound--which he suddenly realized was slowly shrinking in size, even as he watched.

Too many questions swirled about in his mind as Yuki looked back at Kyo's face. Questions about the neko's abilities; about why Kyo had _done _this, for his supposed most-hated enemy. About why the beads wouldn't work now--was that just until Kyo was healed? Judging by what Kyo had said, right before he transformed--that had sounded like he was entrusting them to Yuki for the sake of the next person to be born under the Neko's curse! Did that mean the beads would never work for Kyo again!

Yuki also had questions about that _worse_ Kyo said he'd had. An icy chill deep in Yuki's guts told him that somehow, someway, Akito had to have been involved. It would be like their demented Clan Head...

Purple eyes stared tiredly at the trees above, only blinking when drops of rain filtered through the leaves to strike them. The rain was slacking, again; the wind was dying down. "Just--go. Tohru's...worried about you. Tohru...shouldn't worry..." The odd voice faded, as the vaguely lizard-like head turned away from Yuki.

Concerned, Yuki leaned forward enough to see that Kyo merely didn't want to meet his eyes; he hadn't passed out, or...anything else. The nezumi settled back on his heels, still kneeling at Kyo's side, staring at him.

Wondering suddenly why he was no longer at all afraid of the 'bakemono'. The smell wasn't even particularly bothering him, any more; had he simply gotten used to it? He drew a tentative breath in through his nose, instead of his mouth--

Oh, it was still there, all right. Yuki swallowed hard against sudden nausea. The thought of Kyo's reaction if he threw up all over him might once have amused the nezumi...but not now.

Not since the neko had basically thrown away his own humanity, to save the cousin he so frequently proclaimed he hated.

A shiver settled into Yuki's hands, as his sight went blurry with unshed tears. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of Kyo--the baka _neko, _for the kamis' sakes!--doing something like that...and for _him,_ no less! If it had been Honda-san, injured and dying; or Kazuma-sensei, yes--he could see Kyo sacrificing himself for either of those two. Kazuma was the only father Kyo had ever really known; and Honda-san--

Any baka could see that the neko was in love with Honda-san. Any baka but for the baka neko, that is...and Honda-san, of course; who was too naïve and innocent for her own good, sometimes. It was a good thing she had such steadfast protectors as Uotani-san and Hanajima-san, as well as himself--

And Kyo. Much as the nezumi hated to admit it, he'd seen the neko effectively defend Honda-san from Yuki's own rabid fan-girls too many times, as well as other kinds of bullies, to doubt his effectiveness. That fiery temper of Kyo's was _very_ good for discouraging annoying males of all ages; one look into those fierce red eyes was usually enough to send them packing for good, never to bother Honda-san again. Yuki knew himself to be much too polite to be that effective; his cutting words just didn't have that implied level of pure physical intimidation. Kyo's baleful glare said in no uncertain terms that there _would_ be bloody mayhem, if the offender didn't run away very, very quickly!

Yuki sighed, trying to pull his thoughts together. They were scattering like field mice with a hawk on the hunt in the sky above them. His mouth became a thin, tense line as he stared down at Kyo's bakemono form, eyes narrowing as he decided what he was going to do.

"I'm not leaving you out here all alone." He waited for the argument he knew would come, though it was pretty much the exact opposite of their usual verbal fights.

A low growl ghosted through the air, quickly suppressed. Kyo's left arm twitched. His voice was mostly quiet when he spoke; stronger that before. "You have to. It's--dangerous for you to stay, once I'm done healing."

Yuki frowned. "Dangerous?" He carefully kept any other remarks behind his teeth--he didn't need to set off the neko's touchy temper with reminders of how he'd yet to beat the nezumi in a fight. He brought to mind the memory of the deep claw-marks in some of the trees surrounding Shigure's house...and in certain _rocks,_ off by the lake. Marks from the last time Kyo's beads left his wrist when it was raining; the time when Yuki helped Tohru bring him back.

This bakemono-form was obviously a great deal stronger than Kyo's human body; it was likely also faster. So Yuki's winning was no longer a guaranteed end, if they fought.

Purple eyes sought his face, sidewise. A reluctant answer slowly came. "...It's...hard...to control--the bakemono, at the best of times. With all the energy I used up healing you--I won't last long."

"What do you mean, 'it's hard to control the bakemono'? Isn't it just--another body, like the regular animal transformations?" A confused Yuki saw the neko's flinch, as Kyo's eyes went back off to stare out into the forest. The nezumi had never wondered much about Kyo's second curse, even after seeing it for the first time. He'd just--assumed it was a physical transformation, like their regular animal curses.

"This curse--is _nothing _like the other one." The neko seemed unwilling to say more, those few words ghosting out with barely any sound to them at all. Purple eyes refused to meet violet-gray.

Yuki sighed in frustration, clenching his hands where they rested on his thighs. "Then tell me about it. I'm not going anywhere until you give me a very good reason." His voice showed he had every intention of doing as he said.

Kyo closed his eyes, his breathing speeding up a bit. The hole in his gut now had a thin, clearish membrane over it; it was halfway healed already. "When I'm--like _this_--there are...urges. Things this body wants to do, that--I'd _never _do, normally. It--it's like my mind is covered by a fog, and all that's _me_ goes to sleep; and--_it_--takes control.

"It wants to--to hunt. To _kill. _Just like a--a wild animal." The neko shuddered, malformed hands clenching tightly by his sides.

Yuki's skin crawled at the unaccustomed note of vulnerability he could hear in Kyo's half-stuttered words, even through the odd, multiple tones. Hearing the neko as anything but brash and self-confident was--just--_not_ _right._ Like the sun coming up at midnight; or the stars coming out clearly at noon.

"I--I don't think I'll be able to stay in control, for very long. If there's no one around me, and I keep my emotions under control, I'll probably last...about...maybe three days. After that, I wouldn't--recommend anybody coming out too deep into the forest, anymore..."

Yuki didn't chuckle along with Kyo at the neko's suddenly morbid sense of humor. "There has to be _something _we can do, so the bracelet works again! Where did you learn that it would stop working? And are you _certain _it won't work?"

Kyo sighed, and slowly raised his left arm, holding the misshapen limb out to Yuki. "Go ahead. See for yourself." His voice was tired, and quiet; not quite a whisper. "But it stopped raining a few minutes ago...and I'm not changed back."

Yuki's eyes flew up, looking around them. It was true--he hadn't even noticed when the droplets quit spattering down onto the leaves, especially drenched as his chill-numbed skin already was after nearly four hours spent pinned under that tree; with the rain coming down steadily for most of that time. It had become like white noise, easily ignored.

He looked back at Kyo, uncertainty creeping into his heart. He carefully pulled off the precious beads, wondering how he was going to slip the bracelet over a hand that was nearly three times the size of Kyo's human hand. He gingerly tried to slip it over the clawed fingers.

Kyo fisted his hand about the beads, fingers through the loop. He sighed, eyes closing. "See? No change. This usually does it..."

Even with the oddness of his bakemono voice, which was rapidly becoming familiar, Yuki could hear the despair laced through the tone. It matched the feeling trying to wrap about his own heart. "There _must _be _something_ we can do!" He wrapped both of his hands about Kyo's, over the beads, leaning forward and staring intently at the neko.

Startled, Kyo jerked his head over to stare straight at his cousin. Yuki met and held his eyes, his determination clear. The purple eyes widened as Kyo realized, _there was no fear in Yuki's gaze._

"You...!" The word was whispered, a thin thread of sound; incredulous. Kyo blinked, shaking his head slightly as if to clear it. His breathing got heavier; the hand Yuki held trembled.

Suddenly the neko had practically convulsed his torso upright, bending over pulled-up legs, jagged teeth gritted and eyes clenched tight shut. Shudders wracked his whole body as his free arm gripped tightly at his knees.

Yuki watched, worried. He had no idea what he could do! The urge to help Kyo was overpowering, all the old animosity forgotten. It didn't matter, anymore. Not after what Kyo had done for him--! Yuki kept his hands where they were, on Kyo's, grip tightening slightly in his concern. He could feel the muscles in that hand ripple and tighten, as Kyo fought to not clench that hand. He could very well crush Yuki's much more fragile human bones.

The fit passed quickly, leaving Kyo panting and exhausted as he hunched into himself, elbows resting on drawn-up knees. He stared at his hand, still in Yuki's grip. He grimaced--a truly scary sight on the bakemono's face--and briefly covered his bowed head with his free hand. Then he looked up, straight at Yuki. His oddly purple eyes were intense, hope visibly fighting with pure fear in them.

"The beads have to be--re-energized. They were originally made from the--the bones--of the first neko, on the day he died; his bones, carved, then bathed in his blood." Yuki got a sick look on his face. If Kyo had been human, his expression would have looked the same. "The healing--drew the power out of them; only two things will power them back up now. One, is the birth of a new person under the neko's curse; it's kinda like an auto-reset, or something. The other--"

Kyo took a deep breath, obviously trying not to hope too much. "The other way, is for the person who was healed--to bathe the beads in _their_ blood, returning enough of the power for the seal to work again. It will only work if it's voluntary." Purple eyes dropped to their joined hands, scared of seeing the expected rejection; yet desperately clinging to a small, forlorn spark of hope. Yuki hadn't let go, yet, after all.

Yuki frowned. Was that all? "How much--b-blood--is needed?"

What was he _thinking, _'was that all!' This was _blood_ they were talking about! If it wasn't dark out, the sight of all the blood on his shirt--and splattered under that tree!--would have scared him more than Kyo's bakemono form ever had. Especially _his own_ blood! He tried very hard to keep his growing anxiety out of his voice and expression.

Kyo noticed anyway. Maybe because of his stutter on _that word_...Yuki's aversion was hardly something new, the whole family had long known about it. He bit his lip as the neko's whole body drooped in despair.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to do it!" That came out sharper than Yuki intended, but he didn't regret the words. He might be scared silly by the very idea; but he _would _do it. It was the very least he could do--in return for what Kyo had done for him.

He couldn't imagine a situation where he'd do something like--_that!--_for someone. Maybe he was just too selfish. Hopefully, if he was ever faced with a choice anything like that--he'd be able to do as Kyo had done...but he just couldn't imagine it, just then.

It was--more than annoying, to realize that the baka neko had more courage than the nezumi. It went all the way beyond aggravating to just plain _disturbing_ to Yuki's peace of mind.

"We don't have anything like a bowl around here to--to hold it in, unless I'm supposed to just--hold the beads in my hand, and b-b-bleed over them." Violet-gray eyes unfocused for a second on _that_ _word, _then snapped back to Kyo's face. "And I certainly don't have any surgical-sharp knives out here; or bandages, for that matter. I suppose I'll have to grab them from the house--"

_Hmmm; this fanfic is tending to be kind of abrupt in its chapter endings, ain't it:best Cookie Monster snicker: Whee, lookie all that fruit headed my way-- gdr! _

_It's Kyo's turn again, next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer::sighing heavily: I don't own 'em, I just own the DVDs...and the manga GNs up to #11. And the 2006 Calendar. And a couple posters. And the 12" stuffed Kyo, and a 4" stuffed Yuki; and the half-sized stuffed Kyo--_

'_,P'''_

_I'm planning on uploading at least one chapter a week, just so you all know--most likely on Saturday evenings._

_Enjoy!_

3 - Blood 

Kyo flinched slightly away at Yuki's sharp tone and stared at the nezumi, shocked speechless. Yuki--so freaky at the mere sight of blood that he'd been known to pass out when someone nearby got a bloody nose--was willing to do this; for the _neko_, his worst enemy...? The _bakemono _of the family? His mind almost didn't register Yuki's words, as the nezumi started detailing the practical aspects of what he would be doing.

The neko couldn't take it anymore. When Yuki decided he'd have to get the supplies from Shigure's house, Kyo found his voice, determinedly shutting out the cacophony of confused whispers echoing in the back of his mind.

"_Why?"_

Yuki blinked at him, surprised. His face settled into a scowl. "Because it's closer than the store, baka neko!"

Kyo desperately suppressed the urge to yell back--or snicker. Another unexpected surge of that pure, white-hot _rage _rushing up from the depths of his mind stole his breath for a moment, difficult to fight off; leaving him weak-kneed and shaking as he huddled in on himself in its wake. This one was worse than the last one, only a couple minutes before. The healing must be fully complete, then.

There wasn't much time!

He was glad he hadn't been standing, that he'd ducked his head and covered his face before Yuki could register the emotion. The nezumi might have mistakenly thought it was _Kyo's _rage, directed at him. Yuki didn't know any better, after all; _no one _but Kyo knew where his habitual anger really came from.

When he'd caught his mental breath, Kyo wasn't sure if Yuki had purposefully misunderstood his question, or not. There was a sense of hysteria bubbling just below the surface of his thoughts, ready to rise up and take over. He wasn't ready to give in to it just yet, even though fighting off the rage had weakened him. He dropped his hands and raised his malformed, vaguely lizard-like head, long ears flat to his currently hairless skull in his distress.

"Why are you agreeing, to bleed--for _me?"_ He held Yuki's eyes with his own, still somewhat shocked that there was no more fear in them than when he was in his human form. Just since the healing...had that one, simple act, changed Yuki's perception of him _that_ much!

_No one_ had ever been unafraid of his bakemono form. Not his mother, not Akito; not Tohru...

...least of all, not himself.

Yuki glanced briefly down at his hands after a moment, then back into Kyo's purple eyes; so different--yet so similar, somehow--to the neko's normal red. Kyo could see him struggling to put an answer into words, mouth opening a couple times, only to close again without a sound. Finally, the nezumi asked a question.

"Do you really hate me?"

Kyo was getting tired of flinching. He felt like an open book just then, that anyone could read. He dragged his eyes right back to Yuki's, wondering if the nezumi could recognize the rueful expression twisting his currently malformed features. A small chuckle escaped before he could stop it. Seeing the intensity--and the true concern--in the nezumi's eyes, and feeling the churning thoughts and emotions roiling about the edges of his own mind--and, dangerously, below it--he decided to spill more truth than any Neko-cursed Sohma had in centuries.

What did he have to lose, after all? What was left, after his choice had been made and acted on? He drew in a ragged breath and began speaking, looking out into the blackness under the trees without really seeing anything.

"The Sohmas don't really know anything about nekos, for all one of us has been cursed by the Neko's spirit since the Jyuunishi Curse first landed on the family. People have taken the time to study all of the other Dobutsu no Jyuunishi--but not the neko."

Yuki blinked, brow wrinkling slightly at the apparent change in subject, then decided to listen. Probably amazed that the two of them had yet to start fighting, Kyo figured, suppressing the urge to grin--he knew damned well what _that _expression would look like, with his currently overly wide mouth-full of razor-sharp, jagged teeth. He had seen his own reflection, once.

"The Neko's Curse is--different, from the others...and I don't just mean this," he gestured down at himself, glancing directly at the nezumi for a brief moment to make sure he was listening. Yuki nodded, and he continued, "There's also the healing; just as the tatsu can take memories, the neko can take injuries. But--" His breathing got shaky as the voices clamored at him to _stop, don't trust anyone--**especially **not the nezumi!_

One voice was especially loud; bitter memories flowed from it, trying to drown his sense of _here_ and _now._ Kyo twitched as blood splattered across his mind's eye, a ghost of pain ripping through his body. He briefly closed his eyes and swallowed, hard, as he concentrated on blocking them all out. When he opened his eyes, he stared straight into Yuki's.

"The person with the Neko's curse--_remembers."_

Kyo couldn't know that his eyes had gone hollow and grief-stricken from the memories swirling through his mind. Yuki saw it; the bakemono's face was quickly becoming familiar to him, just like Kyo's human face. He could almost see a ghostly image of the familiar human features, overtop the bakemono. His expression became concerned; he had also noticed that Kyo seemed to be fighting himself, somewhat, to speak. It appeared to be more than his usual difficulty in finding the right words.

"Remembers...what?"

Kyo looked down and off to the side, voice a mere whisper. "...all the previous nekos..."

Yuki stared at Kyo's profile, then shook his head sharply. "What--what are you saying? You 'remember all the previous nekos'...? What exactly does that mean?"

Turning back to him, Kyo swallowed. He had never told a living soul about this; no neko ever had. He _knew._ But--Yuki hadn't removed his hands from Kyo's, yet. A thin trickle of unaccustomed comfort made its way into the neko' soul, spreading a warmth he'd never felt before.

_No_ neko had felt before...

"They're--like voices, whispering to me, most of the time. Sometimes--something will happen, that's too close to some of their experiences...and one or more of them will push their emotions and memories onto me so hard, I can't help but feel them as my own." Purple eyes became intense as they bored into widening violet-gray. "If I get angry enough, I can make them back off. It's the only thing that's ever worked."

He sighed and bowed his head. "A couple of the previous nezumis--they--" His free hand rose to his eyes, pressed; then dropped. "They had a lot in common with--Akito. They--pulled some pretty rotten stuff on the nekos of their times." A shudder visibly rippled through him, before he raised his head again, if not his eyes. "And...more nekos than I like to think about were--l-locked up--early. Earlier than Akito's planning on locking me up."

This time it was Yuki who flinched, gasping, eyes wide. His hands tightened on Kyo's. _"What? _He's locking you up! When--! How long have you known--?"

The _rage _was building again; this time multi-sourced, and wild. There was more than a touch of insanity laced through it; especially the oldest. Kyo grit his teeth and concentrated on breathing as he set himself to keep it down. The effort cost him, leaving him even weaker. If this kept up, there wouldn't be _time _for Yuki to re-energize the beads; even if he slit the nezumi's wrist with his own claws, with bandages waiting for later.

"Akito decided it--when I was six. When...when my m-mother...died." He raised his eyes to meet Yuki's horrified gaze, the rage within subsiding a bit in confusion at the nezumi's expression. There was no trace of gloating, or triumph; only that horrified empathy.

The voices all quieted, equally confused. No previous neko had ever been friends with a nezumi, after all...or any of the other Dobutsu no Jyuunishi, for that matter.

Kyo had managed to live quite outside of their experiences. He'd have to thank Shigure, sometime, for arranging that.

The neko wrenched his thoughts back to what he'd been telling Yuki. "He--Akito tried to make a bargain with me. If I could beat you in a fight, before graduating high school, he wouldn't lock me up after graduation; he'd make me a full part of the family." Kyo snorted, every voice in his head in scornful agreement at the unlikelihood of Akito keeping his word about _that_. "I've never believed him. I figured he'd just lock you up, too, if you dared lose to something like _me._

"Besides--he just said he wouldn't lock me up '_after graduation_.' He never said he wouldn't lock me up at all. He probably intended to lock me right up the very day I beat you, or something like that."

He watched Yuki's face change as the nezumi's thoughts flew. The horror melted into understanding, with a few brief flashes of calculation; laced with surprise; a flicker of...irritation? And lastly, confusion. Yuki licked his lips, mouth likely dry as bone, and frowned. He looked down at his hands, still resting on Kyo's, for a moment; as Kyo stayed silent, guessing the nezumi's next question. The nezumi finally released Kyo's hand to raise both his hands to his face, covering it, breathing deeply for a moment.

When Yuki looked up, hands lowering to his lap, the confusion was still there. Kyo would bet his cousin had finally started thinking about exactly how much martial arts training each of them had had--and how Kyo only ever consistently lost fights to the nezumi. Kyo knew for a fact that the one time Yuki had faced Hatsuharu in full Black-mode rage, he'd had his butt handed to him on a platter, in well under thirty seconds. He'd been sure Yuki had been knocked unconscious, so had then taken Haru down himself--in well under ten seconds; without breaking a sweat, and without any element of surprise.

Haru had definitely gotten the message that Kyo was well and truly _pissed,_ for some reason the oushi couldn't figure out, and been shocked White again. The oushi was used to losing to the neko--but he hadn't realized Kyo had been holding back with him _that _much!

Kyo wasn't sure anyone had ever told Yuki about that--or if Yuki had ever had reason to wonder. If Kyo could take Haru, _that _easily, when Yuki couldn't touch him--_why _was Kyo _always _loosing to Yuki? Why would he keep picking fights with the nezumi, just to lose? If that question wasn't the main thing on Yuki's mind just then, Kyo would be well beyond surprised.

"All the fights you've started with me--were you even trying to win them?" Yuki's hands had clenched in his lap until the knuckles turned white.

"...No."

"Then--why fight me at all!" Yuki's confusion was quickly turning to anguish. Kyo sighed, eyes and shoulders drooping. Things were already screwed up royally--he might as well spill everything. Yuki would just keep at it until he found out, any way.

"Akito--ordered Hatori to take some of your memories, right before--my mother--" He shifted uncomfortably as memories rose up; not all his own. "He tried to take mine, too. I was smart enough to not let them know it didn't work." A glance at Yuki was showing more confusion than he'd ever seen on the nezumi's face before. He grimaced, then caught himself--thankful beyond words when Yuki didn't even flinch at the no doubt horrendous sight.

Kyo's vision started getting suspiciously blurry, as he suddenly realized there was apparently now _one _single person on the face of the planet, that truly wasn't scared to death of his monstrous cursed form. He'd been almost deliriously happy when Tohru had actually admitted that it scared her--as no one else would speak the truth of their feelings to his face. He didn't mind the fear itself, so much--but when people pretended it didn't bother them, or that they weren't afraid; he couldn't _stand _that.

And Tohru...she had still wanted them all to be together, just the same, in spite of knowing what the neko really was. In spite of her fear, she still truly _cared_--for _him._

Unlike his mother--pretending to love him, when she was really only terrified of him. So terrified, that she finally went into their bathroom and slit her wrists, leaving her slowly cooling body in a blood-covered tub; for her six-year-old bakemono of a son to find.

His multi-tone voice roughened, old pain lancing though him, echoed many times over. "We were _best friends,_ damnit! But--Akito got jealous. In the space of _one lousy week, _he took away the only people who ever even pretended to give a damn about me. You forgot all about me; Shigure started flinching, and took off whenever he saw me; and Mom--died..."

The _rage _was back, bringing a dull roar to his ears now. Blackness spread at the edges of his vision, in swirls and eddies; if he didn't calm down, fast, he'd be sucked under the tide of the voices. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to center himself.

He wasn't ready to lose his mind to it yet. He'd fight it as long as he could. He didn't want to be one of the insane voices in the head of the next neko!

A hand once more on his tight-clenched fist snapped his eyes open. Yuki was leaning close, staring intently at him, a mild frown mostly of concern on his face. He appeared to be thinking hard about something; looking for something in Kyo's eyes.

The neko blinked, surprise spreading among all of the voices, scattering some of them. The deep rage had been startled into questioning. He blinked again, wondering when Yuki would finally blink; the violet-gray stare was unbroken--and slightly unfocused. After nearly five minutes of staring, just when Kyo was about ready to jump up and start pacing, the nezumi spoke.

"...Whenever you've attacked me...I've felt..._disappointed,_ before getting angry. It's--_why_ I get angry...like I'm expecting something entirely different from you." His head cocked curiously. "Maybe Hatori didn't do as thorough a job as he could have...?" Violet-gray eyes sharpened suddenly, boring into Kyo's. "You still haven't answered my question. Why the attacks?"

Regret washed through Kyo, silencing the mostly subdued voices. He sighed. "About a month after I went to live with Shisho, I overheard Hatori and him talking about you--he thought some parts of martial arts training might help you get control of your asthma." He shrugged, as Yuki let go of his hand and sat back on his heels again, blinking in surprise.

"The next day, I nearly sprained my shoulder pretending to attack you, while trying not to hurt you." The corner of his mouth twitched with a small smile. "D'you have any idea how clumsy you were back then! _Kamis! _I'd only had a few lessons, myself; I was worried sick I'd hurt you by accident!" A small snicker burst out before Kyo could hold it back.

Yuki gave him a flat-eyed stare, obviously not thrilled at what he was hearing. Then the corner of the nezumi's mouth twitched, too, as the rather twisted humor of the impossible situation struck. The only way Kyo had of helping his best friend--was to follow Akito's wishes, and pretend they were enemies...

The nezumi sighed, the bleakness of Kyo's nearly life-long situation overcoming him for a moment. He looked about at his one-time garden without really seeing anything outside of his own head, not even the night's darkness. The storm had cleared enough to let some of the moon's light through breaks in the clouds, and the pale, silvery light that crept over the clearing made the shadows seem pitch black in comparison.

Kyo bit back a gasp as some _thing, _deep within him--_growled._ He wasn't aware of the sound vibrating in his chest, the sensation in his mind taking all his attention. Yuki heard it, though, and started in surprise at the angry, animalistic sound. Violet-gray eyes watched in growing concern as the neko hunched in on himself once more, arms wrapping about his own torso; jagged teeth gritted, purple eyes open but unseeing, as Kyo fought the tide of emotion coming up from the deepest pit in his mind.

It wasn't--_him._ Kyo _refused_ to give in to it, however weak he felt at that moment. He would keep _it_ locked away in the deepest parts of his mind that he could, for as long as he could! If he let it loose--if it got free--! He shuddered to think of what might happen. Just touching the edges of--whatever it was; maybe the mind that went with the horrible form he was cursed with? It wasn't the first of the Neko no Jyuunishi--_that _one Kyo knew; wispy, mostly insane remnant that the spirit-self was, now. It didn't even remember its own name any more.

Kyo wasn't sure just what the raging--_thing--_was; but it tinged everything he saw in red...red of rage; red of blood. It _wanted--blood._ Splattered everywhere; by its own claws, and teeth. Blood dripping from the trees, pooling on the ground--running in rivers from the still-warm flesh that was the liquid's source--

Kyo shuddered as the insatiable bloodlust built up in his chest and painted such horrifying images on the inside of his eyelids, where he couldn't escape them. He bowed down into a tight ball, a pitiful, mewling sound running an eerie counterpoint to the continuing predatory growl. He was more terrified than he'd ever been in his life--even the times, late at night, when he would allow himself to think about what it would be like to be locked up in that small, dark room...seeing _no one, _but Akito; until the day he finally died.

Just like in the memories of previous nekos--

It was too late--he knew it, could feel it in his malformed bones--! Even if Yuki re-energized the beads right then and there, he didn't know if he would be able to restrain--whatever it was that felt that awful, sickening, mind-consuming bloodlust. The blackness was swirling closer about the edges of his vision, ready to drown him when his strength gave out.

Two mournful voices along the edges of his mind agreed that once he lost, he was done--Sohma Kyo would be no more. There would only be the Bakemono. It would take over, and wouldn't rest until the body it wore was destroyed. Those were the voices of the two previous nekos who had lost themselves to it, before anyone knew what would happen.

If Kyo lost to it, if the Bakemono took over and his own family were forced to destroy his body--the whole cycle would start again. Yet another child would be born under the Neko's curse; to grow up shunned, and hated, outcast from the Sohmas he or she was kin to. Even more likely to be locked up early in that same small cell of a room that Kyo was fated for, with a recent rampage of the Bakemono fresh in everyone's memories.

An image of Honda Tohru drifted before Kyo's eyes. He suddenly realized--the Bakemono would go straight for Shigure's house...right after ripping Yuki to shreds. It would then kill Shigure...

...and _Tohru._

-.-.-.-

_I kinda like the idea of the Monster form somehow messing with Kyo's head. I've thought of other ways it could happen, too--but those are for other fanfics, this is the one I picked for this story. I hope you're enjoying it so far!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, I'd be getting paid for this! g! _

_And Thanks for all the encouragement to continue! It's up beyond chapter fifteen, so far--and I keep getting Ideas..._

4 - Friendship 

The pitiful mewling suddenly turned into a full-throated scream of denial, as Kyo threw himself to his feet in one abrupt upwards movement. Yuki, who'd been hovering at his shoulder and wondering frantically what he could do to help, fell away and landed on his back, staring in growing trepidation at the tense and struggling form before him. The bakemono's head was shaking in odd fits; clawed fists clenching and unclenching, rising and lowering as the neko fought--whatever he was fighting. The oddly jointed legs shifted uneasily, the huge claws on the horribly deformed feet leaving furrows in the earth.

Kyo's eyes had a tinge of red to them--but not his normal red; each entire eye was _glowing, _faintly. The hairs on the back of Yuki's neck were starting to rise, as fear crept back into his heart.

But not fear of Kyo. Fear _for_ Kyo. If the neko lost--would they ever get him back! Even if Yuki managed to correctly re-energize the beads, and get them back on Kyo's wrist--would Kyo's mind come back, with his human body? Annoying as the neko could be, he'd never done anything that really harmed Yuki--never anything even close to what Akito had done to him. Embarrassed him, yes; at least by association...they were cousins, after all. Annoyed him beyond reason at times; gave him the occasional bruise. But--there'd been no true, lasting harm.

Yuki couldn't say the same on his own part. He'd rarely held back when he hit Kyo, casually pitching him through doors and into walls and across rooms without a thought--it was a wonder he hadn't ever seriously injured the neko!

Knowing they'd been friends, once--that Kyo had tried to help him with his asthma, even in the awkward situation the neko found himself in, playing at being enemies...it made a difference, for Yuki. He couldn't...he just--_couldn't _say he hated the neko; not anymore. He wasn't entirely certain what he _did_ feel, just then; but if he didn't do _some_thing, _quickly, _he'd likely never get the chance to explore his feelings!

Yuki's eyes were caught by a cluster of tiny bits of white, showing through the grass and fallen leaves at Kyo's feet. _The bracelet! _He dove forward and snatched it up, holding it in his cupped hand. He looked up at the straining form above him, nerves making his hands shake. His fingers curled tightly around the beads as he quickly stood, right in front of his cousin.

Violet-gray eyes clearly showed his determination as Yuki set his jaw and reached with deliberation for Kyo's clawed left hand, trying to ignore how much taller than he this form was when it stood mostly upright. The neko hardly seemed to notice his touch, until the nezumi started trying to pry a clawed finger loose from the huge, tightly clenched fist.

The hoarse neko's voice was more growl than anything, now; the multiple parts slowly merging into one hair-raisingly deep and grinding tone. "What...are you doing...!" Red light swirled about in the purple of the neko's bakemono-eyes as Yuki looked straight into them. Kyo was panting heavily now, his hold on his own mind obviously tenuous.

"You said I needed to bathe this bracelet in my b-blood." He held the precious beads up so Kyo could see them, before deliberately moving that hand below his grip on Kyo's fist. He released Kyo, holding his wrist upright just above the cupped beads, staring intently into Kyo's wavering eyes. "I don't have a knife. Your claws will have to do; I know they're sharp enough." Yuki knew his eyes must be wider than usual, with the sense of panic clawing at the underside of his skin. He just hoped he didn't look _too_ horribly panicked.

Kyo hunched slightly and grimaced as if in great pain, breath coming even harder, body shaking like a leaf; sharp, jagged teeth actually _chattering. _He stared deep into Yuki's eyes for a precious moment, the dangerous red glow receding ever so slightly. Then he hesitantly relaxed his fist, the shaking forefinger coming out to hover tentatively over Yuki's exposed wrist.

Yuki nodded, keeping his eyes locked onto Kyo's face. As long as he didn't _look_--he should be fine. It would only be pain, after all; he'd endured worse than a mere cut to the wrist, before.

Akito had seen to that.

The slice was quick, the claws razor-sharp; it didn't start to hurt for nearly a minute. It wasn't a particularly large cut; just over an inch long, and barely deep enough to bleed. Obviously the very least damage that would do the job. Yuki swallowed hard as Kyo carefully, with a shaking, yet delicate touch, tipped Yuki's wrist to the side, aiming the thin dribble of blood squarely over the beads so as not to waste a drop. The neko's eyes were fixed feverishly on what he was doing.

The nezumi squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, grimacing slightly, when he felt the first drops of wetness in his palm; the skin across his shoulders feeling like it was crawling. He quickly opened his eyes again to frantically look back to Kyo's face, trying with a deep sense of desperation to keep his imagination from kicking in, even as he swallowed convulsively against nausea.

He very nearly wasn't seeing the hideous features at all, any more. This was _Kyo_--his mind was insisting on seeing the familiar red eyes set in a scowling, yet still Sohma-handsome face; soft orange hair messed by the faint breeze. Even with his normal less-than-pleasant expression, Kyo was beautiful; like a work of art...or a thunderstorm; violent and dangerous, but still a stunning sight. His odd coloring drew attention, the difference not unpleasing; while the emotions the neko showed so easily, that freeness that Yuki had always envied him for, added a vigorous dimension of fiercely energetic life, completing the spell that irresistibly drew people to the Sohmas' outcast.

Kyo obviously fought off another--attack, or whatever it should be called, as the beads slowly disappeared in a pool of thick, clinging red. The neko's breathing was getting very ragged, his jaw corded tightly; it looked like he was gritting his sharp-jagged teeth so hard they should start breaking at any moment. Kyo had hunched even more into himself, muscles looking tight enough to bring on convulsions; but the heavily clawed fingers kept a gentle, yet shivering touch against the skin of the nezumi's hand, making sure not one drop of Yuki's precious blood was wasted.

Yuki couldn't force himself to look down, to see how much longer he would have to stand like that. There was that peculiar blackness about the edges of his sight that meant his body was seriously considering fainting; if he looked, it _would _happen. It had nothing to do with the small amount of blood he'd lost--it was purely psychological. His wrist didn't even hurt all that much.

He swallowed hard against a sudden increase in nausea. It wouldn't be much longer--it _couldn't _be much longer--! His eyes on the neko's face were wide, and more than slightly panicky. He could almost swear he _felt _the precious red fluid draining out of his body--

Then Kyo released his hand. Yuki almost lost it, thinking the neko was losing his inner battle, until Kyo's red-clouded purple eyes met his. "Put--put it on me. _Hurry!"_ Kyo's voice was a nearly unrecognizable growl, the words difficult to make out. The note of desperate pleading was almost the only human thing left about it.

Yuki clenched his hand around the beads, desperately trying to pretend the thick, warm liquid spilling through his fingers was merely syrup. He shifted his eyes just barely enough to see where Kyo's left hand was, then quickly locked them back on Kyo's face, still swallowing hard against nausea with every couple breaths. He blindly moved his shaking hand until it bumped Kyo's, then carefully brought his other hand over, to straighten out the bracelet. It would absolutely not do to drop it _now!_

It took an eternal moment, but Yuki managed to slip the opening over the huge, heavily-clawed fingers, in spite of the fact they were both shaking badly by then. He pushed the bracelet as far up Kyo's hand as he could, then covered it with both of his own hands, gripping tightly.

He wasn't sure what to expect. The first and last time he'd seen Kyo transformed like this, the rain had stopped; and he'd just--sort of melted back into his human self. Yuki had never seen what happened when the bracelet was returned before Kyo had changed back.

Five minutes later, he was certain he never, ever wanted to even _think _about Kyo going through that, ever again. Yuki watched, stunned, from the spot on the ground where Kyo had shoved him when the change began. His eyes grew impossibly large as the shape of the Bakemono writhed before him, skin rippling in waves over muscle and bone that wasn't staying still. Kyo was clutching at his head, back arching; he'd fallen heavily to his knees, after shoving the nezumi safely away.

Yuki felt the sharp bite of terror. The Bakemono--it must be fighting the seal! Had he been too late!

The sharp-fanged mouth was wide in a scream so high-pitched, it was almost silent to human ears. Inus for miles about started an unholy yowling; Yuki distractedly thought that Shigure must surely know something was happening, by that clamor!

He suddenly noticed the yellowish gleam of eyes that showed all about them from the black shadows ringing the clearing, more and more winking into sight as the transformation fought on. A slinking shadow flitting through a patch of moonlight had a distinctly feline outline. A deep, rumbling sound--the combined purrs of hundreds of nekos--started to thrum through Yuki's bones, the eerie sound causing his hair to stand on end. He could only assume the nekos were trying to support Kyo in his desperate battle.

He couldn't tear his eyes from his cousin, who seemed to be in more pain than any sane mind could stand. Yuki found he couldn't shut his eyes--couldn't tear them away from the thrashing shape before him. He just barely managed to scuttle back a couple feet when Kyo suddenly threw himself face-first at the ground, nearly landing on the completely unnerved nezumi.

'_Why...did I have to be so _stupid, _as to ignore the danger of the coming storm! If I'd gone back to Shigure's house when I first noticed it approaching, I'd never have been pinned by that tree; Kyo would never have come after me...never have had to go though--_this_--!'_ Tears leaked, unnoticed, from the corners of Yuki's eyes as his thoughts turned on himself. He was trembling all over from the strength of his chaotic emotions.

He hardly noticed the first furry body rub across the small of his back. The second time it happened, mere moments later, another also shoved at the arm that was supporting his weight. Startled enough to look, Yuki's jaw dropped when he found a half dozen nekos gathered behind him. The one at his arm looked him dead in the eyes and meowed softly, before again shoving its pale head hard against his arm.

Incredulous, Yuki leaned forward and raised that arm; sure enough, the neko happily drew its pale, striped length under his bloody, dirt-covered palm. "You want me to pet you--_now!_ Don't you see what's happening here?"

The neko looked solemnly up at him, then turned and promptly began to clean his hand, sandpaper-rough tongue rasping busily against his palm. A nudge at his other arm as he lowered it, just above the still-oozing cut on his wrist, drew his attention. Another neko, this one black as the night about them and twice as large as any neko Yuki had ever seen in his life, stared him in the eyes for a moment also, then delicately sniffed at the wound. Before Yuki knew what it was about, it had thrown a paw over his arm as if to hold him still and started to carefully clean around the small cut.

The nezumi hissed and tried to raise his arm at the slight sting, but the cat used both paws to hang on then, it's not inconsiderable weight dragging his arm back down. Another neko's paws landed on his shoulders, startling him to stillness; this one started nuzzling and grooming at his hair.

What in the name of the kamis were they doing! This wasn't the time to be _grooming--!_

A sudden image of an extremely upset Kyo, all but buried in purring and grooming nekos, crossed his mind's eye. They had obviously been trying to make the Neko-cursed Sohma feel better. Yuki blinked, staring in shock at the now dozen nekos ringing him, all of them purring loudly. Were the creatures trying to reassure _him?_

It was certain none of the forest's rodents were about to venture anywhere close to him for that purpose; not with all the feline eyes reflecting light back from the shadows!

Yuki suddenly realized that there was no more movement in front of him. His eyes jerked back to Kyo. Seeing the completely still figure sprawled bonelessly on the ground before him, he suddenly feared the worst. He couldn't even tell if his cousin was _breathing!_

What would he do--if Kyo died! An unexpected surge of grief choked his throat, putting a hitch in his breathing. Kyo couldn't die--he _couldn't! _Not now; not when there was a chance, a distinct chance, that they could be friends again--_real_ friends--!

The misshapen, tangled form before the nezumi suddenly--_shifted,_ melting completely back into the human shape Yuki knew so well. He held his breath, ignoring the nekos that were still cleaning his hand and wounded wrist; as well as any other parts of him they could easily reach. His fear for Kyo's welfare blotted out anything so minor as mere physical stings.

When the transformation was complete, Yuki tentatively edged forward, pulling his arms away from the feline ministrations. His palm was now completely scoured clean of blood and dirt--and likely a couple layers of skin. His cut had stopped bleeding, though Yuki had paid that scant attention. He ignored the several annoyed feline yowls and slowly, carefully reached a hand out towards Kyo's bare shoulder, eyes desperately searching for any smallest sign of movement in the too-still, pale body.

Kyo's skin was chill to his touch. Yuki placed his whole hand flat on the once more human-smooth shoulder, pressing firmly. His voice was hoarse when he almost desperately called his cousin's name.

There was no answer; no movement at all. Not even breathing.

Panicking now, Yuki shook at the neko's shoulder, a tear escaping his eye all unnoticed. "Kyo! _Kyo!_ _Answer me,_ you baka neko!" He shook harder, now with both hands on Kyo's shoulders, his sight blurring until he could barely make out a pale blob in front of him.

Sudden grief bowed him over Kyo's head, his forehead pressing against moon-washed orange hair. His eyes squeezed shut on tears that refused to stop, as he choked back a sob.

"...o-oi...y'r...d-drownin' me, here..."

Yuki shot upright, eyes wide, at the hoarse, nearly inaudible ghost of a voice. He stared down through blurred vision at the pale orange on Kyo's head as the neko slowly pulled first one, then the other hand under himself. Kyo laid on his stomach like that for a moment, panting slightly; apparently gathering his energy for the effort to push himself upright.

Yuki let out a low growl of mixed frustration and relief and moved to the neko's side, grabbing him by the armpits and hauling his nearly dead weight over, before straightening the neko's tangled legs and sitting him upright. Kyo didn't seem to have any muscle control to speak of; Yuki had to keep an arm firmly about the neko's shoulders, so he didn't just drop bonelessly back to the ground.

After a few minutes of quiet panting, the exhausted Kyo made an effort to lift his head from his cousin's supporting shoulder and look Yuki in the eyes. The familiar red was watery with tears that started to fall even as the neko struggled to form words.

Irritated with life in general as a result of his several _quite _serious scares that night, Yuki hushed Kyo with what sounded almost like a hiss, violet-gray eyes fierce if watery as his arms tightened about the neko. Tearing red eyes blinked in surprise as Yuki then buried his head in Kyo's shoulder, shaking and near-sobbing with relief--his cousin was _alive!_ Alive, and still himself!

Kyo managed to get his far arm up so he could grip Yuki's shoulder, pulling him in tighter, resting his chin on Yuki's head. He was shaking in relief, too. They stayed like that for several long minutes, soaking up the human contact that both had been shorted on life-long because of their curses, even as Yuki's tears drenched the bare skin of Kyo's shoulder. A couple of Kyo's tears dripped down into the nezumi's hair, too.

Finally, Yuki sucked in a deep breath, getting control over himself. Kyo moved his chin and released the nezumi's shoulder, letting him sit up and away if he wanted to. The neko's strength had returned enough for him to at least sit on his own, though Yuki refused to remove his supporting arm just yet.

Yuki sniffed, once and long, using the crook of an elbow to strip the tears off his face. Looking at his cousin, he found Kyo staring at the beads once more properly on his wrist, tear-tracks glistening in the moonlight on his face.

"Arigato." Kyo's voice was soft, nearly breaking. His eyes were glued to his beads--his seal; his salvation.

"_I'm _the one who should be saying that. _You--" _Yuki breathed deep for a second. "What you risked, just to save my life--!"

Kyo shook his head, hard. "That was _my _choice; you didn't ask me to do it, you didn't even know I _could._ And I wasn't really risking all that much. This is my last year free, after all." He didn't look up as he spoke, bitterness in his still-soft tone.

Yuki grimaced, before his features hardened with determination. "We'll just have to see about that."

Kyo looked up at him, startled. "Wha--?"

Yuki held his eyes, clearly quite ready to fight with anyone in the family who wanted to enforce Akito's mad decree. His voice was fierce. "I'm _not_ going to let Akito lock you up."

-.-.-.-

_Okay, Kyo's turn next! _

_I thought I was almost done with this one when I got to chapter ten, but I'm considering taking it all the way to a confrontation with Akito...that could be _fun!_ It just depends on how much angst I've got left in me. I figure I'll soak up a good bit at work (we're revving up for contract negotiations, and I'm firmly stuck on the team that'll be haggling it out for our side, oh joy... ble-e-e-ep! Why'd I let 'em talk me into running for our union's Secretary!)..._

'_Sides, I'd kinda like to get into Akito's head, just a little bit. Maybe see if I can turn the sadistic little--_ahem!_--Clan Head into a character I can at least relate to, if not agree with. In the anime, Akito's never portrayed as anything but male; I've heard in the manga we find out he's a she, but I haven't gotten that far in the little manga graphic novels yet. :waiting impatiently:_

_Right now, I just _do not like _Akito, and have a tendency to want to write the character as e-e-e-evil. Kind of like Freddy Kruger!_

_Wait; I _liked _"A Nightmare on Elm Street!"_

_Oh dear. I've just added an idea to my list to write--a little piece from Akito's P.O.V... Hmmmm::wanders off glaze-eyed, newly-bred ideas spinning through the first elimination cycle:_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own it or them...WAAAAAAH! _

_Though I am owned by more cats than most sane people want to think about...:sighs and casually counts the feline presences currently in the same room--gee, only six right now: _

_You do NOT want to know the litter box count. All I'll say is it's two per cat, cleaned twice daily. Scoopable litter--five-gallon bucket with scoop._

_Anybody wanna take a guess why I like Kyo better'n Yuki? O.o'''_

5 - Determination 

Kyo had never heard quite that much fierceness in his normally cool and collected cousin's voice before. Normally, Yuki only lost his temper after Kyo had worked for a while at _making _him lose it. It was one of the things the neko had envied about the nezumi--his ability to keep his emotions under such close control. Kyo couldn't keep his emotions off his face, no matter how hard he tried--he could only concentrate on one, such as anger, and use it to cover anything else he was feeling that he didn't want others to see.

The neko didn't have the nezumi's ease in dealing with people. He never knew what to say, or do, when people were inexplicably drawn to him--he couldn't understand why they would flock to him in the first place, and didn't know how to change it; except to act as foul-tempered as he could. He was uncomfortable with large groups of people hovering about him; and not just because of the problems caused by the Neko's curse. He was solitary by nature, much preferring to sit alone up on a roof to the company of most people, even one-on-one.

Kyo blinked the last traces of tears from his eyes, fighting a sudden urge to laugh hysterically before near-yelling, "What the hell can you do about it!" Kyo's breath caught in his throat and his voice broke, as his mind went down all the old thought-paths. It wasn't like he'd never thought out his options before; he'd had _years_ of anticipation to depress him. He surged up onto his knees and turned straight-on to Yuki, grabbing the nezumi's shoulders and staring intensely into determined violet-gray eyes that were red-rimmed from tears.

"If I run away, I'll be on the run _for the rest of my life_--I'll _never _be able to hold a decent job, keep a permanent home; or they'll _find_ me! Akito would never stop looking for me! And do I really need to mention what will happen to _Tohru, _first thing!" Kyo's hands shook slightly in their grip on Yuki's shoulders at the mere thought of Akito harming Tohru, in any way. "_And _Shisho--and anybody _else _Akito thinks I might care about! The only hope I've got, is that Akito dies before I graduate!"

Anguished red eyes bored into violet-gray, the neko's intensity narrowing his vision to his cousin and nothing else. He could see in Yuki's face the nezumi's rejection of his words; of the very idea that there was nothing to be done. The k'so nezumi was too used to getting his own way, usually with that cultured silver tongue of his! Didn't he remember that it never worked on Akito!

Kyo's grip tightened on Yuki's shoulders until the nezumi winced. Kyo saw it; he immediately removed his hands and sat back, balling them into fists in his lap.

"If we all stand together, we can defy him!" Yuki's chin came up, his jaw clenched. His eyes flashed with a desperate, stubborn fire.

Kyo dropped his head, eyes closing and face twisting, as a completely mirthless laugh bubbled up and out of his chest. He clutched at his stomach, the uncontrollable, dark laughter doubling him over for a few moments. Gasping for breath when he finally managed to stop it, he looked back up at Yuki's frustrated, yet concerned face. The night-time shadows gathered closely about the two of them, mostly obscuring Kyo's face--but not his eyes; they reflected yellowish-green, just like the nekos still surrounding them. Just as Yuki's own did, except the nezumi's were more purple-tinged than green.

"...Did you hear...what you just _said_...!" His voice was rough, deep; and bitter...almost as bitter as his shadowed expression. "_Who's_ gonna stand with _me, _against Akito! Even _Kagura_ knows better than that! I'm the _neko,_ for the sake of the kamis! _The **bakemono!"**_His straining voice had risen to a near-scream; the tendons in his neck and shoulders stood out starkly with the tension in his body, his hands fisted at his sides so tightly blood came from under his nails.

"_I'll_ stand with you!" Yuki's expression was fierce, the tension in him equal to that in Kyo. He spoke through gritted teeth. "If _I,_ of _all _people,stand with you; that will make them all at least _think _about it! If we can at the very least convince Shigure over to our side of things, that might very well be all we need--he's got the most influence over Akito of anyone alive! We _have _to at least _try!"_

Their eye-lock lasted for several minutes, both of them breathing hard from the force of their emotions. Kyo was fighting the growing desperation born from his fear of being locked up; and also the fear of _hope_. If he allowed himself to hope--he would be that much more devastated when he was finally locked away.

He couldn't _afford_ to hope!

Yuki was also fighting a sense of desperation; it showed in his eyes. The need to find a way to save Kyo from his unwarranted fate was quickly growing in his mind, consuming every other thought. He couldn't imagine what it had been like, for Kyo, all these years--_knowing, _since he was _six years old,_ the day when he would be locked up; forever more--!

Kyo suddenly noticed that Yuki's breathing was getting much too short and fast. Red eyes widened as the neko sucked in a deep breath of his own, realizing the k'so nezumi was fast working himself into an asthma attack! The neko paled as he glanced down at the remains of Yuki's shirt. The nezumi wasn't wearing pockets, so there was no way he had his inhaler on him.

Yuki's eyes suddenly glazed as the shortness of breath caught up with him, likely darkening his sight. One hand rose to his chest as he started concentrating on his breathing, his face going vulnerable; and scared. The recent blood loss couldn't have helped. It hadn't been all that much, since the healing had negated the blood lost to that kami-be-damned branch; just that handful or so that had re-energized his beads. Kyo figured Yuki had to be at least somewhat lightheaded--from his blood phobia, if nothing else. Never mind the other fairly major shocks the nezumi had gotten, all within the last few measly hours--including almost dying!

Kyo grabbed at the nezumi's shoulders again, this time to keep a suddenly wilting Yuki upright. The neko cursed his own current weakness as he assessed his chances of carrying his cousin all the way back to Shigure's house. There was no way in hell he could do it, not yet--not even someone as slight as Yuki was. Kyo needed a couple days to recover from the healing, and--what had followed, before he'd get his strength back.

His thoughts flinched away from the memory of nearly loosing his mind to the--the _bloodlust--_that had surged up from the depths. He couldn't describe that kind of pain; the shredding of his very _self._ His mind didn't even want to keep the memory of it happening.

As Yuki's hands clutched at his own chest and he slowly wilted into Kyo's hold, breath now little more than a strained, gasping wheeze, Kyo gritted his teeth and made up his mind. He'd just have to get Yuki as far as he could--and then go farther. There was no choice. He hadn't nearly sacrificed his humanity to save the kuso nezumi's life, just to let him die of an asthma attack later in the same kamis-be-damned day!

Kyo awkwardly levered the both of them to their feet, Yuki hardly able to help at all, and wrapped one of his cousin's arms across his shoulders. He hung on to that hand, keeping the arm there, wrapping his own arm securely about Yuki's waist. Taking a deep breath, finding himself already panting with exertion, he fixed his eyes and mind firmly on the path back to the house. Then Kyo set out, half-carrying, half-dragging the gasping nezumi along.

He somewhat guiltily wished Yuki would transform, making it a simple matter to get him home quickly; except it would likely worsen his condition, not to mention making treatment much more difficult. Whenever he could spare a breath from his efforts, Kyo encouraged his cousin to relax, to hold each breath for a couple seconds; promising the nezumi he'd get him to help quickly.

Kyo's lungs were heaving like a bellows before long, sweat dripping off his face and bare torso. It was a good thing he was used to going barefoot in the woods, as part of his training. His soles had become callused enough that the sticks and pieces of gravel and such hidden in the forest loam weren't shredding them. His muscles felt like much-kneaded taffy, though; stringy and sagging...he didn't know how he was keeping the two of them upright, let alone moving!

A brief thought of what Shigure--and worse, _Tohru_--were going to think, when they got a look at Yuki's ripped and thoroughly blood-stained shirt, drifted through his mind. Even if they didn't notice the great, gaping _hole _in the fabric over the nezumi's gut--! But there was nothing he could do about that, yet. He couldn't even lend his own shirt; the bakemono transformation had shredded it to uselessness, as always. Kyo was lucky his cargo pants were intact, at least above the knees.

A wet, blood-stained shirt was at least somewhat better for Yuki than bare skin, in the chill of the recently-drenched forest night. The wheezing nezumi _had _to be gotten to shelter and warmed up as soon as physically possible--sooner, actually.

'_Damnit, I can't let him die now--not after all I just went through to save him!'_

_-.-.-.-_

Shigure was mid-bite of the late-night snack Tohru had so thoughtfully made for him at his emergence from his study, when the inus started howling. It sounded like every canine in the entire district had joined voices in a cacophony of both sharp and long sounds; high-pitched yips, long-winded yowls, and barks of all kinds; all mixed together in an unholy jumble of sound, as each of the creatures contributed what voice they could. Shigure was quickly flinching and placing his hands over sensitive ears, a grimace of discomfort on his face.

Tohru looked at him in concern from across the table, her normal human ears only able to pick up a part of what the Inu-cursed Shigure was hearing. She was already wringing her hands in her lap, worrying over Shigure's wayward charges. He had tried to cajole her into going to bed, to reassure her that the boys had probably met up, argued, likely fought, and were now probably out sulking somewhere; but she'd only started to worry more.

He belatedly noticed the other sound laced through the inus' sympathetic noise; the penetrating _scream,_ that was for the most part much too high-pitched for normal human ears to hear.

Shigure twitched as his breath caught in surprise. He immediately tried to cover his reaction with his usual scatter-brained, too-hentai-for-his-own-good persona; but Tohru had noticed. Her big, too-wide brown eyes were glued to his face as one hand rose to cover her mouth. He couldn't help but be caught in those glorious chocolate eyes for just a moment, even knowing she would then know for certain that something was wrong.

"Shigure-san--what is it? Wh-what are the inus telling you...? Is it--is it about Kyo-kun, or Sohma-kun...?"

Shigure's eyes flinched away at the near fear-level of concern in her soft voice. He gently placed his chopsticks down on the table, then carefully folded the newspaper he hadn't really been reading anyway. He rose, straightening his yukata with faked calm, before answering her.

"Tohru-chan, my little flower--I'm going to call Kazuma; he'll come over to stay with you, while I go see what all the commotion is about." He held out both hands, voice as soothing as he could make it, when Tohru started to rise also. "No, no--just sit there and relax. There's really nothing to worry about--I'm just taking precautions. You know how those two get if you're left here alone! I won't be able to write for _weeks_ if they break all my fingers for leaving you here all by yourself, now will I?" He smiled his most charming smile at her, relieved when she settled back down, and even managed a small smile for him in return. Her eyes were still worried, but she trusted him.

"That's my flower! Kazuma will get here soon after my call, I'm sure. I'm just curious about all that racket the neighborhood inus are making; they're not telling me a thing, _shame _on them! And I do _so _hate traipsing about in the damp grass in the middle of the night..." He set his face in a pout, sighing and waving his arms dramatically, as he headed for the phone.

He wasn't lying about the inus not explaining anything; which in itself upset Shigure's stomach a great deal. Normally, inus were verbally falling all over themselves to tell the whole canine world exactly what had them so upset; but this time, all they were saying boiled down to words of encouragement and sympathy for someone in a great deal of pain. The suddenly annoying creatures weren't giving him the least clue as to _who_ was in pain! It was like they were completely ignoring him, the Inu no Jyuunishi...

...Or...expected him to already know who it was. Which thought sent a whole bucket of ice straight down the inu's spine, considering his missing cousins. He had a brief urge to call the Honke before calling Kazuma's dojo, and ask Hatori just where Akito was. He quickly squelched the thought; Hatori wouldn't appreciate being awakened at such a late hour--and if the inus' howling truly was in response to some of Akito's work, there was nothing Shigure would be able to do until he tracked down the physical location, anyway. Which Hatori would most assuredly _not_ know, unless he was already there.

Shigure paused after picking up the phone's handset, just before dialing the first number. He stared at his shaking hand for a moment in fascination, before taking a deep breath and forcing his nerves to steady. It was crisis-time--he had to be in complete control over himself, or he'd never be able to keep the situation under control once others were involved.

Kazuma was surprised to be called at such a late hour, but grateful for the notice when he learned that Kyo was missing--and Yuki, too. He promised to be over as soon as humanly possible, to watch over Tohru--after Shigure convinced the karate master that his own inu senses would be likely to find the missing youths much faster than any human eyes, especially in the dark of that stormy night. Neither of them wanted to leave a defenseless Tohru alone in the house, just in case there might be hostile strangers in the forest--and Kazuma really didn't need Shigure's rather sheepish reminder that he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. _Tohru_ could fight better than Shigure!

The inu was very careful to not bring up the recent rain, that would make tracking even by scent difficult. Kazuma was worried enough as it was, and Shigure could still move faster in his inu form than any human--and he also had a better idea of the places the boys would likely go. With enough concentration, he should be able to hold on to his cursed form long enough to check all the places he knew of; especially if the local inus were willing to direct him, as they normally would at his asking.

That--wasn't assured, at the moment. Not with the way they weren't telling him anything helpful, even yet, when their noise had died down to the occasional snippet of baying. Shigure's teeth wouldn't stop gritting as he worried over that.

The inu was rather surprised at just how quickly Kazuma showed up at his door. He hadn't thought the man had a car, and actually hadn't heard one--but one had to have been used! There was no way any human could possibly have made that trip so fast without one, even running full-out!

As Shigure was about to gleefully ask Tohru for a hug, just to transform him of course, a hair-raising and decidedly feline yowl from the floor between them froze him in his tracks, arms half-raised. All eyes darted down to fix on the large, coal black neko standing squarely between the inu and Tohru, hair bushed all down its arched back and tail, glaring bloody murder directly at the nonplussed inu. It gave one good hiss, then stepped towards Shigure, obviously set on keeping him _away _from Tohru.

Shigure--twitched, eyes glued to those razor-sharp teeth. A slight clicking on the wood of the floor as it stepped towards him told the inu, in no uncertain terms, that this neko was definitely _not_ declawed. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up as his feet shifted back a couple steps, almost on their own.

He _really _didn't fancy being shredded by the furry little Quisinart!

Then Tohru gasped in amazement, eyes wide, pointing all about them. More nekos had slunk into the room with them; at least a dozen, all settling quietly about the edges of the room, to sit and stare at Shigure with great feline intensity. The inu felt the rest of the fine hairs on his body stand straight at attention, too. This was not a situation he had any experience with! When had they come in? _Why_ had they come in!

Did it have something to do with Kyo? Where _were_ those two boys!

"What do they want?" Kazuma's soft voice drew Tohru's eyes, if not Shigure's, though the inu was the one who responded.

"I do believe they _really_ don't want me to hug Tohru-chan..."

Shigure yelped and spun around at the pressure of something sliding against the back of his calves. He found three nekos intent on threading about and between his legs. He looked nervously back at the black neko, which had seated itself directly in front of Tohru, and was now calmly grooming between the toes one front paw--wicked claws extended. Almost like it was showing them off for Shigure's benefit. It paused and cocked one eye up at him, as if to say, _'Just try it, baka inu!'_

Shigure nearly grinned, picturing Kyo's orange neko form in its place for a second.

The humans began to notice a deep rumbling. The gathered nekos--they were _purring!_ Shigure didn't know if that was a good thing, or not. He knew nekos would purr when they were happy and content; but he had heard that they also purred when they were greatly stressed. He frowned, looking about at the various felines, wondering if this meant that Kyo, at least, was all right--or in great need of help!

Was the boy trying to get them a message? Reassure them, maybe? Or bring them to him?

Then the nekos tangled about his ankles started leaning against him; it was as if they were trying to push him towards the door. The inu's eyebrows rose in consternation. "You want me to go--like _this?_ My, my...I wonder why...? Are you little dears going to lead me, then?"

The black neko promptly stood up and sauntered by him, turning once to look over its shoulder at the inu; as if to say, _'Well, hurry up already!'_ Shigure's lips twitched into an archly amused smile, one eyebrow still up; he almost expected Kyo's voice to shout from the creature, even if it wasn't orange. The black neko apparently understood human speech well enough.

The inu looked at Kazuma, raising his hands palm-up and shrugging theatrically, then bid the karate master and Tohru a gay-voiced 'good eve' as he nearly skipped thought the door. All but two of the nekos flowed along with him in a furry wave, all about his feet.

Kazuma gazed after him with a slightly worried expression, concern for the orange-haired boy he'd claimed for his own son dominating his thoughts. What kind of trouble had Kyo gotten himself into now? He'd never heard Shigure sound so worried as he had on the phone. The urge to follow after the inu was very strong, but someone really should stay with Tohru; and there was no doubt who the nekos wanted to go.

One little calico neko trotted up to Tohru to stand directly in front of her, meowing and reaching up to pat her knee with one paw; quite obviously demanding to be picked up. Tohru obliged, somewhat reassured by the action. That had to mean that Kyo-kun, at least, must be okay--didn't it? Tohru desperately hoped that was so.

The other neko, a rather large brown-toned tiger, wandered over and stretched up on hind legs, front paws landing lazily--and heavily!--all the way up on Kazuma's hip. The karate master looked down at it in surprise, then sighed. He knelt down and gathered the large neko into a hug, standing back up with a small grunt with it held securely in his arms. Its not inconsiderable weight had surprised him; there was a good twenty pounds of neko there! He looked over at Tohru, cradling the little calico like a baby, and sighed.

"We might as well settle in for a wait, Tohru-chan. I don't understand what's going on--but I do get a strong feeling that Kyo is trying to tell us not to worry." A small half-smile graced his features, thought the strain of worry was still about his charcoal-grey eyes as he glanced down at the tiger neko. "He's never--arranged anything quite like this, before...but I have been pestered in the past by one or two nekos wanting a good petting, when Kyo was late coming home."

Tohru nodded her agreement, then quickly offered to make him some tea. Kazuma declined, somewhat worried about what the little calico would do if Tohru put her down; the creatures could be rather unintentionally dangerous when they got underfoot, and he'd hate to see hot tea spilled on either the neko or Tohru.

He'd had a great deal of experience in avoiding tripping over agitated nekos, with Kyo growing up in his home. Both the four-legged, _and_ the single two-legged kind. He flinched as the neko in his arms yowled and turned to stare into his eyes, mildly offended...he hadn't realized he'd started squeezing it tighter as his thoughts turned sad. He gravely apologized to the creature, a smile quirking at his mouth when it seemed to nod and settle back to the important business of being cuddled. It's body language quite clearly told Kazuma to not do that again. Tohru had to stifle a giggle, seeing it.

So the two humans quietly settled at the table, to wait; with Kazuma softly sharing fond memories of his son with the girl who had awakened the boy's wounded heart.

-.-.-.-

_Naughty inu! Butting in like that...I was planning on writing from just Kyo's & Yuki's POVs, but Shigure just _had _to grab some attention to himself. :sigh: Inu, my foot; he's a full-blown Ham! And Kazuma-sensei's even getting pushy, waaaah!_

_I hope you're still enjoying this story! Don't be shy--leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, you don't have to just say you like it; can you tell me _why_ you like it? And if I misspelled something, or missed an inconsistency in character or plot, or you just plain have a question or a quibble--I'd love to hear it!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. :sad sigh:_

_Someone asked about the Ranma crossover--that hits in Chapter 9; and the Ranma side-story that happens just before that, is my fic "Unworthy." It's only two chapters, and doesn't actually _solve _anything for Ranma--I just picked something I thought might get Ranma and Akane to actually _talk_ to each other, rather than falling back on their habitual embarrassment, hurt feelings, and mutual insults, that end with Ranma getting malleted. Though if Kasumi didn't decide to actively Do Something, minor though her part seems on the surface, then Akane's little plan would've back-fired on her in the _worse_ possible way..._

6 - Breathe

Shigure was quite amazed at his feline escort. For all they appeared to be darting almost directly under his feet as he jogged along, none so much as brushed against him to endanger his balance. Once they headed into the shadows under the trees, and it became difficult to see his own feet, he was grateful when they spread out somewhat to give him more open area to run in.

The black neko stayed in the lead. The inu set his eyes on that one, a formerly unnoticed small, bright white patch of fur between its shoulders somehow just visible in the darkness. Rather like chasing a shooting star, he thought whimsically.

Shigure followed that single star of white, hoping he was doing the right thing. He hadn't wanted to worry Tohru, or Kazuma for that matter; but he was beginning to be extremely concerned about Kyo--and Yuki, too, of course; the nezumi had been missing for several hours before Kyo left to search for him. This--decidedly _odd _behavior, by what was looking more and more like nearly every neko in the entire district--was like nothing he'd ever heard of before.

It wasn't _natural!_ The Curse had to be involved, somehow.

And that--_scream_--that had been laced through all the noise of the area inus...! A chill skittered up and down his spine at the mere memory of that sound. A horrible suspicion had crept into his mind, as they waited for Kazuma...as to the source of that scream. He'd never heard the voice of Kyo's bakemono-form, after all; didn't know how high a register its voice could reach.

But whatever had been screaming, had certainly had a large and powerful set of lungs...

...had _most _certainly been in a very great deal of pain...

...and it had also been very, very, _angry._

Shigure ran harder, trusting the nekos to steer him away from the worst pitfalls; trying very hard to not indulge his mind's sudden strong inclination towards worry. He was doing all that he could for the boys, without knowing what their situation was. Images of robbers and accidents of all kinds were flashing before his mind's eye; images he firmly squelched as soon as they came, trying to focus completely on the nekos guiding him until he calmed some.

There was no use in frantic worrying just then--that could come later, when he had leisure for it. Preparing himself for realistic possibilities was one thing; but some of the images his writer's fertile imagination was coming up with--!

_Oh, my; maybe I should be taking mental notes...some of these scenarios would make quite decent scenes in some of the stories I have underway!_

Shigure shook his head, sternly disciplining his mind to stick to the business at hand. His memory was very good--he'd be able to easily recall those thoughts later on. He had more important matters to be ready for just then.

Such as not falling and breaking his neck!

The inu had noticed that the brightest colored nekos were those closest to him, making it easier for him to see when they leapt over or turned to avoid the various obstacles in the deep darkness of the night-time forest. Not much moonlight was penetrating the thick leaves and branches above. It was a good thing the surrounding land wasn't too hilly, and there were no gullies or ditches hidden by deadfall...

He quickly realized they were heading him in the direction of Yuki's 'secret base'--the small garden plot where the boy went to calm down, or cheer himself up. The inu had been careful to keep his distance from the area, to let the boy have his private space; even as he left Kyo alone when the neko retreated to the roof of his house.

Shigure frowned; had the boys truly been fighting--trying to hurt each other, for real? And now needed help? Or had they been fighting with someone else? There wasn't a big gang problem in their district; but there were some present, and strangers sometimes passed through. It was vaguely possibly one or the other of the boys had run afoul of one of those groups of violent delinquents, camping out in the forest. He'd best be prepared for meeting others, then, who were not of the friendly type. That would certainly be one good reason the nekos hadn't wanted him to be in his cursed form when he went to find the boys...

Though if Kyo and Yuki between them couldn't handle a group of brigands, with all the martial arts training those two had had over the years, Shigure doubted there was anything _he _could do but run for the police! Then again...he might be needed to help carry one or both of them, or at least help bind wounds until help could come. Or go for help, himself--any of which tasks would be difficult to do as an inu; or as a naked human, once he'd transformed back.

And if Akito were with them...

He shook his head slightly as he ran, once more refusing to let gloomy thoughts rule his mind. Time enough for that later, if he found the worst. He was probably imagining things, anyway; and he preferred to keep his imagination focused in other directions.

Like High School Girls! Oh, yes, indeed!

Actually...he was more concerned with researching ways to break the Jyuunishi curse. Not that he wanted anyone to become aware of _that!_ The inu snickered to himself as he ran with the nekos, wondering if anyone other than Hatori and Ayame had yet figured out how much of his usual flighty, hentai behavior was fake.

Granted, it certainly was a great deal of fun teasing certain people...especially a certain pair of teenage boys...!

It was far easier to get people to do what he wanted if they thought him a baka hentai, rather than the scheming manipulator that he actually was. All in the family's best interests, of course... It was really a shame that Akito hadn't ever figured out that sugar gets you a great deal more than vinegar; instead preferring to have everyone obey their Clan Head through pure fear.

The inu was, by nature, the most loyal of all the Dobutsu no Jyuunishi...and also the best at keeping secrets. If Akito had been even a little bit better at managing the Jyuunishi-cursed, or had been born before Shigure, the inu might well have given his unthinking loyalty to his Clan Head. A dark smile flickered across his shadowed face as he thought of how fickle Chance had finally shaped events in favor of the Jyuunishi-cursed Sohmas, this time around.

He planned to make the most of it.

Akito, being the core of the Curse, would surely object to a cure--whether it was the Curse working directly through Akito, or the Clan Head's own will...as a cure would most likely end with the core's destruction, or dismissal; neither of which would sit well with Akito. Who among them would wish to stay with the Clan Head, after all the abuse suffered under Akito's overly-heavy hand through the years? Except maybe Kureno, who had no real outside life for comparison...but even the ondori would likely desert Akito eventually, if the Clan Head was unable to change.

A largish, pale, erratically moving blob straight ahead through the trees caught Shigure's attention, breaking his train of thought. He hadn't meant to become distracted, but no harm had come from it--he hadn't fallen, thanks in large part to his careful feline escort.

The nekos seemed to be taking him right for that pale blob of movement. As he got closer, the blob resolved into a pair of figures staggering along, one apparently struggling to hold the other up. Brow wrinkling in true concern, Shigure ran faster, not really noticing when the nekos drifted away to join their multitudinous brethren that had been shadowing the pair of boys.

As he came to a panting stop in front of them, the inu saw that it was indeed his missing younger cousins--a highly bedraggled and mysteriously shirtless neko, with a nearly unconscious, and equally bedraggled nezumi's arm slung about his shoulders. Yuki, at least, had all of his clothes on... Shigure's mouth twitched towards a smile as he fought the urge to tease, as he came to a stop right in front of them. It looked like Kyo was keeping the two of them upright through pure willpower, alone; he'd save the teasing for later, when the boys could--er, 'appreciate' it more.

"_There _you are! Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun--where _have _you two been, Tohru's worried absolutely _sick _abou--"

"Shut up and help me with him, you k'so inu! He's having an asthma attack--a bad one!"

The near-panicked, raw desperation in Kyo's hoarse and highly strained voice shut Shigure up immediately, surprise nearly unhinging his jaw. His eyebrows reached for his hairline as he looked closer at Yuki, noticing the nezumi's heavily strained breathing even as his own quickly settled after so much running. He reached out a hand to gently raise Yuki's listless head by the chin, worried by the vagueness he found in the violet-gray eyes. A hand to the boy's forehead relieved him of the concern of fever, for a while anyway.

He wondered what in the world was that dark stain on the lower front of the normally fastidious nezumi's shirt? Then his extremely sensitive nose identified a scent he'd become all too familiar with, having brought Yuki--and others--out from Akito's 'ministrations' numerous times.

_Blood._

Shigure's eyes widened, and he gasped softly. He then peered keenly at Kyo, who was waiting impatiently for Shigure to take Yuki's other arm. The neko was breathing heavily, and shaking; the inu could see the sweat rolling off him, even in the pale moonlight that filtered through the trees. Other than a couple light scratches, there didn't appear to be a mark on the boy; he was probably suffering more from his rain-induced lethargy than anything else, the storm wasn't far enough gone to have released the boy completely from its influence yet. The blood-smell didn't appear to be coming from him.

That stain on Yuki's shirt, however--

Shigure's dark eyes narrowed and darted back to the stain, then to Kyo's face. The neko met the inu's gaze without a trace of guilt, but with a whole boatload of unanticipated concern; still trying to get his own breathing under control. Shigure noted shivers starting along the boy's skin, and wondered just where _his _shirt was. He was disconcertingly aware that he had absolutely _no_ idea what in the name of the kamis these two had been _doing!_

A quick glance down showed Kyo was shoeless, as well. And the bottoms of his pants legs were gone. A chill shivered through Shigure as a memory teased at the edges of his mind. Something about Kyo's clothes--or lack thereof, really--was..._familiar._ He felt he should know exactly how Kyo's wardrobe had gotten in that deplorable condition.

It didn't seem to Shigure like Kyo was at all responsible for Yuki's condition, at least. If Kyo had won a fight between the two, he'd be crowing about the accomplishment. If he'd somehow caused the harm to Yuki, Shigure knew very well that the boy's conscience wouldn't let him look his older cousin in the eye without at least a flinch. He'd been raised by Kazuma to be honest, and not to hurt others unnecessarily--not even his "worst enemy."

And...Kyo wasn't a hypocrite. The neko hated it when others were dishonest about their feelings, even if it was supposedly to spare someone else pain--so he showed his emotions in all their ferocity, as he felt them, plain for the whole world to see. The boy was forever chastising Tohru for pretending to be all right when she was really sad.

"It's...all right. I--_fixed _it. It's just the asthma, now." The boy's voice and appearance was so tired, like he was barely able to stand on his own, let alone support the nezumi. This...was more than his usual curse-induced lethargy, Shigure realized, as he stared into those strangely resigned red eyes in confusion.

Kyo had--'fixed it?' Fixed _what?_ And how! Not that an asthma attack wasn't serious enough in its own right--

"_Damnit, _Shigure, quit standing there gawking and _help_ him!"

After one more long look at Kyo's near-desperate expression, hearing the unaccustomed break in his voice, Shigure nodded. He turned his back to Yuki, squatting down a bit, turning his head to talk over his shoulder to Kyo. "Give me his arms--get him up on my back."

It took them a couple minutes to get Yuki properly settled across Shigure's surprisingly strong back. For someone who supposedly lazed about, avoiding work all the time, he was in quite good physical shape. The inu made sure he had a good grip on the nezumi's legs once they were settled about his waist, keeping his upper body leaning a bit forward, letting his younger cousin's arms hang loosely down in front of his chest.

He started off at a steady jog, the smoothest he could manage, careful of his passenger. The boy didn't weigh all that much; Shigure figured he'd have no problem running him all the way back home.

Kyo staggered along after them, looking more exhausted than Shigure had ever seen him before. He had no idea how the neko had gotten the two of them any distance at all; he was beginning to worry that he'd have to carry the both of them back, as it looked like Kyo really did have nothing left but pure, stubborn willpower. How the boy had managed not to transform was a mystery, exhausted as he appeared.

Whatever had happened to these two, it certainly promised to be an interesting story! Maybe he should be taking notes after all, for later use in his writing.

Nekos traveled with them all the way back to Shigure's house, hundreds and hundreds and likely even thousands of eyes of yellow and green reflecting scant moonlight from the black shadows about them; shadows that seemed to move on their own as the felines flowed through them in a wave. The inu hadn't realized there were that many nekos in all of Tokyo! The deep, thrumming rumble of their unified purring set his hackles on end.

He wondered what that sound might be doing to poor Yuki. The boy _was _the _nezumi,_ after all; and nekos--generally, _ate_ nezumis. He didn't imagine that sound would help ease the boy's asthma attack the least little bit!

He slowed down a couple times, thinking to allow Kyo to catch up, but the neko breathlessly snarled at him to never mind him--just get Yuki to his inhaler, as fast as possible. In cruder language, of course.

Becoming more and more intrigued by the unprecedented level of concern his favorite hot-headed cousin was showing for his avowed worst enemy's well-being, Shigure trotted on, his memory curiously comparing present-day behaviors with long-forgotten things. An image of two little boys, four-year-olds, laughing and playing happily together, flickered across his mind's eye. Not a really notable image--except for their distinctive hair colors.

Silvery gray...and carrot-orange.

The night certainly was bringing with it reminders of the long-lost days when little Kyo and Yuki were the best of friends. It had been such a shame, when Akito insisted their memories of that friendship had to go...but Akito _would_ get so unreasonably jealous of anyone who got close to the Clan-Head's too-precious nezumi. Shigure had been unable to convince Akito against the idea, much as he'd tried. After all, the inu had gone to _so _much trouble getting those two together in the first place!

The young inu hadn't been foolish enough to use the excuse of Kyo's mother's suicide only a few days before-hand, to try and get Akito to at least wait a month. Akito's..._dislike_...of the neko went well beyond the merely unreasonable. Shigure hadn't wanted to risk having Kyo end up locked up in the Neko's House immediately and for the rest of his life, on top of losing his memories of his best, and pretty much _only,_ friend..._and _loosing his mother; especially the way _that_ tragedy had happened.

Having Hatori take the boy's memory of finding her, dead and covered in blood in the family's bathtub, would have been Shigure's choice of uses for the tatsu's power. But that was too compassionate an act for Akito to ever order it...rather, the Clan Head had expressly forbidden Hatori from easing Kyo's mental suffering, in any way.

Shigure was still surprised Akito had allowed Kazuma to take the young neko in. The inu could only reason that his Clan Head must have wanted the neko to have close ties with at least one person of Akito's choosing, so that Kyo could be more easily controlled when he got older.

Or, at least...more easily caged. A strong enough threat to Kazuma would certainly send Kyo meekly into captivity.

Kazuma and Tohru were both at the quickly opened front door when a tired Shigure finally reached his house. Kazuma readied himself to help Shigure lay Yuki on the couch, after the inu panted out a request for Tohru to run and get Yuki's inhaler from a certain dresser drawer in his room. He remembered to say that he'd also found Kyo, and that the neko should be home any minute--he was tired, but walking quite under his own power; and had appeared uninjured.

Kazuma caught and held Shigure's eyes at this. The inu didn't doubt for a second that Kyo's foster father would have his hide for a doormat, if he thought Shigure was lying about Kyo's condition--probably literally. It was _quite _clear in those charcoal-dark eyes.

Once Tohru was safely up the stairs and out of sight, Shigure turned and allowed Kazuma to lift the shivering, wheezing boy off his back. The karate master hesitated for a long moment, once he got a look at Yuki's back. The rain had stopped before washing away much of the bloodstain from his impalement; and the hole in his shirt was starkly obvious in good lighting, pale skin showing clearly through the darkened material.

With shaking fingers, Kazuma gently lifted the still rain-damp shirt, even as Shigure asked him what was wrong. When he found no trace of injury on Yuki's pale skin, the karate master frowned, puzzled; realizing that Shigure's calmness wasn't false for Tohru's benefit, after all--the boy wasn't really bleeding to death on his back.

It was definitely Yuki's shirt; Kazuma had seen the boy wearing it before. And he doubted the normally fastidious--not to mention notoriously blood-shy!--Yuki would have voluntarily put that shirt on with it in that condition, modesty be damned.

So--what had happened! Was that Kyo's blood--? But--that did not explain the hole in the material!

Kazuma shook off his multiplying questions and quickly lifted the still-wheezing nezumi off Shigure's back, strong arms gently laying the slender boy down on the couch and straightening his icy-cold limbs. It was the same story for the front of his shirt; copious bloodstains on the fabric, and a matching hole...as if something had gone right _through_ Yuki.

But there was no mark on his skin; no unnatural paleness as of excessive blood loss. The only thing the adults could find wrong with the nearly unconscious boy was his current severe asthma attack.

Shigure and Kazuma shared a confused look, before the sound of Tohru's footsteps above reminded the two that she would be back in a minute--and if she saw all that _blood_--! Shigure hastily but gently lifted Yuki by the shoulders, while Kazuma worked quickly but carefully to get that ruined shirt off. The inu then dashed for his study to stash the ruined shirt out of sight and grab a blanket from the closet, while Kazuma looked Yuki over more closely.

The boy wasn't aware enough to question, yet; they'd have to wait for Kyo to explain what in the name of the kamis had happened. Kazuma cast a worried glance at the door, debating going after his son as soon as Shigure had Yuki in hand. He glanced up as the inu returned with the blanket, a slight frown marring his normally serene expression.

"What happened to him? His shirt...!" Kazuma asked quietly, worried eyes fixed on Shigure's face as the inu carefully draped the blanket over the stricken nezumi.

Shigure shrugged. "I have no idea. I haven't had a chance to ask either of them any real questions; I suppose we'll just have to wait for Kyo. --Ah, speak of the neko!" Shigure turned towards the door even as Kyo staggered in, gripping the frame to keep himself upright.

Kazuma was up and at his son's side before Kyo had taken a full step into the room, wrapping a strong arm about those shivering, bare shoulders. The boy looked apt to fall on his face at any moment! The dismayed karate master supported the gaunt and near-collapsing neko, as Kyo determinedly headed over to the couch, making a straight line for Yuki. He didn't seem to really see anything other than his wheezing cousin.

A look of astonishment was exchanged between Shigure and Kazuma when Kyo settled himself to sit on the floor right at Yuki's hip, back to the couch; one hand reaching tiredly up to fumble after the nezumi's, even as he all but collapsed against the couch. His head turned, and red eyes stared intently at Yuki's strained face as Tohru finally burst back into the room, precious inhaler in hand.

"_Kyo-kun! _Oh, Kyo-kun, you're back; you're _both _back--!"

Kyo's eyes landed on the inhaler, and he abruptly cut her off, reaching for it. "The inhaler--quick! He needs it..." He was still breathing rather heavily himself, his whole arm shaking as he held it out. Tohru, eyes wide, quickly put the inhaler in his hand, then clutched her own hands in front of herself in distress.

Kyo switched hands with the inhaler, then wormed an arm under Yuki's shoulders, trying to get him more upright. The task looked to be too much for the exhausted neko, in spite of gritted teeth and a tired-sounding snarl of determined effort. Kazuma quickly stepped over and gently levered the nezumi up by his shoulders, charcoal eyes thoughtful as he stared at his son.

Kyo nodded in grateful thanks, hardly glancing up at his foster-father. He coughed once, giving his own chest a quick thwack, then wrapped one of Yuki's hands about the medicine; guiding it towards the nezumi's face, which he pulled around by the chin. He lightly popped his free hand against the pale cheek, calling softly, "Yuki. _Yuki._ Come on, damnit--here's your inhaler, k'so nezumi; you gotta wake up enough to breathe it in!"

Kyo's lips thinned as he got no response. His hoarse voice then went stern, with a peculiar deep and commanding tone that none in the room had ever heard from him before. They all went wide-eyed, staring at the neko like he was a stranger.

"_Sohma Yuki!"_

Shigure quietly settled himself on the edge of the couch at Yuki's feet, staring intently at Kyo's obviously concerned actions. His eyebrows rose when Yuki finally responded to the remarkably stern command in Kyo's voice; sluggishly bringing the inhaler the rest of the way to his mouth, puffing a breath of medicine into his seriously straining lungs. Kyo caught both hand and inhaler when Yuki let his arm fall, concerned red eyes never leaving the nezumi's face.

_-.-.-.-_

_I've got a bad habit when I'm writing...well, not so much _bad,_ really. It could be called good, too. Anyway--I _focus._ When I write, I'm as involved as when I'm reading someone else's work. The real world around me might as well not exist--unless I hear my name, or my bus number. Took me _years _to train my ears to only nudge my brain when they pick up certain key words!_

_Unfortunately, the off-duty drivers who play dominos in the drivers' room during the mid-day...while I'm typing busily away on my laptop...shout out _**"Fifteen!" **_with nearly every throw. And my bus number, this year--is _fifteen

**AAAAGH! **_I'm gonna SMACK 'em, fifteen times each, at this rate! Talk about distractions!_

**Sheesh! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

_I'm nearly finished writing this--I'm up past chapter 20, and unless something really unexpected pops up, it should get wrapped up in chapter 21._

_--Whoops, make that chapter 22...Ryoga just butted in and shanghaied a chapter on me! Grrrr...dang Lost Boy, showing up out of nowhere and getting pushy...! Heh. I'll fix _him;_ I'm giving him a new girlfriend! WEG! _

_I've only been posting one chapter a week because 1) if I get stuck, you won't have to wait three months for an update; 2) I want this sucker as close to "perfect" as possible, and typos hide in the _darnedest _places, until I've given 'em some time to sit and fester; and 3) I've already had to jump back several chapters and add things, as well as moving other bits around, as I get near the ending--and I'd rather not have to re-post any chapters!_

_Enjoy!_

7 - Understandings 

Kazuma, Shigure, and Tohru watched in amazement as Kyo stared intently at Yuki until the medicine began to take effect, starting to ease the nezumi's breathing. The neko's concern was so intense, and _so _out of character, they didn't know what to make of it. Even Tohru wasn't certain if she should be overjoyed at this obvious sign that Kyo did care about his cousin's welfare, or if she should be worried about it!

Kazuma, having long suspected that the enmity between the two wasn't entirely real--at least not on his son's side--looked very thoughtful, watching Kyo intently for the boy's every faintest reaction. He'd known Kyo had been spying on Hatori and he when they'd been talking about Yuki's asthma and martial arts training, all those years ago. Having his new child just seemingly out of the blue start attacking the nezumi the very next day, had made him suspicious.

Especially after those questions about asthma and training that Kyo had asked, all within a couple hours of Hatori's leaving! The boy never had seemed much on subtlety in speech, at least not back then.

The karate master had been told that Hatori had taken both boys' memories of their friendship away...but he'd quickly started to suspect that maybe it hadn't worked completely, at least not on Kyo. He hadn't told anyone his suspicions, not wanting something worse to happen to his new son...especially as the boy had so quickly grown his own special place in his "Shisho's" heart. An arrangement that had started from a sense of guilt on Kazuma's part, for one single act of refusal towards his grandfather when he was himself still a small child, had led to a strong emotional bonding.

He couldn't love Kyo more if the boy was his own flesh and blood son.

The boy would never say or do anything to confirm his foster-father's suspicions, but Kazuma knew him too well. Raising Kyo had required a lot of careful observation; the boy wouldn't admit to anything he considered a weakness, even serious illness. Kazuma had learned over time, with quite a bit of effort, to interpret even the smallest nuances of his son's body language--even as Kyo had learned to interpret his, much to his occasional chagrin...

The karate master had caught fleeting expressions on the neko's face, when Kyo thought there was no one around who could see him, that gave the lie to his so-frequently avowed hatred for the nezumi. Kazuma would concede that anger was there--but that could well be more at the circumstances that put Kyo at odds with his once best friend, than at Yuki himself. It was certain that Akito wanted the neko and the nezumi at odds, at any cost; and even Kyo wasn't strong enough to go against the Clan Head's wishes.

Maybe especially Kyo, the outcast.

When hearing that Yuki was hurt, a brief look of pain would usually flicker across Kyo's face. When learning that Yuki had been allowed away from the Honke on any sort of outing, and most especially when he was allowed to go live with Shigure--Kyo had looked guardedly pleased. Kazuma had caught sight of a real, relieved smile on his son's face the evening he learned of that bit of good fortune.

After fighting with Yuki, once he thought he was alone, Kyo would sometimes have a look of disgusted self-loathing that Kazuma truly did not believe was because the neko had once more lost to the nezumi. Kazuma had personally trained both of the boys; he, of _all _people, knew the fighting ability of each--and who was clearly and without any doubt better at the martial arts.

And that better martial artist was not, and had never been, Sohma Yuki. The karate master had suspected for a couple years that his son was now holding back against even _him._ If Kyo ever fought Yuki seriously, Kazuma was sure the nezumi wouldn't know what hit him.

Kazuma had actually seen Kyo 'fighting' Yuki only once; Kyo was usually very careful to not start anything where his Shisho could see. Kazuma had watched in surprise from his impromptu place of concealment behind some trees that screened the path he'd been walking on, as a twelve-year-old Kyo performed some rather amusing moves in order to make Yuki think he was winning. There had been no doubt, in the eyes of an experienced martial artist of Kazuma's caliber, about what Kyo was doing.

Kazuma had suddenly realized that when Kyo felt it was actually warranted, that boy could likely be more subtle than even the devious Shigure! He'd kept an even closer eye on Kyo after that, looking for other hints of behaviors that might not be completely genuine; but the karate master had only seen more of what he'd taken as confirmation that Kyo was trying to help Yuki, as much as he could get away with...while pushing away anyone else who might want to make friends with the Neko no Jyuunishi.

Remembering his own grandfather's fate, and other hints that Akito and Kyo had both dropped at times when their guards were down, it hadn't taken much for him to realize that Akito was planning on locking his son up--and Kyo knew it; and most likely when it was supposed to happen. The boy wouldn't want anyone to mourn for him, or risk themselves in what he would think was a fruitless effort to save him. Kyo's heart was bigger than anyone else's that Kazuma had ever known, for all Kyo took great pains to hide it.

So; the boy had apparently chosen to go quietly into the cage, not allowing anyone else close to him if he could stop it. Not even letting his former best friend know that Kyo was still helping him, all that he could.

Then, along came Honda Tohru. That girl had gotten right past his boy's defenses, and gone straight into his heart. It was obvious to anyone who'd taken the time to get to know Kyo; and even some who hadn't. The boy only seemed to apply his subtlety to helping others, not to just helping himself. He seemed to really believe that he, as the Neko no Jyuunishi, wasn't worth the effort...

-.-.-.-

While Kazuma buried his present concern in reminiscence, Tohru kept her hands clasped in front of her, trying not to wring them with worry as she stared at the two boys; while at the same time, being rather wistfully pleased at Kyo-kun's behavior. It looked like her dream of the neko and the nezumi becoming friends wasn't so far-fetched, after all! _Oh, Mom, isn't it wonderful! Kyo-kun obviously does care about Sohma-kun, at least a bit! _

The telling moment would come when Sohma-kun woke; would he still act so cold towards Kyo-kun? And would Kyo-kun then go back to his usual angry touchiness around Sohma-kun? That would make her feel sad. She just knew those two could be great friends, if they let themselves be!

She wondered why Kyo-kun was always so intent on being angry. She knew it just couldn't be his natural temperament; she'd seen beyond it enough times, to the overly caring person he was at heart. She thought Kyo-kun could be quite sweet, at times, in his blunt way.

You always knew exactly where you stood with Kyo-kun. He wouldn't smile and pretend happiness if he was upset with you; and he wouldn't use a lot of flowery, meaningless phrases when a couple of blunt words would do. He might be quick to snap, and sound angry; but Tohru had quickly learned to tell when it basically just sound, with no real fury behind it.

Kyo-kun was just _so _frustrated with people who beat around the bush, and wouldn't admit the truth about their own feelings or actions... He expressed his feelings; and it was over and done with, nothing left to fester. The only grudge she'd seen him appear to keep was the one against Sohma-kun, and she'd had a feeling for a long time that there was something about that situation that no one had told her.

She was afraid Akito-san was involved in that, somehow...she truly hoped not; but she feared it was so. She couldn't imagine how scared Akito-san must be, knowing he lived only to die for his family... That fear must be why he--did some of the things he did, to them; why he was so cruel, sometimes.

Her mother had told her about people who had mental illnesses, also--sometimes, those people really couldn't help their awful behavior. Maybe the curse was like having one of those illnesses, for Akito-san. So maybe--if the curse was ever broken, Akito-san could be the person he _could _have been, without _that_ terrible fate hanging over his head for his entire life.

Tohru wished she could be more practical, like Kyo-kun; but it just wasn't in her nature. She _so _wanted everyone around her to be happy, she just couldn't force herself to be selfish enough to show sadness, making them sad too; not when she could smile instead. Not when her smiles seemed to cause everyone around her to feel happy! So, she'd continue to smile, and act cheerful; and so do what she could to make life a little better, for the people she cared about.

Her eyes darted back to Sohma-kun as she suddenly realized she'd been obsessing over the neko, again, and not even thinking about how Sohma-kun was doing. Her eyes watered a bit and she swallowed hard at a lump in her throat, feeling bad that she'd had so little concern for Sohma-kun's welfare. He was in the middle of a really bad asthma attack--people could _die_ from those! What kind of friend was she, to ignore his distress like that! He had certainly shown great concern for her well-being in the past! She dropped to her knees at the end of the couch, near Sohma-kun's head, hands clasped in front of her mouth.

Before she could work herself into a frenzy of remorse and self-chastisement, Kyo-kun glanced over and caught her eyes for a brief moment. He wore a faintly disgusted scowl as he shook his head at her, his brows drawing down a bit; then he went back to staring at his still-wheezing cousin. He didn't say a word, didn't even growl at her; but Tohru understood what he wanted to tell her, just the same.

Her eyes went wide and she sat up straight, one hand covering her mouth. She abruptly closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath, resting fisted hands in her lap. She mustn't panic--that wouldn't help Sohma-kun at all! Kyo-kun was always telling her to calm down, to not get panicked over the littlest things; and right now, Sohma-kun needed her to be calm as she could be! When his medicine worked--and it _would_ work!--he might need something, and she'd just have to be ready to get it!

Within her mind, Tohru pumped one fist in the air, proclaiming to the world her readiness to do anything Sohma-kun needed her to do when he woke. A feeling of readiness flooded through her, calming her taught nerves and loosening the overly tense muscles in her back and neck.

Luckily, she managed to keep these thoughts to herself, for a change. Maybe because she knew Kyo-kun would be bothered by such an emotional display; or because she didn't want to disturb Sohma-kun. Whatever the reason, when she opened her eyes again, that tinge of impending hysteria was gone, replaced with simple worry.

A quick glance at Kyo-kun's expression, concerned yet calm, and Tohru slumped a bit against the couch, a sense of relief now flooding her body. She trusted Kyo-kun would have been acting much more concerned, if Sohma-kun was still in danger. If his expression went back to its usual glower, that would likely mean Sohma-kun was waking up, and was all better!

So Tohru settled herself comfortably on her knees by Sohma-kun's head, laced fingers just barely resting on the edge of the couch at his shoulder, joining Kyo-kun in staring intently at Sohma-kun's face.

-.-.-.-

Shigure was watching in amusement from the other end of the couch as Kyo somehow managed to snap Tohru out of an impending panic-attack _and _reassure her, all with just a rather grouchy-looking glance. He wasn't certain if it was a tribute to Kyo's knowledge of Tohru, or her understanding of the neko--he just knew there was no one else that could settle their precious, but _flighty _little flower faster than the neko. There was a connection between the two of them, without a doubt. The inu would have thought that the girl would have been driven away by the boy's fiery temper...but apparently she'd seen something about him that his own family had most willfully missed.

Though it seemed that there might just be a good bit more than even he'd suspected, that they had missed about Kyo. The boys' explanations should tell him if that was so.

The inu went back to his study of Kyo's profile, with an outwardly bemused expression. Inside, he was a seething mass of curiosity, confusion, wonder--and flat-out worry. The inu always wanted to know everything that was going on around him; if he didn't know about something, it might interfere with his carefully planned manipulations, after all. And there was apparently something going on between Kyo and Yuki that he had never even suspected, not once their memories of their friendship had been taken from them.

How would that affect his machinations, in his search for a cure for their family's curse? Would it help or hinder? Not that he'd truly gotten very far towards real results, even after all his efforts...

Perhaps--the neko had some of his answers, if he knew how to properly ask.

-.-.-.-

Yuki came to himself about ten minutes after breathing in his medicine. His eyes slowly focused on the ceiling, and his mind noted the odd sensation of someone holding his hand in a firm, calloused grip. He blinked, trying to raise his head, and coughed briefly, grimacing at the too-familiar feeling of weakness in his muscles. He was relieved that his lungs were now feeling loose enough that coughing didn't lock them up, so he couldn't breathe at all.

A wiry, strong arm slid behind his shoulders and gently lifted him to sit upright, staying in place once he was up. Confused for a moment, unable to remember where he was or what had happened, Yuki glanced over into unexpected, and highly concerned red eyes.

The nezumi started. Then memory rushed in, and he slapped one hand over his heart; hanging his head, closing his eyes, and sighing in relief. He shook his head to chase the last of the post-attack cobwebs from his mind, then looked back up at the kneeling Kyo, blinking against weariness.

"I'm all right now." It wasn't exactly a lie; he was only more tired than he'd been in a very long time. He only needed a few hours of sleep, and he'd be fine. Say...twenty-four, at least...

The neko nodded dubiously, but didn't remove his supporting arm. Yuki sighed, and surprised everyone in the room by slumping against Kyo, resting his head on the neko's shoulder and closing his eyes, without an apparent second thought. He was exhausted, after all; the asthma attack, alone would have been enough to put him in bed for a day; never mind all of the other major shocks he'd had! He knew, beyond all doubting, that he could trust the neko, no matter what words might come out of Kyo's mouth.

Besides--by the tension in the arm and shoulder supporting him, Kyo's face must be absolutely _priceless._ Yuki couldn't help a small grin as he imagined it, and wished he wasn't feeling too tired to bother to look up.

Suddenly remembering his new-found determination to save Kyo from the fate Akito wished for him, a surge of adrenaline washed through him, pushing the tiredness off for at least a little while. Yuki's eyes shot open and he sat straight up, looking about for Shigure; finding the inu sitting on the couch at his feet, as Kyo dropped his suddenly unneeded arm to lean with it braced on the couch.

The nezumi glared at Shigure, pursing his mouth as he decided if he was going to bother to try and convince the inu, _before _brow-beating him into agreeing to help them. Maybe he should just go ahead and soften that hentai up first, with a few good throws...

Shigure's mysterious smile faded to outright nervousness as Yuki's expression went glacial--but with that peculiar spark in his violet-gray eyes that usually led to Kyo receiving a beating. Shigure somehow didn't think it was the neko targeted for pain, just then.

"Sohma-kun! Are you feeling better now? Do you need anything?"

Tohru's anxious voice made Yuki start and turn around, to see the distress on her face. He sighed, feeling a stab of self-recrimination for having worried her. His voice was soft as normal as he assured her, "I'm all right now, Honda-san."

Inspiration hit; Yuki didn't want her to overhear his talk with Shigure, after all--there was no way Kyo had told _her_ about what Akito intended to do to the neko after graduation...and Yuki was well aware there was no way in hell Kyo would _want_ her to know; not if he could help it. The nezumi agreed; Honda-san would only worry, and there was nothing she could really do to help Kyo.

"Could you please get me a cup of tea? And maybe something to eat?" He smiled warmly at her, watching her brown eyes light up her entire face as she smiled back, before leaving in a flurry for the kitchen. Violet-gray eyes locked back on Shigure like laser sights as soon as she was out of hearing range.

"Shigure. Do you know what Akito has planned for Kyo?"

The neko tensed, head snapping around to stare at Yuki's profile. "Yuki...!"

Violet-gray eyes turned to red, snapping with determination. Kyo visibly swallowed and drew back a bit in surprise as the nezumi said, fiercely, "He can help us. He _will _help us! _I. Will. Not. Let. It. Happen!"_

Kyo glanced at the curious Shigure, who was staring at them in fascination; then back at Yuki. Indecision was clear on his expressive face. Then he started, eyes going blank for a moment, and looked back and up at his Shisho--who was standing right behind him. Yuki's breath caught for a second, just then realizing the silent Kazuma was even there.

The karate master, curious as Shigure, was watching calmly, questions clear in his serious charcoal eyes. He met Kyo's suddenly sickly gaze, cocking his head to the side with a quizzical look. Seeing the blood suddenly drain from his foster-son's face, Kazuma softly prodded, "Kyo? What is Yuki talking about?"

Kyo winced, turning his face down and away, hiding his eyes behind shadows and orange hair. Yuki glanced back and forth between the two of them, waiting for Kyo to say something...suspecting Kazuma had no idea what Akito had planned. When it became obvious the neko was too tongue-tied to even try to explain, determinedly keeping his face averted from everyone, Yuki sighed softly, looking down to gather his thoughts.

He could hardly blame Kyo for not wanting to tell the closest thing he had to a real father, that he was soon going to be locked away from all human contact, but for their sadistic Clan Head. What could Kazuma do to change that! What _would_ he do, that wouldn't end with the man being harmed in some way? Akito was not the forgiving type; if Kazuma went against the Clan Head, he _would _be punished!

"Kazuma-sensei--" Violet-gray eyes met charcoal that were grave as can be, but with a spark of concern growing in them. "Do you know what Akito has planned for Kyo, after graduation?"

Kazuma's eyes were quickly changing from curious, to worried, though they still kept their perpetual calm. His gaze flickered to Kyo, then back to Yuki. There was a spark of quickly dawning dread in his eyes; he must suspect something, at least. "...No. I've heard of no special plans for him, from Akito... What is going on?" Kazuma locked his eyes on what he could see of his foster son's averted face, waiting. Yuki drew in a shaky breath, trying to decide how to break the news to the karate master.

"I'm gonna be locked up. The day I graduate."

The neko's quiet voice had no inflection at all. Kazuma's face showed shock for a brief moment, before he quickly schooled his expression again. His breathing had sped up, though.

Shigure's face showed no trace of shock. Yuki took that to mean he had known all about it already, and nearly frowned at him in anger...except, the inu's expression showed a deep sadness, as he gazed at Kyo. Yuki had never seen that kind of look on the hentai inu's face before. It went too deep in the dark eyes for it to be faked.

When he felt eyes on him, Shigure glanced over at Yuki, and promptly tried to cover the unusual expression with his normal smarmy smirk. The nezumi stared back at him, his own expression troubled instead of angry. Shigure's smirk faltered; he dropped his eyes and looked away, as it slipped completely off his face.

"Kyo. What do you mean--locked up...?" Kazuma may have gotten his face under control, but his eyes clearly gave away his trepidation. His grandfather had been Neko-cursed before Kyo, after all... Was his foster son truly going to have to suffer his grandfather's fate!

Kyo sighed, hanging his head farther before straightening his shoulders, taking a deep breath, and turning to squarely face his foster-father. Anxious red eyes met worried charcoal; Kyo twitched, like he was about to turn away again, before catching himself and forcing his eyes to stay on his Shisho's. His voice only wavered a bit when he said, "It's been set since--M-Mom died." His eyes flickered briefly with emotion, then he regained his self-control. "When I graduate high school--I'm to be locked up. In the Neko's House. Just...just like Kenji-neko was."

Kazuma's control over his expression wavered as he slowly sank down to kneel right by Kyo, his eyes never leaving his son's. "...what...!"

Kyo looked down for a moment, then back up. He swallowed, slanting his eyes over to Yuki, then back. "I--_uhm_..." He took a deep breath, obviously steadying himself. He swallowed hard and said to his Shisho, "He never held it against you, you know. --That you didn't take the candy."

Shigure's eyebrows rose as Kazuma started and gasped, staring at Kyo like the boy had grown another head. The inu's curiosity wall fully piqued now!

"_How--! _How can you know about that! I've never told anyone...!"

-.-.-.-

_Hey--this one's getting to be really fun to write! Lotsa deep delving into characters' heads...:wiping sweat and 'rock-dust' off forehead, then grabbing the figurative pickaxe to swing it into the next character's brain-pan:_

_:suddenly remembers last time raising the pickaxe...one foot screams in terror; now delicately placing pickaxe on the ground and backing away, sheepishly reassuring the poor throbbing foot that it's in no danger any more...:_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Boy do I wish I owned Fruits Basket...! But, I don't...and I'm not making _any_ money off this fanfiction. :sigh:_

_Hmmm. I haven't mentioned yet that I don't write full-blown yaoi/yuri/lemon-type stuff, have I. Hate to disappoint any-hentai-body waiting for things to get hot'n'heavy, but I just ain't comfortable writing it. I tend to change the scene just when the lip-locks start!_

_Since I'm getting so close to the end, I've decided to step up the posting schedule. Enjoy!_

8 - Explanations 

A smile twitched at the corners of Kyo's mouth before he answered, expression going decidedly sour, "Kenji told me."

Now Kazuma and Shigure were both staring at Kyo. Yuki stifled a snicker at the dumbfounded looks on their faces. The nezumi leaned comfortably against the back of the couch, one elbow over the back, fingers laced together at his chin. It looked like Kyo was going to tell them everything; this should be quite interesting!

Shigure finally blinked, and shook his head quickly. "You mean--he left something in writing for you, yes?"

Kyo glared straight into the inu's dark gray eyes, a touch of his habitual anger coming to the fore. _"No."_ He reached up and tapped his temple. "He _told_ me. He's the newest--so his voice is the easiest for me to understand."

Shigure's jaw hit the floor with a nearly audible _clang!_ as his eyes bugged at Kyo. Yuki snickered into his hand, eyes dancing with amusement. Kazuma's face wasn't quite as--eloquent; but that might have been due to the fact he was already in a great deal of shock. He certainly was anything but calm!

Kyo rolled his eyes and gusted out a sigh, his notoriously short patience quickly being used up. He kept on glaring at Shigure as he elaborated, "I've got the spirits of every Sohma ever cursed with the Neko's spirit in my head; all the way back to the first one."

The neko's voice was strained, his teeth clenched. He shook his head, a disgusted look on his face. "You'd think _somebody_ in the family could have been bothered to do a little research on nekos, considering how long we've had the curse--but _no-o-o-o!_ They researched every single Dobutsu no Jyuunishi _but_ the neko! And nobody ever bothered to _ask _any of us any questions about the differences in our curse, either.

"Have you ever seen a true-neko that's mad all the time? Ever?"

Shigure, eyes still huge and glued to the abnormally talkative Kyo's face, slowly shook his head 'no.' He didn't want to interrupt the neko with a protest that he, himself, _had_ done at least a bit of research on the outcast animal of the Jyuunishi... He hadn't truly done all that much, he admitted ruefully to himself--and most of that had been by pure accident, by simply being too lazy to change the channel on the television when a documentary on nekos came on.

He _had _paid attention to those programs when they were on, though. The information that nekos didn't show it when they were in pain...that they would simply hide when it got too bad, had given him something to think about. That had sparked the inu's first re-evaluation of his fiery young cousin--something he hadn't ever done, with anyone else.

He'd never had cause to doubt his own well-proven ability to read people, before.

Kyo snorted. "Anger's the only way I've got to drown out the crowd, when they all get talking at the same time." His lowered his face, eyes going sad. "Whenever something happens to me that's--too close to something that happened to one or more of _them,_ they--can't help but...well, project their feelings, their memories, onto me. If I get angry enough, all that's blocked out." Tired red eyes rose to Shigure's. "I don't know how many stories of previous nekos you know, but--"

The neko swallowed, a shiver visibly going through him. His voice went nearly whisper-soft, his expression haunted. "Some of them...got _real_ raw deals; and I'm not just talking about getting locked up early. Akito's--not the worst Sohma there's ever been..." He looked off to the side for a moment, trying to get himself back under control.

Shigure had settled back as he sat and listened, his face going thoughtful and troubled as he stared at his young cousin. He had seen some records, in his surreptitious research into the curse...he knew at least some of what Kyo was talking about. Just reading some of the dry, factual accounts--most especially the doctors' reports--had given Shigure irregularly recurring bad dreams. He didn't want to think about having those actual memories, _in _his head; having to actually _experience _those things, without them ever really happening to him--

Yuki started when Kyo suddenly shoved himself to his feet, wobbling a bit from weariness. Shigure wrenched his thoughts from his introspection and looked up at the neko, going a touch nervous. There were several things the inu had done, some of them recent, that he felt Kyo might rightfully be rather angry about.

"Shigure..." The neko unexpectedly bowed from the waist to the inu, and held it. "Arigato."

The inu's jaw hit the floor again. Yuki's wasn't far behind as he stared at Kyo, until the neko finally straightened up. Kazuma's lips twitched towards a smile, but he quickly suppressed it; he suspected _he _knew what Kyo was thanking Shigure for.

"Ano...not that I don't appreciate it, Kyo-kun...but..." Shigure blinked a few times, accumulated shock stealing his usual eloquence. "What was that for?" The inu was too shocked to even think of making fun of the rare gesture. He couldn't remember the neko voluntarily giving it to anyone, other than Kazuma!

Kyo snorted as he sat back down, a smirk playing about the corners of his mouth, one eyebrow raised. "You want a list?"

Shigure and Kazuma shared mystified looks with Yuki, who shrugged in equal confusion. The inu quirked an eyebrow at Kyo. "List?"

Intense, knowing red eyes bored into Shigure's. "I remember who first introduced me to Yuki; and who got me out of the house whenever Mom wasn't looking." The inu's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed as Kyo went on, unusually calm red eyes never wavering. "I remember who's always been meddling with Akito's decisions, redirecting them when they're too harmful. I know who talked Akito into allowing Shisho to take me into his dojo. And who got my best friend _out_ of the Honke, a couple years ago."

Yuki's eyes searched Shigure's face as Kyo spoke, catching the flicker of surprise that shot the inu's eyes towards him. When dark eyes met violet-gray, the inu's widened in shock. Shigure's eyes darted back to the neko, and he cut off anything else Kyo might have been about to add.

"You--_you remember!"_

Kyo nodded slowly, eyes sad. His voice was very soft when he answered, "I never forgot."

Shigure gasped. "You--! Hatori--I know he used his power on you, to take your memories! Just like he--" His eyes darted to Yuki, who nodded grimly at him.

"_I _don't remember; not really. I just--remember my feelings towards Kyo, now."

The inu sat dumbfounded, staring between the two boys, mouth working but no words coming out. It was unheard of for Hatori's power to not work! Shigure finally shook his head, hard, filing that disturbing but fascinating piece of information away for future reference. There was more to be discovered about the day's events, and it looked like Kyo was in a rare mood to answer questions. The inu was too disturbed to notice that Kazuma didn't show the least bit of surprise at Kyo's intact memory.

Dark eyes raised to fasten on red as Shigure thought for a moment, before asking, "Kyo-kun. What happened to the two of you out there, today?"

Shigure blinked in surprise when Kyo's face--trembled, for an instant; eyes going suspiciously watery before he dropped his head, his expression hidden from view by shadows and orange hair. His hands were fisted so tightly on his knees, the inu wondered at not seeing blood flow from under the nails. He frowned slightly when he noticed the boy's trembling--and the hand Yuki gently reached out to place on his shoulder, which quickly stilled the tremors.

Yuki caught Shigure's eyes, his face grim as he answered. "Lightning struck that old tree, and it--fell on my garden." The nezumi blinked a couple times, swallowing hard at the memory. "I--was--_under _it..."

Kazuma gasped, wide eyes darting to Yuki's bare torso, then back to his face. Yuki glanced over at him, and nodded as the karate master whispered, "The holes in your shirt...!"

Kazuma and Shigure exchanged a bewildered look, before giving their attention back to Yuki, who'd quirked a small smile as he settled on his knees on the couch, now resting both hands in his lap. "Kyo found me, pinned under the tree, and got me out. But--I-I--" He looked down and swallowed again, fighting a shiver at the too-recent memory. His voice was whisper-soft when he continued, "I was...dying. There wasn't time to get help; or to even get me to the house. So Kyo--he--"

"It was still raining. So I took my bracelet off, and I healed him."

All eyes went to the neko at his soft-voiced, matter-of-fact words. He was still staring at the floor, though his back was straight now, instead of slumped. He slowly raised his head, and met Shigure's eyes. "Hatori's not the only Dobutsu no Jyuunishi with a special power. The tatsu takes memories; the neko takes injuries." A painful-sounding bark of a laugh burst from Kyo before he could hold it back. His eyes glazed with emotion. "It's funny, really. If I could trust Akito--I could probably heal the bastard."

Kazuma slowly knelt and set a hand on Kyo's shoulder, confusion in his eyes. "Kyo. Your--true form...it can _heal?"_

Kyo nodded, reluctantly, then turned to his Shisho. "It--locks me in that form, though; unless the beads...are re-energized. Which can only be done by the person I healed."

"...Re-energized?"

Kyo looked back to Shigure. "Yeah. They have to--bathe the beads in their own blood, to restore some of the energy used in the healing."

The karate master's face went grim, as did Shigure's. There was no way anyone could trust Akito to do that for Kyo, no matter the benefit to the Clan Head. The insanity of the core of the Jyuunishi curse was too much--unless Kyo could somehow heal _that._

The mere possibility of a cure quickened Shigure's breathing with excitement, for a moment, until he got himself back under control. The way Yuki was acting--it was obvious to Shigure that the healing hadn't been as simple as it seemed. Simply being locked in cursed form, even as hideous as Kyo's true form was, shouldn't make Yuki _that_ distressed.

Then, exactly what Kyo had just said registered with both adults. Kazuma blinked in shock, then stared at Yuki with new respect. Shigure, speechlessly incredulous, stared between the two boys, head whipping back and forth. When he finally found his voice, all he could say was, "Yuki? _Bleeding? **Willingly?"**_

A smirk twitched at Kyo's mouth as he slanted amused eyes at the nezumi. Yuki's face was rather sour, with a touch of pale queasiness about it as he requested, "Shigure. _Please. Don't _talk about it!" The nezumi was swallowing heavily, obviously fighting nausea.

Kazuma's hand on Yuki's shoulder steadied him. "Arigato, Yuki-kun." Charcoal eyes had a wealth of emotions in them as they met Yuki's--concern, fear, worry, surprise; respect...but most of all, thankfulness and relief, that he hadn't lost his son.

Yuki nodded, slowly. "It was--the least I could do, after Kyo--after what he--was willing to sacrifice--!"

The nezumi's eyes were quite bright with unshed tears. Shigure's eyes narrowed slightly, staring at him. What in Heaven's name were the boys not telling them...?

A low growl came from the neko just before he lightly bopped Yuki on the forehead--just like he did to Tohru, when he thought she was acting ridiculous. The surprised look on Yuki's face was nearly as priceless as the one Kyo had sported when the nezumi leaned into him, earlier. "Knock it off, you k'so nezumi--I knew what I was doing; it was my decision. _You're _the one had to do the hard part, with that phobia of yours."

A glaring match was suddenly underway, violet-gray versus red, the two astonished adults finding themselves suddenly and completely ignored. They watched in fascination as Yuki leaned forward until his nose was mere inches from Kyo's, his expression and voice equally fierce. "All _I _had to do was endure a tiny little cut on my wrist. _I'm_ not the one who chose to give up his very _humanity,_ body _and _mind, to save the life of somebody who was supposed to be his worst enemy!" Visible shivers rippled across Yuki's skin, driven by remembered horror at _seeing _what Kyo had risked, on his behalf--seeing the _pain _the neko had endured--with no expectation of being saved in return!

Shigure's eyes widened, his eyes fixing on Kyo. Give up his humanity...body--_and mind--!_ The inu had a very strong feeling there were still things about the neko's curse that he did not know--things that could be very important. Losing his mind...did that mean the spirits of the previous Neko-cursed Sohmas would have taken over Kyo's body? Would he have simply fallen into some sort of coma?

What were those boys talking about! Shigure very nearly gnashed his teeth in frustration, barely able to keep his expression calm.

Kyo was still glaring at Yuki, trying to think of a suitable response when everyone suddenly realized that Tohru had finally come back from the kitchen, holding a tray piled with cups of tea and onigiri for everyone. She had stopped dead in the doorway, chocolate eyes dark and wide in a face pale and shocked. The gathered Sohmas all froze as they heard the slight rattle of the cups and plates, as her hands shook slightly.

"Sohma-kun...? K...Kyo-kun...? A-a-are you--are you really...both all right...?"

Kazuma was at her side in a flash, gently lifting the tray from her hands before she could drop it, placing it carefully on the table. He set one hand on her shoulder and guided her to the couch, where Yuki promptly scooted over to give her room to sit down. She looked like she desperately _needed _to sit.

Yuki was staring between Tohru and Kyo, looking extremely worried; as was Shigure. Kazuma kept his eyes on the girl, trying his best to project a calmness that was quite at odds with his current state of mind. And Kyo--

Kyo had jumped to his feet as Kazuma moved, and now returned Tohru's stare with trepidation, sweating and looking slightly ill. He obviously had not wanted her to hear any of what had happened; probably so she wouldn't worry herself sick. He swallowed, hard, as wide, now watery chocolate brown eyes seemed to peer into his very soul.

He refused to look away from her, in spite of the intense internal demand that he run from the room. She'd heard enough to scare her silly on his behalf; if he didn't make sure she understood everything, her imagination would likely conjure up even worse things--and she'd worry herself into a fever within ten minutes!

"Tohru..." He bit his lip, hands fisting at his sides. She kept staring into his anguished red eyes, waiting patiently for him to find the words he needed. She, of all people, understood how hard it was for him to find the right words to talk about--difficult things.

Kyo sighed heavily, dropping down to squat in front of her, hanging his head and running one hand through mussed orange hair, the other resting on his knee. A tentative touch of delicate fingers on that hand brought his eyes back up, as Tohru leaned towards him, tears barely held back.

"Kyo-kun. Please--tell me what's going on? I--I want to help you...! Please tell me...?"

He dropped completely to his knees, gripping her hand tightly in his own. He knew he couldn't quite meet her eyes directly as he explained to her, or he'd never get the words out; so he looked off a bit to the side.

"Tohru. I--there's more...to my curse, the Neko's curse, than any of the others of the family have ever known about. Just like Hatori can take people's memories, my--true form--can take away injuries." Red eyes flicked to her face, and away. Tohru held her tongue, knowing from the tension in Kyo that this--gift?--wasn't was straightforward as it sounded; and probably wasn't as wonderful as she might think it.

The Jyuunishi curse seemed made for bringing sorrow...but how could the ability to heal, be made into something terrible? Kyo's next words froze her wide brown eyes in an expression of horrified sympathy.

"The problem is, when I use it--I'm--locked in that form, until my beads are--re-energized, by the person I healed. That person has to bathe the bracelet in their own blood; and...it has to be done fairly quickly. If they wait too long, the--the curse--will take over my mind."

There was dead silence in the room. Yuki was the only one unsurprised, as he had seen first-hand what happened to the neko. Kyo took a deep breath and continued before anyone could gather their wits to question him.

"When I went out to find Yuki, earlier...I ended up at his secret base. That one big old tree had been hit by lightning, and had fallen right on the garden. Yuki--he was right under the tree; and he wasn't answering, when I called. He..." Kyo gulped, again glancing quickly at Tohru before continuing. "He was--hurt. There wasn't time to get him here, or to bring help there; he was--he was _dying._ It was still raining, so I--I pulled off my bracelet; and I healed him. Then he bled on the beads, so I could turn human again. But--then, he had an asthma attack. So--I started carrying him; Shigure found us half-way, and carried Yuki here, while I followed."

Tohru's face had gone white as a sheet as she listened intently. Her eyes left Kyo-kun's face only long enough to quickly look over Sohma-kun, who suddenly blushed bright red all the way down past his collar bone and jerked the blanket up and about his shoulders, only then realizing he was shirtless in front of her. He gave her a soft, slightly nervous smile as he quietly reassured her that he was fine now, steadfastly ignoring the embarrassed blush he felt painting his cheeks.

She stared at Kyo-kun's bowed head for a moment, then reached her free hand out to touch his cheek. His grip on her other hand tightened, briefly, then he reluctantly let her coax his face up so he could meet her eyes.

"Kyo-kun..." She didn't know why, but she was certain there was more; there were other things, distressing things, that he wasn't telling her. For one thing, she knew very well that Kyo-kun had never showed any level of trust in Sohma-kun. When he healed Sohma-kun--she shivered; she wasn't stupid, just incorrigibly optimistic. She realized that Kyo-kun must not have expected Sohma-kun to be willing to re-energize his beads, especially with his phobia about blood. Kyo-kun must have expected to be stuck in that horrible form--_forever--!_

A quick glance at Sohma-kun's worried expression as he stared at Kyo-kun made her even more certain there was more to the story. She'd never seen Sohma-kun look at Kyo-kun with an expression other than some form of annoyance; yet suddenly, he was acting like a very concerned, close friend.

Like she'd wished, for so long now, the two of them would act...

"There is more, isn't there?" Chocolate eyes looked pleadingly into red, melting right through the neko's defenses. He swallowed, quickly blinking away a certain watery sheen from his eyes.

"...Aa. I--" Those beautiful red eyes that Tohru was so fascinated by closed, then reopened, exhaustion and despair equally strong in them. "I have all the spirits, of all the previous Neko-cursed Sohmas--in my head." One finger tapped his temple.

Tohru gasped, trying to understand. Her free hand fell from his cheek to grip the hand holding hers. What was he saying!

"They're--the reason I'm so angry, all the time. It's the only thing that drowns them out; that keeps what's _me,_ separate from all of them. From--" His voice dropped to a thin whisper. _"It."_ Kyo-kun's head dropped again, hiding his face from her--but not before she caught a glimpse of the shame in his eyes. Her face softened as she stared down at the top of his bowed head.

He wasn't finished, though. In a broken whisper full of suppressed anguish, Kyo-kun told her what was going to happen to him, after graduation. She sat frozen as she learned that he was going to be taken away from her--taken away from everyone! Her mind couldn't help but conjure up what it would be like. To be locked up; all alone, in a little, lightless room; for the rest of his life--never to even see the sun again; never to feel the wind in his hair, never to even see another human being, except for Akito-san..._if_ the Clan Head chose to visit him...and even then, it would likely only be to--to _hurt_ Kyo-kun--!

She couldn't stand to think of it; couldn't stand to think of Kyo-kun in such pain, with only _that_ horrible, awful fate to look forward to--! Suffering in silence; not letting people get close to him, for fear that his disappearance would hurt them--

Tohru pulled her hands from his and wrapped them about his head, drawing it to her and bowing to rest her cheek on his soft orange hair, silent tears pouring down her face. Her shoulders shook as she tried to keep control over her sobs, knowing it would only hurt Kyo-kun more to think he'd caused her pain. She had long understood the gentleness, the deep caring he hid from the world behind his wall of anger. It was there for anyone who took the time to look for it. She just hadn't known why the anger was there.

Yuki wrung his hands together beside her, his heart hurting with them. He couldn't be angry at Kyo for making Honda-san sad; it was Akito who had done that, with his intention of locking the neko up...and the ultimate blame lay squarely on whoever had placed the Jyuunishi curse on his family in the first place, without a care for the suffering of future generations.

He couldn't even dredge up a proper fit of jealousy over Honda-san's obvious feelings for Kyo. Not after what Kyo had done for him, all these years...and especially not after his saving Yuki's life, risking his very _humanity_ in the process. The nezumi placed tentative hands on each of their shoulders, struggling to hold back his own tears.

Kyo hadn't understood, at first, when Tohru's hands left his; he'd feared the worst, that she wouldn't be able to accept the additional strangeness he was cursed with. He should have known better...should have been prepared when his head was enveloped in the closest she could come to a hug, with a Jyuunishi-cursed boy. He should have expected the tears that soaked his scalp...

Shigure and Kazuma watched sorrowfully as a sudden, choked-off gasp of a sob was wrenched out of the neko. Then the boy lurched up into Tohru, wrapping his arms about her waist and pressing his cheek against her shoulder, for the couple precious seconds before the transformation took him in a ** poof! **of orange smoke.

The adults silently removed themselves from the room as Tohru held the small orange neko, and cried. Yuki's hand stayed on her shoulder, even as the sad-faced nezumi also stroked an orange-furred shoulder.

-.-.-.-

_This is the last bit that's straight Fruits Basket. The crossover with Ranma begins next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or Ranma. I don't think they'd _want_ me to own them, either. eg! _

_Someone wondered how I was going to connect the Jyuunishi and Jusenkyo curses. :too-innocent blink: Why would I wanna do that?_

_Seriously--the Jusenkyo curses really don't have much to do with this story, though I suppose I could get into some interesting interactions; for instance, would Ranma-onna make the Jyuunishi-cursed guys transform? Would picking up Shampoo, mistaking her for a real neko, make Kyo transform? O-o-o-oh, there could be lots'a humor in that!_

_Egads, I could spend a chapter just on that--and this thing's already gone over 90,000 words::sweat-drop: I think I'll save the idea for another story later on._

_Enjoy!_

9 - Ranma! 

Kyo-neko fell asleep after a while, shortly after he started purring in Tohru's arms. Yuki helped Tohru get the neko and his clothes up into his room, and stayed to get the exhausted neko settled properly in his futon once he changed back to human. Tohru reluctantly left the room, modesty winning out--barely; she wanted to stay by Kyo's side as much as physically possible, especially now that she knew just how little time he had left before he would be--gone, from her life.

As she stood in the hallway, hands and forehead pressed against Kyo's door as she fought back more tears, she heard knocking at the front door. Her head jerked up in surprise, and she stared uncomprehendingly down the hallway for a moment before realizing what the sound was.

She quickly scrubbed the tears from her face as she dashed down the hall, and down the stairs to the door, worried about who would be visiting at such a late hour--it was nearly midnight! What if it was Akito-san! She didn't know what she'd do, then! Maybe she should let Shigure-san get the door...?

_No!_ She couldn't let visitors disturb Shigure-san--he and Kazuma-sensei might be discussing a way to help Kyo-kun! She _wouldn't_ let them be interrupted, if that was the case! It might be Hatori-san; maybe they'd called him to come over, to help them figure out a way to help Kyo--!

She paused before opening the door; scrunched her eyes shut and fisted her hands in front of herself, taking a deep breath and holding it as she concentrating on being her normal cheerful self. It wasn't fair to visitors to impose her distress on them, even if they were involved. Blowing her breath out and standing straight, she purposefully smiled and opened the door.

"Kon...ban...wa...?"

"Konbanwa...I'm Saotome Ranma, and this is my fiancée, Tendo Akane. We're sorry to bother you so late, but I'm here to see a friend of mine, Sohma Kyo. It's--important."

Tohru blinked and looked between the two strangers. The speaker was a handsome, black-haired young man with the most amazingly blue eyes, wearing a bright red Chinese tang over black kung-fu pants, with black slippers. One hand was behind his neck, playing with his pigtail, once he stood straight from his bow.

The beautiful, brown-eyed young woman who stood next to him holding his other hand had gorgeous short hair, so black it had blue highlights even in just the light from inside the house. She wore a pale yellow sundress with an unbuttoned, short white sweater over it that complemented her figure nicely, and a wide-brimmed white hat with a bright yellow ribbon that matched her yellow shoes. They both looked to be about Tohru's age, maybe a year older.

Tohru blinked, surprised; suddenly remembering her manners. "O--oh--y-yes, Kyo-kun's here...uhm, he's--" She hesitated, reluctant to wake Kyo-kun; but he _never _had strangers come to see him! And Saotome-san--he'd said he was a friend; and that it was important... "Kyo-kun's sleeping right now; b-but I can--I can wake him for you...?" She ushered them inside, glancing uncertainly between them.

Saotome Ranma answered as the two removed their shoes just inside the door, looking embarrassed. "Ah...I really hate to wake him, but...I think you'd better. It--really is important." His handsome face turned rather grim, blue eyes hardening with determination. Tendo Akane glanced silently at him with worry clear on her face, then turned a solemn look to Tohru, who dipped a quick bow and excused herself to fly up the stairs. She cast one worried glance back at Kyo-kun's visitors from the top of the stairs, before she disappeared down the hallway towards Kyo-kun's room.

Yuki was just leaving Kyo's room when Tohru flitted over, wringing her hands in her distress, eyes wide. He paused before closing the door completely, staring at her in surprise.

"Sohma-kun--I have to wake Kyo-kun, he has visitors; they say it's important!" Wide brown eyes met startled violet-gray. The nezumi hesitated, his hand still on the sliding door, glancing in at the pale face that was all that was really visible of the sleeping neko.

Seeing restless movement under the covers decided him. Kyo was obviously not going to be getting a peaceful sleep; it looked like his night would be filled with nightmares, anyway, so it probably wouldn't hurt for him to get up to meet his visitors. Besides, since when did Kyo have friends that Tohru didn't know? Who would come at this late hour, yet!

Yuki sighed, softly. He'd just finished wrestling the mostly unconscious neko into his pajamas, too! Kyo had been too tired to do it himself, and apparently been comfortable with letting Yuki manhandle him about.

"All right--I'll see if I can wake him, Honda-san, if you can keep his guests entertained. He should be down shortly." Yuki opened the door farther and slipped back in, closing it behind him. Tohru nodded and went back down to offer tea and snacks to the visitors.

Tohru had settled Ranma and Akane at the dining table with fresh-made tea and a plate of cookies she'd baked earlier, when a rather tired-looking Kyo slouched into the room, hands in the pockets of his habitual cargo pants. He'd slipped on a black T-shirt, but no socks. His orange hair was slightly mussed, as if he'd only run his hands through it to straighten it. They all looked up at his entrance, Ranma's blue eyes lighting up.

Kyo stopped dead when he saw Ranma, red eyes widening in recognition. His hands came out of his pockets and he took a single step forward as he questioned, incredulously, "Ranma?"

Ranma gave a half-smile and stood, hands nonchalantly behind his back, rocking slightly on his feet with contained energy. "Yeah. Long time no see, Kyo!" His face lit with a wholehearted grin.

Yuki, who'd followed Kyo down the stairs, stepped around the neko in order to get a better look at these strangers. He nodded politely to the lovely young woman still kneeling at the table, glanced over the handsome young man with the pigtail, and raised an eyebrow at his cousin, clearing his throat softly.

Kyo started and glanced at him, then ducked his head and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he set a hand on his hip. He raised his head and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, then proceeded to introduce Saotome Ranma to Yuki. Ranma introduced his fiancée to them both. Yuki was interested to notice Kyo's start at her name, and the way he started eyeing her almost like he would watch Kagura. The nezumi wondered just what about this young woman had his cousin so nervous?

Shigure and Kazuma chose that moment to let the young ones know they were present. Further introductions were made all around. Once the obligatory pleasantries were out of the way, Kyo got right to the point. "Ranma. What in hell are you doing here!"

Ranma stepped right in front of him, meeting the neko's glare with his own. "You graduate this year. And..." Those amazing blue eyes darkened, flicking quickly to his fiancée and back. There was a sudden bleakness about them. "I...will be settling all those--problems--Oyaji has stuck me with, over the years..."

Tendo Akane suddenly stood and moved to Ranma's side, to grip his hand tightly in both of hers. He started at her movement at first, looking at her with a touch of panic as she approached, before his face softened to sadness. He tentatively raised his free hand to cover hers, as she looked up at him.

"Ranma. Trust Nabiki-onee-chan! She'll get everything straightened out," she whispered, brown eyes intense. Ranma only nodded once, looking tired.

The neko had apparently followed the underlying meanings to the couple's words, and his face had a slightly sick look of comprehension. Yuki, completely confused, kept quiet and just watched, as Tohru silently offered him a cup of tea. The nezumi had a feeling there were many interesting secrets being referred to, and his curiosity was piqued.

Shigure was also intrigued, eyes narrowing slightly as he silently listened. He and Kazuma exchanged a look, both deciding it was best to let the younger ones talk--and maybe forget the adults were there.

Kyo waited for Ranma to look at him before commenting, dryly, "You might as well explain things to everybody."

Ranma winced, then sighed. "This could take a while...we might as well sit." He looked to Yuki, then Tohru; then back at Kyo. "I know Yuki and Shigure are--your cousins...and, well, Kazuma-sensei...but--Tohru...?"

"She knows. They all..._know."_

Ranma started, staring deep into Kyo's serious eyes. Then he nodded, and gestured Akane back to her seat. When they were all settled about the table, he took a deep breath, and proceeded to tell the gathered Sohmas and Tohru a rather incredible tale of a six-year-old boy taken on a ten year martial arts training journey by his baka of a father; culminating in the trip to China that got them both cursed at Jusenkyo.

At mention of a curse, Tohru gasped, while Yuki and the adults leaned forward, the better to not miss a word. A grumpy-looking Ranma had to request hot and cold water from Tohru, to demonstrate his curse. Kyo had apparently already heard all about it, but hadn't seen it; he hadn't actually laid eyes on Ranma since before the pig-tailed martial artist left for China, before he was cursed.

There was dead silence for all of three seconds when a cup of cold water changed the black-haired young man into an extremely--ahem!--_well-built_ young woman, with flaming red hair.

There was a sudden ** WHAM! WHACK! _thump!_ ,** and everyone was sweat-dropping as they stared at a crumpled Shigure; who was sitting on the floor rubbing at two nice, new, _large_ goose-eggs on his head, a furious looking Kyo and Yuki standing over him with their arms still raised from the twin blows that felled him. Yuki's snarl of _"Hentai!"_ made Ranma and Akane slump in disgusted resignation and roll their eyes, while Tohru let out a nervous giggle. Kazuma just shook his head, trying not to let his lips quirk towards a smile at the antics; Shigure really should have kept control over his drooling appreciation of Ranma-chan's--erm, _assets._

The beginning of the inu's favorite "High School Girls!" sing-song hadn't been appropriate, either.

Then the neko suddenly lost his furious air, his lips twitching as he looked sideways at Ranma-chan. His shoulders hitched slightly a couple times, a soft, curious-sounding kind of snort escaping him. He finally burst out in uncontrollable snickers when Ranma-chan stared at him, one eyebrow slowly rising. The neko desperately covered his mouth with both hands and turned his back on them all. He didn't _quite _get to the point of rolling on the floor with laughter--but it was obviously painfully close.

Ranma-chan just gave the neko a thoroughly disgusted, flat-eyed Glare, while his--or should that now be _her?_--fiancée tried to hide an amused smirk with one hand. Her dark brown eyes were sparkling, though--as were Kazuma's, who had not seen Kyo laugh like that anywhere near enough in the boy's short life.

When Kyo finally got himself under control and turned back around, with a final, choked-off gasp of a chortle, Ranma-chan was still staring at him.

"You done?"

Kyo's mouth twitched for a moment. "...Yeah. Sorry 'bout that..." Amusement was still dancing in his eyes, but at least he had himself under control. Mostly.

Ranma-chan tossed her head as she sniffed, saying in an affected and overly huffy voice, "Well, at least _my_ cursed form is cuter than _yours _is!"

Five sets of eyes blinked at her in shock, as Akane just looked confused. Then Kyo's expression flickered straight through humorous outrage to depression, red eyes suddenly going dead as he dropped his head.

Yuki quickly stifled a snicker of his own--until the events earlier that day stole any amusement from him, as well. His face fell and he looked at Kyo in concern, finding the neko's down-turned face mostly hidden by shadows and orange hair. He stood uncertainly at Kyo's side, one hand raised slightly, uncertain...then his expression firmed with determination, and the hand reached out to Kyo's shoulder. A tiny flinch was the only sign Kyo noticed the faint weight.

Not getting the outraged argument she'd been expecting, Ranma-chan looked back to Kyo, frowning. She placed both hands on the table and leaned towards Kyo, concerned--especially when she saw Yuki's hand. Ranma knew all about the rivalry Akito wished to exist between the neko and the nezumi, and how Kyo had been trying to feign it. Her voice was soft when she stated, "Something's happened."

At the neko's slight, hesitant nod, Ranma-chan's expression hardened, a fierce anger glinting in her eyes. Kyo wasn't meeting her eyes--a very bad sign. Her voice was full of icy fury when she demanded, "What's that damned Clan Head of yours done to you _this_ time!"

Yuki stared at Ranma-chan in open-mouthed shock as Kyo shook his head, finally looking up, if not into anyone's eyes. "It--wasn't--Akito." He drew a deep breath, and glanced at Akane. Realizing she had no clue about the Jyuunishi curse, he sighed. He stepped back to settle himself at the table, then started explaining it to her, as Yuki settled next to him. The nezumi kept his hands folded on the table in front of him, but had decided he'd reach out again if Kyo looked like he could use the support.

The nezumi was somewhat amazed at himself, and this sudden, intense need to comfort his cousin. Just that morning, he'd have rather cut his own hand of, than place it anywhere on the 'baka neko' in a show of support!

-.-.-.-

Akane listened raptly to the story of the thirteen animal spirits and their kami, compassion shining in her eyes as she realized how lonely the curse must make the people stricken by it. She almost unconsciously slipped her hand into Ranma-chan's on the table, shivering at the thought of never being _able _to hug her fiancé--whether she wanted to, or not.

Her look turned quizzical as she suddenly wondered--how did Ranma's Jusenkyo curse interact with the Sohmas' Jyuunishi curse? Did it matter to their curse, which form her fiancé was in? She held the question for after Kyo had finished his explanations, unsure if they'd even had a chance to think about it yet. Kyo had obviously never seen Ranma's girl form before.

When Kyo told of the fate his Clan Head had in store for him, tears came to Akane's eyes, and she bit her lip as she unconsciously squeezed Ranma-chan's hand tighter for reassurance. Her mind conjured up terrifying images of tiny, pitch black rooms and unending, utter silence.

Hearing of his mother's suicide caused her to pale and waver, slightly; no one noticed but Ranma-chan, who surreptitiously freed her held hand to wrap her arm about her fiancée's waist in silent support. Akane was remembering her own mother's death...and trying to understand how any mother could possibly just up and kill herself, when her child needed her so! And to have his best friend's memories of him erased, on top of all that--in such a short period of time! Never mind having to pretend to be _enemies, _afterwards!

It was no wonder Kyo and Ranma were friends; they had so much suffering in common! They'd both survived such horrible childhoods, with different kinds of abuse; and lost their mothers; and lived daily with so much stress--!

Akane snapped her attention back to Kyo as he went on to explain the day's events. She hadn't consciously noticed Ranma-chan's supporting arm yet, but her body leaned into her currently female fiancé in gratitude, anyway.

-.-.-.-

Yuki was amazed when he realized that Ranma-chan had apparently already known about the neko's healing power, and the price it carried...the pig-tailed martial artist had actually known about Kyo's true form, the one thing Kyo was least likely to speak of--to _anyone._ The nezumi was watching the red-head's face closely when Kyo spoke of it, and saw no surprise there, at all.

A small, niggling touch of jealousy insinuated itself into his heart for an instant, when Kyo paused to mention that he and Ranma had known each other since they were seven years old. Yuki quickly squashed the feeling, embarrassed by his own pettiness. He should be glad Kyo had managed to have _any_ friends, between the Neko's curse and Akito's decrees!

Shigure's dark eyes were taking everything in, with a thoughtful look. Kazuma was the only one who noticed; the karate master kept a careful eye on the inu, slightly worried. He knew that for his part, Akito would never hear one word of these two young people knowing about the Jyuunishi curse; and Yuki and Kyo would rather cut out their tongues than tell the Clan Head. But Shigure might well report it.

Then again...he might not. To one who knew how to read him, Shigure was obviously shaken. Kazuma decided he'd have to speak privately to the inu, as soon as everyone was done talking that night.

When Kyo finished his explanations, everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking; Akane dealing with her shock at what she'd just heard. Then Kyo reminded Ranma-chan that she hadn't told them what happened to him--er, _her, _after Jusenkyo.

Ranma-chan started, and blushed a bit. Then she seemed to realize she was currently a _she_, and quickly reached for the glass of hot water. A finger dipped into it proved it to still be warm enough to work; she dumped it over her head, and a male Ranma finished telling them how he and his baka father came to the Tendo-ke, and some of the main troubles that had followed them.

The gathered Sohmas were straining to follow the tangled mess of engagements and rivalries and challenges and kidnappings that Ranma told of; Tohru's eyes nearly spinning in her head with confusion. Yuki's face lost some of it's stunned blankness as Ranma explained just why he hadn't officially chosen a fiancée yet, going pale and sick instead. Kazuma's expression went stoic, his emotions tightly bound behind his training; Shigure stopped looking highly amused, gaining a very troubled expression.

When the pig-tailed martial artist finally finished his tale by saying the only solution to the whole mess that he'd been able to find to date was for him to commit seppuku, everyone sat, stunned, in complete silence. It was Kazuma who finally spoke up, glancing with great concern between the two young men. "I don't know which of you has a worse fate looming over your heads--the one facing seppuku, or the one facing permanent confinement..." Troubled charcoal eyes lingered a moment on his son, before dropping to the table in thought.

Ranma snorted softly, a sardonic smile flickering across his face for an instant. Then he blinked, those amazing blue eyes going far-away for a moment. When he focused on Kyo again, he looked thoughtful. He glanced to his fiancée, then back to the neko.

"I know one way to guarantee that Clan Head of yours won't ever be able to lock you up." Humor-touched blue eyes met Kyo's sudden, intense stare, amusement dancing in them. "It's selfish of me, though; it would get me out of about my worst problem." The trademark Saotome Smirk came out, full force, as everyone focused intently on him. "Just beat Shampoo. Cologne would _never _allow your family to lock you up, after that; and she'd be easy to talk into protecting more than just you. Besides, Amazon lore might even be able to help break your family's curse."

Kyo glared flat-eyed back at him. "That is _not _funny, Ranma!"

Yuki looked between the two, bewildered. "Beat...a hair care product...?" Shigure was chortling in disbelief.

Ranma broke down and snickered as Kyo turned and split his glare between his cousins. Akane spoke up before a fight could break out, remembering that Ranma hadn't gone into much detail about the Amazons, earlier--he'd just mentioned he'd run afoul of one of their tribal laws, and now one was chasing after him to marry him. "Shampoo and Elder Cologne are the Chinese Amazons that followed Ranma to Japan. They have this stupid law that says if an Amazon warrior is beaten by an outsider male, she has to give him the Kiss of Marriage; but if she's beaten by an outsider female, it's the Kiss of Death. This baka," she bopped Ranma lightly on the top of the head; he squawked a protest, "beat her in his cursed form, and got the Kiss of Death--then _after _she'd chased him all the way to Japan, she finally found out he'd been Jusenkyo-cursed, and was really a guy. Then he had to go and beat her _again--"_

Ranma broke in, indignantly, "Hey! That was an accident; and I was trying to keep her from killing _you,_ at the time!"

Akane glared him into silence, and continued, "Anyway, then she gave him the Kiss of Marriage, and she and her great-grandmother, Elder Cologne, have been trying to get him back to their village ever since. The only way we've ever come up with to get him out of it, without Shampoo being locked in her cursed form or executed for her failure, is for some other guy to beat Shampoo, then somehow beat Ranma. Then she'd have to marry the other guy, and Ranma would be off the hook."

Akane's expression was a strange mixture of annoyance, worry, and sadness, as she glanced at a moderately stunned Yuki. Her tone turned decidedly sour as she added, "The hard part is finding somebody to beat Ranma. There's not many who can even give him a good workout."

Kyo, for his part, had suddenly stopped scowling so ferociously and narrowed his eyes, his expression startling into thoughtfulness. He stared quietly off into the distances of his thoughts, his head tilted to the side. He slanted his gaze to Yuki, who was shaking his head, trying to absorb the weirdness that Ranma lived with on a daily basis.

Then the neko looked at Tohru, who was watching everyone with a mix of hope and worry on her face. He frowned, then looked down at his hands, flexing them slightly--like he was extending claws.

Ranma was watching him, saying nothing. Akane suddenly realized Ranma hadn't uttered a sound when she mentioned the idea of somebody beating him. She turned to stare at him, a frown of puzzlement on her face. She'd have thought that super-huge ego of his would have demanded he protest the impossibility of that ever happening! That was how he got into so much trouble most of the time, after all! Was he feeling ill?

-.-.-.-

_:eyeballing to-date word count: I just can't do short fics! Oh well. I write for me, first, over anyone else--and I don't really like _reading_ short stuff, either. _

_It's too--_short!_ Heh._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Ranma._

_For those wondering how Kyo out of his mother's house to meet Ranma--well, Akito is responsible for it, in a back-handed kind of way. I'm betting sometimes, when Akito would call for Kyo and take the neko's beads away to taunt him, Kyo would run away--especially at the beginning (can you say "panic attack?") _

_I'm figuring the boys were roughly six, seven years old when they first meet--before Ukyo and the Neko-ken for Ranma, and before Kyo's mother's death. That first time, Ranma would have run away from Genma to cry in private; missing his mom, but not wanting to get beat on for being "unmanly." _

_The second time they met, well...Akito and one of Genma's _stupidest _training ideas ever coincided, and Kyo is introduced to the Neko-ken._

_After that, Kyo's mother died and he went to live with Kazuma, and simply spent a lotta time hiding out in the woods. The boys made arrangements for meeting whenever possible, and leaving messages for each other. Kyo's perfectly able to receive mail at his Shisho's dojo; Kazuma would be thrilled. _

_Getting letters to Ranma would be the tough part, Kyo'd likely have to simply leave them in a weather-proof container buried under a tree, or something. I'm betting Genma spent a lot of time wandering around in circles, as he tried to avoid the multitudes of people he was getting pissed at him._

_Kids are creative; they'd have figured out a way that worked!_

_Enjoy!_

10 - Confessions 

Feeling Akane's eyes on him, Ranma nodded at Kyo, not looking away from the thoughtful neko as he quietly said, "Kyo is the only living, _fully sane _Master of the Neko-ken."

Akane gasped and stared in open-mouthed amazement at Kyo; as did Kazuma. Yuki, Shigure and Tohru looked between the martial artists in puzzlement, not understanding. 'Neko-ken?' It sounded like some sort of martial arts style based around nekos, which would be logical for Kyo to learn; but why would it be so shocking for Kyo to have mastered it?

As Akane turned wide eyes to Kyo, Ranma caught sight of her expression, and chuckled. "Think about his curse, Akane. _He_ didn't have to go through the regular training, like I did."

Kazuma's eyes were suddenly riveted on Ranma. The karate master frowned, recalling what he knew of the now-forbidden training methods for that technique.

"Once he learned about focusing his ki, Kyo practically re-invented the technique all on his own." Ranma's expression went bleak. "'Sides, the second time we met was right after I--picked up the technique; so he had a chance to see it."

He fixed his eyes back on the neko, an aura of sadness about him as he continued for Akane's benefit, softly, "It wasn't really the old lady down the street that brought me back to bein' human; it was Kyo. We just didn't want Oyaji knowin' I'd found a friend...I figured the old fool would just try to keep us apart, after the way he took me away from Ukyo, an' Ryoga, an' every body else he ever saw me getting' friendly with. Kyo's been workin' with me for years, to find a way to keep my mind human when I--go into it."

Kazuma was now staring at Ranma with dismay, and a touch of anger. "Who, in the name of all the kamis, was fool enough to teach you the Neko-ken!"

Akane pursed her lips, fists clenching in her lap. Ranma looked down at the floor as his fiancée answered for him, murder in her eyes, "His _baka_ father, that's who!"

Yuki, Shigure and Tohru had no idea what the Neko-ken training might involve; but none of them had ever seen Kazuma-sensei emit a battle-aura before. Even Kyo had never seen his perpetually level-headed Shisho do that! Everyone but the other advanced martial artists edged carefully away from Kazuma as a soft, pale red glow seemed to mist the air about him, a look of absolute, cold fury settling over his normally serene features.

This was enough to break Kyo out of his introspection. He glanced up at his foster father, and sighed. "Shisho--Ranma won't let you kill the damned panda. I've already offered. That isn't even the worst the fat bastard's ever done to him." Grim red eyes met startled charcoal for a moment, as the battle aura dissipated from pure surprise. Worse--than the _Neko-ken training!_ "The baka's his _dad._ Ranma won't let the old man hurt anybody else, ever again; but he won't let anybody kill him, either--no matter how much the old bastard deserves it."

Shigure's eyes were as wide as Yuki's and Tohru's, but he found his voice first. "Excuse me, but--just what's so awful about this Neko-ken training?"

Ranma stared blankly at the center of the table, as if he was trying to bore a hole there with his gaze alone. Akane gripped his hand tightly in both of hers as she grimly started the explanation, anger at Saotome Genma clear in her face and voice.

Kyo caught Tohru's eyes, and nodded towards the kitchen as he said, softly so only she could hear, "We need to talk." He figured now was the best time, while Ranma and Akane were describing the Neko-ken training. Tohru would likely have nightmares, if she heard too many details of what Ranma had been put through; he didn't want that!

She nodded, looking hesitantly at the others as they listened intently to the start of the tale, then quickly stood with Kyo and walked to the relative privacy of the kitchen. Once there, she settled in a chair at the table, as Kyo leaned one hip against the counter, arms crossed and face troubled.

"Tohru. I--" He took a deep breath, obviously having difficulty with whatever he wanted to say to her. She kept her eyes on him, patient, watching as he closed his eyes and dropped his head for a moment. When he looked up, his unique red eyes were somewhat sad.

"I've been thinking about--what Akane said, about those Amazons. It--doesn't sound like all that bad of an idea...but--I--" He swallowed, hard. "I think you and I have to talk a bit, before I decide if I should do it, or not."

Tohru blinked, confused. "You and I? Kyo-kun...?"

Kyo grimaced, briefly rubbing his face with one hand. He looked straight into her wide chocolate eyes, mustered every drop of courage he'd ever had, and said in a slightly shaky voice, "I think I've been falling in l--love--with you, for a while now, Tohru."

There was a vulnerability in his eyes that Tohru had never seen there before. Then his words sank in; chocolate eyes widened impossibly, her heart beating slightly faster. "...m-m-_me_?" Her voice was barely a squeak.

Kyo scowled. "Why not you! You're the most generous, caring, sweetest person--" He stopped, face flaming redder than his eyes, then abruptly turned around to lean both arms on the countertop, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment. "Ahhh, geeze...!"

A warm feeling grew in Tohru's chest at his words. She smiled and stood, walking over to put one delicate hand on Kyo's back. "Kyo-kun is sweet to say such things..."

"They're true, damnit." The muffled, growly tone didn't bother Tohru in the least, since she'd learned to judge his tempers long ago. She knew it was from embarrassment at showing what he thought of as weakness, not any intent to harm her. Her smile grew softer as he continued, "I--c-care the world for you, Tohru...but I don't know--if it's the kind of caring a guy gets towards the girl he wants to marry...or if it's--like--_family-_type. Like--if you were my little sister. I've never--really had anything to compare it to. I--I just--I don't _know!"_

Tohru wrapped her hands about his upper arm, leaning her cheek against his shoulder, the warm feeling deepening and spreading throughout her whole body. "Kyo-kun...I care for you a great deal, too." Her smile drifted into a look of sad remembrance. "Mom...she once said, there is a way to tell if the love you have for someone is true love, or--or, say, sibling love." She blushed redder than Kyo at what she was about to say. "She said--" She cleared her throat, taking a deep breath. "Mom said that when you find the one you want to marry, that you'll want to be with them, all the time, no matter what; that being apart would cause you pain, in your heart." She pressed one hand to her chest, her eyes gazing into the past.

"And..." Tohru's blush was nearly nuclear, now--it was a wonder Kyo's arm wasn't burning! "Sh-she said...uhm...that...th-that there's a--ph-ph-_physical _y-y-yearning, too. That--you'll want to, to t-t-touch--"

By this point, Kyo had pretty much gotten the idea that Honda Kyoko had been trying to get across to her daughter, and his blush easily matched Tohru's. Between the two of them, their blushes could probably light up all of Tokyo for a month... "Ahhh--I-I think I get the idea." He cleared his throat, even as Tohru did; they both suddenly burst out in laughter, pulling apart a bit to control their reactions.

Kyo looked deep into Tohru's wide, amazingly kind brown eyes, realizing that for all he thought of her...he'd only ever fantasized about actually _kissing_ her a couple times, let alone going any farther--and that had been early on. Before she'd--seen his true form for the first time, and actually accepted it as a part of him. Before she'd told him she still wanted to be his friend, even with--_that_ part of his curse.

Since that time, his feelings for her had changed. They'd gotten deeper, yes--but, with Kyoko's words echoing in his head along with all the other voices that he usually was trying to block out, he finally realized that he truly did love Honda Tohru like a little sister. Someone to protect and take care of; to talk with...

Tohru was staring back at him with a soft, accepting gaze, smiling that wonderful smile of hers. He had to know--how did she feel about him? If it turned out she loved him--_that_ way...it would make a difference, in his choice. He couldn't ever hurt Tohru; if she said she wanted to marry him--he was sure his feelings could deepen in that direction, with a little time. Knowledge of the fate Akito intended for him had long kept him from even daring to make friends, much less fall completely in love with a girl; it would be too painful, loosing her completely when he was locked up. That was likely the only thing that had kept him from falling completely for her before then.

But if she loved him... Ranma was there, and determined to keep Kyo free. He'd sworn it, on his honor, when he first found out about Kyo's "bet" with Akito. And Saotome Ranma had never broken his word in his life! Kyo couldn't doubt he'd find a way.

"Tohru. Do you...I mean, can...uhm..." Kyo blushed as he stuttered his way through asking. Luckily, Tohru had figured out what he wanted to know.

"Kyo-kun...I..." Her eyes watered a bit, touched by sadness. "I love Kyo-kun like the brother I've never had. I know Kyo-kun would protect me from anything, and do anything I needed--and I think Kyo-kun has the same kind of feelings for me. I feel _safe_ around Kyo-kun." Her smile returned full-force when she saw him smile his rare and beautiful true smile at her. She relaxed without even realizing how tense she'd become.

"I--I don't want Kyo-kun to be l-locked up. I wouldn't--feel jealous, or anything, if Kyo-kun decided to, to marry this Amazon, Shampoo. I'd be--s-so happy for Kyo-kun--!" She tried hard not to sniffle, even as a tear of mixed happiness and sadness slid down her cheek. She couldn't even think about what Kyo-kun would suffer, locked away from everyone and everything--the mere thought horrified her beyond words. It would be worse than dying, for Kyo-kun!

If this Amazon could save him from that, she wanted him to marry her--even if it meant she might still never see him again, if it turned out he had to go back to China with her. At least he'd have a chance to live his life; to be happy!

Kyo set his hands on her shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers, still smiling; eyes closed. Relief was washing through him, along with a sense of hope like he'd never had before. He dropped a soft kiss to her forehead before letting her go, saying softly, "Arigato, Tohru." Red eyes were suspiciously watery in their relief.

Tohru smiled up at him, brown eyes downright teary. She nodded towards the other room, where sounds of argument had risen, then died down, and looked questioningly at him. Kyo nodded and led the way back to the others, the both of them first wiping carefully at their faces to be sure no tears showed.

Yuki and Shigure wore identical stunned expressions. Kazuma was tight-lipped and tense as he stood behind them, staring at the floor as he tried to get himself under control again as Akane looked on sympathetically, biting her lip. Ranma still had his head down; his hands were fisted at his sides. Kyo smirked sadly as he realized the argument had likely involved talking the Sohmas out of visiting painful retribution upon one Saotome Genma.

Ranma and Akane looked solemnly over as Kyo and Tohru returned. Kyo went straight over to Ranma and said, simply, "I'll do it."

It took a second for Ranma to realize what Kyo was talking about; then a look of relief passed across his face, followed quickly by guilt. Kyo smirked at him, one eyebrow raised as he said, "I think it'll work out for the best--for _both _of us." His eyes flickered over to Tohru and back to Ranma, who caught the glance. "_I_ don't--have anybody else I'm interested in marrying, after all." Red eyes looked briefly to Akane, then stared calmly into troubled blue, conveying a sense of peace with the decision.

Ranma slowly nodded, keeping the eye lock, understanding. "As long as you're _sure_. I don't want you choosing this unless it's what _you_ really, truly want to do."

Kyo's smirk turned into a real smile. He knew how much Ranma hated having his choices taken away; the pig-tailed martial artist wouldn't willingly do that to someone else. "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"Kyo-o-o-o-o-kun, does this mean you're getting married! Is our neko going to settle down with someone other than our little flower?"

** WHAM! _thunk..._ ** Everyone but Kyo sweat-dropped, as Yuki slowly lowered his fist. Kazuma sighed and shook his head sadly as he stared at the twitching tangle of limbs and yukata on the floor; would the inu never learn! Then he turned to his son, who was glaring sourly at the felled inu. "Kyo, _are _you sure?"

Kyo met his foster-father's gaze, letting a rare, pleased smile spread across his face, and nodded. "If it works, it could solve a bunch of people's problems. I won't get locked up; Ranma will get rid of at least one unwanted fiancée; Shampoo won't be punished for her failure to get Ranma...not to mention if the Amazons can help with getting rid of our damned curse..."

Kazuma sighed, after staring searchingly into Kyo's eyes for several minutes. Then he nodded. "All right. I'll help you with this." He looked at Ranma and Akane. "When can we meet with these Amazons?"

It took them about ten minutes to decide that everyone could go to the Amazons' restaurant, the Nekohanten, the next afternoon. It was a Saturday, so school was only a half day; that would have them arriving just after the lunch rush, with plenty of time before the dinner crowd started. Matriarch Cologne should have plenty of time to talk to them.

Kazuma only had one advanced student scheduled at his dojo, first thing in the morning; his assistant could easily handle the beginners later in the day. The five teenagers really needed to attend their classes, even if Saturdays were only half days. Shigure, of course, would only be coming up with ways to torment his poor editor; disappearing for the afternoon was just fine with him.

Kyo confronted the inu straight-out about whether he'd tell Akito what they were doing. Ranma and Akane watched in concern with everyone else, though only Ranma really understood everyone else's worry. Akane had already guessed that the Sohma Clan Head was--not a nice person; she guessed that Kyo might at the least be forbidden to go, if this Akito caught wind of it before-hand.

Yuki and Kyo were the only two to really, personally understand just exactly what Akito was capable of, if...offended; even more than Kazuma, or even Shigure. They were the tensest people in the room, eyes fixed on a suddenly solemn inu.

Shigure looked down at his feet, frowning slightly. When he looked up there was no trace of the usual affable, clownish hentai they were used to. His dark eyes were hard and sharp, boring directly into Kyo's. His expression was cold, and almost distant; but at the same time, determined.

He was almost scary to look at. It was about as big a difference as between a tiny little mop of a lap-dog puppy with a big voice, and a full-grown Doberman preparing to attack or defend. Or...almost...like the usual difference between Shigure--and Akito...

This was a Shigure without any pretenses.

"Kyo-kun. I swear to you, I will not tell Akito anything that has happened since yesterday morning. I will lie, if I must." His voice dropped, softening to a whisper as his dark eyes, never wavering from Kyo's, went gentle. "I agree with Yuki-kun; you should not be locked up. I will do what I can to prevent it." His words were unusually formal.

The neko swallowed, hard, at the lump that suddenly gathered in his throat. A quick tremor rippled through his muscles in a wave. Shigure still held his gaze, unblinking; the inu's determination unwavering.

Reactions to Shigure's statement were various combinations of shock, stunned incredulity, pleasure; bewilderment...and guarded hope. Kyo's eyes remained steady as he gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. The neko wasn't sure any of the others realized just exactly what Shigure was telling them; but he wasn't about to draw attention to it.

When all was said and done--the Inu no Jyuunishi had just stated that his loyalty was _not_ to Akito, as they had always thought. Kyo believed Shigure's words, because of his own curse--nekos could sense the truthfulness in people, after all. It was part of what kept Kyo annoyed, all the time...he _knew _exactly when people were lying, about so many things; both important, and not. Even when they didn't need to; even when they did it for purely selfish reasons, that truly benefited no one--including themselves.

They all agreed to meet at Furinkan High School over in Nerima district, right after school let out. Ranma would lead the way to the Nekohanten, where they would see if they could convince Matriarch Cologne that a willing Kyo was a much better 'catch' for her great-granddaughter than an unwilling Ranma.

Ranma and Akane said their farewells and left for the Tendo-ke, Ranma with a bit of hope in his eyes. Or rather, _her_ eyes; the first tree the pig-tailed martial artist walked beneath dumped about a bucket-worth of cold water on him, immediately activating his curse. The red-head paused long enough to cast a venomous glare up at the branches as her fiancée hid a giggle behind her hand, then stripped the water from her hair and shirt, shaking away the excess.

The pig-tailed martial artist shrugged and continued walking, with a rather large sigh. It wasn't worth the effort to go back for hot water--there was still the whole forest to get through, not to mention the two districts to cross before they got home. He'd be a she again within ten minutes.

Kazuma reluctantly left to return to his dojo, clearly wishing he had an excuse to stay for the night. He didn't wish to leave his son's side until Kyo's safety was assured, but Shigure managed to convince him to go home and at least _try _to get a decent night's sleep. There was no doubt the karate master would be back the very instant he was done with his morning student.

Shigure quietly retreated into his office, heading straight for his computer; still with that unusual, soberly determined air about him. Yuki and Kyo watched him go, both feeling like the world was slightly out of kilter. Tohru suddenly realized how late it was and almost panicked, hopping about, her arms waving madly. She bid the boys a good night, and hurried up the stairs, as they stared after her with identical bemused expressions.

-.-.-.-

Kyo sighed, his expression going melancholy even as Yuki turned to watch him. The nezumi frowned slightly, trying to determine if Kyo had been lying about one very important thing. He'd noticed that the neko had drawn Honda-san into the kitchen, before announcing he would agree to a marriage to that Shampoo person; he was certain it hadn't been only to keep her from hearing the full details of that--that _horrible _Neko-ken training. The nezumi was moderately worried about how that talk had gone.

The neko noticed his scrutiny when Yuki sighed. The boys stared at each other for a few minutes, unsure about what to say. They'd spent too many years sniping and fighting each other; neither was certain how to deal with having a simple conversation between them.

Finally, Kyo sighed once more, this time in resignation, dropping his head. He unenthusiastically waved one arm for Yuki to have a seat back on the couch.

"I suppose we'd better talk a bit, before tomorrow..." The neko's face was extremely tired when he raised his head, bags already starting to form under bloodshot eyes. His voice was somewhat hoarse from weariness.

Yuki hesitated a moment, unsure; it looked like Kyo needed his sleep a great deal more than the nezumi needed to talk to him. The neko was wavering very slightly as he stood. It was nearly a miracle the neko had lasted through Ranma and Akane's visit--especially considering how hard it had been to pry him back out of bed, when they first arrived.

Then Kyo's look turned to a glare, his hands going to his hips as his face showed exasperation. A small smile quirked at one side of Yuki's mouth as the nezumi moved to lead the way upstairs, to Kyo's room. He figured he could at least let his cousin lie down while they talked.

Kyo started off the conversation before Yuki had even settled himself on the floor by the neko's futon. _"No, _I really don't want to marry Tohru; she's like a little sister to me. _Yes, _I'm serious about this Amazon marriage thing--just the chance to cure the curse is worth checking into! And don't you _dare_ treat my healing you like some holy act of the kamis, or something!"

Yuki flinched back in surprise at the fierceness of that red glare as Kyo all but loomed over him. Kyo went on, voice soft but intense, "It was _my _choice; I figured it was better than what Akito has planned for me, so no, I _wasn't_ sacrificing all that damned much for you! Hell, I'd've done it for that damned hentai _inu, _if he'd been hurt like that--or even your baka brother!"

The nezumi stared directly into Kyo's angry eyes for a while, his throat feeling thick and his eyes burning...watching as the fierceness first wavered, then melted away completely, to be replaced by a confusing mix of emotions that Yuki couldn't begin to decipher. Kyo's head finally bowed as Yuki remained silent, and the neko finally sat, heavily, on his futon; resting his elbows on drawn-up knees, fingers laced over his head. Yuki slowly moved to kneel by him, settling back on his heels, one hand carefully resting on the neko's shoulder.

When Kyo said he'd have done the same for Shigure, or even Ayame...Yuki didn't take that to mean that it didn't matter to Kyo who he was helping, as the neko seemed to be trying to convince him. The nezumi understood it to mean that his cousin cared about his family, _all _of them, more than he'd ever be willing to admit. In spite of how they'd all treated him over the years--Kyo _cared._

It was only a few minutes before the first tremor rippled through the wiry muscles under Yuki's hand. A moment later, the first choked-off sound of pain escaped Kyo's lips; soon, his shoulders were shaking with the force of his muffled sobs. Yuki bit his lip, both sad at Kyo's pain, and happy that the neko was allowing him to _see_ it--and at least try to help. Before the healing, Kyo would never have dreamed of showing such weakness, in front of _any_one...and it wouldn't have even occurred to Yuki, that the neko was suffering so.

Yuki found that more than anything, he wanted to be real friends with Kyo. The neko had already proven more trustworthy than his own brother; Kyo hadn't turned away from Yuki, even when Akito did everything he could to enforce it. The neko had found creative ways to help his friend, in spite of the dangers of discovery--Akito would have locked Kyo up immediately, if he'd even suspected what the neko was doing!

Ayame...simply hadn't bothered to find time for his little brother, when Yuki had needed him. The hebi had just--turned away, when Yuki reached out to him. His current efforts to get closer to his little brother seemed to Yuki to stem more from a guilty conscience, than from any real caring on his older brother's part, no matter what others tried to convince him of. He hadn't seen any actions from Ayame that would convince him differently, yet. The hebi was too wrapped up in himself to spare much attention towards being truly supportive of anyone else.

Seeing that Kyo wasn't going to pull away from him, and was likely going to be a while venting a great deal of suppressed emotion, Yuki hesitantly edged close enough to wrap an arm about his cousin's shoulders. His other hand pressed the neko's laced fingers as the nezumi leaned his forehead against the soft orange hair, much as Tohru had done earlier.

As Kyo's emotions got the better of him and he slumped, Yuki tightened the hug, pulling the neko close, his own eyes tearing.

Tomorrow was going to be a very trying day...it was better if they both got this out of their systems before then. Kyo, especially, was going to need to keep his wits about him.

-.-.-.-

_Some folks think Shigure's a manipulating bastich, some think he's actually a sweetheart down deep. Being an Inu-year person myself is probably part of why I've taken a bit of a shine to the baka hentai; I fit the classic descriptions of Inus pretty bleedin' close, and can understand some of his possible motivations. I've decided that for this particular fanfic, I want him to be a good guy in disguise. Maybe in a future fanfic I'll make him nastier..._

_Actually, I tend to want most characters to be good guys, 'in disguise'--it's just that a lot of them forget how to get _out_ of disguise, and sometimes don't have anybody willing to help them figure it out. And anyway, straight old evil bad guys are just plain _boring!_ How can you emote with pure evilness?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Fruits Basket or Ranma 1/2. Ain't rich enough to buy 'em, either._

_Gee, my biggest chapter yet...I usually try to end 'em between 3,200-3,800 story words, but they've been getting a tad longer lately. This one's over 5,000!_

_Enjoy!_

11 - Amazons 

Kho Lon, Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, or Chinese Amazons, sighed with regret as she stirred the ramen she was making preparatory for the evening rush. She'd known for a while now that her great-granddaughter was not going to be able to snare one Saotome Ranma's heart; that he wasn't going to be coming back to the village with them as her husband. Xian Pu hadn't quite seemed to realize it, though...and there was still hope that Ranma would come up with some miracle way to salvage the girl's honor. Kho Lon knew the boy had at least an idea of the punishment her great-granddaughter faced, going home without him; and she well knew he would do almost anything to help someone he considered a friend.

He just--couldn't marry Xian Pu, more's the pity.

Actually, she'd first realized Ranma would never marry Xian Pu right after the Phoenix Pill incident, when Ranma first demonstrated the Neko-ken. She'd known then that the boy had a rarely seen amount of willpower and courage, as well as his phenomenal martial arts potential. If they had ever succeeded in tricking him back to the village, the potential trouble an unhappy Saotome Ranma could cause the Amazons would have far outweighed any benefit he brought to the village.

She no longer wanted to even consider the trouble an outright _angry_ Saotome Ranma could visit on them. That would be outright destruction, not mere trouble!

As time had gone by and Xian Pu's more and more desperate schemes failed one after the other, Kho Lon had become concerned that the boy might actually turn on them. Everyone had a snapping point, after all--even the impossibly forgiving Saotome Ranma. She had finally forbidden Xian Pu from ever again trying to use any of her spices on the boy, as well as any magics the girl might discover.

The Matriarch had been relieved beyond words when her great-granddaughter had agreed with her; and saddened by the grief she could see in the girl's red eyes. Xian Pu truly loved Ranma, now, and had come to want him for herself, even more than for her tribe. The suspicion of her complete failure cast a bleak cloud around the normally bouncy young woman that she couldn't quite hide from one who knew her well.

The jingle of the bell signaling early customers interrupted her musings. She listened as Mu Tse started to greet whoever it was.

The Matriarch frowned slightly when she heard the boy say Tendo Akane's name. She quickly secured the cooking area, turning burners down to simmer, moving and covering things as needed; then pogoed on her staff out to the main room. The Tendo girl had been missing, along with Ranma, for the entire last week, their location skillfully hidden by Tendo Nabiki. Kho Lon had been depressingly certain that a wedding had been underway, one that no one was going to be allowed to crash. Much as those two tried to deny it, the love between Ranma and Akane was obvious to anyone with eyes in their heads...much as various parties might try to deny what they were seeing, for their various reasons.

She wasn't particularly surprised, then, to see one Saotome Ranma standing beside his chosen mate. The small group of strangers with him, however, caused her eyebrows to rise. Three of them weren't really worthy of notice, at least as martial artists. The brown-haired girl of about Ranma's age, and the dark-haired young man who might be in his late twenties, wouldn't be able to give even a Joketsuzoku toddler a decent spar. The gray-haired teenage boy next to the girl looked like he might at least know the basics; enough that he should be able to attend Furinkan High School without getting himself killed, anyway.

The tall, gray-haired man, the one with an air of serenity that reminded her greatly of Tendo Kasumi, was another matter. He had the feel of a martial arts Master about him; he was of an age for it, if barely--late thirties to early forties. She gazed at him in speculation for a couple seconds, lips trying to twitch into a small smile. There was untapped potential to this one, and she so dearly loved drawing out a martial artist's untapped potential!

Then her eyes landed on the boy with the oddly orange hair.

Kho Lon gasped, her eyes going impossibly wide as eyes of a deeper, bloodier red than her great-granddaughter's moved to meet hers in a direct, fearless--and decidedly _feral-touched_--stare. She stopped where she was, balancing motionless on her staff, staring at this new young man in unconcealed amazement. The way he moved--the controlled power, the quite carefully masked predatory air about him--! She was certain no one other than herself, Happosai, or Ranma would be able to even sense it, when that youth chose otherwise.

She wrenched her eyes away from him to stare at Ranma, who was seated right next to this intriguing new young man. There was a sense of deep camaraderie between the two that amazed her; she'd have thought they'd be bitter rivals, knowing Ranma's large, but ultimately fragile ego. She couldn't recall ever sensing that deep a sense of friendship out of Ranma, not even with the Kuonji girl! At the very least, she'd have thought that Ranma would be uneasy about the powerful sense of _neko_ that was all but screaming off that other boy...

...who was, if her senses had not completely failed her in her old age, a true, living, and quite possibly _sane_ Master of the Neko-ken.

She shook her head and hopped over to their table. Her eyebrows hit her hairline when, before she even said a word, Saotome Ranma actually greeted her--with due _courtesy!_--even going so far as to use her title as Matriarch..._and _the true pronunciation of her name. It took a deal of effort on her part to keep her jaw from clanging on the floor from the shock; she nearly missed the names of his guests, she was so surprised. She hadn't even been sure he _knew _how to properly pronounce her name!

"Matriarch Kho Lon of the Joketsuzoku, I'd like to introduce some friends of mine." He nodded his head towards each as he spoke their names. "This is Sohma Kazuma-sensei, Sohma Shigure, Sohma Yuki, and Honda Tohru; and this," he tilted his head at the so-interesting boy next to him, "is Sohma Kyo. He's the reason we're here." Determined blue eyes held the Matriarch's for a moment. Then she cocked her head quizzically, and proceeded to openly study the orange-haired young man with a great deal of curiosity.

"Sohma Kyo. I didn't know there was a living Master of the Neko-ken."

There was absolute quiet about the table. Kyo nodded slightly to her in acknowledgement, never breaking eye contact. Then Ranma dropped the bombshell on her.

"He's here to challenge Xian Pu."

Kho Lon couldn't help but blink in startlement. She was rather proud of herself for managing to _not _perform a full face-fault from the shock; she had her dignity as Matriarch to maintain, after all. She stared at Ranma, eyes narrowing, trying to mask the sudden and intense feeling of hope in her heart. Had Ranma fulfilled her faith in him, and found the way to save Xian Pu's honor!

"Challenge, eh, Son-In-Law?"

Ranma smirked. "Yeah. For her hand in marriage."

Kho Lon almost absently knocked Mu Tse unconscious with her staff before he could quite get over his shock enough to attack anyone, never taking her eyes off Ranma. Everyone but Ranma, Akane, and Kyo showed various signs of shock or surprise at her action--both the action itself, and the impossibility of hitting someone with such speed that she didn't drop to the ground before her staff was back under her again. Kyo leaned to the side and said in a dry-toned, soft voice to the others, "That--was _Mousse_."

The looks turned slightly more understanding, though the new girl--Honda Tohru--still glanced several times in concern between the unconscious Amazon boy and the others, wringing her hands in distress. Everyone settled in their seats, the adults trading faintly worried looks, as Kho Lon quickly hopped to the front window and back, turning the sign to _Closed_.

It wouldn't do to be interrupted during _this _discussion!

"A Neko-ken Master would certainly be able to defeat my great-granddaughter; but you, also, know the technique...and _you_ would have to _lose _to him, for this boy to become Xian Pu's new Airen." The Matriarch stared hard into Ranma's eyes, puzzled when she found neither anger nor resentment in those blue depths. Instead, she saw--acceptance? And a good deal of--

Contentment? She blinked, then blinked again.

_In-ter-es-ting!_

She looked to Tendo Akane, suddenly noting just how those two children were sitting. They were considerably closer than was normally their wont, their bodies leaning slightly so their shoulders were just barely touching. Their body language clearly told her that whatever had happened while they were missing, they must certainly have confessed their feelings to each other; whether they were now married, or not.

Either way--it was now official. Xian Pu stood no chance at all with Ranma as more than simply a friend.

Kho Lon turned back to studying this Sohma Kyo. He stared back at her, unafraid but wary. After a few minutes of intent observation of his ki, she nodded, satisfied with her initial estimation of him. It was time for some questions.

"So, sonny-boy--just why are you after my great-granddaughter's hand in marriage?"

Sudden tension from the others drew her attention. She glanced at each of them, noting a great deal of worry and concern directed at the boy. His sigh brought her eyes back to him.

His face was shadowed with some emotion she couldn't quite seem to read. He spoke with unexpected seriousness. "Matriarch, what I'm about to tell you--is a generations-old Sohma family secret. I ask that you tell no one what I'm about to say. I swear, on my honor, that I won't challenge your great-granddaughter without your permission." His deep, red eyes were clear and steady as he held her gaze; something not many could do, even among her own people.

He certainly had spunk; and anyone who could master the Neko-ken had martial arts potential that she wanted for her people. It remained to be seen if the mind and soul that went with that handsome package was worth claiming...as well as what baggage came with him.

These Sohmas absolutely _stank_ of magic, after all. If they weren't cursed in some way, she'd eat her staff!

Kho Lon slowly nodded after a few moments of careful thought, acknowledging that his bargain was fair. Neither she nor her great-granddaughter would be obligated to anything that would harm them, or their tribe. Besides, the chance that Xian Pu's honor could be kept intact, in spite of her not winning Ranma, was too precious to be refused without at least hearing the boy out. "Then I swear that I will tell no one what you are about to tell me, without your permission." She hopped onto the table in front of him, and settled herself comfortably to hear his tale.

Kyo took a breath, accepting her careful wording, and proceeded to tell her of the Jyuunishi curse upon the Sohma family. He held nothing back, not even the spirits of the previous Neko-cursed Sohmas inhabiting his mind; he was basically trading himself for her help in breaking the curse, after all. She would need to know everything; both what she was getting in him, and the details of how the curse worked. So he exerted an unheard-of amount of patience, for him; and listed his own faults with an impartiality that his family would never have believed him capable of, if they weren't hearing it with their own ears.

Sohma Shigure added a word or two now and then, when he thought Kyo was too vague, or seemed uncertain of an answer to some question from the Matriarch. Yuki broke in whenever he felt Kyo was denigrating himself; causing interesting reactions of surprise from his family and Honda-san. Kho Lon felt there was a story there; possibly an old and bitter rivalry, recently resolved?

The Matriarch went stiff with shocked outrage, though she kept her face carefully blank, when Kyo told her in a carefully expressionless voice about what the Sohma Clan Head had planned for him, after he graduated High School. If Sohma Akito had been in the room just then--if he had been anywhere in Nerima, for that matter!--Kho Lon would have likely paid him an immediate visit, with a specific lesson plan in mind that involved a great deal of pain for the apparently _insane _Clan Head. Lock away a boy with such great potential! That would be a sin against the kamis!

Sohma Akito had very nearly managed to supplant Saotome Genma's top place on her personal list of All-Time Scum Masquerading as a Human Being!

She no longer had any question about where this unexpected suit for Xian Pu came from. If it wasn't for the looming threat of Sohma Kyo being locked up, she doubted Ranma would have suggested trying to shift his still unconsummated marriage to her great-granddaughter over to the Neko-cursed boy; not after all the trouble he'd gone through because of the Amazons. Kyo needed help, though; powerful help, that could save him from a fate she herself considered much worse than simple death.

Everyone was tense, all eyes on Kho Lon, when Kyo finished. She cocked her head at him, intrigued by this Jyuunishi curse; so similar--yet so different--from the magic of Jusenkyo. "Might this old woman have a demonstration of this curse?" Her eyes twinkled with amusement when Kyo glanced nervously at Ranma, who swallowed hard, blue eyes dilating.

Shigure then snickered, drawing all eyes to him. He turned to Tohru and asked, "Tohru, my little flower, would you be so kind as to give this poor writer a good hug? I think it's safer for me to transform around Ranma-kun, than for Kyo-kun to do it..."

Murderous glares from Sohma Yuki and Kyo caused Kho Lon to stifle a snicker. She had already pegged Shigure as cut from the same mold as Happi; obviously, the two boys were the girl's self-appointed protectors from the family letch.

She hoped, for the sake of her great-granddaughter's future happiness, that Sohma Kyo's feelings for Honda Tohru were more brotherly than romantic. Xian Pu had certainly had enough experience of an Airen who pined for another to last for the rest of her lifetime, kamis grant it to be as long as Kho Lon's own...

The characteristic ** poof! ** of gray smoke raised her eyebrows a bit. The Matriarch hopped down off her staff to stare directly into the sleek-limbed, black-haired inu's eyes after his transformation. She was amazed when he proved able to speak in his animal form--Jusenkyo's animal curses did not allow it. The irregular length of time the transformation lasted could prove annoying, though the human form's special affinity and influence with the true versions of the curse animal had a great deal of potential.

Her interest in Kyo rose another notch as she realized he hadn't had to go through the Pit, to learn the Neko-ken. He might be able to figure out a different way of training the technique, that didn't endanger the trainee's sanity!

Amusement brought a chuckle to her lips when the Inu no Jyuunishi transformed back to human. She ran appreciative eyes over the writer's nicely toned, and completely bare body, before he could slip his yukata back on. Sohma Kazuma was the only one to appreciate the rare, markedly full-body blush Shigure sported at her attention. The karate master had hardly ever seen that shade of red even on Kyo's face; not even at his son's most embarrassed! Tohru and Akane had modestly averted their eyes, the three boys also looking uncomfortably elsewhere.

Once more properly clothed, the inu gave Kazuma a reproachful look for his quiet snicker, before raising his nose towards the ceiling with a breathy huff. He smoothed his hair with both hands, then crossed his arms with a theatrical flaring of his sleeves and refused to look at anyone, clearly in a bit of a sulk.

Kho Lon grinned and hopped back over to Kyo, glancing at the black and white beads about his left wrist. She could easily sense both ki and magic trapped in that seal. A look out the front window confirmed that it was still raining gently outside, as it had been all day. A feeling of tension spread through the restaurant again, everyone silent and watching. Even Mu Tse, who had been feigning unconsciousness on the floor as the Matriarch's not-so-gentle rap on his head had "suggested," paid close attention, quietly sliding his glasses down over his eyes.

She looked back into the Neko-cursed boy's remarkable red eyes, a deeper, richer crimson than her own great-granddaughter's, and slowly raised one brow. She had noticed when he told of his second curse, this 'true form' that was supposedly so horrible, that his ki had grown nearly as depressed as Hibiki Ryoga's could get. His face had shown none of the emotion, though; he had decent control. It was obvious to her that this part of his curse had brought the boy nothing but trouble and pain for his entire life, and he would not be happy about showing it to her.

Kyo's face went wooden as he immediately understood Kho Lon's unspoken request. He looked at the others as he fingered the beads, silently giving them opportunity to leave if they chose. Stubborn looks--especially from Sohma Yuki--answered him, as all settled themselves to stay. The Matriarch noticed the brief flash of surprised gratitude in the red eyes, before the boy slowly rose from his seat, stepping a little away.

"Matriarch. My...true form..." Kho Lon noted the new strain in his voice. He plainly did not relish this transformation in the least; he most likely hated it even more than Ranma said he hated his Jusenkyo curse--which was really saying something! "You...might want to...hold your nose. It...smells." His face was grim with determination as he took a deep breath and drew off his black t-shirt, folding it and laying it on the table; then stepping out of his tennis shoes and sliding his socks off. In courtesy to his obvious discomfort, Kho Lon refrained from openly admiring his fine physique.

Then Kyo hesitantly reached to pull off the bracelet. He cast one more nervous glance at everyone, then jerked it off in one quick motion, tossing it to Sohma Yuki even as the change took him.

A part of Kho Lon's mind noted the surprise that flickered across the other Sohmas' faces at Kyo's choice to hold his seal. She filed the information for later questioning. It didn't seem terribly important; just interesting. She found it much more telling that the boy was willing to face something he hated and feared so much, with so much courage. There were many who would have tried to hide the curses until after becoming Xian Pu's Airen; or would have dithered about, insisting on conditions such as time and place and those present, before demonstrating it. This young man did what he needed to do, when it was needful to be done.

Plus--he seemed to have _much_ better manners than Saotome Ranma, at least when he deemed it necessary. The more she saw, the more pleased she was. This boy--no; this _young man_--might very well be the better choice, for her village--and for her great-granddaughter.

The difference in this transformation from that Shigure had undergone was immediately clear. For one thing, there was no ** poof! **of smoke; for another--there was quite obviously a great deal of physical pain involved. The boy made no sound past a certain strain to his breathing, but Kho Lon could see it in his face, even as his features elongated weirdly...and it was quite clear in his flaring ki.

She frowned in concern when it was over. Kyo crouched on all fours in his now admittedly hideously malformed body, panting softly. He had been right; the stench coming off this...bakemono form was enough to put her appetite off for the rest of the day. She couldn't recall ever smelling anything quite that--_bad, _ever before, in her entire three hundred years of life. Out of respect for Kyo's courage, she made an effort and did not hold her nose shut to block out the--_stench_.

It brought to mind open graves; and three-day-old battlefields, where none had removed the bodies of the fallen. She could almost hear the scavengers calling in the distance of her mind's ear.

She slowly stepped towards him, and proceeded to examine that mutated body. Kyo held himself carefully still, though his wiry muscles trembled from the effort; the deep rage that bubbled up from the depths in his mind when in this form difficult to control, as always. Kho Lon's budding respect for the boy was quickly growing as she sensed some of the battle he fought, just to keep control of his own mind. His ki clearly showed the effort it took.

Great martial arts potential; courage and loyalty that likely matched Ranma's; the ability to withstand intense pain without crying out or complaint...plus a couple signs of a cutting wit that she thought she could quickly come to enjoy verbally sparring with--_plus _he was, indeed, _quite_ easy on the eyes. Her great-granddaughter could hardly do better than this Sohma Kyo, even with Ranma! The more she learned of this young man, the more she approved of him.

Though it wouldn't do for _Ranma _to realize that too quickly. She hoped to tease the pig-tailed martial artist for at least a bit longer!

The Matriarch finished her examination as quickly as she could, feeling compassion for all the boy's suffering because of that part of his curse. She had seen the deep pain caused by his mother's suicide because of it, even as he mentioned it...and was still cursing the woman in her mind, for doing such a thing to her own child! That cowardly act was even worse than many of the things Saotome Genma had done to Ranma--and she _wasn't _thinking mainly of the fat fool's ideas towards martial arts training.

That lazy baka had nearly ruined Ranma, with his failure to realize that a well-rounded person would actually go farther in the Art than the kind of single-minded, easily manipulated child-man Genma seemed to have been trying to create! How had he expected the boy to ever get very far with advanced ki techniques, when he couldn't even figure out his own emotions! Not that Genma himself appeared to have ever experienced real maturity...

Kho Lon forced her thoughts away from the detestable panda-of-a-man and hopped over to Yuki, holding her hand out for the beads. He was reluctant to give them to her, until a glance at his cousin brought him a nod of the bakemono's head. She gave the bracelet a thorough examination before handing it to Kyo, who promptly slipped them back over his fingers.

She watched as the transformation reversed itself, noting with a slight frown how the magic of the curse seemed to fight the seal. She could see the pain the boy once more withstood as his body gradually melted back into its human shape. Only Yuki knew that this was nowhere near as bad as what Kyo had endured the day before.

Yuki spoke up softly as Kyo stood with his hands braced on his knees, panting, before quietly reaching for his shirt and slipping it on. "When the rain stops, it's different--his transformation back to human is much faster, and doesn't seem to be painful...?" He looked questioningly at his cousin, who shook his head.

"No--it's--not as bad, then. I think--that's because it's the rain bringing it out, in the first place." He got his breathing under control, and bent to slip his socks and shoes back on, blushing self-consciously. His pants were now shredded from the knees down; he brushed once at them, sighing softly, before walking slowly back to his seat by Ranma, who gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hmmm..." Kho Lon's eyes narrowed in speculation as she watched the orange-haired young man. She noted the tiredness about him, and remembered what he'd told her about how rainy weather made him lethargic. The tightness she could see about his eyes and lips as he sat told her it was probably more than mere tiredness. It did not seem like he would allow it to slow him down very much, though.

As he looked back to her, she saw how the spark of hope that had been in those red eyes was slowly fading, while she frowned as she thought about his curses. She quickly lost her frown to a gentle smile, hoping to cheer him in spite of the dubious help she might be able to provide in regards to his curse.

"I'm sorry to say I've never seen a curse quite like this one. I cannot guarantee that we can help you, though it is possible. I will have to research our oldest records, I think, for clues to a cure." A subdued-seeming Kyo nodded to her in thanks, as the rest of his relatives and Honda Tohru tried to contain their hopeful looks. Kho Lon was glad to note that the hope in Kyo's eyes had stopped dimming.

"Knowing this, do you still wish to Challenge my great-granddaughter?"

Kyo met her gaze without hesitation. "Yes."

The hope was strengthened. Kho Lon realized that simply not being locked away for the rest of his life was enough, for the Neko-cursed young man. She very carefully kept her growing contempt toward that despicable Clan Head of the Sohmas masked, not wanting Kyo to mistake it as directed towards _him._

Ranma's look at his orange-haired friend was a mix of relief and guilt, with a healthy dose of hope mixed in. Kho Lon stared at her now-former Son-In-Law, noting that guilt, and sighed with regret as she chose to give up future opportunities to needle the pig-tailed martial artist.

"Ranma."

Widening blue eyes immediately whipped to meet hers, surprised. Akane also started at her use of Ranma's name, instead of the perpetual 'Son-In-Law.'

Kho Lon smiled sadly at the young man, nodding slowly. "Yes--your choice of replacement for Xian Pu's Airen is acceptable." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kyo giving a smirking Yuki a suspicious sideways look, as if waiting for a comment. Oh, yes, there was definitely some amusing history there! She'd seen plenty of sibling rivalries in her long lifetime, and the relationship between those two cousins was showing some remarkable similarities to the most entertaining ones she could remember.

Ignoring the two boys, she continued, "I am pleased that you took the care to find someone for my great-granddaughter. I have known for some time that Xian Pu was not going to succeed with you; I thank you for not sending her home in disgrace, to face punishment a second time."

Then the Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku bowed low to the pig-tailed martial artist, with deep respect; holding it longer than necessary. When she stood straight again, Ranma had one hand behind his head, playing nervously with his pigtail, a highly uncomfortable look on his face. He and Tendo Akane were both still wide-eyed, and stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

She snickered for a moment. "I've grown rather fond of the both of you younglings, you know. I think we'll be staying in Nerima for at least a year or two more; maybe we'll start a branch of the village here!"

Her eyes crinkled with mischief as the two teens tried very hard not to look extremely worried at that idea. She wasn't totally joking, though. She briefly wondered it she could convince Ranma and Akane to join a brand new tribe of Japanese Amazons...

The discussion then progressed to what Kyo would need to do, for a formal Marriage Challenge. He only balked at one point--he insisted that Xian Pu be given the chance to meet him before he Challenged her; he didn't want to force her into anything. If she flatly refused to even consider having him for her Airen, he would not force her.

Kho Lon looked deep into those fascinating, feral-touched eyes the color of fresh blood, finding sincerity and determination dominating the lurking fear of his own fate. She briefly wondered what people saw, who were not ki-adepts... Probably they mistook that feral intensity for anger, especially with the way those eyes made a person's neck-hairs quiver.

The Matriarch slowly nodded her agreement. "Xian Pu would be a great fool to refuse you. I did not raise my great-granddaughter to be a fool. I thank you for your consideration of her feelings, though."

As she spoke, Kho Lon firmly decided that if her great-granddaughter _did_ choose to be the fool, she would take great pains to see that another Amazon was introduced to this young man, as quickly as possibly--several, if she had to; as many as it took to find one who would accept him. She didn't even really care whose family line he married into, just as long as he was brought under her tribe's lawful protection.

If her entire tribe somehow failed her expectations, then possibly the Phoenix people could be persuaded to claim him...or perhaps Prince Herb of the Musk would be willing take Kyo under his protection. It would pain her greatly to see him go to one of the other tribes, but either of them would be more than capable of protecting him from the Sohma Clan Head.

No matter what else happened, Kho Lon absolutely _refused_ to let such a promising young man be locked away for the rest of his life!

-.-.-.-

_I know many Ranma fans detest the Amazons, while others think Xian Pu is the only fiancée who should get Ranma. I can picture it going either way; but I tend to prefer Shampoo getting somebody else. I think either she or Ranma would have to change too much for them to work as a pair, in the long run...and much as I enjoy reading a good fic about Xian Pu having hidden her 'real self' while chasing Ranma, I've never heard a really good reason why she would _want_ to, in the first place. True subtlety doesn't seem to be an Amazon trait; they seem to have the ol' 'Bash 'em over the head and make 'em do what you want, no matter what!' kind of mentality in the canon--_especially_ to an inferior male. Very straightforward gals!_

_I think I've tweaked Kyo's character enough in this one that he might stand a chance with her. There's still major behavioral changes needed, for both of them--but Kyo doesn't have a humongizoid ego like Ranma's messing him up...and let's face it, he's gotta be feeling a bit desperate about his approaching graduation. If this is his only way out, without somebody _really_ getting hurt, I think he'll be determined to _make_ it work. And if Xian Pu hasn't at least suspected Ranma's not gonna pick her, she's not as smart as she needs to be, if she's ever gonna be Kho Lon's successor! If they're both willing to _work _at it--that's the single most necessary ingredient towards make a relationship work._

'_Sides, I'm writing this thing--and _I _wanna see it this way! 'P'''_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Ain't rich enough to buy it._

_And _no, _I don't do lemon! Though in this chapter, I do kind of totally exhaust my stock of lemon-scent air freshener... ;P Nobody even kisses, and clothes don't do anything different than last chapter._

_Innuendo is such a _grand_ author's tool, though... eg! _

12 - Courtship 

Xian Pu slowly walked her bicycle back to the Nekohanten through the continuing drizzle, an unusual droop to her shoulders as her dulled red eyes stayed fixed on the wet ground in front of her. She wasn't taking any particular care to avoid puddles, as she wasn't going so fast that she'd splash herself enough to activate her Jusenkyo curse.

She was careful of the extra-large umbrella she held above herself, though; the light sprinkles occasionally gave way to a moderately heavy rainfall. Getting her bicycle back to the restaurant was impossible when she was a neko, and she went through them fast enough as it was. She didn't need to be just carelessly leaving them lay about, for anyone to walk off with.

The thought of a nice, long soak in a hot tub didn't raise her spirits any. The cause for her unusual display of depression was none other than her Airen, Saotome Ranma. She'd been unable to find him for several days now, and didn't really have the heart to search that hard any more. She was mainly continuing to search for her Hiiba-chan's benefit, more than anything...the Matriarch would be so disappointed in her, if they had to return to the village in shame.

Xian Pu had seen how Ranma looked at Tendo Akane, though. The young Amazon wasn't really as bubble-headed and obtuse as she acted all the time; but she hadn't seen any way out of her predicament with Ranma, other than killing him. And she'd truly grown to love the pig-tailed martial artist...so that option was out.

She _could _always kill that violent, kitchen-destroying tomboy that Ranma was in love with. That was probably the only way to ensure that Ranma would kill _her_...except, killing Tendo Akane would hurt Ranma more than anything else possibly could. If she drove him to kill her for doing that, he wouldn't likely live out the week; if he didn't commit seppuku, he would probably just waste away. She didn't want to do that to someone she cared about. She'd rather just face her punishment back home.

Xian Pu would really rather die honorably by Ranma's hand, than be summarily executed by her own people for her failure. Executed--or forever locked in her cursed form... She wasn't certain which likely fate she abhorred more. Either way, she'd have no honor left to her name, and would besmirch the honor of her entire family line. She just...couldn't arrange for it, knowing as she did what that would do to Ranma.

She'd seen how killing Saffron, even if it had been necessary to save Akane's life, had affected him. It had left a shadow to forever stain those amazingly blue eyes. She couldn't even imagine how devastated he'd be, if he had to kill someone he considered a _friend..._

The purple-haired Amazon was no longer certain she'd be able to kill her main rival, though--not even if she could be absolutely guaranteed to somehow catch Ranma on the rebound. Tendo Akane had qualities that Xian Pu could admire. Her stubborn determination to never give up against those that tried to control her; the basically kind nature that led her to help those who were supposed to be her enemies; her ability to forgive the people who wronged her...

...so much like Ranma...

A gusty sigh escaped the purple-haired Amazon as she tried once more to think of an honorable way to get out of her tribal obligation to marry Ranma. She knew there was no way he'd ever voluntarily marry her now, no matter how much she'd come to love him. Ranma just didn't love her that way, and after the rough start they'd had--and her admittedly rotten track record in chasing him; all those potions, and magic spells, and tricks, and everything else she'd tried--it wasn't likely he ever would trust her enough to start loving her like that. Not even if that too-violent tomboy of a fiancée somehow managed to alienate him.

If he wasn't alienated by now, Xian Pu didn't see how it could possibly ever happen. Not after all the malletings; the attempted assassi--er, attempts at feeding him her so-called 'cooking'; the name-calling, mutual as it was; the perpetual, unfounded distrust...

Xian Pu knew, more than anyone else, that Saotome Ranma was probably the single most faithful male on the face of the planet. Either that, or he was gay as they came--and she'd seen no indication of that being the case. Well...not other than a couple isolated misunderstandings involving Ryoga, anyway; things easily explained by the dangled lure of a cure for Ranma's Jusenkyo curse.

Xian Pu pretty much had the same problem with Ranma, that Mu Tse had with her. She loved the duck-boy like a too-annoying little brother; she'd never be able to think of him as husband-material--not for herself, anyway. Just as she now realized that Ranma would gladly accept her as a friend--but nothing more.

Lately, after actually giving the blind boy's situation some thought as she struggled to come to grips with her failure, she'd begun to suspect Mu Tse of more subtlety than she'd ever given her childhood friend credit for. The timing on some of his interference in her plans to ensnare Ranma had saved her skin from Ranma's eventual retribution, more than once. She ought to be at least a bit grateful to him for that, even annoyed as she'd been at the times he did it.

Back in their village, Mu Tse had always been quite effective at discouraging all those unwanted would-be suitors who had no real hope of defeating her. That had saved her a great deal of time, not having to wade through all those second-rate boys that were forever challenging her. None of them could provide her with even a semi-decent challenge; they were a waste of time for her to fight. She could spend more time training, without all that nonsense distracting her.

She had eventually come to realize that Mu Tse had deliberately done that for her. She remembered complaining to him, one day while they were still mostly children, about all the pesky boys wasting her time with their challenges. She'd wished out loud for them to stop, to leave her alone. Mu Tse had started actively 'chasing' her the next day...and chasing away all those other boys. As he was the best male fighter in the village, when she sparred with_ him,_ it wasn't a total waste of her time.

She knew "duck-boy" secretly enjoyed sparring with Ranma, too. Mu Tse had improved greatly in the Art since he came to Nerima, thanks mostly to his fights with Ranma. It was quite possible he was now the second best fighter in the village, even including the women--and there were times Xian Pu suspected he was holding back with even _her._ Which really was a sweet gesture, waiting for her to return his feelings before truly pressing his suit...even as the mere thought he wasn't fighting her all-out infuriated her pride as a martial artist.

Xian Pu jerked her thoughts away from duck-boy, and back to her dilemma. She liked to think that Ranma at least thought of her as a friend, in spite of all the dirty tricks she and her Hiiba-chan had pulled on him. She didn't want to even consider him thinking of her and her people as enemies; she shuddered at the thought, a cold chill racing up her spine.

She would always remember quite clearly what Ranma had done to Saffron.

Which was the main reason she'd never voluntarily cause any harm whatsoever to come to Tendo Akane. Anyone with eyes in their head could see that Ranma had chosen the violent girl to be his mate; and now, he'd killed a _kami_ to save her--! Normal mortals, no matter _how _skilled in martial arts, wouldn't stand a chance against his full wrath. And if he blamed her village for her actions...

It didn't bear thinking about.

When she got within a couple blocks of the Nekohanten she determinedly squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and plastered the cheeriest smile she could on her face. It didn't reach her shadowed red eyes, but she hoped no one would be looking closely enough to notice the sadness in them.

Xian Pu was surprised to see the "Closed" sign in the front window of the restaurant. Her eyes narrowed briefly in concern, but she didn't sense anything amiss inside; and there was no sign of major property damage anywhere about. Bouncing in the front door with her usual bubbly façade, her alert eyes immediately came to rest on the group gathered about her Hiiba-chan and a depressed-looking Mu Tse.

To her surprise and delight, she immediately recognized Ranma and Akane; but the other five sitting with them were strangers. She hesitated for only a second before heading for Ranma with her usual, overly-cheery "Nihao, Airen!"

Kho Lon sharply barked a command in Mandarin before she got near him, though. Startled, Xian Pu stopped in her tracks, to stare wide-eyed at her Hiiba-chan.

"Xian Pu. Leave Ranma alone for now. You have a new challenger for your hand in marriage."

Xian Pu sucked in an involuntary breath as her eyes got even wider; she stared at Kho Lon, her jaw dropping. Her Hiiba-chan didn't look to be joking...! The shock of having someone other than Mu Tse challenging her for marriage was enough all on its own to send an electric thrill through her nerves...but she wasn't distracted enough to miss that her Hiiba-chan had not referred to Ranma as 'Son-In-Law,' as she normally did. She'd used his given name; for the first time that Xian Pu had ever heard.

Maybe--this was her way out! If this challenger could defeat _her, _then even if he couldn't defeat Ranma--which she didn't expect any martial artist to be able to do, not after Saffron!--then she could be given a choice as to which Airen to keep, if the Council could be persuaded. They might allow it, not wanting the man who was Saffron's better to have cause to be angry with them! Her Hiiba-chan obviously approved of the new suitor, if she'd stopped calling Ranma 'Son-In-Law'.

And...if this stranger could be truly interested in _her;_ if he wouldn't have to be forced into at least pretending to care, other than as a friend--

Xian Pu knew her Hiiba-chan saw the flicker of hope in her eyes. The sadness that tinged Mu Tse's expression told her he had seen it, also. Kho Lon's gentle smile told her it was a warranted hope, so she allowed it to kindle in her heart.

The Matriarch cocked her head towards the strangers, and Xian Pu tore her eyes away to look them over, even as Ranma stepped forward to hastily introduce them as everyone stood.

She dismissed the girl--Honda Tohru--without a second thought. Sohma Shigure and Sohma Yuki were hardly worth more notice; Xian Pu merely nodded at their names. Sohma Kazuma was interesting, she could sense the potential in him; but she thought him a touch old for her, and she could tell from his ki that he was nowhere near on a par with Ranma in martial arts.

Sohma Kyo, on the other hand, caught her full, undivided attention...even before he stepped forward and said in a slightly nervous, but otherwise rather pleasant voice, "I'm the one challenging you." There was an air about him--a hint of a feral feeling, held in tight control...

Xian Pu blinked in shock as she suddenly recognized the feeling. It was the same air that Ranma gave off--when he was in the Neko-ken!

Red eyes met red, a current of electricity seeming to spark between them. Xian Pu cocked her head in curiosity as she shifted slightly, unobtrusively moving into a casual ready stance. She noted how he seemed to almost instinctively move to match her, subtly enough that likely only Ranma and Hiiba-chan noticed. This young man obviously had his human mind in control; he wasn't in the same feral state that Ranma fell into, when he accessed his Neko-ken skills.

Was he an actual, true, _sane_ Master of the Neko-ken! She could easily see why Kho Lon would entertain the thought of switching her marriage to this one, if that were the case! Even Ranma hadn't fully mastered that technique...and if this one had--he might well be able to defeat even Ranma!

The Tribe _needed_ warriors like that!

She looked this unexpected suitor over carefully, from head to toe, fighting the urge to giggle at the bright red blush that popped up on his cheeks even as her eyes wandered. He was very well formed, in her opinion; lithe and lean, with a sense of coiled power; and that peculiar grace about his movements...he reminded her very much of a neko. She was willing to bet he was one of those people who were much stronger than they looked, their muscle density greater than any casual visual observation could detect.

Xian Pu suddenly found herself wanting very much to run her hands over that slender frame, to find out for herself. She nearly blushed; she'd never had that reaction to a male on first meeting--not even Ranma! The spark of hope in her heart flared brighter, as she realized she had true interest in this Sohma Kyo.

She thought that oddly orange hair rather attractive; especially with those blood-red eyes, so close to the color of her own. It looked to be very fine, and promised to be quite soft to the touch. Her fingers were already itching to test it, to brush the bangs out of his intense eyes.

Those eyes stayed respectfully on her face, after one quick glance lower--that had _not_ stopped at her chest, as the eyes of most males tended to do. She rather thought he'd given her the courtesy of evaluating her as a fellow warrior, instead of a possible bed-partner. In return, she kept her own eyes on that _very _nice face of his, after her thorough once-over of his body.

A small, rather feline smile curled her lips. She could almost _feel _the nervousness that Ranma suddenly radiated, as he conspicuously slid back to stand squarely behind Akane at that too-familiar look of hers. She didn't bother to even glance at him, but kept her eyes strictly on Kyo, as she carefully slunk forward with her sexiest sashay. This one was definitely--_interesting._

Her smile got larger as Kyo swallowed, a single hard shiver passing visibly along the skin of his arms. He didn't back up, though he tensed in readiness. His breathing had noticeably increased; his heart was likely racing nicely.

Xian Pu's certainly was!

Kyo turned his head quickly to glance at his cousins and Honda Tohru, as they backed away to give room to the potential couple. Sohma Kazuma wore a look of fatherly pride, with just a touch of appreciative envy. Sohma Shigure's look was _all _a very--_healthy_--appreciation, and all for Xian Pu...until an exasperated Sohma Yuki bopped him hard on the head with a quietly muttered "Hentai," causing him to collapse in a tangle of twitching limbs on the floor. Yuki's face when he went back to watching the beginnings of the 'courtship' was a blend of shock and consternation. Honda Tohru was wringing her hands, looking between Kyo and Xian Pu with a surprisingly hopeful expression.

Ranma and Akane, of course, both had looks of hope on their faces, though Ranma's had a touch of guilt about it. Xian Pu didn't see that, though, only having eyes for the one who not only presented her with an honorable way out of her marriage predicament--but looked to show real promise as a true mate for her, too. He showed signs of being willing to be interested, as Ranma had never been.

Kyo kept still as Xian Pu slowly circled around him, not quite touching him, letting her eyes roam a bit. He only moved his head, just enough to keep his eyes on her face. She could tell he still had some attention left for the rest of the room, as any good warrior would; even as hard as she was making it to do. When she came back around in front of him, she faced him squarely and placed her hands lightly on his waist...then slowly, gently, drew her fingertips up along his sides, then over his chest, until they rested lightly on his shoulders. Shivers raced across his skin at her touch, and his breathing went slightly ragged.

He was about six inches taller than she was, she noted in approval; she thought it a good match in heights. She leaned on her arms into that nicely solid chest, feeling a sudden nervous tremor ripple though him even as he kept himself from leaning back with the pressure. She'd been right...she could easily feel the whipcord muscles under that pale skin, right through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

On sudden impulse, she leaned forward and up to rub the side of her face along his jaw, as a neko would. She clearly felt his start of surprise at the feline marking. Looking back into his deep red eyes, she noted with pleasure that she'd apparently captured the whole of his startled attention. Enemies could likely pour in from every direction and he wouldn't notice, just then.

Of course, Xian Pu wouldn't notice them, either...!

A loud, familiar cackle from the side failed to distract her, though Kyo's nervous gaze snapped over and back at the nerve-twitching sound. Kho Lon settled herself and said, conversationally, "I assume this suitor is acceptable to you so far, Great-Granddaughter?"

Xian Pu's half-lidded eyes were all on Kyo's as she all but purred, "O-o-oh, ye-e-esssss, Hiiba-chan."

Kyo swallowed hard, obviously fighting a bit of panic. If he'd been a neko just then, he'd likely have had every hair on his body bushed, his tail sticking straight up, and his ears flat to his head; his eyes were certainly wide and dilated enough. Xian Pu allowed her face to show some real amusement as she made an effort to cut back on the...er..._courtship moves._ She grinned, like a cat who'd just caught a nice, fat canary.

It didn't seem to help the poor boy's nerves. A somewhat casual shifting of her body _almost _up against his assured her that her interest was returned, though; and the delicious tension in his muscles was probably going to become painful for him, soon. Taking pity on him before he started hyperventilating, Xian Pu slid back a step, trailing her fingertips back down his chest as she backed away, never taking her eyes from his.

She toned her body language down a bit more, suddenly realizing that if he was even a tenth as shy as Ranma, he'd be running from her soon! She didn't want that to happen until _after_ he'd defeated her in combat; then they could run off and "play tag."

"Xian Pu _like_ new soon-Airen. Think make _good_ Airen! We fight now, yes?" She looked expectantly, hopefully, at Kyo. It was easy to see the restrained energy that was suddenly thrumming through her body.

A look of consternation passed across Kyo's face, and he glanced at Ranma, as if for support. Finding suppressed snickers on that side, Kyo scowled in exasperation, then with a touch of hesitation, glanced at the adult men. More snickers sent his gaze almost against his will to Sohma Yuki. The stunned look on his cousin's face broke his panicky nervousness; a slight grin broke out on Kyo's face as he dropped his head, shaking it slowly, setting his hands on his hips. He took a deep breath and looked back up at her, expression rueful.

"I'd like to talk to you for a bit, first, Xian Pu. There's...some things you should know, about me, and my family." His eyes took on a shadow of sorrow. Xian Pu frowned as she noticed his hands clench into fists as he dropped them to his sides; whatever he wanted to tell her, he apparently thought she might decide she didn't want him for an Airen, once she knew. She cocked her head at her Hiiba-chan, questioning with her eyes.

"I already know, Great-Granddaughter; and have approved of the match, if you'll have him."

Xian Pu nodded decisively, looking back to Kyo. "Hiiba-chan approves--must not be too bad, then. We fight, now?" She put more challenge into her stance, becoming impatient. Whatever problems Kyo had, Hiiba-chan thought they wouldn't harm the tribe--that was all that mattered to her.

Kyo rolled his eyes before closing them briefly, sighing in exasperation, teeth clenched. He stared straight into her eyes and tried to explain it to her. "Xian Pu. I'm _cursed_--and it's not a Jusenkyo curse." He looked at Ranma, who was suddenly a bit pale.

Ranma nodded shakily and quickly strode to the door. As he slipped outside he called back over his shoulder in a nervous voice, "Call me when you're done, okay?" They could see him station himself just under the edge of the awning, barely out of the drizzly rain, his back determinedly to the inside of the restaurant.

Xian Pu watched him go in confusion, before turning back to her soon-to-be-Airen. "Why Ranma leave?"

Kyo drew a shaky breath, and began to tell her of the Sohma family's Jyuunishi curse.

When he told her the trigger for their curses, Xian Pu frowned in consternation. _That_ could certainly pose a problem! She crossed her arms over her chest, a thoughtful look coming over her face. She raised one hand to nibble on a nail, supporting that elbow with the other hand, questions about possible ways around it occurring to her even as he continued his story.

Her frown turned troubled as she realized some of the alienation the Jyuunishi-cursed Sohmas had to endure. She couldn't imagine living without the full freedom to touch whomever she wished, whenever she wished. Just the thought of never having been able to hug her own father, simply because he wasn't female, sent a shudder of sympathy through her. Her arms dropped, one hand gripping the other in front of her waist as she continued to listen closely.

Hearing that sometimes, mothers would choose to have their memories of ever having given birth to one of the Jyuunishi-cursed taken away...Xian Pu nearly growled at the utter _selfishness _of those women, her hands twitching with the urge to grab her bonbori and go explain her annoyance to them.

Kyo paused in his explanation, looking nervously at her, as her battle aura manifested for a brief moment. When she'd calmed herself and he continued, explaining in full his own, dual curses as the Neko-cursed, Xian Pu could hear the pain that hid in his words. As with Kho Lon, he held nothing back--he told her not only of the Neko's 'true form,' but how the Sohma Clan Head had sworn to lock him away after he graduated high school, unless he defeated the nezumi in battle.

Xian Pu hadn't needed to see the tremor in his tight-fisted hands, or hear the tense strain in his voice, to know that being locked up was his worst fear. It was in his eyes, for all his expression was blank as stone; and in his ki, for those that could see it.

He'd explained how the Tatsu no Jyuunishi had taken Yuki's memories of their being best friends away, at the Clan Head's order; but that Kyo had already sworn to protect the nezumi, in any way he could. Since he had never trusted the Clan Head, even when he was a child, and had feared that defeating Yuki might mean the nezumi would be locked up in his place, Kyo had been careful to throw every fight he'd ever had with his cousin since then. Kyo told her that the only reason he'd ever attacked Yuki in the first place, had been to get him into martial arts, so his asthma might be gotten under better control.

He also admitted that the Clan Head had frequently called him to the Honke, only to take his bracelet-seal from him, and heap many kinds of abuse on him. He said that sometimes, it had taken him many weeks to physically recover. Xian Pu could see that there had been verbal abuse, too; and that had _not_ all healed, even yet.

The Amazon's protective instincts were starting to focus on this honorable young man who, much as he wanted a cure for his family's curse, and desperate as his hope was to find a way to not be locked up...still refused to let her be used as a pawn. If, with full knowledge, she wanted no part of him...he was willing to leave, challenge forgotten; last hope denied.

There was only a little bit of time left before he graduated. Xian Pu's respect for Kyo grew even more, as she thought about the strain he had lived under for all of his life. This one was easily as strong as Ranma; she was sure of it! He'd had to be, just to survive this long without breaking.

The more she learned of him, the more she wished to claim him as _hers._

When he told her that the spirits of all of the previous Neko-cursed Sohmas echoed in his head, Xian Pu's eyes widened. She thought his use of anger to block them out to be smart; especially as he had purposefully used it to also keep others from getting close to him, lest they be saddened when he was locked away. He'd been protecting others, mostly his own clan folk, at cost to himself. Her respect for him only grew, the more she heard

She doubted Ranma could have done the same as Kyo had done...not if it involved purposely and regularly losing fights to someone who wasn't anywhere near his level in the martial arts, in the first place! If she could secure _this _one's heart for her own, she could be certain he'd put her before his own pride.

A ripple of uncertainty troubled her for a moment, as she wondered if she'd ever be able to do the same in return. An Amazon's pride was the backbone of her honor...could Xian Pu learn to temper it, at least in regards to her future mate? She shook the thought away. There would certainly be time to find out, and with his example before her, there was a very good chance for her to live up to it.

Xian Pu realized that this cursed young man had some definite problems with his self-esteem, for all his Warrior potential. Building a decent sense of self-worth in his own mind could be an interesting challenge...and much more rewarding for her than chasing futilely after one Saotome Ranma, whose ego rivaled Japan's Mount Fuji in size. At least...as far as martial arts went.

Sohma Kyo struck her as the type who could turn out to be an almost ideal mate for her. She much preferred that, to an unwilling Airen who would merely benefit her tribe's bloodlines.

-.-.-.-

_Whee::fending off a glomp of appreciation from a _very_ happy Amazon: I've never written a scene quite like that before...not sure where it came from, but I think Xian Pu's definitely got a healthy set of hormones, there!_

_Poor Kyo doesn't stand a chance. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer::sulking: No, I still don't own any of them::stalks off, grumbling:_

_:pops back for a moment: Gee...Xian Pu gets _dressed_ in this chapter! eg! :runs away very quickly, snickering:_

_Enjoy!_

13 - Curses 

Xian Pu looked at the ground, deep in thought, after Kyo had finished speaking. The Neko-cursed young man stood still, quietly watching her even as the others did.

Several things stood out in her mind, both good and bad. She appreciated his candor...and his willingness to not involve her, if she didn't wish it. She also understood, at least intellectually, some of the emotional scars he bore. She glanced for a moment at Sohma Yuki, the Nezumi no Jyuunishi; then Sohma Shigure, the Inu no Jyuunishi. Then she looked back at the Neko no Jyuunishi.

_Her_ neko, if she wished..._hers,_ and hers alone. Her body certainly approved of him, the almost magnetic attraction pulling strongly at her; and her honor found no fault with him. Something about him also seemed to call out to her heart, as no other ever had--even as her mind admired what he'd managed to do, to protect those he cared about. Such cunning, at such a young age; and for such good purpose, spoke well to the Amazon of his intellect.

She realized that her choice had already been made. Out of respect for his desire that she know everything before committing, she took a single step towards him, arms outstretched, asking permission with her eyes. She hadn't seen his neko form yet, after all--or his bakemono form.

Kyo swallowed and nodded, hesitantly. Xian Pu stepped the rest of the way into hugging him, restraining herself from a full Amazon GlompTM with some difficulty.

There followed a mildly startling ** poof! **of orange smoke, and she suddenly found herself holding an orange neko, caught in the T-shirt Kyo had been wearing. The rest of his clothing dropped to a pile on the floor. His neko form seemed to be somewhat larger than her own, though it was hard for Xian Pu to tell.

The neko kept still in her arms, looking up at her through the neck-hole of his shirt with a mix of resignation and apprehension--and a flicker of hope, that Xian Pu did not miss. She absently shifted the neko about to a more comfortable position, deftly slipping him out of the shirt, knowing from her own cursed form how to best hold him comfortably.

She also realized that most normal teen-aged Japanese males, the well-mannered ones at least, would be distinctly embarrassed about being pressed so tightly against her ample bosom. As adorable as his neko-form was, the Amazon restrained herself from snuggling.

Until after the Marriage Challenge was completed, anyway. After that, she'd get right to work on that annoying shyness Japanese culture seemed to instill in many of their young males!

Xian Pu found herself wishing to treat this warrior with more respect than she'd ever shown to a male before, at least partially because he had already demonstrated it towards her. Also...she could sense the deep sadness in this young man; and the loneliness. The sad, grim, and ashamed looks she'd noted on the faces of his three cousins as he told her of the Jyuunishi curse--the eldest of whom was also his foster-father, she remembered--told her that any acceptance he had now, was likely recent...and very hard-won.

She couldn't imagine growing up shunned by her own closest family! And what his so-called _mother_ had done--!

His..._other_ cursed form...must be truly nasty; maybe even worse than Taro's. And the abuse from his evil Clan Head...! Xian Pu was perceptive enough to have figured out that Kyo was understating what that evil one had done to him. It seemed to be his nature, as with true nekos, to hide his own pain.

Pure anger towards _that one _burned close beneath the surface of Xian Pu's mind. If she ever came face-to-face with Sohma Akito, Kyo had best be around to restrain her from killing him; no one else would be able to stop her.

She stared down into the orange neko's slightly worried red eyes, feeling the new bond she'd already formed towards him. Her gaze softened somewhat.

"Hug change you to this...that not so bad." She raised an eyebrow as she craned her neck a little bit to glance beyond him, to the clothing on the floor. "Naked when change back, no?"

Red eyes met red; and if a neko could blush, the one in Xian Pu's arms would have been redder than his eyes. She _was_ a bit surprised when he spoke an affirmative with his own, human voice; Jusenkyo curses didn't allow victims to keep their voices!

Her lips twitched as she suppressed a giggle. She was certain he saw the humor dancing in her eyes, as his widened. "Is not so bad, avoiding hugs; are ways to--compensate." Xian Pu licked her lips, smiling down at him; watching the little orange neko swallow. _Hard. _She then gave him a rueful smile. "Should try having to avoid cold water! It _everywhere--_Ranma call Jusenkyo-cursed 'water magnets;' seen water turn right angle in midair, hit Jusenkyo-cursed! Xian Pu show you her curse next, yes?"

"Ah...o-okay..." The little orange neko blink-blinked at her, still looking a bit--shocked. Xian Pu gave up and let her giggle out--not the inane, high-pitched giggle that inspired gritted teeth and violence in other women; but her true-humor giggle, more of a light, bubbling laugh. Mu Tse and Kho Lon both started at the sound; they hadn't heard her laugh like that since before Ranma first defeated her.

Mu Tse's tense gaze on her softened a bit, almost against his will, though no one else noticed. He'd found himself unwillingly sympathetic to the Neko-cursed Sohma...and his assessment of the young man wasn't far off from Xian Pu's, minus of course the distinct attraction she _so _obviously felt. He'd long known he'd never be the one to marry the proud Tribal Champion; but he'd also known in his bones that Ranma wasn't right for her, either--especially as anybody with working senses could tell the pig-tailed martial artist was head over heels in mutual love with Tendo Akane, deny it as they both would.

An imperceptible sigh escaped him as he fought a small smile at that pair's having _finally_ figured out their own feelings for each other. Maybe he wouldn't have to get himself beaten to a pulp on such a regular basis any more, by both Ranma and Xian Pu, trying to keep them apart.

Xian Pu knelt and gently set Kyo-neko on the floor, holding his shirt so he could poke his head back through the neck. Honda Tohru and Akane hastily turned their backs, to respect his modesty. Kyo's cousins and Mu Tse casually turned their heads away, also.

Kho Lon watched with amused interest, as did Xian Pu, as a moment later another ** poof! ** of orange smoke heralded the return of Kyo's human form. The young man blushed furiously under their scrutiny, as he put his clothes on with remarkably Amaguriken-like speed. He was fast enough to cause the two almost-leering female Amazons to sigh in disappointment.

Kyo's indignant glare as he nervously straightened his shirt and pants, trying not to spread his hands to cover that particular bit of his anatomy that she'd found so interesting, made Xian Pu giggle softly again as her bright red eyes crinkled with amusement. She couldn't resist asking, "Why soon-Airen embarrassed? Xian Pu see nothing for him be ashamed of!"

Kho Lon nearly fell off her staff laughing at the fire-engine-red blush that suddenly burned _so _brightly on a mortified Kyo's face. Everyone else but a madly snickering Shigure and an amused-looking Kazuma was also blushing furiously.

Xian Pu and Kho Lon exchanged amused looks at the body-modesty of these Japanese males, and their amazing susceptibility to teasing.

A few deep, calming breaths later, Kyo had himself under control again. His right hand nervously moved to cover the bracelet of black and white beads about his left wrist as he looked to the windows, and the water still dripping down them. The rain had not yet stopped.

Xian Pu saw the bracelet, and the direction of his now-haunted gaze. She remembered what he'd said about his so-called 'true form'. She watched as he glanced at the others to see if any of them would leave, and saw his surprised relief when everyone settled where they were.

Kho Lon, having seen this reaction once already, wondered that Kyo's surprise had not lessened a bit after their first demonstration of support. The Matriarch made a careful mental note to speak with her great-granddaughter at length about being very careful of this young man's self-esteem, as regards his curse. She was fairly certain Xian Pu was perceptive enough that she had already picked up on that, but she wanted to be very sure.

A soft snort of amusement nearly escaped before Kho Lon caught herself, at the thought that at least _this _one did not over-compensate with the kind of annoyingly huge ego that Ranma hid _his _massive insecurities behind! Sohma Kyo seemed much more like his curse animal--prone to go off and suffer in silence.

Tendo Akane, meanwhile, quickly looked over to where Ranma's silhouette was visible through the glass, then questioningly back at Kyo. He nodded, and Xian Pu's now-former rival darted over to call her fiancé back inside, now that the neko transformations were done.

Sobriety settled over everyone after Ranma returned, as Kyo moved to stand in the middle of the room, facing Xian Pu. He looked hesitantly at the bracelet--his seal; then at Yuki, who nodded solemnly. Kyo then deliberately took off his shirt once more, laying it carefully over the back of a nearby chair; then his shoes and socks. He looked somberly into Xian Pu's eyes.

"This--what I'm about to show you..." His eyes drifted down for a moment. They were haunted by past pain when they returned to Xian Pu's. "Be warned--it..._smells,_ really badly. It only comes out with the rain...and this bracelet is the only thing that seals it away."

He closed his eyes and in one swift move, the bracelet was off, tossed unerringly towards Yuki's waiting hands.

-.-.-.-

There was silence in the Nekohanten as the purple-haired Amazon stared at the hideous shape that had replaced the handsome young man she had been so obviously attracted to. Everyone saw the shock that briefly crossed her face before she frowned, staring intently at the mutated, crouched form. She slowly stepped towards it, never taking her eyes off of it, even as her petite nose involuntarily wrinkled a bit at the stench.

Yuki watched, nerves strung taught, a surge of hope breaking against the fear of crushing disappointment within him. Judging by Matriarch Kho Lon's reaction earlier, these Chinese Amazons just _might _be able to accept Kyo's curse. If they could--if Xian Pu accepted Kyo as her 'Airen'--!

That meant--whether a cure for the Jyuunishi curse was ever found, or not--at least Kyo would not be locked away for the rest of his life. Yuki sent prayers to all the kamis that it would be so, for Kyo's sake. Even without all the life-altering revelations the nezumi had been through since that tree fell on him, he'd never have wished such a fate on the neko!

So far, no one could possibly have any doubt that this Xian Pu was..._interested_...in Kyo. Yuki nearly snorted to himself; it was a miracle the young woman hadn't activated the neko's curse, the way she was all over him in that first 'inspection' of hers! The nezumi had stood frozen with stunned disbelief as she came so close to rubbing her whole body against his _highly_ distracted cousin. It had been quite obvious there hadn't been a thought of his curse in Kyo's head at the time; Yuki would have taken bets the neko had completely forgotten his own _name, _for a couple seconds there.

The nezumi had almost forgotten his own, and _he'd _just been a spectator! He could hardly blame his cousin for the lapse. It was a miracle the neko had managed to stay conscious, and on his feet--not to mentionavoiding a major nose-bleed! Yuki was fairly certain that if it had been _him_ on the receiving end of that kind of over-intense of female attention, he'd have had a hard time not running straight out the door!

Yuki flicked a quick glance at the inu, where he sat on the floor, intently watching events unfold. Shigure had decided to stay down, likely in case Yuki got violent towards him again. His expression just then was as serious as the nezumi had ever seen it; Yuki was almost certain the inu was holding his breath.

That reminded him to take a breath of his own, before he started getting light-headed. He hadn't realized he'd also stopped breathing with nervous anticipation.

The purple-haired Amazon stopped directly in front of Kyo, cocking her head to the side as she closely studied his altered form. A slight frown of concentration was on her strikingly beautiful face. There was no trace of fear in her bright red eyes; and no repugnance, either--though there was a touch of what might be slight disappointment.

Then again...it might be a touch of compassion. It was hard to tell, for sure.

One deceptively delicate hand reached out and softly traced down the neko's broadened jaw; then rose to lightly smooth one extremely elongated earflap, that trembled visibly at her feather-light touch. There was no hesitation in her movements; to those watching, it didn't seem to occur to her that she should be at all afraid, or repulsed by the bakemono before her.

Yuki found himself holding his breath again, at the surge of hope that all but crashed into him. She had not rejected his cousin even yet!

-.-.-.-

Kyo slowly straightened as much as his altered spine would allow as Xian Pu circled about him, looking his bakemono form over carefully, just as she had with his human form. He turned his head to keep his purple eyes on her, feeling curiously like a slab of meat up for inspection. He wasn't used to the feeling--and certainly not in _this_ form! He wasn't sure how to deal with it.

A flicker of anger rose up from within. A slight shiver rippled across his pebbly hide as he turned it back on itself, to a chorus of approving, ghostly voices. He spared them an irritated mental glare, wishing the peanut gallery would step up for a change and give him a hand with--whatever-the-hell it was that was so angry! It wasn't going to stay distracted by Xian Pu's unexpected behavior for long.

The spirits could at least offer some helpful advice about the purple-haired beauty with the so-dangerous, graceful movements... Kyo had no idea how he was supposed to deal with her. Of course, considering the Neko's curse, it really wasn't surprising the previous nekos didn't have any advice for him; only a handful had managed to have a relationship with _anyone, _let alone marry, or--his mind stuttered on the thought--have _children._

It was getting harder to keep his thoughts concentrated where he wanted them. To be more precise, it was getting harder to _want _to concentrate on anything, other that _her._ His talk with Tohru the night before came back to him. Oh, there was definitely a physical, er, _yearning,_ towards _this _young woman!

Kyo was suddenly, for the first time in his life, grateful for the distraction of the raging beast deep within his mind. He did _not_ want to start thinking with his hormones, for the kamis' sakes! If things went well, he'd be _married_ to this young woman--that was a life-long commitment! It wasn't something to start with just pure animal attraction!

Though it definitely helped...Kami-sama, but she was beautiful...! Kyo stifled a growl that was purely his own anger at his lack of self-control.

When she'd finished looking his bakemono form over, Xian Pu stood directly before the neko, her look contemplative. She held her elbow in one hand while stroking her chin with the other, staring deep into his odd, slitted purple eyes. Finally, she dropped her arms to her sides and declared with a great deal of conviction, "Is not so bad. Smell bad; but not helpless. Stronger than human form, yes? More powerful fighter?"

There were several face-faults about the room--namely, all of the Sohmas (including Kyo!) and Tohru. Ranma just slapped a hand over his face and lowered his head, shaking it, while Akane rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed. Kho Lon, of course, nodded approvingly at her great-granddaughter's assessment, that matched the Matriarch's own.

Kyo stared back at the young Amazon for a moment, stunned speechless. Then he shook his head to try and clear it of amazement, stuttering, "Ah...y-yeah. I'm--a--a lot stronger, like this."

Xian Pu shrugged, noting absently the interesting, multi-tone change to his voice while in this form, and looked over at her Hiiba-chan. She gave a definitive nod, then looked back at Kyo, stating firmly, "Is not so bad. Xian Pu can deal with it, if Kyo-Airen can. Bracelet keep this form sealed, no? Only come out with rain?"

Kyo nodded mutely, purple eyes still wide with shock. Xian Pu nodded once more. "Is okay, then. Xian Pu show you Jusenkyo curse, now."

Kho Lon hopped forward with a cup of water she'd gotten from--somewhere. Ranma let out a strangled "Eeep!" and quickly turned around, eyes darting nervously as he tried hard not to turn back around. He'd _much _prefer to be back outside for this part! He gave Akane a somewhat disappointed glance--why'd she have to call him back in, when there was still gonna be another n--n-n--ne--another of _them_ things popping up!

Akane gave him an apologetic look, and shrugged. She'd been a little--distracted, and had just plain forgotten that the Amazon hadn't demonstrated her own Jusenkyo curse, yet. The youngest Tendo daughter carefully caught Ranma's hand in her own, offering support as he almost desperately tried to think of _any_thing that _wasn't _related to felines. The grateful squeeze he gave her hand made her smile softly.

Having already seen Ranma's curse, the gathered Sohmas and Tohru weren't surprised that there was no accompanying ** poof! ** of smoke as Xian Pu's form shrank and disappeared within her pantsuit, when the cold water hit. The adorable white and lavender neko, still wearing Xian Pu's hair ornaments, that poked its way out of the clothing drew a small coo from Tohru; the Amazon's feline form was absolutely adorable, after all. Xian Pu all but strutted over to rub the side of her face against Kyo's lower leg, nearly making the poor neko pass out from shock.

He was still in his bakemono form! Kyo knew from experience that a neko's nose was _much_ more sensitive than a human's. And she'd just deliberately _marked_ him! His eyes felt like they were going to fall out at any moment, they were so wide. The rage that lived beneath his mind outright splintered into sparking fragments of pure confusion, while the spirits let off a feeling of outright awe.

Xian Pu turned all the way around in front of him, keeping an eye on the frozen, monstrous shape that her new Airen was cursed with to be sure he was watching. Then she sauntered back over to her clothes, twitching her tail flirtatiously. She glanced at her Great-Grandmother, who understood she was ready for hot water. The little neko's red eyes stayed firmly on Kyo's as Kho Lon raised a tea kettle over her.

Xian Pu was obviously amused to note that Kyo's bakemono form was quite capable of blushing, if you were watching the rough, mud-colored hide carefully. A coy smile curled her lips as she watched him almost desperately trying to keep his eyes up on her face as she expanded into her fully human--and fully _naked_--female glory, right there directly in front of him.

The smile grew impish as she heard a sharp, fleshy ** thwack! ** and a yelp from Sohma Shigure; he'd been once more smacked by Yuki, who had stepped bodily to block the hentai author's view of his cousin's new iinazuke, carefully keeping his own back to her. The other men had also respectfully turned away.

There was an audible gulp from the frozen bakemono, as Xian Pu made an artful show of donning her clothing. _Slowly._ He hadn't been able to help his eyes flicking down from her face a couple times, right after she'd changed back...but he'd refused to turn away, sensing rightly that he was still being tested.

These Amazons obviously had different standards of modesty; and judging by the slow, almost teasing way the purple-haired young woman was putting her clothes back on, carefully snapping any possible wrinkles out and inspecting each article minutely for imaginary dust before donning it--seeming to purposefully be posing, each time--he had no doubt whatsoever that she fully expected him to look. Especially remembering how she'd checked out his own human form, earlier! He had the definite feeling she'd feel insulted, if he turned away.

Not that Kyo thought he'd be physically _able _to tear his eyes away, any time before that Amazon wanted him to...! _Whoooo!_

Kyo swallowed a second time once she'd at least gotten her panties back on, took a deep breath--and purposefully let his eyes appraise her, once and slowly, from head to toe and back up to her amused red eyes. Trying _very_ hard not to pass out from the accumulated shock of having such a--_beautiful...! Kami-sama, she's so beautiful_--

He didn't know where he got the self control to keep his gaze and body both even somewhat steady, but he was glad he'd managed it when he saw her smile deepen with real pleasure at his appraisal. It had apparently been what she'd wanted, all right; she quit procrastinating quite so much about getting dressed.

Kyo felt like his mind was nearing total mental shut-down. This beautiful young woman was interested in _him_--in the Bakemono of the Sohma family. _Even knowing all of his curses._

His raging hormones cooled, replaced by a deeper, stronger mix of emotions that he would never be able put into words. There was a great deal of gratitude in the mix, as well as outright wonder...and an amazingly strong sense of pure _hope_. His impression of this young warrior woman was that she was not subtle about expressing her feelings; if she appeared to be unafraid and accepting--then she _was._ There was still a thread of the fear of rejection running through his heart; but it was rapidly running to its end, the longer he was around her.

A sense of unreality wrapped about Kyo, as Xian Pu finally finished the last of the buttons on her shirt. He started when he felt a hand on his left wrist, his head whipping about to find Yuki right by him, a highly amused smirk on the nezumi's otherwise smug face; Kyo's bracelet-seal in his hand. The neko raised a shaky hand for Yuki to slip the beads back over his fingers, forcing the transformation back to his usual human self.

He didn't notice the slight, brief frown Xian Pu got when her sharp eyes noted how the reverse of the transformation also caused him considerable pain; he'd had to close his eyes briefly at the peak of the agony. He didn't cry out, and tried his best to mask the hurt--but he could tell that Xian Pu and Yuki both noticed, in spite of his best efforts; as did Kho Lon. Ranma had long known, but was still turned away from any possibility of seeing the Amazon's Jusenkyo-cursed form.

Kyo kept his eyes down as he slowly put his shirt back on, concentrating on getting his slightly ragged breathing back under complete control. He didn't want to show any weakness in front of these Amazons; his pride wouldn't allow it. Just in the short time since he'd met her, Xian Pu's opinion of him had come to mean a great deal to the neko. He could feel some sort of bond rapidly forming between them; something strong, and not just purely physical. Something he'd never even dreamed would happen to him, the Bakemono no Jyuunishi--the outcast of the Sohmas...the _worthless _one...

He suddenly realized that he could easily picture himself falling in love with this proud and honest warrior woman. She was not an air-head; he could see the intelligence in her bright red eyes. She was strong, and proud.

There was just one more thing he felt he had to say, before asking for her decision. The neko drew in a deep breath, red eyes locked to red. "It's because of the curse you just saw, that our Clan Head has decided--to lock me up, after graduation. That's--the main reason Ranma brought me here; he thinks your people could keep that from happening to me, as well as giving you a way to go back to your village with your honor intact."

Kyo remembered the fire that had sprung to life in her eyes when he first told her about his 'bet' with Akito. Kho Lon had also been furious with the Sohma Clan Head over that...as his own kin had not. A stab of angry resentment shot through his heart, that long habit quickly muffled.

The Amazon's eyes went to Ranma as Akane gently tugged his hand and had him turn back around. He nodded once at what Kyo had said. Xian Pu gave him a small half smile, and nodded her thanks for his consideration. Then her face clouded and her body tensed up, as if for a fight; a slight battle aura formed about her as fury built within her. Her hands fisted tightly at her sides, and her expression contorted as she seemed to look for words to express something.

Kyo frowned a bit in worry until she got herself under control, wondering why she'd suddenly gotten so worked up. She looked to the ground, briefly, lips pulled tight and eyes narrowed grimly. Then stared back up at him.

"_Why _you let that happen! It no right! No honorable thing, _that one _want do to Kyo-Airen!"

Kyo's eyes went bleak. "Honor..." He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, his face showing more than a trace of sadness. "And...to protect those he'd hurt, if I disobey him."

-.-.-.-

_I think this fic counts as a cross between an AU and a continuation. I've tinkered with perceptions and with the curse; and my timeline started after the anime ended. (Whoopsie--I never did mention that, did I? Gomen!)_

_:Ya-a-a-awning: Boy, you can sure get punchy on a week straight of only four hours of sleep a night. :wobbles right out of chair to fall sidewise on floor, just missing two cats that were sleeping there, and scaring the five draped over the nearby couch right out of the room:_

_Itai...!_

That _does it. _Nap time! _Crazy go nap now, yes? Yes! Before story goes really weird place, and Xian Pu forced to visit author with bonbori!_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Fruits Basket or the rights to any other anime or manga...and if I was makin' money off this, does anybody really think I'd be postin' it here, fer _free_? Sheesh! g _

_Enjoy!_

14 - Acceptance 

Xian Pu glanced about at the people who had moved protectively closer to her new Airen; these cousins of his, and the brown-haired girl with the big, soft eyes. She stared at Tohru for several moments, then nodded her head towards the girl, looking back to Kyo with a question she hoped she already knew at least a partial answer to. "What _she,_ to you?"

Her eyes were wary. Kyo had no trouble understanding she was asking if Tohru was her rival for his affections. Unlike Ranma, Kyo had at least been able to watch people interacting while he was growing up; and was therefore nowhere near as socially--inept. Though Ranma was learning better, with help from Tendo Kasumi and his mother.

Knowing the story surrounding the Amazon's chase after Ranma, Kyo let his face settle into a gentle, reassuring, and slightly rueful smile, _very _glad he'd already settled things with Tohru. "She's like my little sister; it's just not by blood."

Xian Pu stared deep into his eyes for several moments, searching. Kyo did his best to let his feelings show on his face; she deserved his honesty, in return for her own. All he really had to do was let her see his eyes...he could never hide his emotions when someone looked into those expressive windows to his soul; not without letting loose every bit of anger he could dredge up, in order to hide behind that intense, distracting emotion. Hardly anyone had ever bothered to look, other than his Shisho, and then Tohru. Not even his mother...

Even Tohru couldn't accepted his 'true form' as completely as these Amazons had. She was still scared of it, where Xian Pu most definitely was _not._

Xian Pu looked back to Tohru, seeing only hopeful worry, and a rare innocence in those chocolate-brown eyes. Tohru was very obviously hoping that Xian Pu and Kyo would to be able to form a relationship...

Little sister, indeed. Xian Pu's eyes softened, finding the reassurance she needed in both their gazes. Kyo quickly found himself with a very happy Amazon clamped to his arm in a modified GlompTM, being careful not to trigger his neko-curse. She rubbed her cheek against his bicep, almost purring in contentment, while he stared down at her in consternation.

After a couple moments, he looked over to Kho Lon, who was downright beaming with happiness even as everyone else sweat-dropped. "Ah...I take it--she's saying, 'yes'...?" His expression was a bit bewildered, but with hope showing quite clearly in his eyes. He stared intently at the Matriarch until she nodded.

"I'd say we'd better take you two out to the empty lot, so you can get the formalities out of the way." The old woman cackled merrily, causing neck hairs to rise all about her. "It doesn't look like my great-granddaughter wants to waste any time!"

Once again, Shigure found a new lump on his head. He yelped in offended pain, then looked reproachfully up at a glowering Yuki and an amused Kazuma. Glaring a scowl at the karate master, the inu growled in a mock-outraged voice, "Some help _you_ are!" His eyes abruptly teared up as he clasped his hands under his chin and mourned, "Yuki-kun is being so-o-o _mean _to me...! I wasn't even _doing _anything!"

The inu's expression suddenly went beaming with exaggerated utter happiness as his voice sing-songed out, "And our Kyo-o-o-kun's getting _ma-a-a-arried!"_ Little sparkles and hearts could almost be seen floating about him.

The response to his outrageous words was various snorts of amusement from around the room, and the two usual sharp glares from certain house-mates. Shigure sighed long and loudly, one hand to his forehead as he threw his head back, quite theatrically; face set in a the ultimate hammed-up look of long suffering. Crocodile tears poured down his cheeks.

Yuki rolled his eyes and once more bopped the inu over the head, though lightly this time. He ignored his older cousin's too-pitiful, mock-wounded look.

Kyo looked down in mild distress at the Amazon still happily glomped onto his arm, then over to his shoes; then to the still-cackling Matriarch. Kho Lon took pity on him and called her great-granddaughter away, to prepare for the marriage fight. Kyo gave her a grateful look before quickly finishing dressing.

Kho Lon gave Ranma a look, nodding once, before escorting Xian Pu from the room. Mu Tse followed them, still remarkably subdued, considering the supposed love of his life was about to officially marry another man. He gave Ranma an unreadable look as he passed the pig-tailed martial artist, then also nodded, a stray beam of light reflecting sharply from the thick lenses of his glasses as he did so.

Ranma then proceeded to once more go over with Kyo the few rules of the coming fight. No holding back; a win was by knock-out, to save Amazon pride from verbally yielding. No killing or crippling moves, naturally.

Kyo and Kazuma both nodded in understanding, while Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure wore astonished looks. This was the single strangest 'wedding ceremony' they'd ever heard of! The groom had to knock out his bride! Hadn't the Amazons ever heard of priests, and kissing the bride?

Kyo caught their expressions, and snorted at them in amusement. "Think about it, bakas! The Amazons are a _warrior_ tribe, with the women dominant. It would be insulting to them, especially to Xian Pu as their tribal Champion, to fight at anything less than my best. I have to prove I'm good enough to be an asset to their tribe. Her pride won't let her accept an Outsider mate that's less than she is."

Akane gave a start and stared at the neko; then at Ranma, who was watching solemnly. "I've never looked at it quite like that. I couldn't figure out where that rule came from; I always thought it was stupid. I guess...it does kind of make sense, when you think about it..."

Ranma stared into his fiancée's eyes, a small smile softening his face as he nodded.

They made small talk for about ten minutes, until the Amazons came back downstairs. Xian Pu was now in her Amazon armor, the well-cared-for boiled leather and silk immaculate. She looked very formidable as she stalked down the steps like a lioness, head high and back straight; red eyes fastened on Kyo, and no one else.

The neko caught his fluttering breath as he watched her come, bonbori in hand, every inch the proud warrior. He shivered the instant her eyes caught his and softened, with a quick, small smile that no one else saw, before her face went impassive; a warrior more than ready for the upcoming battle.

The neko stood straight and instinctively proud, looking to Kho Lon to lead the way. They all trooped from the Nekohanten and down the street, headed for the nearest vacant lot. All could feel the electricity all but snapping between Kyo and Xian Pu.

-.-.-.-

Tendo Nabiki stepped from the shadows of an alleyway and watched their backs after the group passed by, her face pensive as she clicked off the directional microphone she'd been listening through. She quickly wrapped up the cords and replaced the camcorder, mic, and earbug in their padded travel case, slinging it by the strap over her shoulder.

She'd seen Ranma and her sister meet with those strangers after school, then leave with them. More curious than suspicious, especially remembering what she'd told them recently about her findings on Amazon Law, she'd followed, quickly discerning that the group was indeed headed straight for the Nekohanten.

Nabiki's mind had raced with possibilities. Eyes narrowed, she'd considered what she'd seen of the strangers, immediately disregarding the two who were obviously not martial artists. One of the younger men didn't strike her as the type to take his training obsessively, though he moved with that peculiar, graceful precision martial artists got after a few years of training. One of the two more mature men she immediately pegged as a Master; his movements and bearing all screamed it out, to one who knew what she was looking for.

It was the orange-haired young man who made her eyes widen with excitement, after a couple moments of puzzled staring at his naggingly _familiar _way of moving. It was the soft sound of a neko's purr from behind her that made her suddenly think of the Neko-ken--and how Ranma moved, when in its throes...when he wasn't on all fours, anyway. She'd glanced back at the large black neko sitting along the fence, staring straight at her, and smiled in appreciation at its inadvertent jog to her memory.

She'd been startled when the neko seemed to _wink_ at her, before casually standing up and sauntering away with a flirtatious twitch to its tail. She'd blinked after it in surprise for several seconds, sweat-dropping, before dragging her mind back to more important matters.

Had Saotome Ranma actually managed to find a real, true, Neko-ken Master! Nabiki hadn't thought that would be possible! _Was _there actually a way to train in that technique, that _didn't _drive the trainee insane? But--that young man didn't look any older than Ranma...

The question foremost in her mind was, could Ranma actually stand to _lose_ to such a person? Nabiki bit her lip, an unaccustomed level of worry--and hope--getting the better of her emotional control, for a moment. She'd never expected Ranma to come up with someone for Shampoo, not _this_ quickly! Nabiki had figured she'd be the one having to dig up someone who could beat Ranma, and take the engagement off his hands. She'd also planned on Ranma vetoing at least the first few she found, simply because he thought of Shampoo as a friend--he'd never allow her to be "foisted off" on somebody who wouldn't treat her right.

She should have known, when Ranma and her little sister had returned after a mere week on their 'training trip.' She'd expected them to be gone at least a month, when they told her their plan to look for a suitable Airen for Shampoo, and asked her to cover for them. Ranma must have had someone already in mind before they even left.

The group hadn't been hurrying via the rooftops like the local martial artists usually did, once they left the school. Nabiki had had enough time to run to the nearest of her lieutenants' houses to pick up some eavesdropping equipment, then arrive outside the Nekohanten just as they entered. She'd been set up and listening from the alley a minute later, hopeful curiosity all but killing her!

The Sohma name had given her a start; especially Sohma Shigure. Kasumi owned most of his books, both the romances and the serious works; and Nabiki had taken the time to read, and enjoy, more than one of them. Shigure-san was quite the accomplished author, with a sharp, dry wit laced subtly throughout his works that more than appealed to Nabiki.

Though they weren't _quite _as outlandishly rich as the Kunos, the Sohma family was still _very _well-to-do. The scent of money was in the air, nearly causing her nose to twitch as she strained to catch every minute sound.

Hearing confirmation of her suspicion that Sohma Kyo was a real, true Master of the Neko-ken had nearly caused her to drop her equipment in shock, even if she'd been half-expecting it. She'd seen what happened to Ranma, when he accessed his Neko-ken skills; and she knew how someone was trained for it. Had this Sohma Kyo actually managed to go through _that,_ and stay sane! Who was his sensei, that could be as stupid as Ranma's father!

Could Sohma Kyo help Ranma get over the fear of nekos the training had left him with? That sudden, hopeful thought eclipsed everything else in her mind, for a moment. For her little sister's sake, as well as Ranma's, she truly hoped so. She was so distracted by her own thoughts, she nearly missed hearing Ranma state their reason for being there to Cologne.

"_He's here to challenge Xian Pu."_

Nabiki had gasped out loud at that, her eyes growing to saucer-size. _Yes!_ The Amazons might no longer be a problem in the very near future! A fierce grin broke across her face.

As the explanation to Cologne went on, she'd had to remind herself to breathe. Was Ranma really going to be able to get rid of one of his too-persistent extra fiancées! A rival for Shampoo's hand in marriage had to be at least Ranma's equal, for the Amazons to be able by their own Laws to make the switch in Airens...and a true, _sane_ Master of the Neko-ken would be a real good bet. Ranma's ego would be the real sticking point; as he was so fond of saying, "Saotome Ranma don't loose!"

Nabiki didn't have time to dwell on it; they were still talking. Information was power, even more than money--and much more addicting, at least in Nabiki's opinion.

The Jyuunishi curse on the Sohmas made her quite thoughtful. Her quick mind immediately grasped many of the problems such a curse might have given them, over the centuries--including some of the inter-family ones. Nabiki could easily understand that parents weren't always thrilled to have children born under such a curse. She wasn't able to see the demonstrations of the various curses, not without getting herself caught; but she could tell just from Sohma Kyo's voice, that his bakemono form must be truly vile.

Besides...she could _smell _it, all the way out in the alley. She'd winced in sympathy for him, from that alone.

Nabiki had quickly started equating the Sohma Clan Head with Saotome Genma, when she heard that Sohma Kyo was to be locked up after he graduated high school--for the rest of his life. Just because he was born with a curse, something he had no control over! He didn't sound like a bad guy; she knew Ranma more than well enough to know if he was trying to get Shampoo to marry this Sohma Kyo, then Sohma Kyo had to be worthy of her, in Ranma's opinion. The baka was too honorable for his own good; no matter the dirty tricks and coercions the Amazons had tried on him to date, he still thought of them as friends.

Saotome Ranma was the single most forgiving person Nabiki had ever known in her entire life. It was probably a good thing, too--she knew what _she_ would have done, in retaliation for some of the things she'd pulled on Ranma! And many of his rivals and fiancées would likely have been hospitalized, at the least, for some of what _they'd_ done.

Whispers of what she thought might have happened in China, with Saffron, echoed through Nabiki's mind. No one had come right out and said it, but she was pretty darned sure that Ranma had actually _killed_ a _kami_, to save her little sister's life. The mere thought sent a shiver of ice down her spine and a tremor into her hands. She quickly buried that thought in the depths of her mind, away from conscious worry. Ranma was still Ranma, after all; even if he was insanely good as a martial artist.

With an internal sigh, Nabiki quietly admitted to herself that they'd all certainly deserved retribution from Ranma, many times over. Especially herself...she winced as a memory of exploding food at a certain failed attempt at a wedding flickered across her mind's eye.

Luckily, Nabiki wasn't so absorbed in the fascinating byplay inside the Nekohanten that she didn't notice the soft jingle of a certain purple-haired Amazon's bicycle through the soft pattering of the drizzly rain. The mercenary Tendo had time to flatten herself against a shadowed wall before Shampoo walked by with her bicycle, and so remained unseen.

She hadn't really needed to see Shampoo's actions to know the manner in which she 'checked out' her prospective Airen. The heavier breathing and frequent gulps her mic picked up told her the Amazon had the, er..._intense attention _of every male in the restaurant. A smirk grew on her face as she used her knowledge of the Amazon to fairly accurately picture what Shampoo was doing to the Neko-cursed Sohma.

What she wouldn't have given to have a video pickup in there! The amusement factor alone would have been worth it, even if she never sold it. She wouldn't risk ticking off the Sohma family, not at the risk of her own family; their Clan Head struck her as the vindictive type, from what she'd just heard of his treatment of his own kin. She doubted he'd be any nicer to complete strangers.

Nabiki ducked back again when she heard Ranma's footsteps, realizing he was heading towards the door before he might see a certain couple feline transformations. The pig-tailed martial artist stayed right by the door, senses too preoccupied with happenings inside the Nekohanten to notice a non-threat--or, non-_physical _threat, anyway--like Nabiki. She figured the presence of felines inside, even if they were really just cursed humans, would keep him from noticing her as long as she stayed quiet. If he did catch her out, well, she'd heard too much now--he'd simply have to include her, in that case.

A brief thought of that memory-altering shampoo the Amazons had once used on her little sister crossed her mind, and she quickly plugged her cell phone into the camcorder and sent the recorded data to her e-mail account, along with a brief text message in her own personal code. If her memory were to be erased, that would ensure she could get the important information right back. She set the equipment to automatically squirt the continuing data to her e-mail every three minutes, then focused back on the voices inside.

Akane brought Ranma back inside soon after that odd ** poof! ** noise happened a second time. Nabiki assumed that was the sign of a Jyuunishi curse activating. She nearly forgot to pay attention to her surroundings when Sohma Kyo's bakemono form was released from his seal once more. She found she had to remind herself to breathe; she'd been holding her breath in concerned anticipation of Shampoo's reaction. It was crucial that the purple-haired Amazon accept her new suitor; for everyone's sake!

Sohma Kyo had managed to catch her sympathy already, and she didn't even officially know the boy! Nabiki shook her head, smiling wryly. There was now yet another person who would be making her Ice Queen reputation difficult to maintain.

She smirked when she heard Ranma's near-strangled "Eeep!"--she'd bet that meant Shampoo's Jusenkyo curse was being demonstrated for the Sohmas. She could almost _hear_ Ranma's Neko-ken-induced shivers through her equipment!

It was a real struggle to hold back near-hysterical giggles when Shampoo transformed back from her feline to human. Nabiki just _knew _the purple-haired Amazon was doing a reversed strip-tease in there, just from the slowness of the rustling of cloth and the brief stop of many breaths--not to mention the racing heartbeats! Hearing what sounded like Sohma Shigure getting bopped _again _for being hentai made her smirk.

From what she'd been able to see of the Sohma males when they met Ranma and Akane at Furinkan, in the looks department they definitely gave even Ranma a real run for the money. She could hardly blame the Amazon for quickly becoming interested in Sohma Kyo!

The thought vaguely passed through Nabiki's mind that there was another Sohma in there, that looked roughly her own age...she wondered if the gray-haired young man was with that brown-haired girl--Honda Tohru, hadn't it been...?

Nabiki snorted at herself, her smirk widening for a moment in amusement at her own thoughts. She knew she wasn't any more ready to settle down and get married than Akane was; not even if the prospective husband was filthy rich, _and_ gorgeous.

The mercenary Tendo knew very well that the Amazons had known Ranma was Akane's for a while now. Jusendo had simply driven the fact home with finality. If they'd truly wanted to, there was no doubt in her mind that Cologne could have overcome Ranma with drugs and/or obscure ancient Amazon martial arts techniques and carted him off to China, will-he, nil-he. She figured the only reason they hadn't done it, was worry over what would happen if he broke free of their control some time in the future. A truly angry Saotome Ranma was a rather scary thought; and there had to be _some _point where even his temper would finally snap.

She'd also figured the only reason they were still hanging around, was the hope that Ranma would figure out a way out of his 'marriage' to Shampoo that would save her honor. Nabiki had found that their own tribal Laws forbade them directly telling him how to go about it. Her research had also shown her what Shampoo's likely punishment would be, though, if she returned home without her Airen a second time.

Nabiki shuddered slightly. She didn't blame Cologne for not giving up yet. Annoying as her overly bubbly, bouncing 'bimbo' act could be, Shampoo didn't deserve either to be locked in her cursed form for the rest of her life, or killed. Nabiki was very glad it looked like Ranma really had managed to find someone who could give an honorable way out for the Amazons.

Sighing softly as she watched the group disappear down the street towards the nearest empty lot for the Amazon version of a wedding ceremony, Nabiki carefully shut down her equipment, after being certain the last of the data had been sent for delivery to her e-mail account. She stared at the bag in her hands for a moment, debating if she had time to return it before the fight began...debating if she truly needed to watch that match, much less film it.

A smirk covered her face and her feet started forward almost of their own will, carrying her after the group. Her mind quickly agreed with the impulse; no way was she missing _this _battle! Even if she didn't make any money off it, she personally _wanted_ to see how things turned out. The strap was quickly slung over her shoulder, the bag gripped snugly under her arm as she walked with fast, but quiet steps.

Maybe Shampoo would appreciate a tape of the fight as a wedding gift..

-.-.-.-

_I _like _Nabiki! Even if I actually have more in common with Kasumi; people-relating-wise, anyway. I'm even on the local 'untouchable' list, the same way Kasumi is; 'cause I'm so automatically helpful to everybody that needs help. You don't mess with me in a bad way, or everybody _else _will nail ya to the wall--with railroad spikes! Heh. Boy, it's a good thing I don't abuse the privilege of their regard._

_Usually._

_At least, not where they might catch me at it... :snicker:_

'_Til next chapter!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. I'm still broke, too._

_If you're still reading this, I'll assume you're getting _some_ kind of enjoyment out of it--whether you like Ranma being in it or not. Yay! That's the whole point of my sharing it with you!_

_Heh. My longest chapter to date on this one, about 5,702 words--not counting the author's notes. And yes, this chapter finally has the Challenge Fight in it._

_Enjoy!_

15 - Challenge 

The fight was an amazing thing, for both the spectators and the two fighters involved. Kyo fully understood that to hold back would be an insult of the highest degree to the prideful Amazon; and Xian Pu was determined that there would be absolutely _no_ chance of anyone ever claiming she had thrown this fight, for whatever reason.

There were no more words needed between the couple and the spectators. A few quick meetings of eyes reaffirmed well-wishes, as the spectators quickly arranged themselves about the edges of the open area. Everyone was anxious, for one or more reasons.

The neko and the Amazon took up their positions in the middle of the vacant lot, facing each other, about twenty feet apart. Kyo issued his Challenge in a clear, strong voice, with only the faintest trace of a nervous quaver on the last word.

"Xian Pu of the Joketsuzoku! By the Laws of your people, I Challenge you, for the right to be your Husband!"

Xian Pu formally banged her bonbori together as she stood proudly before him. Her voice conveyed her eager anticipation of this fight; if she was nervous, not even Kho Lon could tell. Her voice was strong and clear with her formal answer.

"Xian Pu accept your Challenge! We _fight!"_

And so it began.

Mu Tse stood right by his Matriarch, hands clasped tightly, whitened knuckles hidden by his long sleeves. His glasses were firmly in place over his eyes where they belonged, for once without any prompting. His almost bland expression wasn't what anyone who knew him would have expected; there was no jealous anger in his face, and he was not tense with readiness to interfere. The sadness in his eyes was safely hidden behind thick lenses.

Mu Tse wasn't as much of a fool as he usually acted. He'd seen Xian Pu's obvious interest in this orange-haired Neko-ken Master...and he'd seen the newcomer quickly begin to _return _that interest; as Ranma never had, nor would. Mu Tse had long known that Xian Pu would never willingly become _his _wife; he would have to accept the gift of her friendship, which was no small thing in and of itself. His main goal for a while now had been to ensure that whoever did become her husband, that man was _hers;_ and hers alone. She deserved that much, at the very least!

He knew the Matriarch was of a like mind, or Ranma would've been back in the village as Xian Pu's consummated husband long since, even if they'd had to outright blank his mind with drugs or magic. It was only Ranma's _potential _brought into their bloodlines that the village needed, after all. So long as he could still father children, it didn't matter if Ranma's mind was intact.

Though keeping against his will the man who'd actually killed _Saffron, _no matter how deeply drugged or magically bound, was _much_ more dangerous than dancing barefoot through fire. One slight mistake, and that indomitable will of his would probably be the end of the village.

Mu Tse shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind of distracting thoughts. Nearly having to jump back when Xian Pu skidded to a barely-standing halt practically on top of him after being thrown back from an unsuccessful jump-kick helped focus his mind. She never even glanced at him before diving back to the attack, bonboris swinging fast enough to blur, even as Kyo's arms blurred to deflect them away. The two fighters had eyes only for each other.

The almost manic grins on both their faces deflated the brief surge of anger Mu Tse felt at the thought of this orange-haired stranger hurting her. Depression poured over him in a wave as he realized, right down to the marrow of his bones, that he had no chance whatsoever to ever win his dearest love.

-.-.-.-

The pig-tailed martial artist who was the focus of so much of the chaos in Nerima watched the fight intently, his nerves strung taught with a combination of hope and worry. He kept his lips clamped upon any words he might be tempted to shout to either of the combatants, knowing it wasn't necessary. The two had never seen each other fight, but Ranma had sparred against each of them.

He knew how things would go..._if _there was no outside interference. Kyo would give Shampoo a great workout, pushing her right to her limits, then somewhat beyond them; then, just before she'd be ready to collapse on her own, he'd use the lightest blow he could get away with to take her out, without truly hurting her. This was a dead-serious fight; there'd be none of the insults and ribbing normally heard in Ranma's fights, or the clowning around he sometimes indulged in to give an inferior opponent a chance to get a good shot in.

Shampoo was good enough to be able to pull at least a couple surprises on Kyo; Ranma hoped his friend wouldn't be foolish enough to underestimate her too much. Ranma thanked all the kamis that Kyo didn't have as much of a problem hitting girls as _he_ did!

Ranma couldn't help but grin in appreciation when Kyo managed to pluck one of Shampoo's bonbori away from her, at least for a few minutes. The sounds of the fight grew sharp and metallic as the two weapons were repeatedly banged into each other, as Kyo put the captured weapon to use in blocking.

Breaking his pattern unexpectedly by dropping down gave Kyo the opportunity to lunge forward and slam the bonbori into Shampoo's stomach as she overextended slightly in her swing. He almost knocked the wind out of her, except she'd already stared to dodge to the side, reacting quickly to his move, blunting the worst edge off his attack. She managed to bounce her remaining bonbori off a nerve in Kyo's wrist hard enough to make his hand lose its grip on the captured weapon, sending it bouncing off in roughly the same direction she was going. She scooped it up as she spun by, even as Kyo was jumping back and rubbing his injured wrist.

They both paused, breathing heavily, staring at each other for about a minute as they both got their winds back. They were still smiling, thoroughly enjoying the challenge of this fight. Ranma briefly felt a flare of jealousy--_his_ opponents were always concentrating so hard on killing, maiming, or marrying him, that it took away half the fun of the fight. What good was fighting somebody who wasn't having as much fun as you were? It made things too serious, the way they always went about it! How was he supposed to enjoy having somebody so dead-set on killing him?

Ranma's eyes constantly broke away and scanned the area about the vacant lot, looking for the usual suspects that could be counted on to screw up his life. He kept all of his senses extended on full alert, in the hope of cutting off anyone headed their way.

He doubted his and Akane's fathers would show up; they'd been told the two had things to do after school, but would be home just in time for dinner. Kuno Tatewaki wasn't too likely to show up, either--not after the spin Akane put on him when she sent him into L.E.O. after their last class! Ranma figured it would take the baka kendoist a good two hours yet to find his way back to Nerima--_if_ he was even conscious, yet. Kuno's hand had strayed just a _bit _too far, when he tried to once more glomp his "Fierce Tigress."

Akane had been _Pissed!_

Kuno Kodachi wouldn't bother them, simply because Ranma had directly asked her not to. He wasn't quite ready to admit to everyone else that he'd long ago made friends with the supposedly insane gymnast; and Kodachi wasn't willing to spill the beans that she'd been pretty much play-acting her insanity, all these years. Besides, both of them were rather looking forward to the shock factor when everyone first saw Kodachi and 'Ranko' together--having an intense session of 'girl-talk.' They wanted to wait for _just_ the perfect moment to spring it on everyone.

Kodachi wanted to hire Nabiki to take pictures of the moment. They didn't quite dare to spring it on the mercenary girl herself with photo-lenses present, though!

Ranma winced as Shampoo was sent flying through the air again, by Kyo's foot to her stomach this time. She'd tried to follow up with her bonbori after knocking him flat on his back. She hadn't expected him to recover almost before he landed, and he'd caught her in mid-spring. A smirk flickered across Ranma's face as the two spent a couple minutes dancing about one another, each looking for an opening.

His thoughts turned to Uc-chan, who had to mind her restaurant until after the evening rush--this was her main money-making time of day, she couldn't afford to miss it if she didn't absolutely have to. As she had no reason to suspect anything was up, he didn't think she'd crash the fight. If anything, she should be cheering Kyo on, since his winning would take Shampoo out of the running as one of Ranma's fiancées!

The problem would be getting that across to her, _before _she started thwapping people with that giant spatula of hers. Ranma wasn't certain how she could misunderstand what was going on; but then again, he was never quite sure just how any of his fiancées or rivals or everybody else managed to misunderstand the things happening near him!

Ryoga would likely be a problem simply because he might walk right into the middle of the fight before he knew where he was, with that damned directional curse of his. Ranma almost grinned, glancing about him at the tense and ready martial artists who were also watching the surroundings as much as they were the fight. He figured pretty much everybody on the sidelines would tackle the baka buto out of the way, if he showed up--even Kyo's kin.

Happosai was the one Ranma was most worried about. The old letch might well spoil the fight, just for the hell of it. After all, having the Amazons in Nerima sure livened things up! Why ever would he want to see them leave?

Kyo made another new crater in the ground when he didn't pull a blow fast enough after Shampoo dove out of the way. He managed to twist out of the way of the kick she aimed from the handstand she'd landed in, if just barely. They were both still grinning, obviously enjoying the fight. Shampoo seemed especially happy, as she had no reason whatsoever to hold anything back--Kyo could handle it. Ranma had never seen either one enjoying themselves so much!

The fight was going pretty much how Ranma had thought it would. He'd seen several openings Kyo could have used to end things by knocking Shampoo out, but hadn't. Seeing the light sheen of sweat starting to show on the Amazon's skin, Ranma figured the fight would go another fifteen minutes, max.

Ranma's gaze went distant for a moment, the fight fading from his sight as his thoughts went darker. He didn't feel he was quite ready to challenge the ancient Grand-Master of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu, yet...but he would, if the old letch tried anything before this match was done! He wouldn't hold back against Happosai, either; which meant his father's Master _was_ going to get hurt, if he showed up.

There was too much riding on the outcome--Shampoo's very _life _depended on Kyo winning; as did Kyo's freedom, and therefore his sanity. Ranma hardly cared about his own future, compared to those stakes! Ranma had _promised _Kyo that he'd help him, somehow, all those years ago. Getting him together with Shampoo might well be the only thing he could do for Kyo, that would have any effect on the neko's fate.

There was no way in hell Ranma would stand by and let _anyone _interfere!

-.-.-.-

Akane saw Ranma's face go grim as his thoughts turned to the old pervert. She had an idea, from the way his eyes were flicking about the area, that he too was waiting for an untimely interruption. She sighed, looking about once again for herself, before her eyes were riveted once more by the fast-moving forms of Kyo and Shampoo.

Akane's hand slipped into Ranma's as she watched the fight in fascination, neither of the two of them really aware of the contact; or of Ranma's squeezing her hand back in unconscious reassurance. Their new-found acceptance of their feelings for each other was too new for it to be comfortable.

Every move Kyo made had the grace, power, and sheer speed of the Neko-ken about it, though he didn't manifest the ki claws Akane had come to expect from Ranma's uses of the technique. Kyo's moves weren't in the air as much as Ranma's were, either, though he did end up sailing right over Shampoo and those bonbori of hers several times.

Kyo did no clowning around, as Ranma was wont to do in a fight. There were no words spoken, either; insults or otherwise. There was silence but for the smack of flesh meeting flesh, bonbori, or the ground, with the occasional grunt of effort. They weren't bringing out any fancy ki attacks; they were staying with the more 'mundane' martial arts moves, that involved pure physical skill. Moves that didn't endanger bystanders or damage the landscape quite so much, Akane noted wryly to herself, memories of most of Ranma's fights flashing across her vision for brief instants.

The two were obviously ki-enhancing their bodies' strength and stamina, though. The sheer speed of their movements, and the significant damage that happened when the ground was impacted by a missed blow or thrown body, was proof of that.

Kyo's and Shampoo's faces showed an intense concentration on the fight...along with more than a trace of enjoyment. It wasn't long before they were grinning like loons, actually. They didn't have to hold back their true skill in this fight; and they both enjoyed the Art for itself, just as Ranma did. Fighting a worthy opponent was worth much more to them than simply winning, no matter the stakes.

The fight, itself, was more important than winning it...

Akane frowned, eyes gazing inwards again, as she suddenly wondered how _she _had lost that most basic enjoyment of the martial arts. She remembered when she was a little girl, and her father was just starting to teach her. She hadn't been angry very much of the time, back then...back before her mother died, and her life--just--fell apart.

Her thoughts turned to her fiancé, her mind wandering through split-second flashes of thought even as the fight progressed. He seemed to enjoy fighting for its own sake--but winning was definitely important to him. Akane remembered the couple times he'd lost, since coming to live with her family. There'd been a sense almost of desperation about him, until he'd mastered a way to win against the person who'd beaten him. She remembered thinking once that he seemed to think he was nothing, if he wasn't the absolute _best _at martial arts. Her angry irritation with him had made her shrug the thought off, chalking it up as just his impossibly large ego.

But...what if it wasn't really because of his ego? What if his massive ego was just a blind, to hide his real reasons? After finally admitting their feelings to each other, he'd been slowly allowing her to see some of the real Saotome Ranma that was usually hidden behind that false brashness...and she was finding that she really knew next to nothing about her own fiancé.

Like that dumb jock image he let everybody see, that she now knew was false. Akane had decided to make a project of improving Ranma's grades--only to find out, to her chagrin, that the baka knew their schoolwork better than _she_ did! She'd been especially stunned when her fiancé demonstrated that he was _quite_ fluent in English...spoken _and_ written. His 'worst' subject!

She'd nearly malleted him in frustration, except he'd looked so sheepish, and downright embarrassed about it...and she'd somehow noticed the touch of sadness in his down-turned face. A panda wandered across her vision just then, over Ranma's shoulder--Genma in cursed form passing by out in the hallway--and Akane glared after Ranma's father, her threatened mallet disappearing as her redirected temper cooled a bit.

Then she had realized that Ranma was letting her in on one of the biggest secrets of his entire life, and her last lingering bit of anger melted into a warm and fuzzy feeling of happiness. He was _finally, _finally--_sharing_ things with her!

And she'd almost malleted him for it! Mortification had burned bright in her face for several moments, until she caught sight of Ranma's concerned face. He was obviously still wary of her mallet, but concerned enough by her expression to chance a tentative touch to her shoulder. She hadn't even heard him calling her name, so wrapped up she'd been in her own thoughts. She wasn't certain how she'd managed to not burst into tears with remorse then, for all the times she'd hit him in the past.

After some intense, almost-patient grilling, Akane got Ranma to tell her--

Scratch that. Akane smiled her happiest, most radiant smile at him, and a cuteness-stunned Ranma spilled his guts for every question she asked for the next half hour. If she'd known she had that kind of effect on him, she'd have made an effort to smile a lot more often!

Nabiki had been right. She'd been a real baka with regards Ranma!

Ranma did _not _want his father knowing that he wasn't a dumb jock--not until he hit his majority, at least. Preferably not until he'd taken the Grand Mastership of Anything Goes away from Happosai! Genma thought of his son as his meal ticket in his old age. If the lazy panda figured out that his son wasn't going to be easily manipulated any more, he might start desperate measures to "fix" the situation. And everyone knew that Saotome Genma taking desperate measures was a sure recipe for a big, messy disaster!

Akane was rudely jerked out of her musings as Kyo jumped to avoid Shampoo's latest lunge--and the Amazon turned her forward momentum into a double roll across the ground, coming to her feet practically on Akane's toes. The youngest Tendo nimbly skipped back a step, even as a concerned Ranma visibly restrained himself from picking her up and jumping away.

Shampoo never looked at them, her eyes all for her grinning opponent. Two sets of red eyes, crimson and scarlet, glinted amusement at each other over about thirty feet of distance. Kyo had reversed a lightning-fast spring towards a follow-up into a dash back towards the center of the lot--they'd agreed to keep the fight on the lot itself, after all, until one or the other was knocked out.

By their almost glowing faces, they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. There was no doubt they'd be prolonging the fight as long as physically possible. They were very nearly playing an elaborate game of martial arts "tag."

As the action went back to the intricate, almost dance-like strike-and-block of well-matched, skillful opponents, Akane's thoughts wandered back to her fiancé. She'd finally understood that Ranma really didn't have much of a sense of self-assurance, outside of his martial arts...and, annoying as it was for her to admit it, he really _was_ as good at the Art as he boasted.

Seeing how Genma habitually treated his son, Akane had reluctantly realized that maybe Ranma felt he couldn't _afford_ to fight for anything but a win any more, no matter what his real feelings were. She'd seen the happiness light up his face when he and Ryoga would fight, though the emotion was usually quickly replaced by disappointment as Ryoga impossibly blamed Ranma for everything that went wrong in the Eternally Lost Boy's life.

Those words of blame that she'd previously ignored out of confusion to their source, suddenly took on a new meaning for Akane, as she watched Kyo twist impossibly and drop to avoid a bonbori to the head, retaliating lightning-fast with a leg-sweep that Shampoo leapt over--only to be nearly caught on landing by an unexpected sweep by his other leg, before he flipped to his feet and away from the Amazon's down-swung bonbori; which Shampoo fluidly threw her weight onto, her chin nearly touching the ground in a hand-stand before she launched herself into the air, somersaulting to land gracefully on her feet.

Akane found herself back in her thoughts. Ryoga--he had found what buttons to push, to get Ranma to lose his concentration! Just as Ryoga hated for Ranma to call him after P-chan, _Ranma _got upset when Ryoga insisted on blaming Ranma for his own mistakes. All this time, Ryoga has been using one of Ranma's favorite tactics against him!

A relieved giggle threatened to burst from Akane's lips. Ranma's constant fights with Ryoga and all his other rivals suddenly took on a different light in her mind, thanks to Kyo and Shampoo's fight. Akane's eyes widened and she gasped softly--suddenly, truly understanding just _why _the boys were always fighting every time they saw each other, no matter how hard she tried to stop them; no matter what they said during them.

They _enjoyed_ those fights! Just like she used to.

Not the getting hurt part; but the actual fighting, itself. Akane knew, intellectually, that Ranma's insults during a fight were a _part_ of the fight--the effort to make an opponent lose their temper, which would make them lose their concentration; and thus start to make mistakes that Ranma could exploit. She _knew _he did this, even during sparring--but her heart had still listened to the words he used, instead of ignoring them like she knew she should. It was especially painful when he flung them at _her._

That was why Ranma was always insulting her...if she could learn to ignore those insults from somebody whose opinion mattered to her, then she'd certainly be able to ignore them from other opponents, and therefore be less likely to lose a fight due to her own fit of temper. Just like, if she could get her speed up enough to actually tag _Ranma _when they sparred, she'd likely be fast enough to hold her own against any other opponent who came along!

The sudden, crystal-clear knowledge of exactly how and why her fiancé had been attempting to train her oblivious self, hit Akane like one of her own mallets. Nabiki had told her--but she hadn't really understood, deep inside. Here she'd been, demanding Ranma take her seriously as a martial artist--and _stand still_, so she could hit him--! She felt like hitting _herself,_ just then.

What kind of opponent just stood still and let you hit them! _Of course_ he'd ignored her childish demands! Instead, he'd been carefully gauging her speed, keeping his dodges _just _outside her limits, so she'd get faster and faster over time as she pushed herself. He'd made her run after him, leap things she'd never considered possible before...he'd never let her catch him until she'd had a good workout, though she'd never bothered to notice before.

With Ranma, _everything _was training. Eating, walking to school on fences, cooking and cleaning to help out Kasumi...he didn't do anything that he couldn't turn into some type of training. And he'd been training _her, _but she'd been blinder than Mousse--she hadn't wanted to admit that she was getting better, all because of Ranma's efforts.

She'd gotten so wrapped up in purposefully training for more power, destroying cinder blocks by the truck-load, that she'd completely neglected all other aspects of the art! If Ranma hadn't gotten her chasing him so often, her training would likely have stagnated inexcusably!

Akane tore her thoughts back to the present and paid determined attention to Kyo and Shampoo's fight, which had only actually been underway for about ten minutes. Her thoughts had been racing faster than she'd realized! As she concentrated on the details of the fight, the youngest Tendo grimly promised herself a long night of self-confrontation, once the Amazon problem was settled.

Then she'd have to have a nice, long talk with her _not_-so-block-headed fiancé. They still had a good many things to work out.

-.-.-.-

Nabiki had calmly come out in the open and taken up a spot across the lot from her sister and Ranma, away from everyone else. She carefully unlimbered her camcorder, after a pointed glance of inquiry at Cologne while holding the bag up. The Matriarch had nodded in agreement to her mute request, a slightly sardonic smile on her wrinkled old face as she proceeded to rub the thumb and forefinger of one hand together, while shaking her other, raised forefinger slowly from side to side.

Nabiki easily understood the gestures to mean the Amazons were to get a copy of any tape she made of this fight--for free. This wasn't a problem, as she'd already decided it would be her wedding present to Shampoo. As for selling copies to others...well, that could be negotiated, if Kho Lon got stingy with her. No longer having to worry about Shampoo making her own doorways right through the walls of the Tendo-ke in her pursuit of Ranma should lower their expenses enough to make up for a good bit of yen, though.

Knowing the combatants were likely to be moving much too fast for her to hope to anticipate which way they'd be jumping, she quickly set up the tripod and set the camcorder to broad-angle, maximum definition. She hooked up her cell phone again so the camcorder's memory could be dumped straight into her e-mail account. The last thing she wanted was to run out of memory, just moments before the fight's conclusion!

A quick check of the battery indicator showed a good four hours of recording power left at her current settings. Nabiki smiled and made a mental note to thank Hitome both for having such high-quality equipment available, and for keeping it properly maintained and ready for use.

Nabiki noted early into the fight that the purple-haired Amazon didn't have quite Kyo's feline grace, but her tightly controlled power and determination seemed to make up for it, along with the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken training that had brought her speed up enough to at least appear formidable next to him. The mercenary girl noted that neither fighter was making any unnecessary moves; their every smallest twitch was part of an attack, or parry, or dodge. The two were using more pure skill than was usual in Ranma's fights, which tended to extreme property damage when certain attacking martial artists forgot to control themselves.

Not that Shampoo and Kyo weren't putting much power into their attacks. The ground about the vacant lot was quickly littered with brand-new craters and torn-up grass, mute testimony to the power behind many of their strikes. They were simply exerting extra skill in an attempt to not hit anything but their intended target.

Nabiki suspected they were actually _playing,_ after a fashion, even while showing off their skills to each other...an eccentric sort of courtship, indeed. The way their faces were lit up with pure enjoyment as they felt out each other's skill was a dead giveaway. She snorted in amusement--it was _very_ Amazon!

She doubted any of the spectators were registering in their minds as anything more than objects to avoid. Their obvious, intense enjoyment of the fight brought back memories of when Nabiki, herself once trained in her family's style, before her mother's death. She'd nearly forgotten that _she _had once enjoyed sparring with both of her sisters. The middle Tendo daughter had not practiced the Art in so long, she was sadly sure that taking it up again would mean starting all over at the very beginning. It was just as well she didn't have the time for it.

It was difficult for most of the spectators to follow half of the battling pair's moves, especially once Shampoo took things to Amaguriken levels. The Sohmas and Honda Tohru all had vaguely stunned looks on their faces, as they tried to keep track of the fight. Even Sohma Kazuma hadn't realized just how good his adopted son was--and Sohma Yuki's eyes couldn't possibly have gotten any larger! Nabiki almost giggled when she caught sight of his expression through the camcorder's viewfinder. She casually wondered at the back-story there, making a mental note to do a good bit of research on the Sohma family later, if only for her own amusement.

She had a feeling Kyo might appreciate a copy of that particular shot, too. A sly smile slipped over her face, unnoticed. She could use that to find out how susceptible the Neko-cursed Sohma boy was to her subtle style of teasing.

It was something of a challenge, keeping the whole fight on tape. The lot was broader than the camera's broad-angle pickup; she had to pay careful attention to keep it aimed correctly, the way those two were bounding about. She couldn't back up any more without losing too much definition, though.

Some of the expressions of the spectators piqued Nabiki's curiosity unbearably--including her own little sister. That distraction nearly made her lose track of the fight a couple times! It looked like some major revelations were thundering through Akane's head. Nabiki's lips tightened and her eyes narrowed at her little sister's image in the viewfinder, as she hoped that at least some of the lecture she'd given the girl a week ago had stuck.

Akane had certainly been getting along with Ranma a great deal better, since then...and judging by their linked hands, and the way Akane was almost leaning into Ranma's arm, Nabiki had hope that her little sister was finally opening her eyes.

She so dearly wanted to grill _some_one about the Jyuunishi-cursed Sohmas, and their connection to Ranma. The Neko-cursed Sohma seemed to have been holding back a very great deal of his true martial arts skill from his family; the astonished looks on Sohma Shigure's and Honda Tohru's faces were especially priceless! The explanation she'd heard of his attacking his cousin Yuki to get the Nezumi-cursed boy into the martial arts was only the barest bones of the story; she wanted _details!_

Part of the reason she was so good at her 'business'--was her unquenchable curiosity. Even if she hadn't started selling information, she'd have been ferreting it out for herself, just so she'd _know._

Her attention was drawn back to the fight when Shampoo caught Kyo in a moment of underestimation--he was thrown clear across the lot when one of her bonbori nailed his shoulder, his body tearing up clumps of grass and throwing out a spray of dirt and gravel as he skidded to a stop, flat on his back. He had bounded up in an instant, one arm hanging limp, smirking even as he worked his shoulder back into place with his other hand. Shampoo held herself back to let him recover, not wanting the fight to end yet.

The non-martial artists present all winced visibly at the nearly audible _pop _of the dislocated joint being put back. His smirk changing to a full grin as he brushed dirt off his now-shredded t-shirt, Kyo blurred as he charged straight back at Shampoo, who was smirking and beckoning him on with raised bonbories.

Nabiki concentrated strictly on the fight after that, not wanting to miss an instant. Up, down, over, about--the two bounced about the vacant lot like a pair of graceful ping-pong balls, all the while moving their bodies in ways that most normal people thought impossible. The mercenary girl certainly didn't envy them the pain they were going to be in for a couple days after this fight was done, even if they were able to speed up their own healing by use of their ki. She couldn't help but wince at some of those blows, and wonder how bones weren't being broken like the occasional rock was! And they _must _be straining muscles, if not outright spraining them, by twisting like that!

The fight lasted for a grand total of forty-seven minutes and eight seconds, by the camcorder's time-stamp. Both fighters were sweating heavily and panting from effort before they were finally ready to finish it. Nabiki and the others watched with suddenly rising excitement as Kyo exerted himself, his expression suddenly dropping the grin and going determined, and got into position to knock Shampoo out with one swift strike from behind. She'd been too slow in recovering after putting too much into a strike that Kyo had somehow managed to just barely leap over; his stiffly bladed hand had flashed down to connect with her head even as he sailed overhead.

At first, no one thought he'd been able put enough power into the blow to do more than tap her. The orange-haired young man had looked comically surprised when the Amazon collapsed bonelessly even as he rolled, leapt to his feet, and spun about practically in one fluid move. Kyo stood and stared dumbly at her crumpled body for a few seconds, before realizing that the fight was over--he'd _won_.

He'd then taken a minute to lean forward, hands braced on knees, to get his panting breath back under control. Concerned red eyes stared intently for a couple minutes to make sure she was down for the count, before looking up at Cologne.

The Amazon Matriarch had moved to stand over her fallen great-granddaughter. She quickly and formally confirmed that the girl was out cold, then looked up at her new Son-In-Law with a broad smile on her withered face. "You have won...Son-In-Law. Xian Pu is defeated."

-.-.-.-

_I'm not exactly all that knowledgeable about martial arts moves and such--so I hope I've faked my way through this fight in a passable way::sweat-drop: I decided not to go whole-hog and research specific names of moves and all that because, after thinking about it for a while, I realized there's probably a whole lot of readers who don't have any more clue than _I _do about what those moves _are_--I'd have to describe them in detail anyway; so why waste time I could spend writing?_

_Besides, I tend to skip over reading long, highly detailed fight scenes, myself. I can feel my eyes start to glaze over, unless they're spectacularly well-written; my attention just wanders away from the story...I wouldn't want to fall asleep writing one!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own any of 'em. Sure do like borrowing 'em, though!_

_Someone asked if I'd get the story back to matching the title. Well, there's a few subtleties involved in the title--it doesn't simply refer to the neko's formerly unknown healing ability. It also refers to the healing of his relationship with Yuki; and the healing of Kyo, himself--of his own heart, as he finds acceptance after a lifetime spent as the family's outcast monster. He's got lots of invisible scars that need to heal._

_Enjoy!_

16 - Honeymoon! 

Kyo blinked back at the immensely pleased Matriarch, his mind still somewhat caught in what had been the most enjoyable fight he'd ever had. Ranma jumped up and let out an exuberant, _"Yatta!" _Akane glared with good humor at her fiancé as she hauled him back down to Earth to stand by her, a radiant smile quickly taking over her face to match his exuberant grin. Kyo's gathered kin were looking like they _thought _they were supposed to be pleased, but weren't altogether certain about it... Honda Tohru had her hands clasped below her chin, a smile lighting up her face as she watched Kyo's expression change.

Nabiki made certain she got a good, long view of Kyo's face as it went from stunned, to surprised, to shyly pleased...then oddly, tenderly content, as he gazed down on his official new wife. His blood-red eyes were somewhat shiny, as if tears were about to fall...tears of happiness, it looked like.

The middle Tendo decided she would blow up and frame a single eight-by-ten of that peculiar, amazing look, as a personal wedding gift from her to Shampoo. A faint, vaguely envious feeling flickered in her heart for a brief moment; she squelched it almost before noticing it was there. Nabiki wasn't ready for a serious relationship yet--she still had too much to do, between keeping her family afloat and getting ready for her chosen career path!

The Sohma Neko looked down at the girl he'd just defeated, and was now--by her people's laws, anyway--married to. He'd never expected to actually get married--never dared to really, consciously hope a girl would ever exist who could possibly care enough to even consider marrying _him_. And now, in just--what had it been, less than three hours! _Kami-sama! _He'd courted _and _married, in such a short time!

Moderately stunned red eyes sought his family, almost purely on instinct. He was too full of unfamiliar emotions to take his usual offense at the obvious humor on Shigure's and his Shisho's faces; it wasn't malicious, after all. Pride shown from their eyes as well. Tohru, unsurprisingly, looked so happy for him that she might burst. His eyes found and held Yuki's, the obviously pleased violet-gray gaze helping Kyo to steady the chaos in his thoughts, that was only partly from the jubilant spirits celebrating there. His mind was reverberating with something he'd had all to little experience with--real, solid hope for his future.

Yuki slowly smiled, his rare, true smile that reached and lit his eyes, and gave Kyo a single nod that easily conveyed his congratulations. The neko sucked in a deep breath and held it, forcing calm throughout his body by pure, cussed willpower before letting the air back out. Then he nodded back, and turned his eyes back to his new bride.

He knelt by Xian Pu with that unconscious feline grace of his, slipping his arms under her shoulders and knees to gently pick her up; being very careful to keep her body far enough away from him that his curse wouldn't trigger. Standing once more, he looked to the Matriarch and cocked his head, question in his eyes. He didn't try to speak; it would take too long to find his voice, which would probably only break and embarrass him, anyway.

The neko was still breathing a bit heavily, though he didn't appear to be sweating that much. Nabiki figured the excitement of the fight, and winning it, had more to do with his continued shortness of breath than any physical overexertion, even though Shampoo had looked more than half exhausted by the time he knocked her out. The Neko-ken had its advantages...

Nabiki smirked with great amusement as she wondered if there was another reason for his shortness of breath. The next step after a wedding, after all--was the _wedding night._ The middle Tendo's smirk wend downright feral with wicked amusement, for a moment.

Cologne nodded sharply to Kyo and turned to lead the way back to the Nekohanten, the rest of the spectators following after; Nabiki included. The mercenary girl was no longer worried about Amazon techniques being used to take away her memories. Sohma Shigure and Yuki gave her puzzled looks as she finished stowing her camcorder while walking near them, but kept silent when Ranma and Akane came up to walk next to her, smiling in greeting. Akane politely introduced her to the Sohmas and Honda Tohru.

Nabiki decided she'd not mention her earlier eavesdropping if no one else brought it up, though likely at least Cologne knew. Realizing the seriousness of meddling in Sohma affairs, the mercenary girl soberly resolved herself to pretending she didn't know anything about the Neko's curse, or the Jyuunishi curse in general. She didn't want their insane-seeming Clan Head to focus unfavorably on her family, just because of _her _actions! A shiver traced down her spine at the thought. One had to be incredibly careful when trying to blackmail or otherwise control crazy people; they just didn't react the way sane folk did.

Nabiki turned her thoughts to wondering if, now that the Amazon formalities were finished, anyone else had realized what that meant for the night. The leering looks Sohma Shigure kept casting Kyo's way whenever the neko wasn't looking told her _he_ certainly knew; by the amusement on Sohma Kazuma's face, he also realized what was next. Nabiki's lips quirked in that devilish smile again, dark brown eyes glinting with amusement, as she looked ahead at the orange-haired young man carrying his unconscious new bride.

There was no way he was thinking beyond getting Shampoo back to the Nekohanten. His walk was _way _too steady!

-.-.-.-

Back inside the Nekohanten, a red-faced Kyo stared at Kho Lon in consternation as she cackled insanely, rolling on the floor in helpless mirth. He didn't bother sending a glance at Shigure--he knew very well that the inu was in the same state, _loudly _laughing his tail off at a highly flustered neko. A rather betrayed-looking glare at Shisho got the neko a rarely-seen look of desperately suppressed mirth--that wasn't going to be suppressed for very much longer, by the redness of the karate master's face...

Yuki looked nearly as flustered as Kyo, though a smirk was flickering more and more about the edges of his expression. The k'so nezumi would probably be joining Shigure and Kho Lon on the floor before long!

Sweet, innocent Tohru--looked confused...though even _her _eyes were sparkling a bit more than usual. Kyo stared flat-eyed into her chocolate-brown gaze for a good minute, before deciding that he _really _didn't want to know if she truly understood the humor everybody else was seeing in his situation. After all, it might well be that the only thing keeping her from joining in the laugh-fest was the worry that his feelings would be hurt by it.

Just then, he was too damned _embarrassed _to even bother to be angry that she might think he was that wimpy! He decided he'd better just be grateful she wasn't laughing her head off at him along with everybody else.

He couldn't find the will to dredge up a good mad just then, anyway...he was feeling too--_happy._ It wasn't a feeling he was all that familiar with, and he wanted to enjoy it.

A glance at Ranma showed the pig-tailed martial artist was completely red-faced and snickering; his fiancée was red-faced and embarrassed, but also definitely fighting a smirk. Next to them, Tendo Nabiki was grinning broadly--he'd find absolutely _no _sympathy there! The way she was fingering the bag holding her camcorder, there seemed to be a distinct danger that she'd want to come along and _film_--

Him--and Shampoo--doing...

...doing--

_That._

Kyo choked, briefly, feeling his face impossibly redden even more, while his eyes riveted themselves onto that bag. He suddenly felt like every hair on his body was trying to stand straight up, that thought freaked him so badly!

Then he let his head drop. He gave a deep sigh while shaking his head, trying to master the nuclear blush lighting up his face; even as his new w--w--

--w-w-w-_wife--!_

He again hauled his brain back just shy of short-circuiting, taking deep, even breaths to calm his _highly _frazzled nerves. Gritting his teeth as he tried almost desperately to keep his cool, he looked down at the purple head of hair once more nuzzled so tightly to his shoulder. The urge to shake his arm free of the near-death-grip Xian Pu had on it was very, very strong; she was _so_ close to triggering his curse, he could nearly _feel_ the ** poof! ** just waiting happen!

Besides...he was starting to lose the feeling in those fingers. A smirk fought for dominance of his expression.

Xian Pu had awakened as he stepped through the door into the Nekohanten. Luckily for both of them, she'd not only remembered the fight, but his curse as well--if she'd glomped him just then, she'd have landed hard on her butt on the floor, with an aggravated orange feline in her arms instead of her new Airen. She'd waited as he carefully set her feet on the floor before glomping practically her whole body onto just his arm, ecstatically rubbing her cheek along his shoulder and gazing adoringly into his increasingly embarrassed face.

Not that she stopped the rubbing with just her _cheek._ She seemed to have a creative streak, did Xian Pu; and she was _obviously _raring to go upstairs and--_practice._

Kyo swallowed, hard, wondering what in hell he was going to do about the amorous Amazon if she kept this up _all the time! _She was one hell of a fighter, so he knew she had to have self-control; but how could he encourage her to _use _a bit of it--at least in public! He'd likely die of embarrassment!

_In private_ was a whole other matter. He found he was kind of looking forward to exploring the new and powerful feelings she raised in him...

...just _not in public! Kami-sama! _He felt the heat in his face increase by yet _another _degree.

Nabiki's bursting out in laughter finally snapped a couple others out of their helpless mirth. She, Ranma and Akane left a couple minutes later, Nabiki stating she had a tape to cut for the newlyweds, even as the three of them wished Kyo and Xian Pu well. Kyo was a bit worried; Ranma had told him stories of the mercenary Tendo daughter, and he didn't fancy having everybody in Nerima district having copies of his Amazon marriage! The openly happy smile Nabiki exchanged with Kho Lon kept him from saying anything, though. If the Matriarch couldn't keep Nabiki under control, there was nothing Kyo could do.

Tohru helped Yuki haul Shigure off the floor, tears of laughter still pouring from the inu's eyes as he kept both hands clamped to his laugh-strained gut. The sound had only died down because the inu was out of breath and cramping up; Kyo sourly thought the k'so hentai might have actually sprained his gut, laughing so hard. Shigure was muttering between laugh-strained breaths, "...ah...ahaha...please, no more...ha hahhahe...! Oh, no more...!"

Kazuma finally got enough control over himself to congratulate the new couple, his charcoal eyes suspiciously bright as he hauled Kyo into a hug--Amazon arm attachment and all. Kyo, getting teary-eyed himself with an overload of emotions he'd never dreamed _he'd _get to feel, hugged back tightly with his free arm. Kazuma held Kyo away by the shoulders for a moment, just looking into his eyes, letting all his pride in his now-blushing adopted son show. Then the karate master turned and hauled the _still _helplessly laughing inu's arm over his shoulders, all but dragging Shigure from the restaurant.

-.-.-.-

Tohru ran up to give Xian Pu a heart-felt hug, babbling well-wishes the whole time. The Amazon smiled back at her, not letting go of her new Airen's arm, and tried not to feel jealous when Tohru shared a happy-teary look with Kyo. The Amazon watched silently when he gave the girl a deliberately brotherly peck-of-a-kiss to the forehead, and told her to scram back home.

Xian Pu's smile faded a tad as her new Airen stared sadly after that girl and his family, as they walked out. She studied his face closely, glad when she felt no extra tension in his arm, as if he wished to go with them.

Then he turned back to her, and her slight, niggling doubt vanished in the light of his expression. She'd never seen anyone look so satisfied, so anticipatory--and--

She giggled; she couldn't help herself. He was so _nervous!_ One glance towards her still-smirking Hiiba-chan, who nodded suggestively towards the stairs, and Xian Pu was dragging her shivery new Airen up to her--now _their_--room. He didn't resist too much--just enough that she decided it was probably a matter of his not knowing exactly what to expect, and being worried about not...er, doing a good job. Especially with the inconvenience of his curse.

She suddenly realized, with a shock like a lightning-strike, that her neko was also likely still worried--at least in the back of his mind--that she might change her mind about accepting him for himself, curses and all. He'd only met her, what--three hours ago? He had no way to really know her, definitely not enough to completely trust her. The Amazon remembered what she'd been told of how people had treated him, for his whole life..._especially _those who were supposed to be the closest to him; his own kin.

His mother...what _she_ had done...!

Xian Pu's laughter died under her sobering thoughts. Kyo was very different from Ranma in some ways, while being remarkably similar in others. She'd had time, over the years spent chasing futilely after Ranma, to figure out just where she'd gone wrong with the pig-tailed martial artist. She absolutely did not want to repeat any of those mistakes with her new Airen.

She didn't just want children off him. She wanted a true mate; someone who'd be with her, forever after.

The number one, most important thing she would have to remember over anything else, she decided, was to treat Kyo like a _person_--not a possession. Xian Pu resolved to herself that she _would_ treat her Airen like a fellow Amazon warrior, giving him the same respect she'd give to any of her sisters--no, make that the same respect she'd give to her mother's generation. She was the best of her age-group; she'd been brought up to look at least a little bit down on those that were less skilled than her. Her neko had just proved that he was a better fighter than she was, so it would be an insult of the highest order to look down on him.

She _would not_ let herself fall into the habit of doing that to Kyo.

Giving him a serious look, she led her neko into their room and sat him down on the small, neatly made bed. She closed and locked the door, keeping her movements efficient and assured, instead of seductive. She sat next to him as nervous red eyes watched her.

Xian Pu was somewhat worried that, because of his peculiar curse, Kyo might be as naïve as Ranma about--certain things. It was doubtful he'd had any reasonable chance to experiment, after all; which made it fairly obvious she'd be leading in the activities to come. The spark of desire was still obviously in his eyes, though, so the Amazon wasn't too worried. She'd just have to be careful to take things slowly.

She stared into those beautiful red eyes as she reached one hand to cup his cheek, pulling his face into a kiss that did a pretty darn good job of explaining to him that there were no doubts or second thoughts in _her _mind or heart. The eagerness she felt in his response was all the reassurance she needed, that they would _make_ things work out.

-.-.-.-

Nabiki laughed silently to herself most of the way back to the Tendo-ke. The evil grin on her face had Akane, and especially Ranma, keeping their distance from her and giving her worried looks. She didn't care; she was pretty sure she'd gotten a picture of that absolutely _priceless_ look on Sohma Kyo's face, back in the Nekohanten--

An evil giggle escaped her. She didn't think Kyo had noticed the opening in the camcorder's bag--and she'd become adept, especially since Ranma came to live with her family, at the art of subtle picture-taking. She was _so_ hoping that shot took--! Shampoo and Cologne would pay an absolute _fortune_ to have that expression immortalized on film! Hell, if she got to see his face when Kyo finally saw it, she might not even charge them a single yen for the photo, negatives and all!

The only thing she loved more than making money, was practical jokes!

Nabiki's anticipatory pleasure was interrupted then by an all-too-familiar battle-cry from off to the side.

"Ranma! For hurting Akane-san--prepare to die!"

The middle Tendo daughter rolled her eyes in amused exasperation as she calmly stepped out of the danger-zone of the fight-to-be, clutching the camcorder bag protectively to her side, even as Ranma sighed and smacked a hand over his eyes in exasperation. The pig-tailed martial artist was quick to move to meet the Eternally Lost Boy before Ryoga's attack could endanger the girls, his good mood buoyed up by relief that Ryoga _hadn't _shown up in the middle of the all-important Challenge fight. He would have had to take the baka out hard and fast, then Ryoga would know how much Ranma had been holding back in their fights. That wouldn't do at all!

Shaking her head and clucking mock-sadly, Nabiki stood calmly next to Akane, who for some reason wasn't watching the boys "at play" with her usual worried frustration. Little sister's brow was still furrowed a bit in concern, but that could just as well be for the landscape that was about to be trashed, as for the two overly-juvenile martial artists who would be destroying it.

Nabiki was mildly startled when Akane actually turned her back on the fight. Rolling her eyes theatrically, the youngest Tendo let out an exasperated sigh and said, in quite the carrying voice and with a great deal of sarcasm, "Come on, Onee-san; let's go home, while these _big babies _wear themselves out with their _playing_."

Both girls had to stifle grins at the stereo "HUNH?" from the boys, who promptly froze in place to stare comically at Akane's back. Ranma had been in the process of jumping over one of Ryoga's powerful swings, and had actually stopped in mid-air for a second, before dropping a foot to balance on Ryoga's suddenly still arm. Neither boy seemed to notice their awkward pose as they stared at the girl they were basically fighting over. Their eyes were the size of dinner plates, their jaws practically hitting the ground.

Normally, Akane would stand and watch anxiously, working herself into a fury when the boys wouldn't stop fighting when she told them to; forever yelling at Ranma to "stop picking on Ryoga!" She'd usually end up malleting Ranma, sometimes before the fight was even finished.

Neither boy could understand why she was suddenly acting like--like--gasp! Like _Nabiki!_

Before either could corral their one, single wit and find a reason to continue their fight, Nabiki stepped in with a drawled, _"Oh,_ I don't know; I think we should just let them destroy the block. Again. After all, I can collect a fee from the neighborhood, for presenting the bill for damages to them afterwards." Icy brown eyes drilled into two extremely sheepish martial artists, who were suddenly standing a good ten feet apart as they started fidgeting nervously.

"Aw, Nabiki, we wouldn't'a got _that_ far outta hand...!" Ranma spoke with a nervous little laugh, one hand behind his head and playing with the base of his pigtail, the other hidden behind his back. Ryoga was jamming the tips of his forefingers together just below his chin, nodding forcefully in agreement while avoiding looking up. Both were sweat-dropping...trying not to remember some of their more memorable fights of the past.

If Nabiki started making them pay for damages, they'd be practically enslaved to her--for _life!_

Nabiki and Akane exchanged amused glances as the boys walked ever so docilely behind them the rest of the way to the Tendo-ke, Akane stifling a giggle. She was starting to understand her sister better; that had been _much _more fun than just losing her temper and malleting Ranma!

Plus, it had actually stopped the fight! Not that she really wanted to interrupt their fun, now that she'd finally realized it _was_ fun for them...but there was a time and a place for sparring, and the middle of a public street with the possibility of innocent bystanders walking straight into the middle of things _wasn't_ on the list.

Once they got home, Nabiki turned a speculative look on Ryoga. Ranma and Akane saw it, and promptly abandoned the hapless Lost Boy to his fate--though Ranma did pause long enough to say a quick, but heart-felt, "Sorry, man! Good luck!" before disappearing. He even looked back once with worry clear on his expressive face, just before he lit through the door.

Ryoga stared after them, sweat-dropping, before slowly turning to face Nabiki's now almost predatory gaze. His reasons for being in Nerima this time flew straight out of his head, his newest sense of depression replaced by a very healthy feeling of fear. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, as Nabiki enjoyed the discomfort he was so obviously feeling. Finally, she smiled a disturbing, _grimly _pleased smile.

Ryoga decided it was the scariest thing he'd ever seen in his life. One hand reached to rub the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously, trying to quickly sidle away from her without seeming to run. "Heh--I-I guess I'd b-better be leaving, then, n-nice seeing you again, Nabiki-san--a-heh!--I'll j-just--"

His words were cut off when the mercenary Tendo grabbed his hand. "Ryoga-kun...we need to talk." She proceeded to all but drag him into the Dojo, ignoring his squawks of protest. Ryoga suffered from Ranma's overabundance of chivalry--he couldn't hit a girl to save his life. That was why he couldn't get his hand free from Nabiki's grip; it would mean hurting her. The mercenary girl took full advantage of this "fault."

Ranma and Akane, peeking out through a window, winced in sympathy at Ryoga's fate. Not that they had a clue what it was actually going to _be; _they just knew that when Nabiki got _that_ Look on her face, it didn't bode well for her target!

Nabiki didn't waste any time once she got Ryoga out of range of eavesdroppers. She dropped his hand and faced him squarely, her normally icy brown eyes serious. Ryoga swallowed, anticipating doom.

"I've got a proposition for you, Ryoga-kun."

Nabiki sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation as Ryoga face-faulted. "Not _that_ kind; _baka!" _ Her foot started tapping as she set her hands on her hips, glaring until Ryoga had recovered himself. Her eyes went hard as she crossed her arms over her chest, her face not giving away any emotion. "You _owe _me, pork-breath--though not nearly as much as you owe my little sister."

Ryoga couldn't look away from the fire that sprang up in Nabiki's brown eyes, even as the glacial fury that was deepening her voice froze his soul. He began to sweat in earnest, suspecting the middle Tendo had discovered his secret. The world went slightly brassy around him as fear that his entire world was about to come crashing down about him paralyzed the Lost Boy.

"I haven't told Akane about P-chan..." Ryoga's breath stopped up in his throat, the fear become a certainty--surely his life was now over! "I haven't told anyone, though I think Akane's about the only person in Nerima who _hasn't _figured it out for herself." Nabiki took a step closer to him, getting right in his face. Her eyes blazed even brighter, though her face stayed otherwise emotionless. "I don't know what hold you've got on Ranma's tongue, and frankly, I don't really _care_--but you _are_ going to stop taking advantage of my little sister; or Kasumi is going to be fixing Sweet and Sour Pork for dinner some night. _Do we understand one another?"_

A weak nod of his head was all the Lost Boy could do in answer. Ryoga didn't want to _think _about the things Nabiki could do, if he disobeyed her!

She wasn't done yet, though. Ryoga felt himself shrinking as Nabiki seemed to grow, putting out a battle aura that would frighten Soun and Genma more than their Master's presence. Hell, even Happosai would've respected it! Her head grew before his eyes, her teeth appearing to sharpen into bloodthirsty fangs, horns sprouting from her head; her eyes went a bright, glowing, _angry _red. Ryoga would have sworn he felt a breeze whipping up about the two of them, just from the force of her icy rage. There was no heat; Nabiki was generating enough biting cold to rival Ranma's Hiryu Shoten Ha.

"_Furthermore._ I am now going to have my very own personal bodyguard _for the next three years_. One Hibiki Ryoga _is _going to take up residence in our Dojo; and he _is _going to go with me, _whenever _I ask him; he _is _going to do _whatever _I ask him--until those three years are done, _or _I specifically release him. _Are we clear on _**that?"**

Eyes big as dinner-plates, a now-cowering Ryoga looked up at Nabiki's improved version of her father's Demon-Head technique, nodding furiously. For good measure, he stuttered out a half-strangled, "y-y-_yes, _Nabiki-sama! O-of course! A-a-_anything _you say! F-f-for th-th-three years!"

The Demon-Head subsided, leaving Nabiki with a moderately satisfied expression, though her eyes were still icy with anger. She continued to half-glare at him as he cowered on the floor for another couple minutes with his hands protectively over his head, before she finally sighed with resignation.

"I'll get you a futon and a small dresser, you can set up in the storage room over there," a languid wave of her arm to one corner of the dojo, "and I'll make sure someone escorts you in for meals. We'll see about getting you set up at Furinkan tomorrow. Until then, you _stay put,_ Hibiki! You won't like it if I have to track you down...and I _will_ find you."

With a final, soul-shriveling glare, Nabiki left the dojo, heading in to arrange things with Kasumi. Ryoga didn't even consider arguing about school; his main problem had always been _finding_ it, not any aversion to learning.

He didn't move a muscle after she left. The Lost Boy had _no _intentions of moving until Nabiki came back, even if it took several days. He didn't care if he starved to death; and to hell with his pride--there was _no way _he was going to make Tendo Nabiki mad at him, like that; never, ever again! The only thing that could possibly be scarier, was--his mind almost didn't dare to even think it, in more than a whisper...

The only thing scarier than a furious Nabiki--was the thought of _Kasumi_ finally getting angry. Cold chills chased themselves about under his skin for an hour, after _that _frightening thought.

-.-.-.-

_I don't do lemons, sorry (_**not**_! P'''). Your imaginations should be more than up to that task::ducking thrown bonbori, then yelling at a certain purple-haired Amazon that this author is _not _comfortable doing _lemons! _ author then takes off running, with a purple-haired cruise missile in hot pursuit:_

_See ya next cha-a-apte-errrr...::voice fading into the far distance very, very quickly:_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: not mine not mine not mine _boy_ do I _wish_ they were mine!_

_Dang-nabbed Hibiki Ryoga, butting in from nowhere and running off with a chapter! _Pushy _little porker! Didn't even notice when I brained him with a file cabinet...must have been that darn Bakusai Tetsu training. Oh, well--I fixed _him;_ I gave him a new girlfriend!_

Mwah_-ha-ha-ha-ha!_

17 - Training 

Over the next few days, the Tendos and Saotomes got used to Nabiki's perpetual house-guest. The formerly Lost Boy was _very _obedient about not moving unless someone else was leading him, and his sudden tolerance to Ranma's verbal jabs almost qualified him for sainthood. Everyone but Kasumi gave Nabiki nervous looks and kept their distance when they could, wondering just what kind of blackmail she had on him! Ryoga wasn't telling, and nobody in their right minds would risk asking the mercenary girl directly.

Ranma was delegated wake-up duty, which generally was at least as noisy as when Genma used to wake the pig-tailed martial artist--though it was quite a bit dryer. Nabiki made certain her future brother-in-law understood the consequences of P-chan showing up because of an avoidable watery "accident;" so there were no water bucket wake-ups, and no pitching Ryoga into the koi pond during the morning wakeup-spar. Ranma was to see to it that Ryoga got up, got dressed, used the bathroom, and made it to the breakfast table in plenty of time to eat his breakfast.

Akane was in charge of seeing that Ryoga made it to school, and didn't get lost inside Furinkan during the day. Nabiki had somehow managed, to no one's surprise, to get Ryoga into Akane's class--except for gym, of course. He went with Ranma to the boys' gym class.

Ranma, who flat couldn't suppress a flare of jealousy every time his fiancée so much as _glanced _at Ryoga, was ever hovering nearby--claiming it was to make sure Akane didn't get distracted, and become lost with ol' pork-breath. No way he wanted to think of the two of them lost, alone together, in the middle of some deserted area _some_where on the planet, who knew where!

Even after talking out that 'pretend date' she'd set up with Ryoga to try and make Ranma jealous, the pig-tailed martial artist couldn't help but remember the kiss he'd seen her give the Lost Boy--the _two_ kisses. A tiny corner of his brain insisted on keeping in mind that if she could fake _that,_ with Ryoga, she could probably fake any emotion she said she felt with _him,_ too. He was pretty sure she'd been telling the truth about kissing Ryoga just to spur him into getting jealous, and then admitting he cared for her...but a tiny seed of doubt had been planted in his mind, now. It would take a long time to weed it out, if he ever could.

He and Akane might have finally started being honest about their feelings for each other, but he knew how much trouble he'd brought into Akane's life. She'd been mistrustful of him ever since the infamous incident in the furo, his very first day at the Tendos'...she was _still _having a hard time overcoming that. Especially because, though he'd been trying very, very hard with help from Kasumi and his mother, he'd yet to overcome the Saotome Foot-In-Mouth disease.

He _was _getting better at apologizing right away whenever he started chewing on his toes, at least. And he'd stopped shoving his foot in all the way up to the hip...

Luckily, Ranma was no longer denying to himself that it _was_ jealousy he was feeling; and Akane was being miraculously understanding of his and Ryoga's, er, "workouts," every morning and evening. And sometimes still at lunch.

Ranma did _usually _manage to restrain himself from picking figh--erm, trying to spar with Ryoga, unless they were properly in the Dojo. A somewhat guilty sense of pity over the Lost Boy's 'enslavement' to the Ice Queen of Furinkan High helped him control himself. After all, if he hadn't gotten Ryoga cursed, Nabiki wouldn't be interested in punishing him for taking advantage of her little sister!

The second half of that thought always made him twitch, then glare daggers at Ryoga. Curse or not, nobody had ever forced ol' P-chan to stay in Akane's bed! If pork-breath hadn't cuddled up to her, she'd never have adopted him as her pet in the first place!

After seeing one of those looks from Ranma towards Ryoga, Nabiki made it a point to personally supervise their next several fights, making certain the property damage was kept to a minimum. It took a whole week of pointed reminders about bills and pay-back, but she got them into the habit of paying attention to things other than each other in their fights.

After school, Nabiki took direct charge of Ryoga, walking him home herself. She made various stops on the way, taking advantage of Ryoga's rather physically intimidating presence. The few times Ryoga felt the urge to protest, the image of Nabiki's Perfect Demon Head would flicker across his sight, and he'd hastily swallow the urge with a bone-dry mouth.

He wasn't really sure why it scared the snot out of him so much--it wasn't like Nabiki could _hurt _him; she'd only hurt herself, if she hit him. All he knew was that something in him just shriveled up whenever he thought of her being angry at him. Maybe it was a secret technique she'd learned somewhere...

Ryoga had his blind spots, mainly with regards to Ranma--but he wasn't stupid. Just--a trifle obsessed. Constantly having his obsession engraved into his conscious attention by Nabiki's laser-sharp tongue, every single time he indulged in a bout of Ranma-bashing self pity, had put a tiny little crack in his self-absorbed little world-view. Nabiki had figured that if she could wedge that crack wide enough, an honest-to-the-kamis wit or two might actually dribble out from the depths of Ryoga's brain. Not that she'd ever admit that was the whole reason she'd dragooned him into working for her!

The Lost Boy found himself learning a lot that no one else knew about the mercenary girl's dealings--including some of the personal risks she'd been taking for years, not all of them purely financial. There were some people she loaned money to who didn't believe they should have to pay it back to an under-age _girl-child_. With Ryoga standing menacingly behind her, she didn't have to resort to elaborate schemes and outright bluffing to keep those few in line.

Because she trusted him, or at least her hold over him, Nabiki was bringing Ryoga right into the heart of her operations--including letting him see her books. Once she found out he was more than proficient at math, able to calculate in his head almost as fast as she could, Ryoga found himself making entries for her with his tiny, precise handwriting. Just as soon as Nabiki picked her jaw up off the floor.

Sometimes, Ryoga would look a bit shell-shocked when he walked through the Tendos' gate at the end of a long day, and would be skittish around Nabiki for the rest of the evening. Other times, he seemed to be working at reining in his temper--but it wasn't directed at Nabiki; he was overly protective of her on those nights, driving her to nearly snap at him as he got underfoot, suspecting ambushes from every shadow and from under every piece of furniture...

Sometimes he'd be strangely attentive to her, actually offering to get her things. As long as he could grab someone else to lead the way for him, anyway. The only one who really noticed every time this happened was Kasumi, who would give the Lost Boy thoughtful looks when no one was looking, touching one finger to her lip. The eldest Tendo daughter was much more observant than anyone gave her credit for, especially as people-watching was pretty much her one major form of entertainment outside of her housework.

Whatever Nabiki and Ryoga were doing on the way home from school, neither one of them would say a word about it. If it wasn't for Ryoga's reactions, no one would even think twice about what Nabiki could be doing. She never seemed any different when they got home, no matter what Ryoga's emotional state. She was always the same calm, collected mercenary girl everyone knew.

No one was willing to risk Nabiki's wrath by prying into her business, though. Whenever the questions started crossing their minds, they'd end up placing a protective hand over their wallets, quickly finding something to keep themselves occupied until the dangerous urge passed.

Ryoga, distressingly enough, started picking up a Nabiki-like control over his expression after only a couple weeks in her company. The only part of his face he had real trouble controlling were his eyes; he couldn't seem to master the art of non-emotion quite thoroughly enough for that.

He was brilliant at the part of the intimidating bodyguard, though. Standing straight, feet braced, arms crossed; stony-faced; deep brown eyes narrowed _just so_ under lowered brows...all he had to do was drop his lip enough for a fang to show in a near-snarl, and opposition melted right out of whoever thought they could stand up to Nabiki.

Especially those that had seen his fights with Ranma. They just saw him coming behind her, hastily grabbed the money they owed and practically threw it at her in their haste to keep one of the most dangerous of the Nerima Wrecking Crew away from their businesses. The only one who did more damage on a regular basis had been that Amazon, Shampoo, with her habit of ignoring perfectly good doors and creating her own!

Ryoga was apparently a big enough help to Nabiki, especially in the area of debt-collection, that she was considering expanding her loan operations beyond just Furinkan and local small businesses. Since Ryoga had quickly learned that Nabiki always played fair and square with the people borrowing money from her, he had no problem glaring recalcitrant debtors into paying up what they owed. He'd at first been amazed to see her cut deals, when they truly couldn't pay; lowering payments, canceling interest, and even forgiving one debt to a local elderly shopkeeper who always looked out for Kasumi, when she went shopping near his store.

Nabiki had taken the time to explain to Ryoga that happy customers were returning customers...and she'd originally loaned money to some of them because they were going under, and she didn't want to see them replaced. Many were old friends of her family; some were even descendants of vassals to her ancestors. Besides, she felt an obligation to help out her neighborhood, as much as she could; especially once Ranma showed up, and the level of almost-daily property damage went from bothersome, all the way up to _insane_.

Ryoga had winced at that, though Nabiki hadn't even been looking at him. Especially as he was standing directly in front of a nice big patch in a wall, over the hole _he'd _punched through it just a month before. He'd seen in her ledgers just how much the property damage caused by the Nerima Wrecking Crew had been costing--and he'd been shocked white that _Nabiki_ had been covering all of that. No wonder she was trying to wring money practically out of thin air all the time!

The Lost Boy wondered if her family had any idea that Nabiki was basically the top small-business banker for the whole district of Nerima. All she had to do to be a legally registered business, was get a couple degrees, and the appropriate business licenses. Then she could rent some office space and hang up a sign, officially claiming the title as her own.

Her business practices were all above-board and legal, taxes paid where due--except for her age. That angle was covered by everything being ostensibly run under her father's name, with her acting as his "messenger." Nabiki once mentioned that it was the same set-up her mother had used, when she was alive. Everyone knew Soun had no head for business, but his wife--and now his daughter--were geniuses; and Nabiki had never cheated anyone unless they tried to cheat her, first.

When she wasn't conducting business on the way home, Nabiki was tutoring Ryoga. Sometimes, if he was having trouble understanding something she said, she'd haul him up into her room after dinner and continue the lesson until he got it, using an easel with a giant pad of paper and various colored markers to illustrate things for him. She'd been pleasantly surprised that the Lost Boy had quite a sharp mind, hidden behind all that brooding depression.

If Nabiki thought Ryoga was being purposefully blind about something (usually relating to Ranma and Akane), she'd quickly taken to sharpening her already razor-honed wit on his mental hide. The third time she did this, her sharp eyes picked up clues that Ryoga was catching every single nuance of her most subtle insults, in spite of keeping the most bland and innocent of looks on his face. She'd promptly grabbed his ear and yanked his head over so they were nose-to-nose, then trained her iciest glare directly into his nearly crossing eyes, until his expression went sheepish. Her eyebrow had quirked, brown eyes sparkling; his lips twitched as his eyes showed a matching sparkle...and things had just spiraled out of control, until they were both laughing hard enough that Akane thumped her wall and yelled in an annoyed voice for them to quiet down.

They'd realized how late it was, and Nabiki had escorted Ryoga back to the Dojo and his "room." It was set up much nicer than most places he'd ever stayed in. The futon she'd had put in the little storage room was softer than his bed at home; the dresser, even if it was second-hand, was sturdy, with a vanity mirror fastened to it. She'd had a wardrobe brought in, too, so he could hang up some of his clothes--and he'd been outright shocked to find clothing already in it, in his size and style. Everything just barely fit in the room, with enough space to walk around things and actually get dressed.

Angry as she'd seemed when she told him he was going to be working for her for the next three years, Ryoga had figured he'd be lucky to have a little tent in the backyard, and straight rice for every meal! He'd never dreamed the mercenary girl would go out of her way to take more than decent care of him, even to ensuring his education. She could have made him wait outside Furinkan until school let out every day; she didn't have to get him registered, and even pay out money to buy his books. Not to mention the new clothes!

At first, Ryoga had been too scared to ask why she would do that. After a while of witnessing her real business dealings, the ones that took place off of school grounds, he'd come to suspect the so-called "mercenary girl" was hiding a heart as big as either of her sisters'.

He'd started paying close attention to how she treated her lieutenants at Furinkan, and had seen that they were cared for exactly like they were vassals, and she their lord. _Nobody _messed with Nabiki's people, or they answered to her for it. If her people needed anything, all they had to do was come to her. If she found out they were interested in something, she'd usually work behind the scenes to see they got it. When she got out in the business world after college, there was no doubt she'd be one of those employers whose workers would be obsessively loyal in response to her care of them.

Ryoga only thought of Unryu Akari once, at the end of his first week working for Nabiki. He hadn't wanted to admit it to anyone, but he and Akari--well...she'd realized she didn't hold his heart, though she didn't know who did. She'd had a rather sad kind of pep-talk with him, one night...encouraging him to follow his heart--to whomever it would lead him to.

Akari had wished him happiness...and then tearfully asked him not to come back.

He hadn't been as depressed as he would have been had it been Akane, saying those things to him; but he'd managed to work himself into a nice little black pit of guilt to wallow in, for even trying to have a relationship with Akari when he just _knew _he wouldn't be able to love her back. Not as long as he loved Akane!

No...truthfully--not as long as Akari ran a _pig-farm._ He hadn't wanted to admit that to himself, let alone Akari; but Hibiki Ryoga _loathed _pigs. He _detested_ the pudgy little porkers with every last cell in his body! The sight of Katsunishiki made his skin crawl. Ever since Jusenkyo...when he got his kamis-be-damned curse!

He hated P-chan almost as much as he hated Ranma!

Ryoga cringed in on himself, remembering Nabiki's several attempts to get it through his thick skull that _Ranma _wasn't to blame for everything that had gone wrong in his life. It was simply easier for Ryoga to have someone to blame, than to accept that a lot of the bad things that happened to him were mere chance--or worse yet, his _own_ fault, because of his own actions or inaction.

Nabiki _had _finally gotten it through the Lost Boy's extra-thick skull that Ranma really _did _love Akane, appearances to the contrary. He hadn't quite managed to accept yet that Ranma really was _worthy _of Akane; or that the two were actually a pretty good match--when people weren't interfering with them. Nabiki had only managed to get him to keep his mouth shut on his opinion of the couple, after pointing out that her little sister most certainly _was_ in love with her fiancé, whether Akane would admit it in public or not. Nabiki was convinced those two just needed to grow up a good, bit before they could be allowed to marry.

Things he'd overheard as P-chan, when Akane poured her heart out to her "pet" right before falling asleep, made their love hard to deny. Though Ryoga would bite his own tongue out before saying it out loud!

Nabiki had also gotten it across to the Lost Boy that his directional sense was nonexistent--and that this _was,_ most definitely, A Problem; whether he wanted to admit it or not. One they **were **going to find a solution to. He wasn't quite sure what Nabiki had in mind, since the GPS unit she'd wanted to put in his backpack had gone on the fritz whenever it got within ten feet of him... Even a simple compass spun like a dervish when he got too close to it! Embarrassing as it was, it looked like having a live person leading him around by the hand might be the _only _way to keep him from popping up randomly all over the map.

The middle Tendo daughter _still _hadn't figured out how they'd walked to _both _Cairo, and San Francisco one evening, before finding themselves once more back at Furinkan. That had been the _only _time she'd experimented, and let him lead the way home after school! She'd muttered something about magic, curses, and asking Cologne, then let the matter drop. Ryoga hadn't been brave enough to question her about it since; if she found a solution, he figured she'd tell him.

Ryoga found himself growing more and more comfortable around the Tendo-ke. The place was beginning to feel like _home._

-.-.-.-

Kyo and Shampoo were apparently doing quite well as they got to know each other. Whenever anyone asked Cologne how the newlyweds were doing, the Matriarch just cackled with high good humor. Ranma had gone to work at the restaurant a few times, and said Kyo was fitting in well--Cologne had been teaching him to wait on tables with Shampoo. Mu Tse's morose expression the couple times he'd delivered ramen to the Tendo-ke, coupled with the dark bags under his eyes, gave more than enough clues for all but the most clue-less residents of Nerima--basically, Ranma and Ryoga--to know _exactly_ how the two were doing.

Not to mention _what_ the two were doing...!

One month after the successful Marriage Challenge, Kyo and Shampoo left the Nekohanten for the first time. When Kasumi answered the door to the Tendo home, her smile of greeting gained true pleasure when she saw Kyo and Shampoo standing there. This was her first time meeting Shampoo's new Airen in person, though she'd certainly heard enough about him by then--and she'd seen Nabiki's tape of the Challenge. She quickly ushered the couple inside, snacks and tea almost magically appearing even as she rounded up the entire household, all in less than two minutes. Everyone was quite pleased to see the couple, once the fathers and Ryoga had been introduced--especially Saotome Genma and Tendo Soun, as Kyo had quite effectively removed one of the biggest obstacles to Ranma and Akane getting married.

The Amazon had a remarkably soft smile on her face whenever she looked at her Airen, and she had completely laid off the "bouncing bubblehead" routine. She no longer took verbal snipes at Akane whenever possible; she even referred to her former rival by name, instead of "Kitchen Destroyer." When she giggled, it was a light, bubbly laugh that was quite pleasant to hear. It was also obvious that Kyo had been helping her with her Japanese.

Kyo was...well, he had a perpetually _distracted _air about him, most of his attention fixed solidly on his new wife. This brought knowing looks to Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma; and sent Nabiki straight into a two-minute giggling fit, when she first saw it. Akane didn't take long to figure that look out, but wasn't about to explain it to her still-confused fiancé--and _certainly _not to Ryoga! She'd blushed redder than Ranma's shirt, when the pig-tailed martial artist asked her what was going on with Nabiki, laughing like that. She'd bopped him lightly over the head, and told him he'd find out for himself--_after _they were married!

The joyful exclamations of their teary-eyed fathers at this statement brought the usual round of protests that they weren't getting married _yet,_ and they'd better _not _find a priest waiting around the corner after dinner--!

Ryoga, noting they'd decidedly _not_ protested that they weren't getting married _at all,_ as used to happen, felt depression stir in his heart. Surprisingly, it wasn't anywhere near as strong as he'd have though it would be. In the past month, the thought of Ranma and Akane really getting married had somehow stopped feeling like a knife stabbing into his heart.

The Lost Boy found his eyes lingering on Nabiki, who was still smirking at Kyo as the orange-haired boy scowled at the byplay around him, a touch of humor in his deep red eyes. Shampoo was grinning smugly from her place latched on to his arm, resting her cheek against his shoulder, Kyo's free hand absently covering one of hers. Having heard from Nabiki about Kyo's curse, Ryoga understood why the Amazon wasn't hanging off her Airen in one of her normal glomps.

That particular sparkle of enjoyment didn't show up in Nabiki's sharp brown eyes anywhere near often enough, Ryoga found himself thinking. It suited her; she looked like a mischievous pixie, with that grin. She was actually prettier than Akane, too. The middle Tendo daughter really was beautiful, in a more elegant, restrained way than Akane's athletic, vivacious beauty.

Suddenly realizing just what he was _thinking, _Ryoga tore his widening eyes away and turned to stare unseeing at the door, heart thumping painfully while his ears roared. He could feel the heat mounting in his face. He flicked an almost frightened glace at Akane, then--almost reluctantly--turned his head and let his eyes follow a familiar draw to look once more at Nabiki.

He swallowed, hard, when he found that he felt no desire at all to look back to Akane again.

When had he stopped thinking of Nabiki's little sister as "Akane-san?" When had she stepped down off that pedestal in his mind...? He'd been infatuated with Akane for so long...and he hadn't even noticed when it stopped!

He hadn't even noticed...when it _transferred_...to another girl...!

_Kami-sama! Tendo Nabiki!_ Ryoga all but collapsed into the nearest corner, pale as a ghost and shaking; wondering about his sanity. Luckily, everyone was too preoccupied with the visitors to notice him.

How, in the names of all the kamis, could he have possibly become infatuated with _Nabiki!_ This was it! He'd finally gone completely _insane!_

A spurt of anger broke him away from that line of thought. What was so crazy about it! Nabiki was a beautiful girl; he'd already found out she had a heart, just like everybody else.

_She wants a career; she doesn't want to get married! She hasn't been on a date this whole month, there's not even a rumor of her having been on a real date for over a year! She doesn't even want a boyfriend._

She was very, very smart. He'd seen first-hand that she could pretty much out-think everybody in Nerima, and she could likely out-fox old Cologne, too, if she put her mind to it.

_Too smart to ever possibly be interested in a baka like _me

Nabiki was smart enough to know a good deal, wherever she saw it. She'd apparently seen _something_ in him, already; or why would she have gone to all the trouble of helping him, for the last month? She didn't have to do any of that; not the place to stay, the education, the tutoring, ensuring he didn't get lost--especially after what he'd done to her little sister, as P-chan! Not to mention all the damage his fights with Ranma had caused in the past, that _she'd _had to clean up after. She _should _have hated him, and arranged things so he never came near her family, ever again!

_She could _**definitely **_do better than some Jusenkyo-cursed _**fool**_ who can't even find the damned _**bathroom, **_without somebody holding his hand! Who turned in to a kamis-damned _**pig!**

She'd sure managed to see to it he didn't get lost for a whole month, though; hadn't she. Ryoga's thoughts paused there, amazement at having stayed in one place for so long distracting his thoughts for a moment. He hadn't really thought about it, but this might have been the longest time since he stayed in one place since he was in the third grade!

And...he had only been caught by cold water eight times. In one whole month! Only _eight!_ He was used to being caught upwards of ten times, just in one _day!_ That had to be Nabiki's doing, somehow! Hell, Ranma was still getting splashed regularly!

Ryoga's eyes strayed back over to Nabiki, who just happened to glance over at him at the same time. He saw her blink, her brow getting that tiny thinking-wrinkle that popped up whenever something was confusing her. He looked down at his laced fingers as a small frown of concern slipped over her face, trying to keep his own face an expressionless mask as he'd learned to do from her.

He was unwilling to think any more about it. He could feel the depression trying to smother his thoughts; there was no way in hell he'd risk letting off a Shi Shi Hokodan right in Nabiki's own house!

Ryoga closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and reaching for his center. He couldn't quite touch it; he was too rattled by this new self-discovery. His hands were still a little shaky, but he hoped he didn't look as upset as he felt. It was probably a minor miracle nobody had noticed he was practically having a nervous breakdown, right there in his little corner of the Tendos' living room!

Everyone else was busy grilling Kyo and Shampoo, who were refusing to give out the details being asked for. When Ryoga looked up, he saw that Kyo looked about to blow his top--he could all but see a neko's ears popping up on top of his hair it seemed to rise a bit, like a neko bushing. The tight-gritted teeth and fiery glare looked almost painful!

Nabiki had noticed it, too, and was moving to stand between Kyo and the tactless fathers, who were trying to get the Neko-cursed Sohma to offer advice on married life to a disgusted Ranma; who looked about ready to boot the two bakas right out into the koi pond. A small half-smirk graced the mercenary girl's features as she expertly calmed everyone down, and asked why the newlyweds were there.

Ryoga pushed himself back up to his feet and concentrated as hard as he could on what was happening, trying to ignore the troubling thoughts still circling wildly about in his head.

-.-.-.-

Nabiki wasn't sure what to make of the expression she caught on Ryoga's face, before she saved the baka-fathers from certain pain at Ranma's hands. It looked like he'd had some sort of epiphany, over there in the corner; and it had well and truly shaken him. She briefly wondered if he'd _finally_ accepted that Ranma and her little sister _were_ going to be married, by their own free will...

She snorted mentally at herself. That couldn't be it; he hadn't fired of a Shi Shi Hokodan. She filed it away as something to look into later, and paid attention to Kyo. The neko looked a bit nervous, shifting his weight slightly as he stood there with his wife casually glomped on to his arm. There was a shadow about his expression that chased away all of Nabiki's former amusement. When he spoke, his voice was dead serious.

"I have to--visit the Sohma Clan Head. I have to tell him I'm married, now."

Ranma's face went as grim as Kyo's, while everyone else sobered. Ranma knew exactly what kind of consequences could happen, if Sohma Akito took exception to Kyo's marriage; he'd seen some of the punishment Kyo had taken from the Clan Head in the past. Kyo had talked enough about it with Shampoo that she, also, completely understood the gravity of such a visit to Akito. Akane and Nabiki, having heard the explanations Kyo gave on the day of his Challenge to Shampoo, traded worried looks. Ryoga dimly recalled Nabiki mentioning something about the almost evil Head of the Sohmas, with an unusually grim look in her eyes.

The fathers and Kasumi, not having any details, had no way of understanding why everyone else started acting like Kyo had announced he was going to his own execution. Nabiki caught Kasumi's eye and mouthed, "later;" a promise of explanations that night. Kasumi nodded slightly. It didn't really matter if Soun and Genma understood anything; they weren't really involved, and could only mess things up, anyway.

Ranma took a step towards Kyo and offered, "You want some company, man? When are we goin'?" It was obvious the pig-tailed martial artist planned on following after, if Kyo didn't want him along. It was in his eyes, in the grim determination of his expression. He understood why Kyo was going; it was a matter of honor--he was still a Sohma, no matter how outcast because of his curse.

He was obliged to at the _very _least inform his Clan Head, especially as he'd never asked permission to marry. Kyo wasn't quite eighteen years old; and his biological father was still technically his legal guardian, in spite of the hostile man's not having set eyes on his own son since Kazuma took the boy in. Unless Akito could be persuaded to smooth things over, Kyo and the Amazons could run afoul of several different laws; and they weren't ready to go back to China yet.

Kyo glanced down into Shampoo's eyes as she looked up at him, then back to Ranma. "Tomorrow. I guess it couldn't hurt, if you came along..."

Ranma nodded, though he looked somewhat surprised that Kyo had agreed to let him come along. Then Akane grabbed her fiancé's hand and told him, in no uncertain terms, "I'm coming, too." Brown eyes locked onto startled blue, stubbornness meeting its twin.

"S'okay, Ranma--both of you can come. Shisho and I are the only Sohmas who are any good at martial arts; there's no real danger, not to you guys. Just don't let anybody know you know about the Jyuunishi curse. I'm just--more worried about what Akito might do to the rest of my family, when I defy him. A show of strong support from strangers _might _make Akito think twice..." Kyo sighed, looking down as he finished softly, "I hope so, anyway." He looked back up at Ranma. "I might need your help convincing my cousins to not let him punish _them, _for what I've done."

Nabiki cast a speculative glance at her little sister, then Kyo. "If a show of strength is needed, why don't you take Ryoga-kun with you? --No charge," she added with an overly innocent smile at her sister and Ranma, who stared at her in frank disbelief. "Just don't lose him."

Ryoga's jaw dropped as he stared at Nabiki, big-eyed and sweat-dropping. This would be the first time she'd let him out of her sight, beyond school and sleeping! He wasn't sure how he felt about that--especially after just discovering that he had feelings towards her. He didn't know if this meant she was trusting him to accurately report back to her everything that happened, or if she just wanted him out of her hair for a day. Either way put butterflies in his stomach, though for entirely different reasons...

Ranma traded a resigned glance with Akane, oblivious to Ryoga's distress, then sighed. He turned back to Kyo, who'd shrugged in acceptance. "Where do we meet, and when?"

-.-.-.-

_I know _somebody's_ gonna hate me for this...but the idea popped up, and wouldn't bloody well _go away _until I _wrote _it! g! _

'_Sides, I kind'a like the idea of Nabiki + Ryoga. It's certainly not done all that often::smirk:_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: No, they're not mine--not Kyo, or Ranma, or Akane; or Ryoga; or Shampoo; or-- I'm sure you get the picture here._

_For the Yuki-fans--he does pop back up, starting with chapter 20. You have to realize, he's currently living happily with Shigure and Tohru, completely unaware that a certain feline is about to push things in a potentially dangerous way...so far as Yuki's concerned, Kyo's got powerful protection from Akito now, and is busy--erm--getting to know his new wife. So all he's doing at the moment is schoolwork, smiling at Tohru, tending his secret base, smiling at a somewhat confused Shigure, Student Council work, and pretty much smiling at anything that moves... You know, _boring_ stuff. Heh!_

_Enjoy!_

18 - Idiocy 

"_Xian Pu!"_

"Uh-oh!" Ranma, Akane and Ryoga all gulped and quickly dove away from the unexpected attack of the Jusenkyo-cursed Pantyhose Taro's minotaur form, as Kyo screamed his wife's name as he ran towards her.

The Amazon was sliding bonelessly from a body-shaped hole in the wall. She was clearly unconscious, and might be severely injured, if the blood her head left on the wall was any indication. Taro's blow from ambush had caught everyone completely by surprise, sending Shampoo flying before anyone knew what was happening.

Ranma and Akane watched in trepidation as the orange-haired young man slid to his knees at his wife's side, panic on his face. Ryoga turned to glare at the huge, growling minotaur as Kyo gently, with an obviously shaking hand, reached to check the big vein in the side of her neck for a pulse.

A small-scale explosion a moment later told of an angry Ryoga's use of the Bakusai Tetsu, in an effort to bury the _baka_ Chinaman. The deep, angry roar of Taro's cursed form said it hadn't done much good, if any. The two couldn't quite tear their eyes away from Shampoo, though; not until they knew if she was ali--if she was...all right.

Neither could help the shiver that chilled their spines at the thought about how they'd be feeling, in Kyo's place, if it had been one of them that took Taro's blow. Ranma, especially, was worried...after that incident with Saffron, he personally knew just how far someone could go, for the one they loved. Ranma had _killed_ Phoenix-Lord Saffron, to save Akane...never mind the godling had been immediately resurrected as an egg, to live his life over. Ranma hadn't known at the time that it wouldn't be permanent.

Kyo might well kill Taro in grief-driven vengeance for Shampoo, if she died. And Ranma wasn't at all certain he'd be able to do anything to stop his friend.

Kyo carefully raised one of Shampoo's limp hands to press his lips to her knuckles. The two watching teens got sick looks on their faces for a moment, until they saw the smile of relief flickering over his face when he finally raised it. They looked nervously at each other, then turned to fight Taro--just as Ryoga sailed through the air over their heads, heading for the same wall Shampoo had hit.

Ranma was darting in while readying a Moko Takabisha, even as the Lost Boy's body put a second human-shaped crater in the wall. Akane, knowing better than to let Taro get hold of her, grabbed the nearest large object to throw at him--a concrete flowerbox full of red and white blooms, about two-foot square. A surge of pure adrenaline allowed her to lift it over her head like it was made of feathers; the thought of Ranma's likely comment about gorilla-girls kept her from noticing the weight once it was up, and brought a snarl to her lips.

A low-pitched, threatening growl from the fallen Amazon's side sliced through the air before Ranma or Akane could launch their attacks, and even cut across Taro's next roar. It raised the neck-hairs of everyone who heard it--including a spell-cloaked demon who'd been passing through on the way to her latest assignment, and had decided to stick around to watch the interesting developments.

The couple of intrepid residents that hadn't been frightened off by Taro's appearance suddenly decided they now had pressing business elsewhere, and fled. The demon split with them; Mara wasn't stupid enough to hang around for what was coming. She'd gotten a good look at the kneeling boy's shadowed face, when he started growling. Even an angry Hild wasn't _that _scary!

Ranma and Akane gulped and dove away from Taro. Akane dropped the flower box as she fled, and Ranma's eyes went saucer-huge as his nekophobia recognized the sound of a very, _very..._

_...**An**-gry._

_**Neko.**_

Pantyhose Taro stared in surprise as every living soul suddenly vacated his immediate vicinity, including the wildlife. Even the few _trees _suddenly seemed to be leaning away from him! Blinking in confusion, unable to figure why that odd, icy chill had suddenly gripped his spine, he looked between where an almost cowering Ranma and Akane peered at him from around the corner of a far building, and where Ryoga and the Amazon lay. He didn't know the orange-haired boy kneeling over Xian Pu, but quickly realized he was the source of that _awful, _hair-raising sound.

Then Kyo turned around, and looked at Taro with eyes of a deep, bloody, _furious_ red. His battle-aura sprang into existence...a bright, intensely _angry_ red, in the shape of a huge neko crouching low over his body; tail lashing, ready to spring.

Claws fully extended...

Taro sweat-dropped, suddenly--and intensely--remembering the what he'd been told of what happened to Ranma, when he was in the throes of the Neko-ken. He found he physically couldn't take his eyes from the snarling, infuriated stranger before him. The ice in his spine suddenly spread throughout his huge, cursed body, and he shivered without understanding why, wings fluttering nervously amidst the octopus tentacles on his back.

It didn't matter that this orange-haired stranger wasn't as large as the forearm of Taro's cursed form. The aura of pure, angry _menace_ coming off him would likely scare the scales off Gojira, himself!

Ranma and Akane quickly high-tailed it over to Shampoo's side, knowing that would be the safest place in all of Nerima for a little while. Akane knelt nervously to arrange the Amazon into a more comfortable position while Ranma checked over Ryoga, who was already groaning and coming to. Akane was relieved to note that though Shampoo was still out cold, it looked like she'd be okay--her pulse was strong and steady, her breathing even and deep. The bleeding on the back of her head had stopped quickly, though there was a deal of dust and debris caught in the clotting.

Akane carefully wiped away the small trickle of blood from the corner of Shampoo's mouth with a tissue from her purse, wincing at the discoloration already showing on Shampoo's jaw where Taro had struck her. Akane sighed in relief when she couldn't find a fracture in the Amazon's jaw bone. There was a definite lump on the back of her skull, but again Akane could feel no obvious fracture. Shampoo probably had a nasty concussion, though. That could be serious enough, but--at least she wasn't _dead._

The youngest Tendo didn't want to think about what would have happened to Taro, if he'd killed the wife of the only known full Master of the Neko-ken...especially considering how much in love Kyo and Shampoo had been acting. There wasn't any doubt their bond was growing, strong and true.

Frowning with annoyed concern, trying not to let her temper rise at Taro--or Happosai, who's fault it really was that Taro was resorting to such tactics--Akane heartily wished the old man would simply change Taro's given name. Then the Chinese boy would be satisfied, and go home! She could hardly blame the proud young man for hating the name Happosai originally christened him with: _"Pantyhose"_ Taro. But to attack innocent bystanders in his quest to get Happosai to change it was inexcusable!

The sudden sounds of mayhem behind her were bad enough, without wondering how they could be worse! Akane wasn't about to turn around and actually _see_ the source of those deep-voiced yelps of surprised pain. The angry snarling coming from Kyo was bad enough to keep her from even peeking!

She noticed that Ranma was also being very careful to _not_ set eyes on Kyo's punishment of the Jusenkyo-cursed Taro. They both knew Taro's monstrous-large cursed form wasn't going to do him a bit of good; Kyo was hardly going to need anyone else's help.

As she saw Ryoga suddenly go pale and turn quickly away, Akane did risk one alarmed peek over her shoulder--even as about six inches of severed octopus tentacle sailed over their heads to ** splat! ** against the much-abused wall. Her wide eyes couldn't make out much more than Taro, dancing madly in place as he desperately tried to block at least _some _of the razor-sharp ki claws coming at him from seemingly everywhere at once. Kyo was moving too fast to be visible as more than a blur swirling about the minotaur, even to Akane's trained eyes.

Taro had blood running freely from more cuts and scratches than she cared to think about, though none looked deep enough to be life-threatening. Tiny red droplets were scattered far and wide. Those cuts probably hurt more than deeper wounds would have; it would be like having a few thousand paper cuts, all over his body. Akane winced as she thought of the pain he'd be in for the next few days, as those wounds healed. Nothing hurts worse than scratches from a neko, no matter how shallow they were.

Not that Taro didn't deserve it, ambushing them like that! There'd been no call for that baka to hit Shampoo so hard!

Kyo was fully into the Neko-ken. It was obvious he was enough in control of his anger, that he was at least trying to not kill the baka who'd dared harm his wife; but he was _definitely_ showing Taro the error of making Sohma Kyo truly angry!

Akane scooted forward enough to catch Ranma's eye. She quietly mouthed, "Cologne!" at him, then glanced down at Shampoo's pale face. Her fiancé's expression was torn with indecision for a moment; he didn't want to leave her alone, near Taro--but Kyo _quite _obviously had _that _baka well in hand; and the aura of _angry neko_ he was giving off was more than giving Ranma the willies, it was nearly sending _him _into his own Neko-ken state!

The pig-tailed martial artist grimaced, then shot an arm out and grabbed the front of a still-groggy Ryoga's muddy-yellow tunic, unceremoniously yanking the Lost Boy over nose-to-nose with him. Staring directly into Ryoga's shocked and slightly unfocused brown eyes, Ranma hissed sharply, "You keep an eye on Akane for me, got it? I gotta get Cologne; Kyo might not be able to stop!"

Ranma's eyes were more intense than at any time but Jusendo, when he'd killed the godling Saffron to save Akane's life. Ryoga managed to simply nod in acceptance, instead of arguing with his rival as he once would have. The Lost Boy _had _learned to behave himself around Ranma, if barely... Besides, Ryoga didn't relish the thought of trying to calm down an infuriated Neko-ken Master any more than Ranma did; and Shampoo did look like she could use some medical attention.

Ranma disappeared in a blur of red and black, leaving a wide-eyed Ryoga staring after him, amazed at so quickly receiving his rival's trust.

Ten minutes later, the nerve-wracking sounds had stopped, after one last resounding ** thud! ** as Taro put a large hole in a nearby wall with his neko-tossed body. Bricks continued to sprinkle down for a few minutes, but the shadowy pile where Taro lay didn't move. Akane could see Ryoga trying to decide if it was safe to check on the cursed Chinese baka, or not.

Soft footsteps approaching from behind made them both hesitantly turn.

Kyo was slowly walking towards them, head down, his expression hidden by shadows and orange hair. His hands were fisted at his sides, and his posture was still stiff with tension, though his battle aura had bled off while he took out his anger on Taro. Akane gave the upset neko a sympathetic look as he dropped heavily to his knees at his wife's head, reaching one shaking hand to gently caress her cheek. His other hand quickly claimed one of Shampoo's, holding it to his chest as he bent over her, grimacing and trying to get his distress under control.

Akane and Ryoga let their breath out in relief. Kyo had kept himself under control; Cologne would only be needed to tend to her great-granddaughter, not help them restrain an out-of-control Neko-ken Master.

Cologne arrived just then, pogoing at speed over the rooftops in Ranma's wake. The Amazon Matriarch took one look at the situation, and was immediately at her great-granddaughter's side. A quick examination later and the old woman was sighing in relief, patting Kyo on the shoulder as she reassured him that Shampoo would be fine, and would likely wake up in an hour or less. She would have a headache, and her jaw would be quite sore for a while; but she would be perfectly all right with a few hours of rest.

The neko kept his head down. Everyone carefully did not notice the single crystal tear tracing its way down one cheek, or the way his shoulders trembled. Everyone was aware that Taro was exceptionally lucky that Shampoo was all right; and that Kyo was as adverse to killing as Ranma was.

Just in the single month they'd been married, Kyo and Shampoo had formed a bond most couples didn't achieve after years of being together. Cologne, especially, had come to believe that the two were truly meant for each other. She didn't want to think about what would happen to one, upon the loss of the other...especially so soon!

The Matriarch then looked grimly over to the large, brick-covered pile of unconscious, Jusenkyo-cursed Chinese boy. There was a great deal of annoyance in her eyes as she scowled at Taro, trying to decide if the almost artistic punishment Kyo had given him was anywhere near enough. There was quite a bit of blood from the multitude of painful cuts and scrapes just on the parts of the baka she could see through the debris. As she pogoed slowly over to him, seeing more and more the way every square inch of his hide was covered in either bruises or scratches of the most painful kind, a grim smile came over her face.

If Taro had been conscious to see it, he'd have shivered in fear. The Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku was _not_ amused. She cast one scary look at Ranma, speaking two words--"Hot water."

Ranma nodded grimly, and rushed off to find some. He did not envy what Taro was going to wake up to. He had a feeling the Old Ghoul was pissed enough to make use of some truly _interesting _pressure-points, maybe even the moxibustion point that would take away all of Taro's strength. The memory of when she'd used that one on _him _made Ranma shiver.

Whatever Taro's specific reasons this time for ambushing Ranma, and therefore anybody who was with him--it couldn't be worth the punishment. The pig-tailed martial artist shook his head sadly as he found the nearest restaurant, wishing that baka Chinese boy could for once in his life have finally realized that his best chance of getting Happosai to change his name, involved accepting help from others.

-.-.-.-

Two hours later, after giving Xian Pu time to recover, the small group of martial artists set out from the Nekohanten. This time, Kho Lon went with them. She wanted to be sure they at least made it to the Sohma-ke without further mishap. She offered to go in and witness their confrontation with Sohma Akito, saying with a stony face that she was interested in seeing this..._Clan Head _of Kyo's. The contempt dripping from her voice brought various winces and cringing all who heard it.

The teenagers weren't fooled. They knew very well that the Matriarch would like nothing more than an excuse to teach Sohma Akito a valuable lesson about how one treats one's own kin. Kyo had to suppress an amused snort at that; Kho Lon, and everyone else that found out what Akito had done... It was just like the normal reaction people had when told some of what Saotome Genma had done to Ranma, in the name of "training" his son in the martial arts.

That was partly why the five had snuck off on their own to begin with. Kyo _had _to go; this wasn't something that could be handled over the phone. Where he went, so went Xian Pu. Ranma and Akane had basically invited themselves, and Nabiki's sending with Ryoga, Kyo had deemed it more than enough moral support. Between the five of them, they could easily level the entire Honke with their martial arts skills, after all.

They'd been counting themselves lucky to have reached the border of Nerima without running across any distractions, when Taro had attacked from out of nowhere. The neko suppressed a wave of fear-roused anger as he remembered watching Xian Pu fly through the air; and the sickening ** thud! ** as she hit that wall--

Xian Pu heard the low growl the neko didn't notice making, and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together as she gave him a concerned look. He glanced down at her, the anger clearing from his expression as he gave her hand a squeeze, smiling lopsidedly in thanks for her support. It wouldn't be wise to work himself back into a rage over the still-unconscious Taro, who was being watched over by an equally angry Mu Tse back at the Nekohanten. Kho Lon had plans to deal with the baka when he woke. Kyo needed to concentrate on keeping himself calm for his meeting with Akito.

Kyo was still getting used to having _anyone _other than his Shisho willing to defend him at all, much less to the point of actual bloodshed. He found his chest tightening up with unaccustomed feelings at his new Great-Grandmother's sentiments towards him. He ignored the watery tinge to his vision, staring straight ahead as he walked, blinking frequently to clear his eyes. Xian Pu's hand squeezed his; he squeezed back in appreciation of her support, swallowing hard and breathing deeply in an effort to regain his control.

Walking through the main gate to the Honke sent a chill wind up Kyo's back, raising his hackles, along with the fine hairs on his arms. This was forbidden territory to the neko, unless Akito had summoned him...and the times he'd been summoned had--not gone well, for him.

Ghosts of old pain flitted about his nerves. Some of it--hadn't been experienced by _him._ The neko spirits in his head were more than restless, their macabre memories coming clearly to him in spite of their efforts to contain them.

The single gate guard hadn't had the courage to challenge the intimidating group, even if the only Sohma with them was the outcast Kyo. Each of the stony-faced martial artists was projecting a powerful aura of grim determination that even normal people could pick up on; and they all moved with that fluid, powerful grace that the guard was well aware only high-caliber martial artists displayed. The guard had had just enough training from Kazuma-sensei to realize he stood no chance against any of them individually, let alone as a group.

Kyo paused in front of Hatori's house, looking at the tatsu's door with indecision for a brief moment. However things went with Akito, it would probably be a good idea to have the doctor there. He raised a hand to the others, saying softly, "Hold on a minute. I'm bringing Hatori with us--he's the family doctor, as well as being the Tatsu no Jyuunishi." Red eyes scanned their faces, looking for argument; finding none.

After receiving nods from everyone, Kyo quickly bounded up the steps and knocked on the door. It was answered a minute later by a bland-faced Hatsuharu. The oushi blinked and stared at Kyo in disbelief for a moment, not even noticing the gathered martial artists waiting on the walk-way. He blinked twice more, before finding his voice.

"...Kyo? What are _you_ doing..._here_...?"

"Get Hatori. He's needed."

Kyo's unusually grim expression raised Haru's hackles. Suddenly concerned for Yuki, he fought off the violence that rose within him, trying to take over and turn him to his "Black" mode. "What's happened? Is Yuki all right!"

The neko grit his teeth, shook his head, and made an effort to rein in his swiftly rising temper. "The k'so nezumi's fine. _Get. Hatori._ Akito needs him." Blood-red eyes drilled into hardening silvery-gray, the neko's intensity now raising more confusion than anger in the oushi. Haru hesitated a second more, then turned and went to fetch the doctor.

Kyo worked hard to remind himself that Haru had no idea of what had happened during the past month. So far as the oushi knew, or Hatori for that matter, the neko and the nezumi were still bitter enemies who fought all the time. Though Kyo had no idea why Haru would assume he'd be coming in person to get Hatori if Yuki was hurt, instead of using the damned phone! He just chalked it up as more evidence that the oushi could be real dense in his single-track thinking, sometimes.

Hatori was moderately irritated to be dragged from his work without an explanation, but his face showed his startled surprise when he saw _Kyo_ of all people at his door. The neko didn't give him a chance to start questioning before his hand was grabbed and he was nearly dragged down the steps, towards a small group of strangers.

"Kyo--! What are you doing? Who are these people?" The tatsu looked at them in confusion; especially the withered little Elder, balancing so effortlessly on her gnarled staff.

Kyo turned when he'd pulled Hatori into the middle of the group. "We're going to see Akito." The tatsu stared at the neko in shock, his visible eye widening at the boy's confident tone. "I figured you'd rather be there from the start, rather than be called afterwards to pick up the pieces."

Hatori quickly suppressed his emotions, concentrating on finding out what was going on. "And why would I be called? Why are you going to see Akito? Have you been summoned?" He looked about him at the five strangers, still projecting their rather intimidating auras. "Who _are _these people?"

The tatsu started in surprise when the voluptuous, purple-haired young woman stepped over and claimed Kyo's arm for her own. His eye widened again when he saw the tender look the neko shot her, and the familiar, absent way his other hand reached to cover one of hers. The body language of the two was screaming something he never would have believed possible, if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes.

"Sohma Hatori, doctor--meet Kho Lon, Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, or Chinese Amazons; Saotome Ranma, my friend and sensei in the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu of martial arts; his fiancée, Tendo Akane, of the Tendo school of Musabetsu Kakuto; Hibiki Ryoga, a friend of Ranma's and martial artist; and this..." another fond glance down at the head of purple hair snuggling quite happily against his shoulder, "is Xian Pu, Village Champion of the Joketsuzoku--and my wife."

Two sets of amused red eyes met Hatori's incredulous gray-green stare as the doctor recovered from performing a near-perfect face-fault. He finally was able to choke out, in a voice about two octaves too high, "Your--_wife?"_ The tatsu couldn't seem to close his jaw.

"Yeah. As of last month." A twitch pulled the corner of Kyo's mouth up for a second as he fought a grin, working to keep his voice completely matter-of-fact. He couldn't keep the sparkle from his eyes though. "I beat her in a fight, so now we're married."

That was too much. Another face-fault happened, echoed by two from the still open door to Hatori's house--Haru and Momiji both had been gawking, and listening.

The gathered martial artists grinned in amusement at the reactions. Kyo's eyes held an especially wicked light--after all the teasing he'd endured from certain family members over the years, he was getting a great deal of enjoyment out of introducing his new wife to them!

An image of Kagura suddenly flickered across his vision and stole his smile, turning his expression sad. That was one person he _wasn't _going to enjoy telling. He was going to have to talk to her; alone, and soon. She shouldn't find this out from anyone else. She had finally admitted to him that she didn't really love him, not the way she wished she could--but she did care, more than was good for her. She would not take his marriage well.

Unfortunately, Kagura was much more prone than even Tendo Akane to express certain feelings with violence. Kyo winced, practically able to feel the bruises he'd be getting as soon as she found out. Then he grimaced slightly, realizing he'd better not just let the Buta-cursed young woman beat on him, like he usually did--Xian Pu would take exception to that, without a doubt, and would probably--_break_ something.

Something like Kagura!

Kyo couldn't ever return Kagura's feelings, though...not in the same way. The most he could manage was loving her like an annoying little sister--but he _did_ care about her. Now that he had Xian Pu with him, and Kho Lon was determined to protect him and help find a cure for the Jyuunishi curse...maybe he could start learning to express his feelings, instead of hiding them behind his habitual anger. It would no longer be necessary to hide his feelings that way in order to protect others from the consequences of caring for the Neko-cursed Sohma.

Kyo snapped his thoughts back to the present as Hatori recovered, somewhat. The stunned look on the tatsu's face was still priceless; especially to someone who knew him. Suppressing a smirk, Kyo informed him in a bland tone, "We're on our way to introduce Xian Pu to Akito." His face hardened with determination. "And to tell him--I'm not going to be locked up."

Hatori was rapidly getting himself back under his usual tight control, by putting his thoughts into crisis mode. He'd panic _later_--in private. He narrowed his eyes and stared at Kyo in concern; he hadn't been aware Akito had been meaning to lock Kyo up, the Clan Head had said nothing of it to him. Not that it would be surprising, if it were so. "If Akito orders it, you will have no choice."

Kyo stared back, unflinching, but it was Kho Lon who answered the unspoken question. "Son-In-Law is Joketsuzoku by marriage, now. As an Amazon, he is under _my_ protection. I will _not_ allow this Clan Head of yours to continue his unwarranted abuse of my great-granddaughter's Husband, Jyuunishi curse or not."

Hatori stepped back from the fire in Kho Lon's voice even as the diminutive Elder hopped over on her staff to stare directly into his eyes. He blinked, then looked intently about at the others, before frowning and settling his eyes on Kyo. "You--_told _them...!"

Kyo nodded. "I wouldn't issue the Marriage Challenge to Xian Pu, until she knew." Kyo's eyes went bleak. _"Everything."_

Hatori sucked in a breath, unable to look away from those defiant red eyes. Kyo was daring him to say anything. Knowing the neko as well as he did, the tatsu decided that it was _Akito's _decision what to do now, anyway; as they were already heading off to tell the Clan Head, there was no reason for him to stand there arguing with the boy.

He doubted he'd make any headway with argument. Kyo was notoriously stubborn when he'd made up his mind to do something, even in a family full of stubborn individuals.

So the tatsu nodded acquiescence, glancing back towards his door where a stunned Haru and Momiji were still staring at them with huge, disbelieving eyes. The corner of Hatori's mouth twitched as he guessed the boys' minds were still stuck back at the idea of Xian Pu being Kyo's _wife._

He had to admit, Kyo had found an absolutely _gorgeous_ young woman to wed. It remained to be seen if there were any brains in that purple-haired head.

"If you'll excuse me a moment, I'll get my bag. I have a feeling I'll be needing it." The doctor's voice was dry as the Sahara as he gave Kyo a rather sardonic level stare, before heading back inside. He paused when his two young cousins didn't even glance up at him, their eyes still glued to Kyo and his Amazon arm-ornament, then placed one hand on each of their foreheads and casually shoved the boys back inside.

-.-.-.-

Hatori lead the way, black bag in hand, into Akito's own house. He'd suggested to Kyo that it would be faster getting in that way; no one would question the Clan Head's own personal doctor, no matter who he brought with him. They would assume it was all by Akito's order.

The neko had simply nodded and gestured for him to proceed, causing the tatsu's brows to rise. He'd expected some form of argument, or at least a growl from his fiery-tempered cousin. A calm Kyo, especially in a situation so rife with tension, almost qualified as a miracle!

The doctor's eyes flicked over the buxom, giggly Amazon still latched onto Kyo's arm, as he wondered if this..._affectionate _young woman could possibly be responsible for such a change. He knew next to nothing about her, other than her name; and by what he was currently seeing, he was somewhat skeptical about her intelligence. He doubted she could be as bubble-headed as she appeared; he was fairly certain Kyo had better taste than _that, _even if the girl completely accepted his bakemono form!

Though she was _stunningly _beautiful...

The suppressed humor in the neko's eyes, not to mention the occasional twitch of lip towards a smile whenever Kyo looked from her to the tatsu, suggested the girl was acting that way just for Hatori's benefit. The tatsu felt the Elder's highly amused smile was another giveaway to a ruse, as were Tendo Akane's exasperated glances at the purple-haired girl. Saotome Ranma had given her one confused look, before shrugging and turning his eyes away.

Curiosity as to just when and where Kyo had met this girl pricked sharply at the tatsu's thoughts, no matter how he tried to turn them. He had a feeling the answer would be either quite entertaining, or highly depressing. Kyo hadn't volunteered to tell him, though. He could only hope Akito would allow him to listen in when Kyo explained to the Clan Head. The tatsu didn't want to plan on asking Kyo after his confrontation with Akito--there was a very strong likelihood the neko would be in no condition to explain anything by then. A bleak feeling of depression settled over him like a smothering blanket, dulling his senses and weighing him down.

Hatori knew where Akito would be at that time of day. He led the silent group through the corridors to the Clan Head's audience room, where Akito was wont to brood for long periods of time while staring out the room's single, large, round window; watching things that only Akito could see.

The Clan Head didn't move from a lazy contemplation of the sky when Hatori gently slid the door open. One of many tame finches was perched on the Clan Head's finger, as Akito lay sprawled in the windowsill. The tatsu was once again amazed that such fragile, sensitive creatures could trust such a capricious temper as Akito's. More than one bird had been crushed over the years, when the Clan Head's anger erupted unexpectedly. Yet the survivors always came back.

Much like the Jyuunishi-cursed. No matter how much Akito hurt them--they all kept coming back, like moths drawn to the flame that would eventually destroy them.

Hatori quickly realized Kyo and the others were walking too softly for their footsteps to be heard at the window; even his own sharp hearing was barely picking up the quiet sound from directly behind him. Akito likely had no clue the doctor wasn't alone.

Stopping in the center of the room, back straight and the handle of his bag gripped tightly by both hands, the tatsu quietly cleared his throat in his usual subtle bid for attention. Praying silently that his kami wouldn't decide to keep him waiting for an hour, as had happened in the past when he arrived un-summoned. Or even when Akito had called him; the Clan Head could be capricious that way, on occasion.

Akito only took five minutes to answer, this time. Hatori nearly fidgeted, casting several sideways glances at Kyo, worried the neko would start to display his usual impatience. The tatsu's knuckles showed white as his grip on his medical bag tightened until his fingers started to ache. What Kyo wanted to tell Akito would go over badly enough, without adding insult at the beginning of the audience.

When Akito finally turned to face them, Hatori clearly saw the look of surprise that crossed that too-pale face. Cruel dark eyes passed over each of the strangers before finally settling on Kyo, blankness claiming the Clan Head's expression--though not those black eyes.

The doctor shivered, thinking that Akito's eyes at that moment resembled the very fires of the hells...

-.-.-.-

_Guess what? Akito gets a turn at POV next chapter! Cool, ne? I even figured out a reason the sadistic little bastich is so cruel all the time._

_...Actually, I think I sprained my brain, trying to think like Akito. :whimpers: Itai...!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: No, they're not mine._

_Akito's POV is in this chapter. For my own reasons, for this fic Akito's a woman, like in the manga. I've kept bits from both the manga and the anime; and it fit with my storyline. The anime doesn't seem to contradict the manga about it, though it's not brought up at all, either. _

_Dang-nab androgynous characters make it hard to tell! If they ever make the anime sequel I've heard they're thinking about doing, maybe it will be brought up._

_Enjoy!_

19 - Broken 

Kyo worked hard to keep his face impassive as Akito's angry black eyes bored into his own. It wasn't as if he'd never been on the receiving end of that furious glare before, after all. Xian Pu had moved away from him a bit, though she kept hold of his hand. A good warrior would not hinder another heading into battle, even if that battle wasn't physical--and it wouldn't help anything to have her hanging off his arm, as she'd done to tease the obviously straight-laced Hatori.

Akito's reaction would not be nearly as amusing.

"_You..."_

Akito's soft hiss carried clearly across the barren, dimly-lit room. The neko felt his neck-hairs trying to rise from the intensity in the mad black eyes of the Kami no Jyuunishi. A subtle pulse of ki felt through his wife's tightening grip helped soothe his nerves. He squeezed her hand back, thankful for her silent support.

"What are _you_ doing here...my bakemono...? Come to meet your fate, before you even graduate...?"

That silky, too-soft alto voice carried unnaturally, the malice in it unmistakable. Kyo grit his teeth, hanging on to his swiftly fraying temper by the barest margin even as every single voice in his head growled at the Clan Head's slinking approach. Some of the voices screamed for him to lash out, to strike at the source of the worst of his life's pain; some of them shrieked in terror of the kami of the family. All of them agreed with the sense of _danger_ shivering along his nerves.

The source of the bloodthirsty _rage _deep below his mind rumbled threateningly, dangerously, right through his bones. Kyo shivered with the feeling.

He refused to let his eyes fall from Akito's furious gaze. He couldn't quite keep all the growl out of his voice when he told Akito just why he was there, though he did keep his tone down to civil levels.

"I'm here to introduce you to my new wife."

There was dead silence, as all motion in the room abruptly ceased--including the breathing of the three Sohmas. The neko stifled the urge to grin when he realized he'd actually made the Tatsu no Jyuunishi face-fault a _third _time in one day--even as he tried to convince his lungs to keep working.

Had Hatori actually expected him to be _subtle_ about it? As if that would soften Akito's reaction any! Hatori, of all people, should know better than _that._

-.-.-.-

Kyo wasn't the only one watching in morbid fascination as Akito's face slowly distorted with absolute fury. Every muscle in the Clan Head's body visibly tensed to the point of spraining, the blood alternately leaving and rushing to that painfully contorted expression. Hatori flinched a step away as Akito stalked by, headed straight for the neko, eyes nearly incandescent with rage.

The gathered martial artists tensed as one, restraining themselves from the urge to step between Kyo and the source of such insanely angry ki. Kho Lon quietly touched a hand to her great-granddaughter's tensed shoulder, just for a moment; taking care Akito would not see the action. Xian Pu must let her Airen deal with his own Clan Head, in his own way. Only if Kyo failed completely, should she jump in to deal with this mad one in her own way.

If Kyo was going to defy his Clan Head, this "kami" of the Jyuunishi-cursed, then he had to _do it_--not hide behind others who would speak for him, willing as they were to protect him. The Matriarch knew the young man's pride would be more than severely wounded if he wasn't allowed the chance to prove, at least to himself, that he _could _do it.

Akito was still six feet from Kyo when Kho Lon's eyes widened in surprise, fixed on the Clan Head's bare throat. She then purposefully scanned Akito's ki, in detail...to see what was there for those with the eyes and training to see it--

-.-.-.-

Kyo held his ground as Akito got right up in his face. Surprise that he was now actually a couple inches taller than the Kami no Jyuunishi helped distract him from the pure _rage _rolling off the Clan Head in waves. His trained instincts for danger had him scanning this threatening person's ki before he could think about it, even as Kho Lon was doing.

He'd never before scanned Akito like that. He wasn't certain why...probably because it had simply never occurred to him to try. What would be the point? Akito would do as Akito would do; and none of the Jyuunishi-cursed would ever try to stop him--not even for the nezumi's sake, the one everybody thought so much of.

Then again, Kyo had never pissed off the Clan Head quite so severely, before.

The neko had always known perfectly well what was coming when the Clan Head summoned him; it had hardly been necessary to try and guess what Akito would do, he'd just had to endure it. That had usually meant closing his senses off most of the way and retreating into his own mind, while the spirits of the previous nekos fled even deeper. He'd known he'd live through anything Akito did to his body; that was the whole point. Akito had never wanted him _dead--_just suffering, as much as possible. The Clan Head's words had always been poisonous enough in and of themselves...

Kyo was startled at an unexpected "flavor" to Akito's ki--one that he recognized, quite easily. He blinked, red eyes losing their grim determination as they narrowed in confusion...staring intently at Akito for an entirely different reason, now. He almost absently caught the hand the Clan Head tried to slap him with, red eyes fixing on Akito's throat...

...and "his" missing Adam's apple...

-.-.-.-

Akito's rage grew beyond belief when the bakemono caught her other hand when she again tried to slap him, still holding the first in a grip like a felt-lined iron shackle. A haze of red coated her sight, as a deafening roar built in her ears.

That _infuriating _neko blocked her attempts to kick him with almost insulting ease, not even seeming to notice he was doing it. Blood-red eyes were now fastened to raging black, searching intently for something, even as Akito struggled ineffectually to hit or kick or _scratch _or otherwise **_maim_ **this _disobedient--**bakemono--!**_

This foul, _disgusting _creature; this evil _thing, _that continually _dared _to find some scrap of happiness in his life--as _she _was not allowed to--!

How dare he! How **_DARE_ **he! How dare _any_ of the Jyuunishi-cursed find happiness, and leave her to suffer alone! They were _hers; _she would not _allow_ them to have the happiness that she was forever denied, not so long as she still lived! _Let _them all celebrate, when her death finally came to claim her; until then, they would all be as miserable as she was--_all_ of them! Her entire life was a sacrifice for theirs; it was only fair they at least partake of her lonely misery!

Akito's body started to shake with the intensity of the thoughts and emotions coursing up from somewhere deep below her mind, ripping through her like a hurricane and blowing all sane thought from her with its passage. She was never able to fight it off, once it began to rise in earnest--was never able to stay in control of herself. Despair built and circled about the edges of her thoughts, ready to smother her once the storm was past.

She would always remember quite clearly what she did, when _it _was in control. That was when sorrow and remorse for her failing would overwhelm her.

A change in the neko's gaze caught her attention, slowing her mad struggles. The surprise in that bloody red gaze slowly melted to horrified shock, though she couldn't understand why; what was the bakemono seeing, in her eyes, that would horrify him so? It certainly couldn't be her anger; that _insufferable _creature was demonstrating how _insultingly _useless it was for her to try to physically hurt him.

That unexpected expression of Kyo's somehow dragged the Clan Head's thoughts up to clarity, through the thick mire of insane rage that was trying to consume her. What could possibly be horrible enough--to horrify a _bakemono?_ The rage slowly receded as it caught her curiosity, dropping back down through her mind to lurk in the depths once more.

A chill finger of fear reached up her spine, setting an unwelcome shiver into her limbs as she glared at the neko, her wrists still tightly caught in his grip. She was suddenly desperate to hold on to the heat of the rage, to hold it close to her heart; to warm the ice trying to encase her. Her teeth chattered for a moment, before she clamped them together. She snarled, both in voice and in thought.

She was the Sohma Clan Head. She _would not _show fear!

Kyo relaxed his grip on her wrists, and she jerked her hands down and away. She took a stiff half-step back while continuing to glare at him; breathing heavily from exertion, and emotion. Teeth bared, she snarled at the neko. No one else in the room had any meaning for her at that moment; only the bakemono before her existed in her roiling thoughts, he lingering traces of that horrible insanity still coiling thought her mind.

Somewhere deep inside Akito, buried under emotions too strong and too dark for her to push through, a presence was curled in on herself...weeping. For herself, for her family...because she wasn't strong enough to control the dark urges that swept up from deep within in her mind.

Akito knew what was going to happen...what had always happened. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to stop herself from hurting those she held dear, whether by deed or word. It was almost like being a passenger in her own body--no matter how loudly she screamed within her mind, how hard she struggled to stop herself, it did no good. No one heard; no one could help her, could help _them._

Worst of all, none of her family even suspected what she went through; what she fought against. They didn't realize just how the kami-be-damned curse had manifested, within her...their "Kami no Jyuunishi." At the most, they thought it came in the form of her many illnesses, assuming that was the reason she would die in just a few short years--the curse would burn out her body.

Even Hatori, the only one of her family to have been allowed to know that Sohma Akito was not male, didn't understand--didn't even begin to suspect the true horror of the curse's hold on her. He did not suspect that while still a child, Akito had discovered the one single ability she could use to stem the evil the curse would have her do to those she loved: she could force illness upon her body, where she could not force--or stop--the curse's control of her movements and speech.

Hatori had always been confounded with how his Clan Head could come down with the most serious of illnesses, without ever being exposed to a single virus, or even so much as a chill draft. Akito took grim pleasure in keeping it secret from him that she could lower her own immune system almost to nonexistence, in the space of a heartbeat. Whenever he ran physical tests on her, she made sure he found nothing out of the ordinary.

She also never admitted to stealing outside in the dead of night, drifting like a black-hearted ghost down the pathways of the Honke...hoping beyond hope that she would finally catch the illness that would kill her, permanently stopping her from hurting her family. Kureno had caught her at it a couple times, but she had made excuses about restlessness and boredom, and ordered his ever-obedient silence.

Kureno thought to demonstrate his caring for his Clan Head by blind obedience. More's the pity...if any of her family could have forced themselves to stand up to their Clan Head, maybe lock _her_ away instead of the neko, the curse might have been cured long ago.

The Clan Heads of the past had likely done something similar to what Akito did, as most of them had died young of mysteriously-contracted illnesses. It was all they were able to do, to protect their family; ensure their own deaths, before the harm they caused became too much. It wasn't the curse that caused the deaths of the "cores", at least not directly. It did not burn them out, or devour them from the inside--at least not physically. It was the fact of their truly caring about their family, that caused them to die. Those that couldn't arrange to die of illness, committed seppuku; or even outright suicide. It had been thought that living under the curse had been too much for them. That was true--though not in the way the rest of the family had thought.

The curse would have seen the entire family destroyed long ago, if the past Clan Heads hadn't been able to remove themselves. It had originally been created as punishment for the strong ties of love and loyalty that had once bound the Clan's ancient Inner Circle together, and brought about the defeat of an evil man who had wanted power over them and their animal blessings. In revenge for his defeat, that man's embittered son cursed the Sohma Inner Circle, using his own death to fuel the spell--warping their blessings into a curse.

Breaking the bond of obedience of the Jyuunishi-cursed to their "kami" was the most important first step to a cure for them all. Forming a strong bond with another person--falling in love--would break them individually free of the curse. If all thirteen of the Jyuunishi-cursed Sohmas were ever to manage this at the same time, the Clan Head would also be freed...the curse would finally be defeated, for all time. The Sohma Clan Heads were additionally cursed to have this knowledge, of how to free their family--but to never be able to speak of it.

All of this flashed through Akito's mind, even as she stared at her neko--her bakemono. The one whose curse made him suffer more than the other twelve. The one, out of all of her family, that her heart went out to the most...and so, the one the curse made her be the most cruel to, warping the feeling's expression to its opposite.

It was added irony that they shared the same mother, though none of the other Jyuunishi-cursed knew _that_ little fact. It truly hadn't been Kyo's fault, their mother's suicide...it had been the curse's, when it forced Akito's mouth to whisper all those cruelties in her mother's ear, the morning of her suicide. The woman hadn't been able to bear the thought that her son might turn out even more warped than her daughter.

The words the kami-damned curse made come out of her mouth were the most frightening part of it, for Akito; even more than the physical abuse it forced her to inflict. All of those vile, cruel things she said to each of them, when they obediently came to her...that horrible bet she'd made with her neko, her half-brother, when they were children--all of that was the curse speaking, in tones of syrupy, velvet-soft evil. It could see into their hearts, even as it lived within hers; it pulled out their resentments, their angers--their greatest fears...it fed off all of the pain and suffering it caused, growing stronger with the years.

Akito had been terrified since the bet was made that the neko would actually beat the nezumi, and she'd be forced to prove just how cruel the curse could make her be--by immediately locking Kyo up. The curse had fed ecstatically off her continuing anguish. Akito _knew, _deep in her heart, that caging the neko that way would absolutely destroy him, more surely than anything else. The neko was a creature of freedom, and open spaces--child of the outdoors. Locking him away in a dark little room; with nothing, and no one--that would make him madder than her, in short order...right before it killed him.

Sohma Akito hated herself, most especially at that moment, more than ever before; more than the curse had ever made her pretend to hate anyone else. The vile words it always spoke to her bakemono were the words Akito believed to be truest about herself. She wished with all her shriveled, battered heart that he had not come to her--that he had sensibly run, to preserve the happiness he had apparently found...

-.-.-.-

A shiver rippled across Kyo's shoulders as he stared deep into Akito's mad black eyes, the voices of the previous nekos hushed to a couple horrified whispers of emotion by his sudden epiphany. He was the first cursed with the Neko's spirit to be anywhere near so advanced in the martial arts; none of the others had ever been trained to sense ki like he could. It wasn't like any of the past Clan Heads had encouraged close scrutiny by any of the Jyuunishi-cursed, anyway; most especially not the _nekos._

They'd had no clue, the previous nekos, when they'd lived--what the core of the curse might really be. They'd had no _interest_ in knowing.

His eyes insisted on seeing the nearly frothing-mad Clan Head, the cruel person who had manipulated and abused his--_her--_own kin, for so long...but his other senses saw a crumpled figure of sorrowful despair, trapped within a cage of flesh that would not obey her. A whisper against his thoughts of that _rage _that lived below his own mind, had suddenly brought up the question--

What, exactly, was Akito's part of the curse?

She didn't physically transform. She was sick all the time, and Hatori was usually frustrated with discovering how it happened--but Kyo had seen the Clan Head, wandering alone about the Honke in the dead of a cold night, through the windows of his mother's house when he was a small child. It wasn't surprising she'd managed to catch pneumonia so often, always going out in the cold without even a coat.

Not having any place to go as he wasn't often allowed out of his mother's house, and having nothing to do when his mother was at work, child-Kyo had frequently spent most of his time sitting by different windows of the house, forlornly watching the outside world. That was mostly why the mere thought of being locked up in the Neko's House terrified him so. He'd grown up that way...he _knew_ what it was like, to be caged. Even having his mother "in" the cage with him much of the time, hadn't been much of a comfort...she'd been so obsessed with making sure he kept his bracelet on, and not letting anyone else near him, that he'd instinctively known she didn't really care all that much for him.

She was his jailor, more than his mother. She'd even locked all the doors and windows from the outside, whenever she left the house.

At least--as a child, he'd had the windows. The Neko's House only had one window, barred as it was--a window that Akito had ordered boarded up, the year he and Yuki skipped the New Year's celebration to be with Tohru instead. For anyone else but Tohru, Kyo wouldn't have thought it worth the sacrifice.

Seeing the utter despair and depression in Akito's aura now, Kyo suddenly wondered just how hard the Clan Head had been trying to make herself sick. Had she ever actively tried to kill herself? Had she ever really had that opportunity...? Between Hatori and Kureno, Akito was rarely alone, except at night; and it was doubtful anyone would have allowed information on how to kill oneself to come anywhere near the Clan Head, no matter how cruel or mad she was. They certainly never allowed sharp objects within her reach!

Did Akito have the spirit-voices of previous Clan Heads echoing through her skull, as he had the previous nekos? Offering advice...? Trying to control her?

Was there a--_presence_--waiting, somewhere below the level of her mind...that rose up and took control of her body, even as that terrifying _rage _tried to take control of his...?

Kyo could feel all the blood drain from his face, as the thought suddenly whispered across his mind--_I could heal her._

His breath stopped up in his throat for a moment, his heart beating painfully loudly even as his hands started to shake. The voices in his head went silent as the grave. His eyes were drawn over his shoulder to Xian Pu, standing just behind and to his side; to her bright red eyes, fixed on him in concern and support. He sucked in a breath, steadying himself with her presence, then turned back to the still-fuming Akito.

His senses still insisted on that strange double-vision of a sobbing, desperate young woman trapped inside the angry Clan Head. The shiver found its way down his spine as he realized, with a dropping sensation, that he'd probably never be able to live with himself if he didn't at least _try_ to help her.

As he'd long prayed, desperately, for someone to help _him._

One of the voices broke the silence in his mind, a tinge of hope lacing its thought. ..._What if this is the way to break the curse?_

A more pessimistic spirit answered, with more than a trace of panic, _What if it only joins the core to the Neko's curse...? Forever!_

Kyo winced and squinted his eyes at the storm of argument that erupted in his head. It sounded like each and every single spirit was joining in the--er, spirited debate. He grit his teeth and concentrated, one hand rising to press at his temple as he tried to shut out the noise, his breath speeding a bit.

It wasn't _their_ decision to make.

The neko was somewhat surprised everyone was still just standing about, staring at him and Akito, until he realized it had only been a couple minutes at most since Akito had first tried to strike him. His thoughts had been racing faster than ever before!

His gaze firmed as he realized--it wasn't totally _his _decision, either; not anymore. Not for about a month, now.

Akito's eyes widened in shock when the neko suddenly bowed to her, deep and full--and she wasn't the only one surprised by the action. Hatori had a personal record's _fourth _face-fault in just one hour--even _Shigure _hadn't managed to do that to him! When Kyo looked up, the Clan Head's anger was completely drowned in confusion at both the gesture of respect and his unusually calm expression, as well as the lack of nervous tension in his posture.

"Akito. Please--I need to ask my wife something...it will only take a few minutes."

The complete absence of anger in those sadness-touched red eyes kept Akito silent, in pure shock. After a moment she nodded, realizing the neko had actually been waiting--patiently! the _neko!_--for her permission. The sense of unreality was so strong, it actually continued to hold the curse at bay, the rage subsumed by pure shock.

Kyo bowed a second time, catching Hatori's wide-eyed stare of open amazement from the corner of his eye as he turned to draw a curious Xian Pu away for a private discussion. She followed with one wary glance back at a still-stunned Akito.

Yellow-green light reflected from several pairs of eyes intently watching the Neko-cursed Sohma from the darkest corners of the room. Another feline shadow leaped up from the outside garden, onto the sill of the large round window, to sit primly with tail tucked about its feet; unnaturally bright amber eyes only for Kyo. A quick dart of the head back and around to bite at an offending itch on its flank revealed a single spot of white on the coal black coat, right between its shoulder blades.

-.-.-.-

Xian Pu waited patiently, as her Airen seemed to have trouble finding the right words for what he wanted to say. She'd quickly learned that if she gave him the time, he'd be able to say what he needed to say--but if she pushed too hard, he'd just get more and more tongue-tied, and frustrated. Rather a lot like Ranma...except she wasn't using that to manipulate her Airen, as she'd so often tried with the pig-tailed martial artist. She'd learned her lesson.

Her brow furrowed in worry as she noted the anguish in those beautiful red eyes, visible to her even though he wouldn't look straight at her. Something about that--_Clan Head_--had him extremely upset; he seemed to be fighting himself...

Eyes widening with a sudden realization, she set a gentle hand on his shoulder. She still wasn't quite used to thinking of _them,_ and their influence on her Airen's thinking! Softly touching his chin with her other hand to bring his face about to meet her eyes, she whispered, "Airen...voices tell you something you no like?"

He stared in surprise for a second, then snorted, a smirk settling across his face only to melt into a squint-eyed grimace. He put one hand over his eyes, squeezing at his temples, before replying in a quiet voice, "Not...exactly. They're--kind'a arguing over something, that I...saw...in Akito's ki..." He sighed, dropping his hand and looking down into her eyes with an expression so torn, she began to truly be worried.

"Airen...?"

"Xian Pu--" He swallowed and briefly closed his eyes, gathering himself. After a deep, shuddering breath, he went on, "I've just--figured out something, about this damned curse on my family...about how it--affects Akito. I'm probably the only one who _could_ figure it out, between my own curse, and my training in the martial arts. If I couldn't sense ki, I'd never have seen--I'd--"

Kyo's head dropped and turned, his face contorting with the anguish he felt at his discovery. His hands fisted tightly at his sides as his breathing went harsh and strained. _"Damnit! _I'm babbling...!" His face settling into grim determination, he brought his eyes back to hers. Xian Pu had a feeling she wasn't going to be happy with what he was about to say. He kept his voice low and intense, for her ears only.

"The curse--I think, for Akito, it's like that..._rage,_ that tries to take me over--except it's been getting the better of her, for her whole life. I think--it's not just an ancient spirit that's nothing more than emotion, now; I think, Akito's--inner bakemono--it's still able to _think."_

Xian Pu shivered at the very idea, her eyes widening with horror as she began to understand what her Airen was saying.

"I remember some things I saw, when I was a child, living here in my mother's house...I think Akito's been sick so much, because she's been _trying_ to be sick. I don't think it's been the curse causing her illnesses; I think she's been trying to limit the damage it can make her do.

"And...I think--I could _heal _her. Heal the curse. Like--like I healed Yuki..."

A very visible tremor ran through him, as Xian Pu fought a feeling of dread. What more was there? Why was he telling her this, instead of simply healing this Akito? If this really was the reason Akito had treated her own family so cruelly, if she'd had no choice in her own actions--Xian Pu couldn't imagine the horror of being forced to harm your own kin, like that. If she could be freed, it was indeed Kyo's duty, both as a martial artist and as Akito's kinsman, to try.

Kyo's face dropped again, for just a moment. He was pale and shaking when he once more met her eyes, his gaze almost feverish. "There's--a chance it won't work right. When I heal--I take the...harm...into myself; _then _it heals. I've--_none _of the Neko-cursed have ever tried anything like this before; it's always been _physical_ injuries we've healed.

"There's a chance I--might--get stuck..." He grimaced, glancing at the ceiling and almost growling in frustration, dissatisfied with his words. "Damnit! --What I mean, is that--I might end up just pulling the core of the Jyuunishi curse into myself, and permanently linking it to the Neko's curse--instead of getting rid of it!"

Xian Pu stared deep into her Airen's troubled red eyes, a chill of dread creeping up her spine. This curse of Akito's--if her neko took it into himself, and couldn't "heal" it...what would it do to _him? _Would it make him start to behave like his Clan Head behaved?

Would it force him to act as cruel as Akito had acted? To hurt _her?_

Surely _not!_ Her neko was the strongest person she knew; he _would _be able to defeat this curse, if he couldn't heal it! She _refused _to believe otherwise! She had faith in her Airen!

Xian Pu straightened her back, standing tall as she stared proudly at her Kyo. A gentle smile crept over her face. "Airen must do what he feel is right to do." Her bright red eyes never wavered from his. "Is so, yes, Hiiba-chan?"

Kho Lon, who had been standing quietly just within earshot, nodded solemnly at her great-granddaughter's words. "Yes, indeed, Great-granddaughter." She felt an up-swelling of pride in her new Son-In-Law, even as worry rose. Such a fine addition to the tribe this young man was...!

She hopped closer to the young couple, and they both looked at her. Stopping right next to them, she lowered her voice so only those two could hear her. "There is something you should know before you try this, Son-In-Law." Kho Lon suppressed a fleeting impulse to grin at Kyo's reaction to being called "Son-In-Law"--he still wasn't used to it. She kept her expression serious with a bit of effort, as she dropped the bombshell on the poor boy.

"Xian Pu...you are pregnant."

-.-.-.-

_Well...this chapter had my first ever attempt to write from Akito's POV. I think I could eventually warm up enough to the character to _not _want to throw the Clan Head into a bus-full of seventy-one sugar-overloaded second-grade kids who've just been told they're going get to go to Great America for the entire day tomorrow...:shudders at the mere thought:_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just borrowing 'em...and I'm gonna have to return 'em soon, darn it! Guess I'll just have to borrow them some more in the future. g! _

_Oh, look--Yuki's back! Heh. I'm on a roll--this is the first Saturday in a long while I haven't had to work._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 20 - Breaking 

Yuki looked up from his homework when the phone rang. He blinked, his mind reluctantly leaving off from trying to figure out the arcane intricacies of the combination of numbers and letters known as _algebra, _as the ringing continued. It took him another moment to remember that Tohru was at work, so she wouldn't be answering--and Shigure was "working" in his study, and apparently couldn't be bothered.

Lately, it was possible the inu was actually _writing,_ instead of merely hiding from his editor--or at least researching. He was no longer hiding his work towards breaking the Jyuunishi curse from his house-mates; the inu was devoting nearly every waking moment to his task, and even asking Yuki and Tohru to help with fetching books from the library, and even sometimes looking things up.

Kyo had called them every day since his peculiar marriage, to reassure everyone that he was okay. Yuki had been worried by the first call; Kyo's voice had been--_peculiar._ The neko had been quite obviously distracted, and was unable to hold two thoughts in his head at once--he couldn't even remember what he'd said less than a minute before! Yuki hadn't known _what_ to think of the neko's unusual rambling, and had been working himself into a state of full-fledged panic.

Shigure had grabbed the phone when he saw Yuki's alarmed expression, an amused glint in his dark eyes, and immediately asked how things were going with "the so-beauteous, _luscious_ Shampoo..." Yuki had easily heard Kyo's more normal scream of "IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUSINESS, HENTAI!" as the inu had been smart enough to hold the handset at arm's length--aimed carefully _away _from his inu-sensitive ears.

Yuki had been forced to squint, feeling like his hair was blasted sideways, as he'd ended up ground-zero to the sound exploding from the phone. His ears kept up an unpleasant ringing for almost ten minutes.

Shigure then held the phone out to Yuki, stating rather smugly, "Kyo-kun should have himself together now. Don't be too hard on him, Yuki-kun; he's on his _hon-ey-moon,_ after a-a-all!" His voice ended up in that so-annoying sing-song, all his teeth showing in a _huge_ grin.

Yuki had glared and bopped the hentai lightly over the head, since Kyo wasn't there to do it himself.

The neko _was _able to talk almost normally with Yuki, after that--until Xian Pu's voice could be heard in the not-so-far background, practically purring his name. Yuki swore he could actually _hear _Kyo's brains dribble right out the neko's ears...and he'd suddenly realized just exactly _why_ Kyo was having such difficulty concentrating. Yuki had been there to witness the Amazon's first meeting with the neko, after all--his mind was quite capable of imagining some of the things she was likely doing, to--_distract_ him--so much. What she was actually doing was probably a whole lot more intense, too--it wasn't like Yuki had much knowledge in _that _area, thanks in large part to the kuso Jyuunishi curse.

The nezumi had blushed scarlet and hastily ended the call, mentally calling himself six kinds of idiot for not considering--_that! _Shigure had snickered for an hour straight.

Thankfully, Kyo's daily calls had gone much better after that, though Shigure's snickers and teasing didn't let up a bit. It was a good thing Kyo wasn't there to bear the brunt of it, or the family would be awaiting the birth of a new inu!

After the first week of calls, it became obvious Shampoo was teasing the neko unmercifully whenever he so much as touched the phone. After a few days, Kyo started learning enough control over his own hormones to yell for her to cut it out, thought the laughter so heavily lacing his tone pretty much defeated his purpose.

Yuki was relieved to hear how well things were going for the newlyweds, and especially pleased to hear in Kyo's voice the growing bond between him and his new wife. Yuki couldn't ever remember hearing Kyo laugh with anything like the happiness the nezumi was now hearing. The neko's unexpected marriage seemed to be working out amazingly well.

Elder Cologne had even started training her new Son-In-Law in the restaurant business, so he could help out during the evening rush. It had been Yuki's turn to snicker for an hour, after Kyo told him about that. He'd had the most hysterical image of Kyo as a waiter, yelling and cussing out the customers as they ran from the restaurant...! He'd hoped, for the Nekohanten's sake, that the Elder would quickly discover that Kyo was a more than decent cook, and consign him to the kitchen!

That was before the nezumi actually went and saw the serving methods used by the Amazons.

Yuki didn't feel any more urge to snicker once he'd seen the way the food would literally _fly_ right through the air on serving plates, straight from the kitchen into the hands of the martial artists tending the tables; to be unerringly guided to land in front of the patron who'd ordered it--all without spilling a drop, and usually with several plates to different patrons all at once. The obvious flinch towards ducking under their tables told the difference between regular patrons and newcomers.

The quiet joy on Kyo's face, as he leapt and dove and danced about the common room as a part of the so-intricate teamwork with Xian Pu, Mu Tse and Kho Lon, convinced Yuki more than anything else that the Amazons were the best thing to ever happen to the neko. Kyo was not pretending to any sort clumsiness any more; he moved with a natural, fluid grace that Yuki hadn't known a human body was capable of.

Kyo's working costume also managed to show off his sleek form very well; a shiver rippled through Yuki at the thought of his brother Ayame catching sight of it, the hebi would go into ecstatic fits. Combined with the neko's Sohma-handsome features and unique coloring, Kyo gave the female patrons something to drool over while their male companions were occupied with admiring Shampoo.

Not ogling, mind you; the purple-haired Amazon was now very happily married. To a rather possessive young man with eyes in the back of his head, and quite the intimidating battle aura.

Kyo's outfit consisted of a sleeveless, high-necked, thigh-length silk tunic of snug fit, fastened up the front with carved ivory buttons; and matching silk kung-fu pants, tied at the ankle. The outfits were usually either pale lavender, or black. There was also a sash and slippers, of the exact same shade of orange as Kyo's hair, and black leather arm-bracers.

Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Kazuma had all eagerly accepted Kyo's invitations to eat dinner at the Nekohanten several different times, and were always amazed by the ever-changing marital arts "floor show." They heard a couple customers grumbling that they would miss watching Mousse's blind antics as he forever chased after Shampoo, mistaking patrons and even furniture for his "beloved."

Mousse and Kyo got along well enough, as the Jusenkyo-cursed, near-blind Amazon knew very well that the neko was _definitely_ treating Shampoo right. He tried very hard to find other night-time lodgings, though. Being legally blind, Mousse's hearing had improved a great deal in order to compensate--and there were some sounds he _most _certainly did NOT want to hear, during the night!

A couple times, Saotome Ranma had been working at the Nekohanten when the Sohma group stopped by, in his girl-form--and she, Kyo, and Shampoo regularly got into a competition to see who could give the fastest, most flamboyant service. Mousse didn't seem inclined to join in, instead concentrating on keeping ahead of the dishwashing duties on those days. The other three would leap and flip about, balancing up on tables and the backs of sometimes-empty chairs with one or both hands, or feet; sometimes doing sustained hand-stands, using their feet to balance and pass along filled plates. Those had been absolutely amazing displays of strength and dexterity, earning a great deal of applause and laughter from the regular patrons, as well as gape-jawed looks of awe from newcomers.

Their first time there, Shigure had mostly appreciated Shampoo's too-short Chinese dress...at least, until the sudden heat of a battle-aura from directly behind him informed the inu's highly developed sense of self-preservation, that Kyo was Not Amused to find the notoriously hentai inu _so_-obviously ogling his new wife. Yuki had nearly choked on his noodles, laughing at his suddenly petrified older cousin, even as Tohru wavered between concern for the baka hentai and suppressing a giggle.

It was amazing how quiet Shigure had been, for the rest of that evening!

The first time Ranma had been there, his stunning female form in a short-short red Chinese dress of the same cut as the pale lavender dress Shampoo wore, the pig-tailed martial artist had made a point of marching right up and glaring up straight into Shigure's eyes before they were even all the way in the door. A sweat-dropping inu had been made to swear, on the hope of his continued good health, to keep his eyes where they properly belonged.

Luckily for the inu, Ranma hadn't caught the two times Shigure's eyes had strayed to her. Yuki had been too amused to, well, "rat him out."

Kyo had ghosted up beside Shigure the second time, though. The iron-hard grip of his hand on the hentai's shoulder startled the inu into looking up, directly into hard, glittering red eyes that just didn't really match the otherwise amused smirk on the neko's face. Shigure had easily guessed that Kyo was once more Not Amused with his hentai antics.

The faint red haze of Kyo's battle-aura had been another "subtle" giveaway...

Shigure had gulped as he read the anger in that gaze, smiled sheepishly, and concentrated very hard on his plate for the rest of the meal. He'd managed to remember to behave himself properly every time they'd gone since then, too.

The house had been much too quiet, without Kyo's presence to liven things up...the nezumi had found, much to his chagrin, that he even missed the fights the neko used to pick with him. Yuki let out a tired sigh, pulling his thoughts from his musings as the ringing continued. Who could possibly be calling, that would wait so long for someone to pick up?

Yuki sighed and pushed himself up to go and answer that so-annoying phone. Whoever it was had kept on the line for more than fifteen rings while his mind was wandering; it must be at least somewhat important--and it _could,_ just possibly, be Tohru calling from work. Kyo's call wasn't due for another five hours; he always called after the evening crush at the Nekohanten was over, not in the early afternoon.

Unless...there was some sort of problem. A frown slipped onto his face as his hand reached for the receiver.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Hey. Yuki."

Yuki blinked, recognizing Hatsuharu, and waited. His eyebrow started to twitch as the silence continued for a whole minute. Finally, he sighed in frustration.

"Haru. _Why _are you calling?" He tried to keep his voice calm, suspecting his control over his temper was about to be tested to the limit.

"Did you know Kyo got married?"

Yuki closed his eyes, counted to ten, and opened them to glare at the phone. If this was all that Haru had called about--! "Actually, yes, I did. I witnessed the--ceremony. If that's all you--"

"'Cause he's seeing Akito. Right now."

The phone nearly fell from suddenly nerveless hands. The color drained from the nezumi's face as he stared in shock at the hand-set. Kyo--had gone to see Akito! In the names of all the kamis, _why!_ The whole point of his marrying Shampoo was so the Amazons could protect him from the Clan Head--how could they do that, if he went and saw Akito face-to-face! He could have let Akito stay ignorant of his marriage at least until graduation! Why was he forcing the issue!

_**Damn **that neko's hot-headed nature!_ The familiar surge of anger lent Yuki the strength to stay on his feet, to fight off the surge of icy fear that threatened to drown him. He _didn't _want to think about how Akito was going to react to the neko's marriage! His mind outright blanked when he tried. His body shook, tremors of fear rippling from head to toe.

Haru was still talking in his slow, methodical way. The nezumi yanked his thoughts back to listen; there might still be something he could do. "--with his new wife, three other people about our age; and this little old gnome-like lady, who hops around on this big, gnarled staff--"

"--Yes, that's Elder Cologne; I know her, I probably would recognize the others, too--what are they doing? Are they in audience, this minute!" Yuki's knuckles were white on the creaking hand-set, his nerves strung taught. He'd thought everything was settled--that Kyo was _safe,_ now. Seeing Akito in person--_anything_ could happen! Thank all the kamis that at least Elder Cologne was with him--

"...Are you all right, Yuki? You sound stressed..."

A soft growl answered Haru, who could be heard to sweat-drop at the other end of the connection. _He_ thought he'd made a reasonable observation! He didn't want Yuki to get so upset he had an asthma attack, after all!

"Haru. _Where is Kyo, _at _this _exact moment!" Yuki was all but yelling at the oushi.

"...Hatori's leading them into Akito's house, right now..."

Face tightening with panicky determination, Yuki paused only long enough for a quick, "Arigato, Haru. I'm coming," before the phone was slammed back into its cradle. He glanced at the door to Shigure's study, debating with himself for a brief moment, before darting over to bang his fist impatiently against the frame. The inu was the only one of them to have any dependable influence whatsoever over the Clan Head; Kyo might need his help.

The door slid open and Shigure's head popped out remarkably quickly. He must have heard the phone earlier, even if he didn't want to answer it in case it was his editor. "Yu-u-u-uki-kun, do you know how hard it is to--"

"Shut up, baka! That was Haru--Kyo's seeing Akito; _right now!"_

Shigure's face went shocked as he gaped at Yuki; then his expression went calculating. He glanced back into his study, dark eyes narrowed with swift thoughts, then down at his stocking-clad feet. He turned back to Yuki--

--who was already at the front door and slipping on his shoes, obviously intent on heading straight to the Honke as fast as humanly possible. The inu yelped and dashed after him, dancing about to slip his own shoes on as Yuki shot off down the lane. His wail chased the racing nezumi as he set out in hot pursuit; it would absolutely _not_ do for the boy to beat him to the Honke! Yuki wasn't going to be thinking straight enough to sweet-talk his way in to even _see_ Akito, let alone stem the Clan Head's wrath in any way!

"Yuki-i-i-i-ku-u-un! Wait for me-e-e-e-e--!"

-.-.-.-

Everyone watched in surprise as Kyo's jaw all but clanged to the floor, his eyes nearly popping out as he stared unblinking at Cologne. He seemed completely speechless, not even able to cuss.

Shampoo hadn't been as surprised by her Hiiba-chan's announcement; she'd been hoping for this, especially as hard as they'd been trying for it this past month! Her face lit up with a smile that all but glowed, even as she casually caught her husband by the arm to keep him upright. It looked like a faint breeze would knock him right over.

Hatori quirked an eyebrow, wondering for a moment what had been said. He had a suspicion, based on a couple different facts: newly married, for a month now; the new wife all but glowing, in a _very _special way...the Elder's pleased smirk...

...the new husband's obvious total shut-down of all conscious brain activity, apparently due to extreme shock...

If Kyo hadn't just learned he'd become a father, Hatori rather dryly decided he was going to be _very _disappointed in their neko. One corner of his lips quirked briefly, as he suppressed an urge to smile.

His eyes wandered over to the other three young adults--what had been their names...? Oh yes--Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane. They were staring at the Amazons and Kyo in confusion, obviously not having a clue as to what might have been said. Hatori suppressed an even stronger urge to let an amused smirk loose on his face as he looked back to Kyo, who'd regained enough control over himself to close his jaw and question the Elder. The look of stunned incredulity that swept over his face as he looked at his wife, his eyes dropping to her widespread hands as they gently cradled her abdomen, seemed to confirm Hatori's guess--Kyo must have just learned he was now a father.

The remarkably tender way he cupped Shampoo's cheek and gazed lovingly into her eyes, before thoroughly kissing her until they both were breathless, erased any last possible doubt.

The tatsu watched, almost spell-bound, as Kyo pulled back and shared a long, speaking look with Shampoo. Then the neko grit his teeth and hardened his face with determination, collecting himself. He turned and walked slowly back over to Akito, with one last, reluctant look back, his eyes clearly showing sadness.

Hatori frowned slightly, troubled; wondering why that had the feeling of a goodbye. His gaze caught for a moment on two pairs of yellow eyes in the far corner of the room, the light reflecting eerily from them. A faint, almost subliminal rumbling tickled the edges of his hearing. He dismissed it from his mind as Kyo started talking to their Clan Head.

Hatori listened in growing wonder as the boy calmly described to Akito the heretofore unknown healing ability of his bakemono form. Wonder turned to horror as the tatsu heard the consequences to the neko...and the only way to reverse them. There was no question why no previous neko had ever mentioned this ability before; Hatori couldn't imagine being stuck in _that _form, until death, if the beads weren't re-energized!

Kyo had pretty much been the most accepted of all the Neko-cursed Sohmas that had ever lived...and that wasn't saying much. Hatori knew to his shame that none of them would have risked helping him escape the fate Akito had planned for him, even if all it meant was telling a lie to cover for him if he ran away. They all feared their kami too much.

How could Kyo ever trust any of his family enough, to risk healing one of them? He could almost depend on them betraying him!

Horror crawled through his nerves and nestled into his heart when Hatori realized, with a jolt like electric shock--_Kyo was planning on healing Akito._ In spite of the risk that Akito wouldn't re-energize his beads. In spite of his new wife's pregnancy, and the good life that was now assured him, whether Akito approved of it or not!

The tatsu took a step towards the boy, before catching himself and staring in sick horror at Akito's stunned face. The Clan Head's eyes were wide with pinpoints for pupils, glued to Kyo's. Her fingers were spread wide at her sides, trembling like feathers in a breeze.

The blood drained from the doctor's face and the room went clammy, when Kyo continued talking--speculating, as Akito remained damningly silent, on the nature of the Clan Head's portion of the Jyuunishi curse. The spark of pure, unadulterated _hope_ that sprang up in her eyes affirmed the neko's guesses.

Hatori had never even considered the curse working in such a manner; hadn't ever speculated that it _could _be doing anything other than causing her mysterious illnesses. The Clan Heads had always been sickly, and always died young--over the centuries since the Sohmas became cursed, family lore came to believe that that was just how the curse affected the "core."

The thought that the curse had been affecting her very _mind,_ and the minds of all the previous Clan Heads, all along--that the capricious, cruel temper; the sadistic acts; all of it, had been _directly _because of the curse...had not been from any kind of mental illness, or error in rearing--that all of their previous Clan Heads had arranged for their own deaths, in an effort to protect their family--!

Hatori found himself shaking, and dropped heavily to his knees as a roaring started in his ears. A small, gnarled hand on his shoulder startled him into looking straight into the saddened, understanding eyes of the wizened Amazon Elder. She nodded slowly, staring deeply into the tatsu's anguished gray-green eyes, as his mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times. He couldn't find his voice, struck mute by horrified realization.

The last Clan Head had been Hatori's own father...

Cologne sighed and closed her eyes, bowing her head briefly while gathering her thoughts. Looking back up, she murmured softly, "Do not blame yourself, young one. Whoever is responsible for casting this curse on your family must have had a true understanding of black arts, and a powerful grudge." Hatori couldn't look away from her wise eyes as he desperately clung to the hint of forgiveness about her words.

"_It's not my fault! It's not my fault!"_

The memory of the furious, _anguished _protests of the orange-haired little boy he'd overheard, as Kazuma spoke to him right after his mother's funeral, echoed tauntingly in Hatori's ears. It _hadn't_ been Kyo's fault. Other than Kazuma, who among the Jyuunishi-cursed had ever bothered to _say _that to the neko? How many of them had simply chosen to believe it _was_ his fault, simply because he'd been born _the Neko?_ How many had not bothered to even think about it at all, too wrapped up in their own pains to be bothered with anyone else's?

Why should any of the Dobutsu no Jyuunishi be excused their willful ignorance of the curse's effects on their Clan Head? Especially when the one most shunned and ostracized, turned out to be the only one _willing _to see! The one who had the least reason to harbor any good will towards any of his own family--was the one willing to sacrifice his one chance at a happy life, all to help the very one who hurt him the most!

The Jyuunishi-cursed had turned willfully blind eyes to anything their "kami" did, excusing the most horrible things as right and proper--because the Clan Head would die young, supposedly because of the curse's weight. More fool them, to not realize the weight of the curse's core was actually driving their Clan Heads to elaborate suicide--not killing them directly! Why had they never suspected the curse might be manipulating them!

Cologne squeezed his shoulder, drawing Hatori's attention out of his black introspection. She had more to say.

"The one Neko-cursed is probably the only one who _could_ suspect the truth of your curse's core; and the traditional ostracizing of the neko would keep that one from getting close enough to suspect anything. That was very likely arranged by the one who cursed your family. The core's very nature would keep others from caring enough about its host to be a threat to its existence, if they were never given reason to suspect its manipulation." Her wise old eyes bored into his. "It truly is not your fault, young one. It is a _part_ of the curse, that those cursed cannot see it on their own."

Hatori, breathing heavily as he fought an overwhelming, almost physically painful wave of guilt and depression, grit his teeth and almost glared back at her. His hands fisted at his sides. "Then how--"

Cologne lightly bopped him on the head with her staff, surprising an almost comical, dumbfounded look onto his face. She shook one finger at him, close enough to nearly make his eyes cross.

"Do not go blaming yourself or your fellow Jyuunishi-cursed! If you want to know how Son-In-Law has been able to figure it out--were you not listening to him? He has the spirits of _all_ of the previous Neko-cursed Sohmas, speaking in his mind! That's a vast amount of actual experience for him to draw on, limited as some of them may be. He is also the first of the Jyuunishi-cursed to ever be trained in advanced ki techniques--including ki-sight. How could any of you have seen something that needs extensive training to be noticed at all?"

Hatori found he couldn't get a word in edgewise, even if he could figure out what to say. The Elder's voice was still whisper-quiet, but very impassioned; her eyes were intense, trapping his gaze. He found a spark of hope lightening the depression that was trying to drown him.

"Even so, it was only _today _that Son-In-Law finally thought to actually scan your Clan Head's ki for the first time. Once he did that, I'd wager all the pieces just fell together in his mind, as his was the only mind that now _had_ all of the pieces." She stared hard into Hatori's eyes for another few seconds, then glanced back at Kyo and Akito, who were now staring at each other in strained silence. Kho Lon gave the tatsu one more look as Akito gave Kyo a slow nod, before the Matriarch backed away towards her great-granddaughter.

"It is about to begin. I would suggest you pray to all the kamis for Son-In-Law's success..."

Hatori looked, and saw the softening of Akito's expression as she sank slowly to her knees, still staring into Kyo's eyes. The neko knelt in front of her. He reached a remarkably steady hand to pull off his bracelet, hesitating only the barest of moments as his fingers touched the beads. He tossed it without looking straight to his wife, who casually plucked it from the air with one hand, her eyes fastened unwaveringly on his back.

Three nekos slunk out of the shadows to settle quietly at the Amazon's feet, eyes also fixed on Kyo. The soft, rumbling purring of the now swiftly gathering nekos was gradually becoming audible to everyone in the room, though they weren't consciously noticing them yet. More and more of the creatures were leaping gracefully in through the circle window, and slinking quietly in through the door. They gathered in the shadows about the edges of the room, all staring intently at Kyo and Akito.

Even as the transformation took him, Kyo reached to gently bracket the sides of Akito's head, never once looking away from those desperately hopeful black eyes--

-.-.-.-

_Oooooh, the end's getting closer! Just a couple-three more chapters to go._

_Egads. It's time to start thinking about the next one::sweat-drop; covertly eyeballing the original work languishing in the next directory: Well, maybe in a month or so I'll start up another one. Unless one pops up and demands attention like this one did..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Ranma. _

_Whoa! Over 150 FF reviews::hearts forming in eyes: Thank you to everybody who's been leaving reviews::eyeballs returning to normal, leaving a big smile: It's so nice to know folks are enjoying what I'm writing! Sigh, "Revelations" only has 21 on FF...oh, well. g! _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 21 - Healing 

Shigure caught up with Yuki well before the main gate to the Honke. He took the lead and got them in without a fuss, almost brow-beating the panicking nezumi into following his lead. A few seconds of staring into the inu's unusually intense, almost angry dark eyes had effectively silenced Yuki. The usual scatter-brained hentai was nowhere to be found about his grim-faced cousin; things were much too serious for him to play that part any more.

There was no commotion about Akito's own house when they arrived, which caused Shigure to breathe slightly easier. The inu seriously doubted his fiery young cousin would have meekly gone to the Neko's House; not since his marriage! There would likely be a very great deal of property damage being fussed over, if Akito had dared try to enforce that edict.

Especially as Kyo hadn't come alone! Yuki had told him everything Haru said, on the way over. Shigure remembered that Challenge Fight very clearly--the impossible moves he'd seen would stick in his mind for a long time. As would the craters in the ground! All of the neat, _large _patches to the building and streets and walls of Nerima district had taken on a whole new light, when he realized all those repairs were for damage from high-powered martial arts fights!

He didn't want to _think _about the kind of damage just Kyo and Shampoo could do by themselves, if they put their minds to it! That Challenge had been the first time he'd realized just exactly how "gentle" Kyo had really been, regarding _his_ house. If the neko had wanted, it could easily have been reduced to nothing but a pile of kindling!

The deep, multi-voiced _scream_ that rent the air just as Shigure's hand touched the door made both he and Yuki jump, as well as drawing concerned and downright frightened people out from neighboring houses. Shigure and Yuki shared a frightened look of their own, before the inu all but ripped the door from its track. They ran down the halls to Akito's audience room, fear nipping at their heels with overly sharp teeth.

The scream kept on, a sound of anger and pain equally mixed. It raised the hackles of all who heard it.

Yuki pushed by his older cousin as they got to the proper door. The nauseating _stench _seeping from the opened door brought tears to their eyes, at least partly from a sense that they were too late. Yuki could guess exactly what was happening in there, from witnessing it first-hand--Kyo had to be healing someone! The nezumi couldn't guess _who,_ though. Had Akito dared to hurt Kyo's wife! But he couldn't have; the nezumi couldn't see that Amazon standing still for it, even if Akito could possibly muster enough strength to make her even notice a blow!

Shigure had only actually seen Kyo's bakemono form for himself two times, both from afar. The--_smell--_was unmistakable, though...he briefly fought the urge to pinch his sensitive nose closed, before giving in to it. _He_ was worried that Akito had taken Kyo's bracelet. The knowledge of Kyo's healing ability was too new to him for it to jump immediately to his mind.

Bursting in, the two staggered to a stop as they saw the tableau in the center of the room. Akito knelt, arms hanging limply, the bakemono's huge paws still delicately cradling the Clan Head's face. Sight of those wicked claws so close to his Clan Head's eyes sent a shiver through Shigure.

Eyes wide and curiously blank, mouth open in amazement, Akito looked ecstatic, tears dripping down pale cheeks.

The bakemono had not stopped screaming as he knelt, hunched in on himself, body straining with tension. The sound tore at their ears and hearts alike. They didn't even notice anything else in the room, eyes and minds captivated. The constant, deep thrumming of more than a hundred nekos was completely drowned out by that terrifying shriek.

"Son-In-Law is healing her."

The words from their right startled Shigure and Yuki into tearing their eyes away, to see Cologne calmly watching them. The Elder was actually standing on the floor for a change, staff in hand, next to a kneeling Hatori. Yuki jerked his eyes back to the healing, in his concern for the neko not even registering the pronoun the Matriarch had used; or the rare tears dripping down the tatsu's cheeks.

Shigure stared at Cologne's wizened profile, confused. "Her? That's _Akito_ with Kyo--he's a _he!"_

Cologne slanted her eyes at the inu, an amused smile stealing over her features. "Really...? How odd...that "he" has no Adam's apple, and has a _decidedly _feminine ki. What do you say, doctor?" She glanced at Hatori, drawing Shigure's eyes to the tatsu in the process.

Hatori twitched as his attention shifted from the healing, then reluctantly met his cousin's eyes. Shigure's eyes widened as the tatsu's one visible gray-green eye met his, noting the fresh tear tracks. Hatori _never _cried! "Ha'san...?"

Hatori sighed, face even more serious than usual. "She's right. Akito is a woman."

Shigure joined the tatsu in kneeling; his legs just went on him, shock almost blocking the horrible, continuing sound of the bakemono's raging agony from his ears. His mind whirled at the unexpected revelation.

Akito? A _woman!_

How could he have _possibly_ not known!

Shigure's stunned mind couldn't take in what Hatori said next; something about Kyo, and healing Akito's curse. His eyes fastened on the twisted, mutated shape of Kyo's bakemono form as it knelt, Akito's face still delicately held in its paws.

Akito's very life held in those huge, clawed hands...

The fate of all of the Jyuunishi cursed--in those unexpectedly gentle...caring..._terrifying _hands...

-.-.-.-

Yuki hovered near as the bakemono's screams continued. The misshapen form was trembling, back arched and elongated head drawn down to the chest, thin lips stretched tight in a grimace about the wickedly sharp, pointed teeth. The oddly purple eyes were scrunched tightly shut; every muscle visible under that pebbly hide was taught, trembling with strain.

The urge to cover his ears, to block out that heart-wrenching sound, was strong. Yuki bit his lip and fisted his hands at his sides, forcing himself to keep back; he couldn't help Kyo yet, he had to wait at least until the healing was done.

The moment finally came, and the bakemono's hands shot away from Akito's face as the horrible shape threw itself awkwardly backwards to sprawl on its back on the floor, pushing itself away from the wavering Clan Head with its feet. Yuki barely registered Hatori and Cologne darting in to steady Akito; he threw himself to kneel at Kyo's shoulder as the bakemono slowly writhed on the floor, hands now clamped tightly to his own head. His expression hadn't eased; his eyes were still tightly shut.

An attempt to set his hand on Kyo's shoulder got him knocked ten feet away by a misshapen arm that moved faster than Yuki could see. The nezumi skidded to a stop on his stomach, raising his now-spinning head and staring in shock back at the transformed neko. He held one hand to his stinging jaw as he held himself up with his other arm. After a quick gathering of his scattered wits he scrambled to his feet, intent on returning to Kyo's side--only to be held back by the unshakeable grip of a grim-faced Saotome Ranma.

Yuki glared in anger at the pig-tailed martial artist, opening his mouth to protest, only to have Ranma firmly shake his head no. Amazingly blue eyes looked over to the slowly thrashing bakemono as Ranma said, softly, "Not yet. He can't even sense you, right now." He looked back into Yuki's violet-gray eyes, worry and sorrow clear in his face. "How do you think he'd feel, if he hurt you while he's like this? It wouldn't matter that he's not in his right mind--he'd still blame himself."

Looking to Kyo himself, Yuki swallowed. He slumped a bit, knowing Ranma's words were the truth. There was truly nothing he could _do, _just yet, much as he wished otherwise.

Ranma let go of Yuki, and they both stood shoulder-to-shoulder, watching as the thrashing slowly died away. Tendo Akane moved quietly to Ranma's other side, the two linking hands without thought. Akane was the only one to notice the tremors in Ranma's muscles as his conscious mind fought to not notice all the nekos lurking about in the shadows, their purring starting to register with everyone as Kyo's screaming no longer drowned it out.

Ryoga hovered anxiously behind the couple, deep brown eyes darting between Ranma, the nekos, and the hideous form on the floor. He was the only one present seeing it for the first time, and his neck hairs wanted to rise from the sight.

The bakemono was finally left breathing heavily, apparently exhausted, flat on his back on the floor. Ranma touched Yuki's shoulder and nodded over at Shampoo, who was watching her transformed husband with a face carved from stone. Her hands were spread flat, almost protectively over her abdomen in a gesture Yuki couldn't place, though he found it vaguely familiar. For all her control over her features, her too-bright red eyes showed her distress and intense desire to be at her husband's side quite clearly. She made no move, though her every muscle looked tense with readiness.

The martial artists in the room all tensed when the bakemono went completely still, remembering that Kyo had told Akito he might not be able to completely heal the curse, even if he could transfer it to himself. They were all ready to try and restrain him, if he needed their help...though they weren't entirely certain they'd be much good against a curse-crazed Neko-ken master, in such a monstrously strong body. Even Cologne wasn't confident they'd be able to restrain her Son-In-Law.

-.-.-.-

Akito knelt in a complete state of shock, eyes wide, unblinking, and unseeing; slender fingers slowly touching lightly all over her face, as if never having felt it before. Hatori was trying to give her at least a cursory exam, even as Cologne examined her ki. The Clan Head ignored the both of them, too enthralled by the sensation of being in sole control over her body to pay attention to anything else, yet.

The overpowering, dark emotions that had ruled her for so long--were _gone._ There were no more vile, echoing whispers in the back of her mind, forever twisting her thoughts to darkness. There was no one in the world she felt any urge to harm, just then--_no one!_

A soft bubble of a laugh popped up her throat and escaped her lips, before she even knew it was there. Hatori paused in checking her heartbeat, looking at her strangely. Her eyes focused on him, on the single eye visible through his concealing hair...one thin hand hesitantly, gently reached out to brush the hair away from his nearly sightless right eye.

Akito's face showed her remorse when Hatori flinched, conditioned to expect only pain from her touch. Her hand shook uncontrollably as she turned the palm towards her own face, staring at the offensive-seeming appendage that had nearly destroyed the doctor's eye, along with his potential happy life with Kana.

Tears rose and overflowed the formerly mad black eyes as Akito crumpled over, arms wrapping tightly about herself. Seconds later the first of many tearing sobs broke free, wracking her whole body with her grief over the things she had done while under the curse's control.

Gentle but firm hands gripped her shoulders and drew her up, into the embrace of her faithful inu. Shigure worked her about until she was curled in his lap, his arms wrapped tightly about her, his chin resting on her head as she sobbed out years of pent-up grief and remorse.

She didn't hear the commotion when Kyo's bakemono form suddenly lunged to its feet, purple eyes wide, and frightened. She didn't register the noise as he fled her audience hall as fast as he could run, bound for the forest about Shigure's house; the martial artists and Yuki all yelling and screaming for him to stop, though none were fast enough to block him. Xian Pu was after him like a shot, the precious beads flying in a graceful arc practically at Yuki's face, making him wince back as he scrambled to catch them.

Cologne pogoed on her staff right behind her great-granddaughter, wizened face grim. Ranma appeared torn between following, or staying--he might be the only one fast enough to get the re-energized beads to Kyo in time. Akane hovered at his side, looking from her fiancé to Ryoga, who was once more proving he'd finally gotten smart enough to not just rush off without someone leading him.

Then the pig-tailed martial artist saw some of the nekos gathered in the shadows about the room. He froze in place, eyes riveted to a particularly large, coal-black neko, that was staring straight at him from a mere twenty feet away. That deep, primordial fear ripped through his thoughts, closing on his mind like a vise; narrowing his senses to that one particular neko, until nothing else existed for him.

-.-.-.-

Akane grabbed her fiancé's arm and looked deep into his terrified eyes, then looked over at a tense Ryoga. She realized the Amazons might well need his strength, to help restrain Kyo--but they'd run off without him; and Ranma needed her, in case he went into the Neko-ken!

She stared into Ranma's fear-tightened face, then followed his line of sight to the black neko, who was intently returning his gaze. She bit her lip, uncertain of what to do.

She gave an experimental tug on Ranma's arm, and was delighted when he obediently took a step towards her, though his eyes never wavered from that neko. Maybe she could get him away before the Neko-ken took him! Excited, Akane started pulling Ranma from the room, calling for Ryoga to follow her. She kept an eye on the Lost Boy as she carefully lead Ranma through a path that opened for them thought the still-purring mass of newly-come nekos.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as the creatures shifted, continuously staring at them. If _she_ was frightened by them, she couldn't imagine the terror Ranma was going through!

When Ryoga started to wander off-course, that huge black neko with the single white spot between his shoulders leaped over and not-so-gently nudged him back on-course, all the while still holding Ranma's nearly petrified gaze. As she clung to her fiancé's arm as he jerked a step back from the creature, Akane wasn't certain whether to be more concerned by it's interest in Ranma, or the fact it was able to move Ryoga!

Once they were out of the room and the door slid firmly shut behind them, Ranma gave a convulsive, full-body shiver, shaking his head and coming somewhat out of his fear-induced daze. His eyes were still a little wild, though. Akane sighed in relief and grabbed his shoulders, waiting until his eyes focused properly on her before saying, "I'm leading Ryoga after them! I _promise_ to stay back from Kyo; but Cologne and Shampoo might need Ryoga's strength. _You _have to get the beads to him!"

Ranma's reluctance was obvious. He made an effort and tore his worried and still somewhat fear-touched eyes from his fiancée, to glare at Ryoga. His thoughts were still a bit sluggish from exposure to all those nekos--he'd been about a half-second from going neko, himself. Blue eyes locked with deep brown, seeming to jab straight into the Lost Boy's soul, the internal battle clear. He'd trusted the Lost Boy once already that day, with Taro--Akane was insisting he do it again.

Ryoga, understanding Ranma's reluctance, nodded once and slowly. "_I_ promise I won't let Akane fight Kyo. No matter what." There was a brief flare of anger from Akane, quickly suppressed as she took hold of her wild temper and mentally beat _it _into submission, instead of the boys. She was slowly, with Nabiki's help, learning that boys made those sorts of statements out of concern for her getting hurt--not necessarily because they thought she couldn't take care of herself. It was just that they cared about her too much to want to see her hurt--just like she didn't want to see _them_ hurt.

Not that she honestly thought she'd stand a second's chance against an enraged Neko-ken master. _Ranma_ likely wouldn't stand a chance against Kyo, in that state!

Ranma nodded after another precious second, then crushed Akane to him in a hug. He whispered fiercely so only she could hear, "Don't you _dare_ get hurt, Tomboy!" He then pushed her away before he could change his mind, turning to stare at the closed door. After an audible gulp and another full-body shiver, he carefully slid it open, watching as Yuki knelt in front of Akito, Kyo's beads in his outstretched hand.

The nekos had conveniently backed away from Ranma's line-of-sight. The pig-tailed martial artist took a shuddery breath of relief, though the mind-numbing fear was still clawing at the edges of his mind. He very carefully fastened his eyes _only _ on Yuki and Akito, refusing to twitch his gaze at any of the faint hints of movement at the edges of his sight. Sweat beaded on his brow as he concentrated on keeping his mind anchored.

Akane had staggered a step when Ranma released her, a surprised smile lighting her face even as she cast a worried look into the room. Then she spun and grabbed Ryoga's hand, all but yanking his arm out of its socket as she raced after Kyo and the Amazons, praying she hadn't been too slow to follow them.

-.-.-.-

Shigure wasn't going to allow Akito to be disturbed until her emotions had run their course, except for Yuki's angry desperation as he held the beads up in front of the inu's face. Suddenly realizing just what those beads _were, _and what Akito needed to do, Shigure reluctantly loosened his hold on the sobbing Clan Head and coaxed her to uncurl from her tight little knot of limbs and robe in his lap. He didn't know just exactly what Kyo had done, what he had healed in Akito--but they couldn't lose the neko; not now! Akito _had _to help him!

It took precious minutes to calm Akito enough to even register what they so desperately needed her to do, that it was for Kyo's sake. Hatori and Shigure had been conditioned to dealing delicately with Akito's curse-induced temper for too long; they were trying to gently cajole her to come to her senses, and she wasn't registering things outside her own empty-seeming head very well yet.

Yuki lost patience with this after a minute, and fiercely grabbed Akito by the shoulders. He stared into surprised black eyes, barely restraining himself from screaming at her. "Akito! You _have_ to re-energize Kyo's beads! We'll _lose him,_ if you don't!" Violet-gray eyes went shiny with unshed tears as he held the beads cupped in his palm, right in front of Akito.

"Akito--_Please!"_

The Clan Head blinked for a second, her memory of what Kyo had said before the healing rather foggy. She looked down at the beads in bewilderment, one hand reaching tentatively to touch them with one slender finger. She looked back up at Yuki, desperately trying to organize thoughts that were far too used to being smothered under emotions too dark for sanity to contain.

"What--do I do...?"

-.-.-.-

Kyo ran.

Shadows surrounded him on all sides, both real and spirit, tendrils snaking out to grab at him. The houses had fast given way to the familiar trees of the forest about Shigure's house, whose branches reached to welcome his twisted form; welcoming, as the humans never were--

_No...that's not true...not anymore!_

It was hard, keeping his own thoughts separate from the insidious whisper tickling at the base of his mind. It was no wonder Akito hadn't stood a chance against this--if he hadn't lived his whole life with the mostly benign neko spirits, Kyo doubted he would have been able to tell those thoughts weren't his own! And that oh-so-subtle tinge of dark emotion, lacing through his thoughts--

Akito been _born_ under--_this! _How in hell had she managed to have any decency to her at all, growing up with this--_thing--_forever whispering evil in her mind! Kyo found himself almost in awe that she wasn't completely insane!

That was always how it was, though. Just like the neko was the outcast, the despised one--the embarrassment; the _bakemono, _to be locked up...kept away from the light; from _life--_

_Damnit, _**no!**_ It's--it's not their fault! No more than it's been my fault! The k'so curse has twisted _**everyone--you**_have twisted everyone--!_

Kyo's breath caught in his throat and he stumbled, fighting to keep his balance both physically and mentally. It was hard, wrenching his thoughts back from the whispering evil's subtle redirection. Panic bit at him; the whispers were coming too close to thoughts he'd fought off for his whole life. If he mistook only one of those whispers, let it get one single tendril too deeply through his guard, into his thoughts--!

But it was the way of humans; to hate and fear what they didn't understand, what they thought was ugly. To lock it up--to torment it; to _kill_ it. They'd always been that way; they would always _be _that way. Selfish creatures of the moment, unwilling to even consider the pain of others--

_They're not--_**we're**_not like that! Not really! Xian Pu accepted me,_ **all**_that I am--human, neko, _**and **_bakemono! So did Kho Lon! Yuki, and Shigure--even Hatori, they've all done what they can...they just didn't _**know!**_You know that; _**you're** _the one making certain of it!_

The familiar anger he'd used life-long to block the neko spirits from overwhelming him rose up, tingeing his sight with red. Panic bit deeper when he felt that deep, foreign _rage_ rise up with it, trying to consume his own anger, make it part of itself; then to merge with the persuasive, evil whispers.

The bakemono paused in its mad, somewhat circular flight to slam a fist into a trunk. The tree shivered, branches rattling and leaves fluttering down about the now motionless form, as the war raged on in Kyo's thoughts. If he'd been human, he'd have been sweating heavily. As it was, he was panting like a bellows, breath rasping in his throat, a thin line of spittle dribbling from one corner of his mouth.

The neko spirits joined with Kyo, one by one...determined to defeat this _thing_ that had plagued their family for so long, causing so much pain to so many people. Cherished images of lost loved ones dead long before Kyo's birth mixed with regretful memories of long-dead enemies, that might well have been friends, if not for the curse's manipulations.

Kyo wasn't sure which was harder--fighting off the insidious voice in the back of his own mind, that was whispering echoes of thoughts he'd long tried to bury; or suddenly having the life-memories of so many long-dead nekos flooding his mind, as clearly as his own memories. He found himself fighting all of them, his old reflexive anger still trying to rise to shield him.

He didn't dare wall himself off in a corner of his mind, if that would even help him; he was terrified that Akito's portion of the Jyuunishi curse would take control of his body as it had hers, and wreak untold damage. He couldn't depend on the others being able to restrain him--they wouldn't want to hurt him, and would hold back when they couldn't afford to.

If this curse could access his Neko-ken skills--!

That was why he'd run. He _had _to get away from all of the vulnerable people at the Honke who didn't stand a chance against even the weakest of martial artists. He knew Kho Lon and Xian Pu would follow him, and Ranma; likely Ryoga as well. He hoped Akane wouldn't--she wasn't as good as the others. She wasn't good enough to be helpful when they faced an out-of-control Neko-ken master.

He was the strongest of them all...he could defeat any and all of them, if he put his mind to it. None would stand a chance, if he cut loose with his full abilities--especially in his bakemono form. Not even Ranma could defeat him. It would be so easy...and once _they _were gone, no one would ever be able to just lock him away--

Kyo shivered convulsively as the whispers wrenched his thoughts awry once more. Huge, clawed hands gripped tightly at his head. He was horrified at the way the curse was trying to twist his thoughts. He was a martial artist--it was his duty to protect those who couldn't protect themselves; not to beat other martial artists to pulp! The tinge of bloodlust creeping into his mind brought him shivering to his knees, eyes clenched tightly shut as he fought an internal battle with something that couldn't be seen, or touched, or sensed in any way as separate from his own mind...

At least Yuki wouldn't be able to keep up. He didn't want the nezumi anywhere near him, until this was settled. It was too dangerous! He could _kill _Yuki, before his cousin even realized he was in danger! He could destroy the kuso nezumi; the bastard who'd tricked him--

_NonoNonoNOnono_**NO!** Kyo surged back to his feet, once more slamming a fist into the innocent tree, raining yet more branches and leaves down as the trunk shivered.

A quiet, deliberate footstep from behind reached his sensitive ears. A low, multi-toned growl burst from his chest, and Kyo yelled out a half-strangled, _"Stop! _No closer!" He didn't move from the tree, one fisted hand still pushing into the dent his punches had made in the trunk, the other digging into his pebbly-hided scalp. His breathing was ragged, a shiver once more settling into his misshapen limbs and refusing to go away.

Kyo was more terrified than he'd ever been in his entire life.

The thought of Xian Pu coming within reach of his hideously sharp claws sent him back to his knees, arms wrapping over his head as he curled his deformed body in on itself. He wouldn't--he _couldn't_ allow her to be harmed! **_NEVER! _**He yelled that belief at the cursed presence trying to insinuate itself throughout his thoughts as ferociously as he could, setting his entire will against it--even as the whispering once more reached into his soul to bring up all the dark, nasty thoughts a lifetime of abuse and neglect had bred. It reached into the thoughts of the neko spirits, too; both those who had now joined with Kyo, and the few remaining separate.

It was thoughts of Shisho, and Xian Pu, and even Kho Lon that became his shield; with thoughts of Yuki lacing throughout his mind, and how their friendship had _not_ been destroyed beyond redemption when Hatori took the nezumi's memories--not even with Kyo trying his hardest to convince everyone he hated Yuki. A month's worth of daily phone conversations had taught the both of them how to once more talk to each other, without fighting--real fighting, anyway. They'd both grown to enjoy a certain level of verbal sparring that could easily be confused by the uninformed with fighting.

The last week, especially, they'd started talking about things that _mattered, _to each of them--beginning to share confidences, as close friends normally did. As they did once before, until Yuki's memories were taken.

No... Despair washed through him. It wasn't true...the neko and the nezumi could never be friends! It was all a trick of the nezumi, who would betray the neko--just as the first nezumi did. Memories washed through Kyo's mind, details of past betrayals. They were all against him!

_Damnit, again _**NO** Another fist to the trunk rattled the whole tree, bringing down larger branches along with a storm of leaves. The trunk took on a nearly imperceptible tilt. _That wasn't me--wasn't anybody I knew!_

The most recent spirit, Kenji, chose that moment to merge with his grandson's adopted child. Kenji had been one of the few nekos to marry, and have a child--and his cage had been of the gilded variety, with books and other quiet creature comforts allowed. He had been locked up before Hatori's father, the Clan Head before Akito, was born; and so his very existence had been pretty much ignored.

Kenji had memories of comfort and care; of three cousins who'd brought things to him, whenever possible, at risk to themselves. He remembered his own wife and the love they'd shared, even though she'd known he was to be taken away from her. She had even managed to visit him, in the dead of night, on occasion. He gave all of these good memories to Kyo; the bright star of his spirit shoving at the darkness, trying to bind it off in the farther recesses of Kyo's mind.

Kyo bent nearly double, claws digging in to grip the trunk, focusing all of his will on staying calm and focused on images of Xian Pu. He'd noticed that the curse seemed to...flinch, after a fashion, at Kenji's memories of his love for his wife. So Kyo concentrated on Xian Pu, and her gentle touch; their mutual enjoyment when sparring, morning and evening; the love shining in her eyes when she looked at him...

...love that would undoubtedly turn to disgust; then hate, when she realized her "Airen" would never get back his human body--that he'd be forever stuck in this hideous, mutated, _deformed _monstrosity of a body; with it's horrendous _stench_...

A muted, massive rumble of support sprang up from the surrounding shadows even as Kyo screamed out his frustration and fear. Thousands upon thousands of unblinking green-gold eyes winked open as one, to reflect light back towards the struggling bakemono. Their intent stares never wavered as a feeling of calmness laced through the air, working to blanket the bakemono's tornadic thoughts as Kyo desperately fought the curse's influence.

-.-.-.-

_Almost there! Two more! Whee::hastily ducking flying objects launched in response to the nasty-mean cliff-hanger:_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Ranma. _

_Enjoy!_

22 - Broken 

Kyo was huddling tightly in on himself as Xian Pu watched, his huge claws ripping out of the tree's truck to clutch at his head as he desperately fought the insidious, whispering, _evil_ thoughts that _were not his_. His breathing was ragged and uneven, his whole bakemono form trembling uncontrollably. The rumbling from the thousands of nekos gathered in the surrounding shadows increased, causing a sympathetic resonance in Xian Pu's own chest. She knew what it felt like to actually purr, when she was in her own, Jusenkyo-cursed neko form.

The Amazon _ached_ to reach out to her Airen; to hold him close and comfort him, such as she could--but she dared not go any closer. Not until his beads had been re-energized and restored to him. For their baby's sake, she dared not risk injury she otherwise wouldn't even think worth the worry. She had come to know her Airen well enough to realize it would kill him, maybe literally, if he was responsible for any injury to their baby--let alone to her! It would not matter to him that it wouldn't be his fault; he would only focus on the fact it had been by his own hand.

So she set herself to stand, tension screaming through her body; and to watch. Kyo knew she was there--that would have to be enough. He _would_ win through this; he'd beat this curse.

He _would!_

She spared a quick glance at her Hiiba-chan as the old woman settled in to wait at her side, ancient eyes intent on the struggling form before them. "Have faith, Xian Pu. Your Airen is a true warrior; he _will_ hold out until the beads arrive."

Xian Pu nodded at the quiet words, firming her resolve, though her eyes still showed the wild anguish raging through her heart. She had to be strong, for her Airen. He was going to need her strength to help support him, not disgraceful tears!

She was _Joketsuzoku; _she _would not _cry!

It wasn't long before the breaking of branches from behind warned them of someone else's arrival. Xian Pu kept her eyes strictly on her Airen while Kho Lon turned to greet the newcomers. The old woman frowned slightly at the extra noise, until she saw it was Tendo Akane, leading the Hibiki boy by the hand as the massed nekos parted to let them through, without a sound of their own but for their continuous purring.

All things considered, the youngest Tendo was doing much better than the Matriarch would have expected, untrained in woodcraft as she obviously was. Kho Lon nodded welcome, and turned back to watching Kyo.

The two newcomers stopped next to the Amazons, staring in concern at the shivering, obviously straining bakemono. They spared hardly a glance at the neko-laced shadows. Kho Lon asked softly, "Ranma is bringing the beads?"

Akane nodded. Her voice was equally quiet as she kept her eyes on Kyo, trying not to wrinkle her nose as that form's awful stench seemed to pool almost visibly in the air about them. "Yes. I promised not to try and fight Kyo, but I thought you might be able to use Ryoga's help."

Kho Lon nodded, a smile flickering briefly across her withered face. "Wise. You are learning, young one."

Flushing in surprise at the unexpected praise, Akane glanced at Kho Lon for a moment. The Matriarch's worried gaze was fixed on Kyo, though, so she also turned back to watch all they could see of the neko's internal struggle. Her eyes flicked worriedly at the mass of nekos surrounding them, wondering how on earth Ranma was ever going to be able to get close enough to give them the beads!

Especially if the creatures tried to escort him to Kyo, as they'd done with her and Ryoga! She'd been surprised at first, but she'd quickly been relieved when they made their intent to lead the two of them crystal clear. If only there weren't so _many _of them! It seemed like every neko in Tokyo had joined in the gathering.

If Ranma wasn't in the full throes of the Neko-ken by the time he got to them, Akane would be more than shocked!

-.-.-.-

Ranma arrived about ten minutes later, carrying a rather _nervous_-looking Sohma Shigure. The inu had the precious, blood-soaked beads clenched tightly in one hand, cradled against his chest. His eyes were wide and wild--Ranma hadn't spared normal mortal senses, and had poured on the speed whenever possible, pushing himself to the limit. The inu had quickly regretted his insistence on coming along, in spite of his knowledge of the woods surrounding his house...but Kyo _needed _those beads; and that was the most likely place he'd go. Yuki didn't know the forest nearly well enough; he hadn't ever bothered to explore it, if only because of his health problems. His garden--his "secret base"--was pretty much the limit of the nezumi's knowledge of Shigure's "little" slice of Sohma property.

Ranma had followed Shigure's directions, easily out-pacing the feline shadows that bounded about, carefully just off the edges of his vision. He'd thrown himself deep into the Soul of Ice, desperately trying to wall off the absolute terror that clawed at the edges of his soul with every glimpse of a feline shadow. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold off the full effects of the Neko-ken...! He could _feel_ his mind slipping sideways, right into a neko's mindset.

Shigure hadn't believed it was possible for a human being to go so fast, or leap so far! But Ranma had been intent on catching up as much time as he could, as well as out-running their feline escort. It had seemed to take _so _long to first snap Akito out of her daze, then get a knife; then to get enough blood to cover the beads--

Shigure was somewhat shaky when Ranma set him on his feet, staggering a couple feet over to grip the nearest tree for stability as he swallowed his stomach back down where it belonged. He held out a shaky hand to give the beads to Ranma, who had to help him pry his shock-stiffened fingers open. The inu dropped straight onto his butt as soon as Ranma turned away, his legs flatly refusing to bear him. He absently wiped his bloody hand on the loamy forest floor, slightly glazed eyes fixing on the straining bakemono in morbid fascination.

Ranma, more than a bit wild-eyed at the thousands of shifting _presences _slinking about them, almost desperately fixed his eyes _only _on his fiancée as he quickly slipped over to her. It helped that the nekos seemed to understand how they were affecting them, and continued to try and stay out of his direct line of sight.

Akane took one look at her fiancé's pale and sweating face and grabbed his shaking, icy hand in both of hers, holding it tightly to her, keeping eye contact. She murmured soft encouragement to him, knowing he was walking a knife-thin line between control and the madness of the Neko-ken.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Cologne's concerned glance. The old woman sighed in resignation before speaking. "Akane. Keep Ranma calm for as long as you can. If he's needed, I will tell you."

Ranma's eyes flickered, and he nodded, holding Kyo's bracelet out to the Matriarch without looking towards her. His hand trembled uncontrollably, bringing a soft clinking from the beads. Akane glanced briefly at Cologne as the old woman carefully took the bracelet, whispering softly, "Arigato."

Now would come the difficult part...getting the beads back where they belonged. Xian Pu turned to her Hiiba-chan with a calm, determined look, holding her hand out for the beads. She wasn't able to stand by any longer, doing nothing! Kyo _needed _her. The Matriarch looked deeply into her great-granddaughter's eyes, searching, before nodding and handing them to her. This was something Xian Pu _had_ to do; child or no child.

Stepping softly towards Kyo, the purple-haired Amazon held the beads tightly in her left hand, watching carefully for signs he was aware of the world outside of his own mind. It looked like he was too busy fighting an internal battle with the curse to notice if she walked right up and just slipped the beads over his fingers; but she wasn't about to rely on that. He could spring away in an instant--or attack.

Kho Lon slipped about to the other side of the bakemono, ready to dart in and hit one or more shiatsu points in an effort to slow or stop him. She wasn't sure they'd work properly on this form; it wasn't specifically like any other creature she'd ever studied, and might be just different enough that the strongest points could be useless.

Ryoga also edged his way closer, keeping his eyes fixed on Kyo so he wouldn't get lost. He readied himself to make a grab if necessary...

-.-.-.-

Shigure cowered under a tree as furious movement consumed the martial artists, the bakemono striking out lightning-fast at anything that got too close. Akane had grabbed the inu and shoved him away to this tree when Kyo's elongated, mutated head had suddenly whipped up, mad purple eyes glaring straight at Shampoo as an eerie red light swirled about in them. Akane had placed herself between the subsequent vicious fight and the non-martial artist, knowing Shigure didn't stand a chance on his own.

It quickly became obvious that though the curse had gained the upper hand in control of his body, Kyo was still _in_ there; still able to influence his movements. There were hesitations and breaks in moves that were sometimes the only thing saving Xian Pu and the others from serious injury--or worse.

Ranma was just barely holding himself back from slipping into the Neko-ken, and only because the surrounding nekos were keeping strictly away from him. Their purring continued, though, keeping the pig-tailed martial artist on edge--but their support might have been the only thing helping Kyo keep any semblance of control, no matter how weak or short-lived. The air around Ranma crackled with cold, so deeply was he in the Soul of Ice.

In the very first moments of the fight, Ryoga had called out for the others to direct him. He blindly followed what any of them told him to do; even Ranma, much to the pig-tailed martial artist's surprise. Nabiki had done more good for the Lost Boy than Ranma had thought possible, for Ryoga to blindly trust _him_ like that! His surprise helped him fight off some of the fear pushing him into the Neko-ken.

Between the four of them, Ranma, Ryoga, Kho Lon, and Xian Pu were barely able to keep ahead of the curse-controlled bakemono. If Kyo hadn't been fighting it from the inside with everything he had, they all knew they'd have been lost within seconds. As it was, after five minutes Ranma had a bloody mouth and two broken toes; Ryoga's left arm dangled near-uselessly, a deep set of claw-gashes splattering bright red blood when he moved; Kho Lon favored a bone-bruised leg; and Xian Pu had taken a hard strike to her collarbone, that nearly broke it. They all sported a multitude of minor bruises and scratches, as well.

Shigure and Akane watched anxiously as the martial artists harried the bakemono, darting in and out in turn as its back was to them, getting hit before they could duck away at least as many times as they landed blows on that pebbly, thick hide.

The turning point came with the second hard hit that Xian Pu took. Shigure could see the anguish that flashed in the mad, red-lit purple eyes of the bakemono; Kyo's intelligence briefly surfacing, proving he was _aware._ He had forced his body to throw itself back against a tree right after that strike, where he stood, clutching at his head; a strained, wheezing shriek rising from his throat. That odd, multi-toned voice broke through the scratchy, high-pitched sound.

"_Get...away...! _Keep..._back_...c-can't...I-I can't..._control...!" _Thick tears were leaking from the bakemono's eyes as they fastened on Xian Pu's, the desperation in them clear. When her pained expression went grim and she took a determined step towards him, Kyo tried to step back, forgetting the tree at his back.

A feline yowl split the night; the thrumming purring stopped. Sudden pain seemed to take Kyo at the sound, and he doubled over, wheezing. That one large, black neko stepped out of the shadows to stare intently at him, amber eyes glowing with inner light.

Xian Pu took that chance to dart forward and grip the huge fingers of the bakemono's left hand, splayed as is was on his hairless, elongated skull. Kho Lon shot forward and poked as many shiatsu points as she could, in the hopes that _one_ of them might help. Ranma and Ryoga had also dashed in, each grabbing an arm and trying to hold them away, to protect Xian Pu as she struggled to force his fingers from his skull and through the bracelet. Kyo's head whipped back and forth between them, sharp teeth baring in a snarling growl as he began trying to shake them off, head darting to snap at their fingers. Luckily, Kho Lon's poking had managed to weaken him just a bit.

The huge black neko kept it's eerily glowing eyes fixed on the bakemono. Thousands of yellow and green feline eyes started glowing form their places surrounding the action, both on the ground and in the trees. Shigure was the only one with enough attention to spare to even notice them, let alone wonder what was happening.

When the first malformed finger poked through the opening of the bracelet, the monstrous head was thrown back--and Kyo _screamed,_ in concert with every neko in the forest. Fully half of the glowing eyes winked out.

Shigure blanched, clearly remembering the scream he'd heard mixed in with the calling of inus that night when Kyo saved Yuki's life. His hands raised involuntarily to cover his sensitive ears, pain shooting through his skull at the shrill volume and disharmony.

Xian Pu, tears in her eyes from more than mere physical pain, managed to force two more fingers through the loop of beads. The bakemono dropped to its knees, the others still hanging on desperately, trying to keep it from striking at Xian Pu.

The chorus of screaming went beyond the threshold where human ears could hear it, more and more of the eerily glowing nekos' eyes closing. Shigure grimaced, falling to his own knees at the pain in his skull as the piercing, super high-pitched tone tore at his ears, even through the muffling of his hands. Akane dropped down by him and held his shoulders, keeping him from falling over.

Shigure squinted through pain-tearing eyes at Kyo as the bakemono fell completely to the ground, curling tightly into himself as he continued that horrible sound. His malformed hand had curled about the beads, gripping them like a life-line, clutching them to his chest. Xian Pu fell to her knees beside her Airen, tears pouring from her eyes as she desperately held on to his arm, calling out to him. In the distance, the howling of all the area's inus could be heard by the humans; Shigure was too close to the source of the sound paining them to even notice the additional noise.

It took an excruciating fifteen minutes before the bakemono and accompanying nekos went still, and quiet. The sudden near-silence rang louder than the largest bell. Nothing out in the forest moved; not even a breeze.

Xian Pu, tears streaming from her eyes, collapsed on top of Kyo's bakemono form, arms tightly embracing her Airen as she continuously called for him to come back to her. She refused to stop, in the hope her voice would help him find his way. Kho Lon hobbled close enough to set her hand on her great-granddaughter's shoulder in support, her old face worried as she stared at the too-still form.

Ranma wiped blood from his mouth, pausing to slam a dislocated shoulder back into place with the help of a nearby tree trunk. He then limped over to help Ryoga, sitting the Lost Boy down on a fallen tree in order to tend to his heavily bleeding arm.

Akane watched, worried about whatever had been paining Shigure; she was responsible for the man's well-being at the moment, as it didn't look like he could fend for himself at all. There wasn't really anything she could do to help Ryoga, though, that Ranma couldn't take care of on his own; and she had no clue how she could help the Amazons with Kyo.

Ranma was already tearing strips off his shirt to bind Ryoga's arm, in an effort to stop the bleeding, though proper care would have to wait a bit for medical supplies. His eyes were darting somewhat frantically about as he worked, searching for the nekos he just knew had to still be out there;_ waiting._ There was no movement in the deep shadows of the early evening forest, though.

Shigure was panting shallowly and shivering, his hands still hovering about his ears in unconscious wariness that the terrible, _piercing _sound would resume. His slightly glazed eyes stared vaguely towards Kyo, worry pinching his brow. The inu barely noticed when Akane knelt beside him and absently flung an arm about his shoulders, to keep him from falling over. No one else noticed what she'd done, either.

His muscles felt like jelly; his mind was alarmingly muzzy, his thoughts more disjointed than they'd ever been. He wouldn't have thought simple loud noise, high pitched or not, could leave him with such symptoms! Especially that strange _tingling, _in his very bones--

All eyes were drawn back to the still form of the bakemono when Xian Pu gasped, rising off of him. They watched in concern as the hideous form slowly, _so _slowly, melted back into the familiar orange-haired young man. Everyone held their breath, waiting for some sign of movement...

...but most especially, they watched for Kyo to start breathing again...

-.-.-.-

The purring of the gathered nekos had not resumed. No one knew if the absence of that deep, rumbling sound was a good sign, or bad.

Akane let out a soft cry when Shigure's eyes turned up in his head and he slumped bonelessly to the ground, slipping right through her arms. Ranma practically teleported to her side at the sound in his concern that she'd somehow been hurt. She gave her fiancé a frightened look before he helped her straighten out the older man's tangled limbs, arranging him more comfortably on the ground. Calling his name and gently slapping his face failed to rouse him.

Ranma jumped back a few feet when one of the now-silent nekos wandered over, sniffed at Shigure's cheek, then promptly settled itself in a curled-up ball in the space between his neck and shoulder. It laid its chin over his collarbone and started purring again, closing its eyes in contentment.

Three more nekos sauntered over, causing Ranma's pigtail to stand straight out from fright as he desperately fought the urge to run screaming from the area. They also sniffed at the unconscious inu, before settling comfortably against him.

Akane watched the creatures, dumbfounded; was this a good sign? She looked over to Cologne, who was concentrating on Kyo's too-still form. She didn't really want to disturb the Matriarch from helping Kyo...

The orange-haired young man finally sucked down one spasmodic, deep breath, his back arching, heels and hands digging into the forest loam. Red eyes opened wide and unseeing, then slipped shut as his body relaxed and slumped back to the ground.

Everyone started breathing again when they noticed the steady rise and fall of his chest. Cologne gave him a quick examination, deciding her Son-In-Law was suffering from shock and exhaustion more than anything else.

They had no way to know how his mind had been affected by what he'd been through; not until he woke. If the core of the curse was now his...that's when they'd find out.

With the immediate threat of a curse-crazed Neko-ken master gone, Ranma's battle against his fear was finally lost. One moment, he'd relaxed, sighing in relief as he watched Shampoo shift about until her Airen's head was resting in her lap; the next, a gentle push against his leg made him glance down, to see the single largest black neko he'd ever seen in his _life _staring up at him with wise amber eyes. Luckily, they were no longer glowing...

Ranma froze stiff, mind and body, unable to move to save his life, as blackness jumped in from the edges of his vision to utterly consume his thoughts.

The creature gave a slow blink, then meowed softly. It looked rather startled when Ranma suddenly relaxed--and meowed back, dropping to all fours, all traces of the extreme fear in his eyes gone. The black neko hissed and jerked back onto its haunches in offense when Ranma tried to rub the side of his face along its side. Neko-Ranma sat back on his haunches, looking mildly hurt, before looking around.

Five seconds later, a surprised Akane had a decidedly feline fiancé rubbing about her legs, before he settled on his haunches at her side. He casually began to groom the blood from his face, as a neko would--licking the side of his hand, then brushing it along his cheek.

Akane gave him a flat-eyed look, then sighed in resignation. At least he'd managed to hold out against the Neko-ken until the danger was passed. A glance about at the literally _thousands _of nekos ringing them in, told her that was probably as close to a miracle as she'd ever see! She looked back at her grooming fiancé, a rueful grin on her face.

Her expression went to a pained grimace when he stopped grooming and brought his foot up, to sniff at his broken toes. Akane growled and bopped him lightly on the shoulder. "Ranma! _Bad_ neko! Don't you _dare _put your foot in your mouth!"

Akane blinked, suddenly realizing what she'd just _said--_to a past master of the Saotome Foot-In-Mouth technique! She glanced about, and caught Ryoga looking at her, desperately suppressed laughter written all over his face. A half-strangled snort of a laugh escaped even as she stared at him. He tried an apologetic look, but an escaping snicker ruined it.

Her lips twitched a bit as the now-hysterically-laughing Lost Boy quickly turned his back, both hands over his mouth as he tried to muffle the sound. Akane shook her head slowly as she dropped her face, closing her eyes and smiling lop-sidedly. Then she gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed Ranma's injured foot from her startled neko of a fiancé, pulling off his slipper and examining the crooked, purpling, and rapidly swelling toes for herself.

Ranma gave her an innocent, trusting look, and allowed the somewhat painful examination.

-.-.-.-

It was decided the Amazons would take Kyo back to the Nekohanten to care for him. They would inform everyone else when he finally woke. Cologne's worried eyes told them she wasn't certain that he would, in spite of the hopeful words she used to reassure her great-granddaughter.

Ranma stayed in the Neko-ken, even after the last of the nekos slipped away into the shadows, following after the Amazons and the Neko-cursed Sohma. It wasn't likely Ranma was going to be able to visit Kyo until he woke, unless the nekos decided to leave him alone.

Akane worked her hand into the crook of Ryoga's arm after he picked up the still-unconscious Shigure, to lead the way back to inform Kyo's family of what had happened, but quickly pulled away at a rather evil-sounding hiss from Ranma. The pig-tailed martial artist forced his way bodily between Ryoga and his fiancé, "walking" on all fours, glaring mistrustfully up at the Lost Boy. Akane was about to bop him one, when Ryoga sighed and spoke.

"Akane-san--please don't. It's all right; I wouldn't trust me, either, in his place."

"But--"

Ryoga sharply shook his head. "Really--it's all right." A small, sad half-smile formed on his face. "I have to earn back his trust--especially as...I never really earned it, in the first place..." His face went bleak, for a moment, as he remembered most of his history with Ranma. Things Nabiki had been trying to drill into his thick skull were suddenly, and almost painfully hitting home in his mind.

Ranma in the throes of the Neko-ken displayed his emotions for all the world to see--and he so _very _obviously didn't trust Ryoga! Yet in spite of that, all he did was make sure the Lost Boy kept his distance from Akane. Ryoga was dismally aware that if it were him, stuck in the Neko-ken, he'd have likely shredded Ranma by now. His rival was much too forgiving...

While Akane stared at him in confusion, Ryoga looked around, searching for something. Spotting a long branch laying on the ground a few feet away, the Lost Boy moved to nudge it with his foot, being careful of the older man in his arms. "This will work, if we each hold one end, without getting Ranma too upset." He figured ten feet ought to be enough space between Akane and himself.

"If you're sure..." Akane looked uncertainly at him as she slowly walked to pick up the long stick, still wondering about his comment about never having earned Ranma's trust. She helped Ryoga get one end firmly wedged under his arm, then took hold of the other end. She then glanced at Ranma to see if he'd take exception to this, too.

Blue eyes stared guilelessly back at her, blinking once, slowly. His head cocked curiously for a moment, before he stood to all fours and bounded a few feet back the way they'd all come. Then he paused, staring back at them, the look on his face quite clearly saying, "So what's keeping you?"

Ryoga sighed heavily as they started walking, staring at the ground as he followed the gentle pressures from the stick under his arm. "Nabiki's trying to figure out a way around--my...my family's curse." His cheeks heated with embarrassment; he _hated_ admitting that his sense of direction just pretty much didn't exist!

"She is? Good! I'm sure onee-san will find a way to help you!" Akane's bright smile made Ryoga blush even more, and brought a slight scowl to Ranma's face as he looked between the two. Ryoga chuckled nervously when he caught sight of both expressions, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand.

The way Ranma's hands were flexing on the ground in front of himself wasn't reassuring...especially considering how the dirt was being scored by invisible claws of ki.

Damn Saotome Genma and his stupid training ideas!

The walk back seemed to take forever. Shigure didn't stir the whole time, hanging completely limp in Ryoga's arms. The Lost Boy paused a couple times just to be certain he was still breathing; he was just too still. Akane traded a worried look with Ryoga the second time he stopped. They didn't know why he'd passed out in the first place! Should they be heading for a hospital? Of would the Sohma doctor be all that the man needed? Cologne hadn't been concerned when she quickly checked him over, before the Amazons left...

There was a buzz of activity at the Sohma-ke when they reached the front gate. The couple of guards stationed there dithered for a moment, eyeing the unconscious inu in consternation, until Ryoga growled and informed them that he and Akane were returning Shigure at their Clan Head's request, so please move out of the way!

Ranma's stalking forward on all fours with a threatening growl when one of them blocked Akane's way didn't help matters any. The guards didn't know _what_ to make of him! Akane huffed and bopped Ranma lightly on the head, telling him to sit down and behave himself. The two guards started to sweat-drop at these antics, trading anxious looks as they debated the wisdom of slamming the gate shut and calling the police.

Shigure chose that moment to finally wake up. He moaned softly, one hand coming up to run through his mussed hair as he raised peered blearily about. Realizing he was being held by someone, he looked up at Ryoga's face, raising one eyebrow in curiosity.

Ryoga quickly dropped Shigure to the ground on his butt at the lecherous look that spread across the inu's face, backing away while sweat-dropping. The Lost Boy carefully put Akane between him and the hentai, even as Shigure yelped on landing and went into a classic sulk, theatrically bemoaning the lack of respect he got.

The guards and Akane gave the inu flat-eyed looks. Then the senior guard glanced once at his partner before stepping up to Shigure, politely asking if he wished to enter. Knowing the inu like they did, his behavior was actually reassuring; it was _normal_. For Shigure, anyway!

Five minutes later, Shigure was leading the teenagers back to Akito's audience room. He was glancing about at all the unaccustomed activity with concern, dark eyes taking in every movement. His pace quickened as he realized most of it was concentrated about Akito's own house.

Shigure guided the three teenagers back to Akito's audience room, where most of the people running about seemed to be concentrating their attention. The inu felt a slight case of déjà vu as he slipped in through the open door, anxiety pricking at him.

Akito was hovering over Hatori and Yuki, who were sitting on mats laid out on the floor for them, blankets over their legs like they'd been laying down moments before. Hatori had a hand over one eye, looking like he was fighting a headache; Yuki was slumped forward, both hands covering his head, elbows resting on drawn-up knees.

To Shigure's added confusion, Hatsuharu and Momiji were also there on mats of their own, seeming in much the same shape as Hatori and Yuki--and Shigure himself, truth be told. There was a strange, not-quite-painful, _almost_-pressure about his head; along with an almost achy emptiness, that was fast fading...

Akito saw him then and rushed over, strain showing clearly on his--no; _her_ face. _That _was certainly going to take a bit of getting used to! Shigure drew in a deep breath, trying not to stare at the unaccustomed concern, and pure relief, in his Clan Head's eyes. Akito grabbed him by the arms, visibly restraining herself from glomping him.

"Shigure! You're all right! Did you collapse too! Yuki and Hatori just--passed out; Momiji and Hatsuharu too, I had them brought here. I sent people to check on the others, but they haven't called back yet! --What happened? Why did they collapse!" She paused for breath, eyes going anguished, and teary. She barely managed to whisper, "How's--Kyo?"

Shigure blinked as he tried to follow what Akito was saying; she was talking faster than Momiji on a sugar-rush! He couldn't recall ever hearing his Clan Head babble like that. He shook his head and smiled reassuringly, bringing his hands up to rest them comfortingly on Akito's shoulders. "I'm fine, and I'm sure everyone else will be, too. I don't know why we passed out..."

The inu hesitated, staring into eyes that no longer held any tinge of insanity. The clear concern in that black gaze sent a shiver through him, and nearly brought tears to his eyes as he realized, suddenly and fully, for the first time since the healing--_Akito was cured._

Akito's grip on his arms tightened as her gaze went apprehensive. "Shigure. _Tell_ me. Were you in time? _Is Kyo all right!"_

Shigure's eyes winced down and away before he could stop himself. He sucked in a breath, trying to calm his jumping nerves, and forced his worried eyes back to his Clan Head. "Kyo--is alive..." Akito's face started to crumple at the significantly less than cheerful tone of his voice, fearing the worst. Shigure hastily tried to reassure her, "The beads are back where they belong; he's human again! He's not stuck in his bakemono form. We just...don't know, yet, about--the curse. He's unconscious; Matriarch Cologne and Shampoo took him home, and they've promised to call us immediately when he wakes."

Akito's eyes closed, her expression showing the guilt and pain she felt. Her hands slipped from his arms, and Shigure quickly wrapped his arms about her, pulling her close. He whispered what reassurances he could into her ear, rocking them gently back and forth as he held her tightly to him.

Yuki stared dully at the two, his mind slow to process what Shigure had said through the odd, not-quite-painful feeling in his head. His hands started to shake when the words finally registered, and his eyes grew watery as despair washed through him.

It wasn't fair! Akito was cured, the rest of them freed from the abuses the curse made her commit--but..._Kyo--! _He'd sacrificed so much for them, when none of them had ever done anything to earn it! His freedom; his chance at happiness; his new family; even his very _sanity--if_ he ever woke up--! He might well have sacrificed his very _life _for them! Tears started down the nezumi's cheeks as he doubled over, though the only sound he made was one ragged-voiced word.

"Kyo...!"

-.-.-.-

_One more full chapter coming. See ya then!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Ranma. _

_Okay--I fibbed; there's still one more chapter coming. Well, not fibbed, really...it just didn't all fit into one chapter! Yuki and Shigure hogged more time than I wanted to give them. P_

_I just did a word count on this thing, minus the author's notes and all--102,850 words. Eeeep! That's a bleedin' full-size novel::sweat-drop: And I ain't earnin' a dime of word one of it...BWAAAAH!_

_Heh. Enjoy!_

23 - Recovery 

A gentle hand on his shoulder roused Yuki from his half-doze. He blinked his eyes back into focus as he tiredly raised his head from his arms. He'd been sitting on the floor, arms on the edge of the mattress, staring at his cousin's too-peaceful profile; praying the neko would wake up.

It had been a full week, now, without so much as a nightmare's twitch out of the neko. His face showed no expression at all...it wasn't even peaceful in sleep. It was like watching a mannequin, except for the slow, but steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Yuki. Xian Pu awake; time you go, now."

Yuki looked up into tired red eyes, a lighter shade than the crimson he hoped to see again. The Amazon flatly refused to leave her Airen's side. She wasn't sleeping well--not that anyone else helping keep watch on the comatose neko was. Xian Pu was showing the worst physical effects, though. She was worrying everyone, considering her...condition. She was nowhere near far enough along to show yet; but her body was beginning to make some profound changes, as it prepared itself for 'occupancy' for the next nine months.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kazuma had been allowed to stay at the Nekohanten, to help care for Kyo until he woke. Yuki had a feeling the Amazon Matriarch had known they'd be camping out in the alley behind the restaurant, if she hadn't let them stay; they were too concerned with Kyo's welfare to keep away. The rest of the Jyuunishi-cursed weren't much better, popping in at all hours, whenever they could get away.

Kureno stopped by to pay his respects on the second day, when it was obvious to all that Akito was truly _cured._ He returned every other day, eyes anxious until he received the disappointing news each time that Kyo was still not awake. He always stood by the neko for a few minutes, silently wishing Kyo well.

Ritsu showed up with Hiro, in Kisa's wake. The young taiga had been adamant about seeing Kyo; and Hiro, or course, could never say "no" to her. Ritsu had been within earshot, and managed to scrape together enough courage to timidly ask to go with them. Kisa had silenced Hiro with a touch of temper when he nearly scared their Saru-cursed cousin off. The three started a habit of stopping by for at least a few minutes every day after school, Kisa always in the lead. Like Kureno, they always went all the way up to give Kyo the respect of seeing him in person.

Ayame dropped by _once._ Yuki...had not been up to dealing with his flamboyant older brother. A sweat-dropping Kho Lon had finally declared that the golden-eyed hebi's behavior would frighten her customers, and soundly thwacked him over the head with her staff, before chasing the silver-haired debutante _out,_ forbidding him to come again until he learned to control himself.

Even Rin had dropped by once, with Hatsuharu. With Akito now behaving like a normal, caring person, there was nothing keeping those two apart. The gratitude flickering in the uma-cursed girl's black eyes nearly brought tears to Yuki's, when he saw her quietly thank Kyo when she thought he and Haru were out of ear-shot.

Kagura was the only one to never show. Yuki didn't know if that was her choice, or not; Hatori might well have forbidden her to see the neko, considering her usual way of dealing with stress was to beat Kyo senseless. When she found out about Kyo's marriage...

Yuki shuddered at the thought, praying to Kami-sama that _he _wouldn't be the one forced to tell her!

They had set up a schedule among the three Sohmas staying at the Nekohanten plus Kho Lon, watching over Kyo with Xian Pu in roughly three-hour blocks. Kho Lon and Kazuma traded the watches while Yuki and Tohru were at school, and during the middle of the night. Yuki had the watch immediately before school, while Tohru helped Kho Lon set things up in the restaurant's kitchen for the day, and made their breakfast; then he and Tohru traded the watches just after school until bed.

The adults refused to let either of the teens go with anything less than six hours of sleep. Tohru, at least, had been used to short sleep on the nights she worked. Yuki, well...he wasn't as used to it, but he was certainly motivated. The first time he walked into Kyo's room at four in the morning, actually coherent and truly _awake,_ had nearly put Kazuma into shock. _Yuki_--up before the sun! The karate master had sat stunned for almost ten minutes, before regaining his equilibrium.

Kazuma and Kho Lon had realized the two teens wouldn't get any better rest in eight hours than in six, the way they were worrying. If they dozed off with their homework in Kyo's room, that was all right; the watch was more for their benefit, anyway. Xian Pu didn't voluntarily leave the room for more than five minutes at a time, for necessities only; and slept only when she had to.

Kyo would not be alone, when he finally woke.

If Akito's portion of the curse was still in the neko...they'd have to trust in Kyo's ability to fight it long enough for the entire Nerima Wrecking Crew to be assembled. They had all been appraised of the situation, and agreed to come running if needed. No single martial artist would be able to restrain a curse-controlled Neko-ken Master; and they _all _couldn't camp out in his room, until he woke! Kho Lon had sweat-dropped at the mere thought.

They weren't called the Nerima _Wrecking Crew_ for nothing, after all! The quickest way to set off the inevitable explosion, was to just get them all together.

Kho Lon had also set up a regimen of physical exercise for Kyo that her guests could help with. They carefully moved the neko's limbs about and massaged his muscles, such as they could with him unconscious. It would make his recovery that much quicker, when he finally woke, by helping assure he didn't lose _all _of his muscle tone. It would also help prevent bedsores from developing.

It also gave his worried watchers something constructive to _do,_ to help her Son-In-Law.

When not officially on watch or asleep, Kazuma, Yuki, and Tohru went downstairs into the restaurant proper to help out as they could. Xian Pu wasn't able to work from her place at Kyo's side; this left Kho Lon and Mu Tse seriously short-handed. Ranma and Akane showed up to help as they could after school, along with Momiji and Hatsuharu, which helped. Shigure had been forbidden to so much as look at the kitchen, and no one was foolish enough to even suggest _him _serving customers--not even as a joke. The inu was lucky he was allowed to eat in the restaurant, at least when Ranma in girl-form was serving. Hatori stopped by daily to look in on Kyo, consulting with the Matriarch.

Kho Lon had been training Kazuma to wait tables, much to the karate master's chagrin. He wasn't used to the intense attention the female patrons were giving him--at least, not so much, all at one time! He had also been feeling decidedly clumsy and without skill, next to Ranma's and Mu Tse's exhibitions. After his first day, he'd sighed with resignation and humbly requested that Ranma trai--er, spar with his lowly self.

Ranma, wincing at a full Master humbling himself so--never mind the pig-tailed martial artist was arguably the best of his generation, and leagues better than Kazuma; Ranma hadn't officially attained Master-rank yet!--managed to politely accept, _without _chewing on his foot, for once. The obvious good-natured, self-deprecating humor in Kazuma's expression helped Ranma keep a tight leash on his mouth. He knew that in Kazuma's place, _he'd_ no doubt be a frustrated, insulting baka about it!

Shigure and Kazuma had insisted that Yuki and Tohru still attend school, and Akito had backed them up with a direct order. The two teens hadn't been happy about leaving Kyo; but they knew he was in good hands, and they always rushed back to the Nekohanten as soon as school was done for the day. Yuki delegated all of the Student Council work he could, brining the rest home with him. Whether they could actually _do_ anything for the neko or not, both teens almost desperately wanted to _be_ there, when he woke.

Tohru had been especially torn between Kyo and school, what with that promise she'd made to her mother to finish her education. At least she didn't have to go to her job after school for a while; Momiji's father had insisted on giving her leave, so she could help with the neko's recovery. Her job would be there, whenever she was ready to return to work.

Akito had not come by to visit. Yuki was rather relieved, even if the Clan Head wasn't his--no, _her _old sadistic self anymore. The nezumi just wasn't up to dealing with the reactions that had been driven into his nerves by all his past meetings with Akito; not on top of his worry for Kyo. Having to deal with his brother had been bad enough!

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs from his scattered thoughts, Yuki rose from Kyo's side, stretching the stiffness out. Xian Pu settled herself in his place, reaching to take one of Kyo's flaccid hands in her own as Yuki reluctantly walked to the door, stepping around the Amazon's cot. Violet-gray eyes misted slightly as he watched the two for a few moments, sadness and despair rising up in a wave, as if to suck him down. Xian Pu looked so sad...but she wasn't giving up hope.

Yuki refused to give up on Kyo, either. The neko hadn't ever given up on _him_,in spite of Akito's--no; in spite of _the curse's_ interference. The nezumi angrily shook his head, trying to center his thoughts. If Kyo could handle more than _ten years _of pretending to be an enemy to his best friend, then _surely _Yuki could stand to help take care of the neko's body until he woke up! However long it took.

A shiver raced across the nezumi's shoulders as he tried not to think about Kyo staying like that, for years on end. The neko would wake up; he _had _to! There was no way that stubborn baka would let it end like--like _this!_ It was in his very nature to fight, to never give in!

Yuki had spoken with Akito over the phone several times, since Kyo healed him--er, _her._ _That _was certainly taking some getting used to! There was none of the malice he was used to in the Clan Head, anymore. She was like an entirely different person, without the curse's influence--even the pitch of her voice had changed; gone less vicious, and more--_feminine._ She also hadn't so much as sneezed since the healing. It looked like there'd be no more mysterious fevers and illnesses plaguing her, unless she started overworking herself.

Akito showed signs of involving herself in Clan matters like no Clan Head had since before the Jyuunishi curse. She was taking an active interest in the welfare of her whole family--not just the cursed members. Hatori had commented that the elders who'd been effectively running things weren't yet sure how to respond to _that_ change, though Akito also showed signs that she was going to be very, very good at dealing with the politics of her position. Living under the curse's influence had taught her a great deal about human nature, even if it had focused on the bad side of it.

Kho Lon was in the hallway when Yuki left Kyo's room, on her way to send the nezumi to bed. Tohru was walking tiredly behind her, done with her stint at dish-washing for the night. Yuki had already washed his share right after school, while Tohru sat with Kyo.

Sighing, Yuki nodded politely to the Elder, then made his way to the room he shared with Kazuma, next to the small room Tohru was using. Exhaustion clouded his mind, stealing the focus from his eyes. A sudden soft yelp and jerky movement next to him yanked him fully awake, just in time to catch Tohru in his arms as she tripped and fell against him.

The nezumi stood frozen, blinking in shock, for all of a minute. The girl in his arms slowly turned her head to look back up at him. Her chocolate-brown eyes were as wide as his, as he supported her weight--holding her tightly to him.

_Hugging_ her.

There was no ** poof ** heralding his transformation into a nezumi. Yuki stayed as human as Tohru. His mind felt frozen, unable to wrap a thought around the miracle, unable to even start to wonder if he was truly freed from his curse.

A bop to the back of his head knocked him out of his stupor. He winced, turning to stare in confusion at Kho Lon even as he helped a dazed Tohru stand on her own.

"Enough of that, children; you two need to get to sleep. Tomorrow will be another long day." The Matriarch's face help no amazement; she obviously didn't realize exactly what had just _happened._

Yuki and Tohru looked at each other, Tohru's eyes misting as a smile trembled at the edges of her expression. Yuki turned to Kho Lon, suppressed excitement shivering along his nerves, making his hands shake.

"Elder--_I didn't transform!"_

Kho Lon blinked, then suddenly remembered the Jyuunishi curse. She hadn't seen it demonstrated regularly enough for it to be that much on her mind. She looked between the two teens, eyes widening a bit, before a disturbingly crafty look stole over her features. Before Yuki knew what she was about, the Amazon Elder had bounded over and latched on to him in a full-blown Amazon GlompTM, causing the nezumi's eyes to bug out even as his hair nearly stood on end.

Tohru watched with a mix of confusion and budding jealousy. She'd been fighting the urge to do that to various male Sohmas for _years!_ The sudden realization that, maybe, now she _could,_ shoved the quick flash of jealousy right out of her head. As soon as Kho Lon had released the stunned nezumi, Tohru leapt forward and joyfully glomped him for herself.

The look on Yuki's face went swiftly from mortified to ecstatic, as he tried to get his arms free enough to return Tohru's breath-stealing hug. Kho Lon cackled merrily from her perch on her staff, wishing she had a camera handy. She casually pried Tohru off when the poor boy started to turn blue; he seemed to be enjoying the contact too much to be bothered with worrying about such trifles as asphyxiation. The girl saw the blueness, though, and immediately went into high-gear apologies, flittering about in a near-panic at the thought she'd been about to make Yuki pass out.

Short of breath, it took a laughing Yuki a couple minutes to get her calmed back down. Yuki's high spirits faded quickly, though. He turned to Kho Lon with a worried look, thinking hard. "Elder...do you think--did Kyo really break the Jyuunishi curse? For everyone?"

The desperate hope in those violet-gray eyes would have melted harder hearts than Kho Lon's. She smiled at him as she answered, "It would certainly appear so." She very carefully did not mention the possibility that Kyo had merely brought the entire curse onto himself. Let the young ones celebrate; her Son-In-Law might wake up perfectly fine, after all. The Matriarch certainly prayed so. She didn't know enough details about the Jyuunishi curse and its casting to be able to predict with any real accuracy.

Yuki stared off at nothing with a vaguely stunned expression, his jumbled thoughts whirling like a cyclone. He frowned as questions came to him--what about the rest of the Jyuunishi-cursed? Were they freed, too? Did they even know it yet! Was the curse really completely broken...or would it still be passed on to another generation?

He had to talk to _someone_--Shigure! The inu knew everything that happened in the family, whether he'd admit it or not. Surely he'd know many of the answers Yuki wanted, if not all! He just needed to be convinced to give a straight answer.

Kho Lon watched with amusement as the nezumi gathered his rattled thoughts. She spoke before he did. "You know where the phone is; go call your family. Tohru, child--why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed? I'm sure Yuki will tell you all he finds out just as soon as..."

Yuki didn't hear any more as he dashed off down the hall to the phone, after a brief bow of gratitude for the Elder's understanding. His chest felt tight with mingled elation and worry.

If the curse was broken--that meant Kyo would be all right, didn't it!

-.-.-.-

Shigure hung up the phone in a state of minor shock. He stared at the device for a few moments, unmoving; his mind completely stilled. Then he slowly turned and left his study, wide dark eyes still somewhat unfocused as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea of his family finally, _finally, _being free of that _kami-damned curse!_

He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought to test it, in the week since Kyo healed Akito. Habit was certainly a part of it; he'd spent his entire life avoiding exposure of his curse, after all. Possibly it was also partly worry that kept him from thinking of it. Both for Kyo's fate, and the possibility that the neko had _only_ helped Akito. Shigure didn't want to think about Kyo now bearing the core of the entire Jyuunishi curse, on top of the Neko's curse; not for the rest of his life--! That was just too terrible to think.

He hadn't wanted to get his hopes up, that the whole curse might actually be _gone!_

Shigure remembered to put on shoes as he left his house, and managed to not run into any trees or anything on his way to the Honke. This was in spite of not consciously seeing his surroundings until he was standing outside of Hatori's house, staring at the door in a daze. It was probably a small miracle he hadn't been run over by a car; he hadn't paid any attention to whether he was walking on a path, a sidewalk, or down the middle of the street...

Shaking his head to focus himself, the inu stared at Hatori's door for another moment, this time thinking with more than one brain cell. Finally deciding not to bother the doctor in case he was finally resting, the inu turned away, heading for Akito's house. The tatsu might already be there, anyway; he'd been reluctant to leave the Clan Head's side since Kyo healed her, mostly out of pure paranoia. Akito had been downright scarily healthy--and _energetic!_ They were all having a hard time getting used to this stranger in their Clan Head's body!

Akito was no longer reliably to be found brooding in the darkness of her audience chamber, slouched in her favorite round window; or confined to her bed, too sick to move. She was now most likely to be found in the council chambers, with the clan elders who had been actually running clan business for as long as the family had been cursed.

Having their Clan Head demonstrate a high level of honest-to-the-kami _compassion_ had the whole council of elders walking on egg-shells, waiting nervously for the other shoe to drop. The unexpected political savvy she was showing didn't distress them anywhere near as much.

Shigure's news caused more of a furor than even he'd thought it would. Akito immediately summoned each and every Jyuunishi-cursed Sohma but for Yuki and Kyo, also calling in two of the most trusted of her personal servants--one man and one woman. It was quickly established, by a hug as each Jyuunishi-cursed came in the door, that their curses were _all_ lifted.

Not one of them transformed when hugged. Their shock at the unexpected "welcome" trebled at their staying human. By the time the last of them arrived, all but Shigure and Akito were practically dancing for joy, smiling and laughing and rejoicing each in their own way. Even Hatori was seen to smile, tears welling in his green-gray eyes.

Shigure was the first to realize there was at least some small part of the curse left, when his more-than-human-sensitive ears picked up the baying of inus outside the compound. He could still understand them, even if he didn't transform any more. He cocked his head, listening intently for a few minutes. Then he looked about at his celebrating, joyous kin, and smile. He decided against mentioning it; no need to spoil their mood with worry, not yet anyway.

One look at Akito's shadowed, down-turned face brought him straight to her side. When she looked up at him, Shigure was distressed to see the fear lurking behind her watery smile. Akito blinked a couple times to clear the tears from her eyes, then took a deep, steadying breath.

"Shigure. Take me to him."

Black eyes bored into nearly-black gray, determined. The inu slowly nodded, taking the hand Akito raised and turning to lead her from the room. There were only two possible 'he's Akito would want to see--and they were both in the same place.

Hatori was the only one to pay any attention as they left; at his frowning stare, Shigure gave a small, sad half-smile and a shrug, as if to say, "What can I do? It's Akito's orders." Hatori's frown deepened, but one look at Akito's face stilled his protest un-said. He knew there was no arguing with her, whatever she was about.

It took only a minute or so to arrange for a car to be brought around, then Shigure and Akito were off to the Nekohanten. Akito held tightly to his hand the whole trip, her hand feeling cold as ice. Halfway there, she started speaking, softly.

"Shigure. Do you remember my mother?"

Blinking in surprise at the unexpected topic, the inu turned to Akito. After a moment of thought, a quizzical expression on his face, he said, "...I can't say that I do; I'm sorry... Her name was Ren, wasn't it?"

Akito smiled, a small, flickery smile. "Don't be sorry. And yes, Ren was the name of my official mother."

That got another blink. Shigure's eyes were riveted onto Akito now, his curiosity piqued. "'Official' mother?"

Black eyes slanted sideways toward him as her lips twitched into a too-brief smile. "Ren's child was still-born. Another woman gave birth that same day--the babies were switched, at the order of my predecessor... The same man was the biological father to both babies, anyway." Her eyes slid back to the front windshield as her face went icy-still. "My predecessor...left me a journal. He was--_upset; _about that man, and his Ren..."

Shigure drew in a careful breath, trying not to show how much he was interested. What she was saying was obviously hard for her; but Akito was also enjoying teasing him through his love of intrigue. In the old days, this verbal banter would have been dangerous as if he were teasing a bear with a sharp stick, with no protective bars or walls in between...

"Really?"

Akito faced front, sitting straight, hands folded tightly in her lap. Her profile was now--very sad. "Sohma Akira transferred the core of the curse to my infant self with his dying breath, then swore the few people involved in the switch to secrecy." Shigure twitched slightly in surprise; he hadn't realized there was any choice involved on the part of a Clan Head, in choosing a successor. He'd been much too young to know anything, back then.

"Ren mourned her son, though...so I was raised as a boy. She never let me forget I wasn't really _hers. _She took great delight in pointing out who my birth mother was; especially when my little brother was born."

Shigure reminded his body to breathe. His hackles raised with foreboding, all the way up the back of his head. "...Little...brother...?" His voice was little more than a faint whisper, a sickly suspicion turning the inside of his mouth to ashes.

Nodding, Akito raised one suddenly shaking hand to press against her forehead for a moment, before dropping it back to her lap. Her wide and unfocused eyes stayed fixed on the car's front windshield, her voice going thin and cracking with strain. "I don't know--how he'll ever forgive me. The curse--_it_...spoke to her...for six hours, the day she--killed herself.

"It really wasn't his fault, at all. It was _mine."_

Eyes widening as his quick mind easily put together the bits of information Akito had just given him, Shigure carefully leaned over to grasp her hands in his. Sorrow gripped him as he tried to catch her eyes.

"It wasn't _your _fault, either. It was the curse--which makes it ultimately the fault of whoever cast it on our family, all those centuries ago." The inu stared intently at his kami's--no, his _Clan Head's_ profile, keeping his voice soft, but full of conviction. "Kyo will forgive you. In spite of that temper he's always putting on, your brother is really a very forgiving person. The only grudge I've known him to hold is the one with Yuki--and I think we all now know how fake _that _was..."

Smiling slightly at the intensity in her inu's voice, Akito turned to look into his eyes, desperately blinking back tears. She desperately wanted to believe him...but didn't know if she dared hope for so much. Kyo had already done so much for her; for their family--how could she ask him for more! Just by itself, his forgiveness was more than she had a right to!

"He...doesn't know. Tell me now, Shigure...my faithful inu..._should _I tell him? Does he need to know...would the knowledge help him, in any way...?" Akito held Shigure's eyes for several moments as he thought carefully about his answer, his brow furrowing in thought.

"Akito-sama...I think--if you intend to try and have a sibling's relationship with him, then you should definitely tell him. But if you plan on keeping distant from him--it wouldn't do any good, for him to know he has a sister. He would feel like you were rejecting him. Kyo has felt rejected by his whole family, for his entire life, because of the curse. If he felt like his own sister was rejecting him, _after _the curse was lifted--I think that would hurt him a great deal."

Akito stared into Shigure's dark, serious eyes for several minutes, thinking hard. Finally, her expression softened into a somewhat watery, but still beautiful smile. She reached up to trace the side of Shigure's face with one hand, softly, as he nearly lost himself in stunned wonder at her expression.

"Dear Shigure--you always give me good advice." Akito leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before snuggling into his shoulder. Shigure blinked, pleasantly surprised, and hauled his thoughts back on track. He worked his arm up and about her shoulders, holding her close.

It didn't bother him that she hadn't told him what she would do. He'd find out, sooner or later; he always did.

Besides...it was nice, to hold Akito like that, without the threat of bodily injury if her temper--no; if _the curse _took exception. Shigure's protective instincts towards his Clan Head were getting stronger, since she was freed from the curse...and they were definitely not brotherly in nature.

A small, slightly lecherous smile slipped across his face as he tilted his head to look curiously down at Akito. He'd noticed she was no longer wearing strictly male clothing. Since she was eating better, and not trying to get herself sick, her body had also started filling out, somewhat. She was no longer the skin-and-bones wraith she'd been; she was actually gaining an ounce or two of body fat. He thought she might actually develop quite a decent figure, with time and care.

Shigure intended to provide that care, personally. The loyalty of the Jyuunishi no Inu had not really been fixed on any single person in his family--not until Kyo healed Akito. The drastic change in her personality from a sadistically cruel, maniacal, paranoid schizophrenic; to a thoughtful, _reasonable, _and decidedly caring person--quickly engaged his long-denied instinctive loyalty. It was the nature of the Inu spirit to be ferociously loyal to the ones it chose to give that loyalty to, after all.

By the way she would snuggle up to _him, _and no other, the inu rather thought Akito wouldn't mind the near-instinct-level feeling that ran through his head, whenever he thought about her--

_Mine..._

-.-.-.-

_See ya next chapter!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Ranma._

_:Sigh.: Lengthy excuses and apologies for lateness are at the end of this chapter..._

_If anyone's interested, I've created a General forum under "Crazy 109 Say what?" for talking about writing and stuff. (In case you've ever wondered--in the ten-codes, "10-9" means "please repeat"--or, "Say what!") P_

_:sniff: It's done, but for the Epilogue. WAAAAH! End of Story Letdown Time! Now I've gotta concentrate on my original stuff for a month or so, having put it off _wa-a-a-ay _too long. :picking up an archaic bow and arrows and slipping off to stalk that most elusive of near-mythical beasts, the "Agent who's interested in representing a new, unpublished author"--not to be confused with the _truly _mythical, "Editor who's interested in representing a new, unpublished author!":_

_Enjoy!_

24 - Waking 

_...where...am I...?_

The blankness receded slowly from his thoughts, freeing his mind enough to realize he seemed to be floating in a field of unchanging darkness. He didn't seem to have any feeling in his body. There was no pain, no surface underneath him; no air moving across his skin--not even numbness. He was just--_there._

He wasn't all that worried by it, though he vaguely supposed he should be. It was...his mind chased lazily after a way to describe the sensation, as "comfortable" just wasn't quite right. He finally settled on "safe." He didn't feel _safe _very often...if he ever really had.

After letting his thoughts gather for a while, he realized he must be deep in his own mind. His more recent memories stayed just out of reach, so he didn't know why he was there--why his mind was...was _hiding._ He knew something really bad must have happened, though. He had found himself like this before, once or twice, though he never recalled much about the experience afterwards. Now, back in this place that wasn't really a place at all, he remembered those times.

The first time--that had been when he was still very young, after Akito had torn his bracelet off in front of _everyone _at that horrible New Years celebration; exposing his bakemono form to them all, starting his shunning in earnest. By the time Kazuma had found him, hours later and well after the evening rainstorm had stopped, he'd been pretty much catatonic. He'd stayed that way for nearly a week.

The second time...that had been when his mother--died...

Why was he hiding in his mind this time? What terrible thing had happened _now?_

...Did he really..._want _to remember...?

With the return of even those few, faint traces of curiosity, the blackness about him had lightened a bit. Sudden, sharp fear spiked through him, ripping away the precious, fragile sense of safety. He curled into himself, bodiless as he was, blocking off his 'vision'. He wasn't quite ready to find answers; not yet.

Time didn't seem to mean anything, where he was. He couldn't tell if it was passing, or not; there was nothing at all around him that changed, to measure it. There was only his thoughts, which went unpredictably from being still as marble, to racing bullet-like across his mind. That strong, numbing fear was laced through all of them.

Eventually, a sense of impatience spread through him. Impatience with his own thoughts, with the unchanging surroundings; with his own perceived cowardice in not breaking free of it, and just waking up. What good did it do him, or anyone else, cowering inside his own head! Hiding never helped; things would still be waiting for him when he finally did wake, and might be worse the more time went by. He might as well be dead, as stay there, huddled into himself! It was even worse than the Cage--

Kyo stiffened, mind stilling, after flinching away from the mere idea of his fate. As his thoughts stayed quiet, a piece of a memory's image surfaced bright and clear before his mind's eye. The ghost of a gentle touch to his cheek went nearly unnoticed as the memory of astonished, watery black eyes filled his vision.

_Akito...?_

_--the Healing!_

Exploding in a panic from the tight little knot he'd worked his mental self into, Kyo focused on spreading his now-frenzied awareness _up_ and _out,_ desperately trying to wake up; like a deep sea diver struggling up to the ocean's surface for much-needed air. More and more bits and pieces of recent memories whirled into his mind from all about as he rose from the depths, biting at him like teeth; setting a sense of urgency into him as he consciously remembered just what he'd been fighting against, before intense pain knocked him unconscious--and more importantly, _who_ his body had been made to fight.

An image of Xian Pu, her beautiful face contorted in pain as the bladed hand of his bakemono form came down on her collarbone, flashed before his mind's eye. A sharp stab of anguish tore through him; how badly had he hurt her!

What had his body been _doing, _while his mind buried itself in oblivion--! Who that he cared for had he hurt, by giving the kami-damned curse the opportunity to take over? Had he--_more_ than just hurt anyone...!

Kami-sama--_how could he have forgotten--!_

-.-.-.-

Akito nearly fell off the edge of Kyo's bed when the neko suddenly started almost upright with a huge gasp, red eyes wide and unseeing with near-total panic. Kyo flopped bonelessly back down, hands tightly clutching at the sheets as the weakness of his body overwhelmed him, sweat popping up on his face as he struggled completely awake. His breathing was ragged, strained by effort and emotion; his vision hazy, surroundings registering only as unidentifiable smears and blobs of color. His mind was slow to cope with the sudden input from all of his senses after so long shut away deep within himself. The only thought he could focus on was the desperate wondering, '_Where am I, what's happening--!'_

The inu burst into the room when Akito screamed his name, only to freeze and stare wide-eyed at Kyo when he saw his young cousin finally awake. Akito's eyes were fixed on the neko in worry as she knelt by him, visibly trying to keep herself from reaching to touch him. Kyo was struggling to at least raise his head, to focus bleary eyes and look towards the doorway, and the sudden commotion going on there.

Xian Pu, who'd been convinced to leave Akito alone with her Airen at least long enough for a trip to the necessary, shoved Shigure out of the way as she all but flew back into the room, her Great-Grandmother appearing right behind her. The Amazon's eyes widened, her face lighting with pure joy as soon as she saw that Kyo's eyes were open. She promptly glomped her Airen about his chest, totally forgetting about his curse in her relief at his waking.

The brief thought that he might still have the core of the curse on him was completely ignored. She didn't _care;_ he was _awake!_ She hadn't lost him forever! Her baby _would_ know her father!

Shigure ended up sprawled haphazardly on Xian Pu's cot, which had been squeezed in between Kyo's bed and the one wall with hardly any space between. The Amazon hadn't bothered to remember to be gentle when she bowled him over. He tried hard not to land on his Clan Head, who only had eyes for her brother. Yuki and Tohru crowded in behind the Amazons on Kyo's other side, Tohru practically having to sit on the dresser. An anxious Kazuma was stuck hovering at the foot of the bed, peering worriedly at his adopted son. The room wasn't really big enough for all of them; there'd been barely room to squeeze in the extra cot!

Kho Lon hadn't had a chance to tell her great-granddaughter that Kyo might have been successful in getting rid of the Jyuunishi curse. When he didn't transform, it took the purple-haired Amazon a whole minute before she noticed. Then she raised her head to stare incredulously into shocked red eyes, a shade deeper than her own and suspiciously watery as Kyo's mind tried to keep up with the shocks hitting him all at once.

Kyo was slowly able to recognize that, yes, he really was in his and Xian Pu's familiar bed, physically _and _mentally in one piece; most of the people he cared about in the world were _there,_ looking unhurt...and, most importantly--his wife was hugging him, _without _him transforming into a neko! It seemed the curse had been broken! His arms instinctively wrapped about Xian Pu, even as his mind whirled in bewilderment.

Having _Akito, _of all people sitting at his bedside, seemed a minor shock in comparison. Until he remembered Akito's part of the curse, and how close it came to subjugating his thoughts with its evil. His breath caught and his eyes went unfocused as his mind stilled, _listening_ for any tell-tale notions that might...not...be _his._ Feeling for the lifelong-familiar _rage,_ that was forever lurking below his mind. Listening for the familiar chatter from the spirits of the previous nekos.

In his mind, there was only silence. The only thoughts he could find were his own.

Shock sent icy ripples through his muscles as hope and sadness both pressed in on him. That the curse could really, truly, be _gone_--! That the neko spirits...who'd been with him for his whole life; giving him support, no matter how back-handed and awkwardly, when it seemed no one alive gave a damn about him...were truly--gone...

For the first time in his life, Kyo felt completely and utterly _alone_ within his own head, as well as within his family. Shivers broke out throughout his body as he tried to deal with a deep, unexpected sense of loss. Kenji-neko, especially, had always managed to bolster him up with whispers of encouragement and advice, whenever the fear or anger got to be too much; the last neko was a great deal like his grandson, who'd adopted Kyo for his own son. All of the neko spirits had held back more as Kyo got older, and became more independent--but they'd still _been there._

How...how was he supposed to cope, now, without them? It almost was like they'd died, all over again! Except, _this _time, there would definitely be someone to mourn them; unlike most of their physical deaths.

Remorse flooded him as he realized how selfish he was being, wishing them all to stay trapped in his head just because he'd feel lonely without them. They'd all more than earned the right to pass on to whatever awaited them on the other side of death. How would he feel, if he'd been one of them, and his "host" didn't want to let him go?

No--he'd be fine without them. It wasn't like he was truly alone, anymore; he had more people who cared for him, now, than he'd ever dreamed he'd have in his whole life! That didn't lessen his sense of loss, but did help him be able to bear it.

Shigure had really done a good job of drawing Kyo into the family, getting them to care about him as even as much as they had--more than past family had _ever_ cared about any of the past nekos. If Kyo hadn't been forced to work at cross-purposes to the inu, thanks to the kami-damned curse--! He felt the need to thank Shigure, again, sometime soon. He didn't feel the thanks he'd given that night he'd healed Yuki was anywhere near enough, for the risks the inu had run, trying to manipulate Akito against the curse.

It wasn't helping Kyo's breathing any, looking up at all those faces of his concerned relatives and in-laws swimming about in his still wavering sight. It was quickly starting to feel like the room was closing in on him, as tightly as Xian Pu's grip. He started to sweat in earnest as his scrambled senses tried to keep track of all the movement around him, feeling chilled to the bone. His mind was clearing enough to realize that his body was shaky, and sluggish; the effort to just sit up was almost more than he could manage. It was as bad as what his curse did to him during severe thunderstorms.

Kho Lon looked down at her Son-In-Law with a smile full of relief as she read his aura. There was none of the roiling mess of darkness that had been trying to consume him, before the bracelet was returned to his wrist. Careful watching and further testing was called for, to be certain, but her instincts said her Son-In-Law was merely himself once more.

The stain of panic spreading over his face gave her a twinge of concern, until she noted how his rather glazed-looking eyes were darting around in confusion, and the way he was starting to draw back into himself. Especially as Mu Tse, Ranma, and Akane were now trying to squeeze in through the door, having heard the commotion from downstairs. Banging her staff once and hard on the floor, she drew all eyes to herself.

"All right, children; keep back and give Son-In-Law some room!" One withered hand flapped about at them all in a shooing motion. "Step back, now! Don't crowd him." Tohru, Shigure, and Akito edged away as much as they could, without actually leaving the room, while Kazuma and Yuki stayed rooted where they were.

Xian Pu, of course, was firmly attached to her Airen and unlikely to separate any time soon. An amused but still hair-raising cackle from the Elder finally got Kazuma and Yuki to back off, everyone shivering at the downright horrifying sound. Ranma grabbed Akane by the shoulder and drew her with him as he stepped right back through the doorway into the hall, gulping nervously, even as Mu Tse cringed out after them. That relieved some of the congestion in the room, at least.

Kyo, who'd spent an entire month living at the Nekohanten, had enough close experience with the Matriarch's peculiar sense of humor to be able to ignore the rising of his neck hairs at her unnerving excuse for a chuckle. There was no malice in it, after all. He tightened his arms possessively about his glomping wife, still expecting the curse to transform him at any moment, while staring intently at Kho Lon until she looked back at him. Then he slowly nodded his thanks, a tiny half-smile quirking at one corner of his mouth and lighting his misting red eyes.

Kho Lon's answering smile was huge, scaring Tohru and Yuki a bit, even as Kyo's whole attention was claimed by the formerly unknown feeling of his now much-loved wife, held snugly in his arms for the first time. The Matriarch gave one more stamp of her staff, looking towards the doorway and stating firmly, "My great-granddaughter is perfectly capable of crowding her Airen all by herself. Give the young man some time to adjust!" Hopping onto the dresser right by Tohru, who couldn't help but jump a bit, the old woman settled herself, still beaming.

Shigure moved about until he was behind Akito, gently resting one hand shoulder as she stared at Kyo with a teary, relieved smile from her corner of the room, at the foot of Xian Pu's cot. He casually settled his shoulder against the doorframe he was all but pressed against. The inu could easily understand that Akito was extremely happy that her brother had awakened, seemingly just for her, even if in truth it had only been a coincidence. Then again, the final stage of the healing might well have been waiting on Akito's coming. With magic, how could you tell?

Yuki managed to squeeze over onto the dresser by Tohru and the Matriarch, while Ranma, Akane, and Mu Tse contented themselves with just poking their heads in through the doorway as a smiling Kazuma dropped suddenly to sit on the foot of Kyo's bed, his knees giving out with relief and so giving the three teens a clear view. The karate master quickly reached to grip one of his son's blanket-covered feet, charcoal eyes suspiciously watery. When Kyo finally tore his gaze away from his wife, it was his foster father he spoke to first.

"Shisho...? How...how long...?"

Kazuma smiled even broader at Kyo's tremulous voice, swallowing back the tears that insisted on forming. His own voice wasn't very steady when he answered, low and rough instead of soft as velvet. "Kyo." He had to clear his throat to continue. "It's--so good to see you awake. How do you feel, son? You've been--asleep, for a week."

Red eyes blinked, still somewhat clouded with confusion and the peculiar _emptiness_ in his head. '_One week...?' That's...how long I've been out of things?' _He'd been afraid it had been much longer, by the relief he was seeing all about him. Kyo glanced about at everyone, becoming a bit more nervous. He had noticed the hesitation in Kazuma's unusually roundabout answer, and wasn't sure he wanted to know its cause.

"Uh..." Then his eyes went back to his oblivious, almost-purring wife, and softened. This thoughts finally settled and focused. She showed no signs of letting him go from her almost desperate glomp any time this century. He wasn't about to release his own grip on her, either. He briefly tightened his arms about her again as relief and amazement all but drowned him. He didn't realize it when the whisper escaped his lips, "...just wonderful..."

Several choked snickers jerked Kyo's attention back to the room at large. Blushing nearly as bright a red as Ranma-chan's hair, he glared at the loudest sources--namely, Shigure, Kho Lon, and Kazuma. The suspicious twitches at the corners of his mouth gave away the neko's own suppressed amusement, though--and his red eyes just didn't have that practiced glare of fury sparking from them. A month of Kho Lon's brand of teasing, on top of his time living with Shigure, had finally at least somewhat inured him to that kind of ribald humor at his expense.

Some day, he might even be able to start giving as good as he got. Say, in twenty years, or so... His eyes darkened as his expression was tinged with sadness instead of humor.

Kyo's face went neutral when his eyes found Akito's. Staring at the suddenly nervous-looking Clan Head, the neko didn't pay any attention as looks were exchanged about the room. He didn't even twitch when suddenly Shigure and Kho Lon were quietly chasing the others out of the room, until only Kyo, Xian Pu, and Akito remained, as the door clicked softly closed.

Shigure had started shooing the others out, to grant Akito the privacy to reveal her relation to Kyo in private, if she chose. Kho Lon didn't know just what needed saying between Kyo and his Clan Head, but she was canny enough to know there was unfinished business there--that would not take place with an audience. Between the two of them, even Kazuma didn't argue to stay.

Xian Pu, not _quite_ as distracted as she seemed, loosened her grip on her beloved enough to raise her head and look about. Seeing Akito sitting on the far end of the cot, head down and eyes shadowed by her hair, Xian Pu worked herself around to sit at Kyo's side, even as she helped him lever himself to sit upright. The couple shared one long, speaking look before settling, Kyo's arm about his wife's shoulders, hers about his waist; her head comfortably and comfortingly on his shoulder.

Whatever was troubling Akito, that she wanted to tell Kyo--she'd have to say it to both of them, for Xian Pu wasn't letting her Airen out of her sight for some time. They had a whole week of catching up to do!

-.-.-.-

Akito left the room a good two hours later. Shigure, who'd been lounging about in the hallway waiting on her, straightened up and gave her reddened eyes and tear-streaked face a questioning look, worried for her. He was fairly certain she'd told Kyo he was her brother...had the neko taken it worse than Shigure could have anticipated? Worse yet, would the neko hold an emotional grudge against Akito for everything that the curse had forced her to do, to hurt people--especially him? Just because a person's mind forgave someone, didn't mean their heart would follow suit...and there was a great deal of pain in Kyo's life that would be difficult to put behind him. Most especially, his mother's death...

Then the first beaming smile of pure, unadulterated happiness that the inu had ever seen on his Clan Head's face hit him in the eyes like a mental sledgehammer. Nope; Kyo had obviously _not _rejected her!

Shigure was frozen in place at Akito's expression, his jaw dropping in surprise, dark eyes wide and wondering. He looked so comically amazed, that Akito actually _giggled_--a remarkably high, lilting sound, coming from her--which did not in the least help him to regain his thoroughly scattered wits. Still giggling a bit, she wrapped an arm about his and pulled him away, her black eyes dancing with mirth as her inu all but staggered along at her side, all the time staring at her without blinking once.

He didn't even chatter incessantly on the ride back to the Honke, instead listening to his Clan Head's bubbling excitement as she made plans for the future, both short-range and long...plans that showed she knew her formerly Jyuunishi-cursed family better than even Shigure had thought.

Most astounding of all, she was giving each of them the choice to follow each step of her plans for them, or not--including the younger set's own choices for which schools to attend, and where exactly everyone wanted to live. She was no longer obsessively demanding they stay close to her, no matter what.

By the time he'd escorted Akito all the way back to her rooms, Shigure was suspecting he knew the name of the odd, warm feeling that wrapped about him whenever he was with the curse-freed Clan Head these days. He'd been feeling a faint, preliminary echo of the sensation for a long time, after all.

Fear of possible curse-inspired consequences had kept him from ever exploring the feeling--along with Akito's random, frequently alternating bouts of insanity, and highly subtle manipulation that challenged even his ability to follow them. How could he possibly admit to having such deep feelings for, let alone give his deepest loyalty to, someone so dangerously unstable?

Shigure had barricaded off an entire part of his being, withholding his loyalty and love as he had; twisting his very self into someone he wasn't terribly happy with, as he concentrated on doing what he could to subtly help his family--and to research a cure for the curse. His own more and more heartless manipulations to counter Akito's had almost become something of a game between them, their family slowly seeming more like playing pieces, than people, as his emotional walls grew...

A chill whispered up his spine, raising his hackles, as the inu realized just how close he'd been to truly becoming the kind of cruel, manipulative person that the curse had forced Akito to be. _He_ hadn't had the excuse of the curse whispering in his mind, altering his thoughts. Another few short years, and he might have gone beyond the point where he could be redeemed. He shivered, firmly repressing that line of thought.

He found it quite laughably ironic that the cure had been _literally _living right under his nose, in his very own _house, _for the last couple years--in the single _last _person anyone would have ever thought to hold even a clue to a cure. In hind-sight, it made a perfect, warped kind of sense, quite of a kind with the rest of the curse as a whole. Unable to truly love, unable to truly _live_--shunning and locking up the one who could save them...oh, yes; the person who'd cast the Jyuunishi curse on his family had been one _sadistic, _kami-less bastard with one hell of a grudge!

A small, quirky half-smile graced his face as he firmly shoved away all thoughts of introspection and concentrated on listening to Akito's rich alto voice, his dark eyes never leaving her face. It really wasn't so bad, he realized; this falling in love. Not without the curse to complicate things, anyway! Thoughts cheering considerably, Shigure briefly wondered if Ha-san or Aya had figured out what was happening to him, yet. He rather thought Hatori might suspect; but Aya hadn't been around the Honke enough during the last week, to see his behavior.

Shigure's smile broadened in anticipation of his best friends' reactions. His irrepressibly cheerful façade slid easily into place, this time reaching more than surface-deep. This would be the perfect excuse for a party! And this time--they could invite Akito, without fear of consequences.

Oh, yes, indeed; it was going to be a _wonderful_ celebration!

-.-.-.-

Back in the Nekohanten, Kyo was staring at the doorway to his and Xian Pu's bedroom, red eyes darkened with swirling emotions he was too upset to even try to sort out yet. He wasn't sure just how he was supposed to feel about what Akito had told him, let alone what he really felt. Xian Pu hugged him tightly, staring worriedly at his abstracted expression, offering support with her presence. A firm return of her embrace reassured her it was appreciated, though he obviously didn't feel like talking yet. His thoughts were whirling too much to make any sense.

Xian Pu let him stew in his own confusion for a while, then finally let him go, reaching up to kiss his cheek before sitting back to stare at him. He ought to be nearly ready to talk about it; he _needed_ to talk about it. Kyo blinked after a moment, seeming to come back to himself, and looked questioningly at her.

"Beloved...is..._it is_ good you know about sister, no? Even if J--_the _Jyuunishi curse made her do bad things. She no cursed--" Xian Pu's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in annoyance with herself for a moment, as she struggled to correct her grammar. She _knew_ pretty much how the words were supposed to be put together, and had plenty of encouragement to speak proper Japanese--and thanks in large part to Kyo's coaching, she actually wanted to speak it well; she had no reason to want to appear dumber than she was, since she wasn't chasing Ranma any more. The problem was, she had two years of bad habits to break. Her Airen had started learning her language; she could certainly improve her use of his in return! "She _is not _cursed, now, thanks to you." She stared fiercely into her neko's bewildered eyes, complete certainty her tone.

Kyo slumped, letting his chin drop to his chest. He sighed, working at taming the maelstrom of thoughts in his head--all of them only his. He missed the neko spirits even more, as he tried to deal with the knowledge that not only did he have a sister--who was _Akito,_ of all people; but his own sister had been directly responsible for most of the worst things that had ever happened in his life. Including his--_their_--mother's death.

How was he supposed to deal with this!

One small part of him felt only relief; here was proof that it was _not_ his fault--_he _hadn't been responsible for her death. His angry denials over the years had always held a small kernel of doubt. Another part of him was horrified all over again at what the curse had _done, _to his family. Yet another part was angry, and resentful, that no one had told him about Akito being his _sister!_ Never mind the list of people who'd know, until then, was extremely short--and he could understand in his head, if not yet in his heart, why she hadn't told him.

The more he thought about it, the more surprised he was that the curse hadn't forced Akito to tell him. As hard as it was to wrap his mind about it, now--he couldn't imagine how it would've affected him years ago, before he'd found the support he'd desperately needed. How _had _she been able to keep it from him?

_Damnit!_ He had no clue how to _deal _with this! What was he supposed to do now! How was he supposed to treat Akito? She'd said she was leaving it up to _him,_ whether to tell the rest of the family or not. How the hell could _he_ decide! He couldn't even make up his mind how he felt about it, yet--never mind figuring out how everyone _else_ would deal with it!

All he knew for sure, was that he couldn't find it in himself to blame Akito for all of the things that he knew the curse was truly responsible for. Since he'd awakened to find her there with him, he hadn't recognized the person wearing the body of his Clan Head. There was simply no malice in her, without the curse...just a nearly overwhelming sadness and regret. It looked like her true personality was even-natured, and downright _sweet._

His neko's sensitivity to emotion had seen the fear that had been lurking in Akito's eyes, after she'd nerved herself up to tell him...fear that he'd reject her. He'd controlled his confusion long enough to assure Akito that he didn't blame her. How could _he, _who'd dreamed for his whole life of being accepted just a little bit, possibly reject the sister he hadn't known he had--who actually wanted to _be_ his sister, now that she could? Hypocrisy in others made him furious; he wasn't about to practice it himself.

Kyo had only been under the core of the Jyuunishi curse for a few hours, but it had been more than enough to show him how insidious its influence was; and how hard to resist. He couldn't imagine having lived under _that,_ since birth. With Xian Pu to support him, he was more than willing to give Akito the chance she was hoping for. If things didn't work out, if the curse's conditioning ruined their budding relationship--he'd still have his wife by his side, forever.

One corner of his mouth twitched up in a half-smile as he wondered how Akito was going to react, to having him _acting _like a real brother. _Somebody_ was going to have to protect her from that hentai inu, after all--Kyo had seen the attraction between those two, even in the short time Shigure had been in his room. A wicked glint came into his eyes as his smile turned into a toothy grin, as he anticipated Shigure's reaction to having a Neko-ken Master intent on putting the fear of the kami into him.

Payback was _such_ a wonderful idea!

-.-.-.-

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for the delay in posting::bowing profusely in apology:_

_I don't know _how _it always happens...Spring Break comes up, and WHAM!--I get the flu. Very Very Bad Case of flu. This time--with carbon dioxide poisoning on top of it. Oh, joy! By Day Four, I'm almost feeling human again, temperature back down to 101--and I'm usually 97.6, not 98.6...and BLAM! He-e-ello_-o-o-o,_ Second-Ever Gallbladder Attack::grumbling growling and just generally cussing out all the perversity in the universe: _

_To top it all off, the school district I work for was intent on out-sourcing us bus drivers--you know; firing us all, selling the buses, and hiring Laidlaw to take care of busing... My union had to bite a pay cut that amounts to about **$4,600 annually PER DRIVER, **in order to keep our jobs. It's still better than working for Laidlaw, because they didn't touch our insurance; but not by very bloody much! I've commuted 40 miles one-way to Naperville for all these years because the pay was that much better than the mere peanuts offered in my home town. This cut is more than my steadily rising gasoline bill::GRRR: The truly disgusting part is, the Laidlaw bid was $11.3 million annually--and our transportation department budget, WITH a decent raise--was only _$9.7 million_. I was taught in school that 11 was greater than 9...yet we drivers had to choke down more than a million dollars in budget cuts to our pay, Heaven forbid they cut back on purchasing a couple brand-new buses for the best-maintained fleet in the State... I DETEST the Illinois State legislation that encourages a school district to out-source and spend _more _taxpayer dollars, just because the State will reimburse them more for it! It's not like the district residents' property taxes will decrease; their State taxes are going to end up increasing, while the level of service goes straight down the sewer system!_

_AAAARGH! If I don't have an ulcer by now, I'll _never _get one::glancing down in surprise, then stepping off the sneakily-arrived soapbox in embarrassment before the full-blown thirty-minute detailed Rant pops out: Oopsie. Sorry 'bout the rant...!_

_That's why I hadn't posted the ending to this story yet. With that much...erm...pure _angst _flooding my system, I had to confine myself to a couple other stories that were...ahem...more in that vein. I was kind'a rough on the characters...! I did try working on this one, several times; but I ended up ripping out everything I wrote and sticking it in those other stories...:sigh: First week of May the union voted yes to the horribly unfair contract, then the surprised school board accepted it 7-0; so at least I know I'm not out of a job as of July 1. Now I just have to find a supplemental source of income to make up the $4,919 it's gonna cost me, personally, next year--_not _counting the 3.5 percent raise we WOULD have gotten, had the district not been outsource-happy::stalking off in a fine state of suppressed rage, muttering somewhat distractedly about how the kiddies on the bus are behaving quite nicely, after getting a look at _this_ expression...:_


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Ranma._

_Enjoy!_

25 - Epilogue 

Yuki ducked as an anonymous, furry yellow projectile sailed through the space where his head had been a moment before. A second flying object nailed him in the gut as he looked back to where the first had landed, trying to understand just what was going on. He caught it reflexively with both hands before it could fall to the floor, looking down to find the stuffed orange neko he'd bought for Yume last year. Yuri's bright yellow stuffed duck was now sprawled awkwardly on the floor behind him, after its impromptu flight.

A third and a fourth stuffed toy bounced off his shoulder and cheek as he looked back into the room, beginning to seriously wonder if running away would be a good idea even as he flinched away from the painless, but completely unexpected impacts. Maybe letting an unusually frazzled-looking Kyo talk him into coming upstairs to check on those vaguely disturbing _thumps _and _bumps _and squealing sounds hadn't been such a good idea, after all...

Carefully stooping to retrieve the pink and purple neko, and the--he always shuddered slightly before touching _that_ **thing**--white stuffed snake from the floor, he asked in as mild and calm a voice as he could manage, "Yumi-chan! Yuri-chan! What _are _you doing?"

Twin sets of crimson eyes widened with surprise whipped about to focus on him, before identical expressions went from exhilarated to guilty. The half-dozen stuffed toys still sailing through the air plopped down as two small bodies stopped their hectic movements to stand perfectly still, side-by-side. The twins recovered quickly, faces lighting up with an almost unholy glee as they suddenly launched themselves at him, with stereo shrieks of _"Yuki ji-sa-a-a-an!"_

Yuki caught the twin projectiles in his arms, helpless to stop a broad smile from stretching across his face as they wrapped scrawny limbs about him like humanoid barnacles, hugging tight. He gave up and laughed even as he staggered back under the impact; the twins were now at more than forty pounds each, and growing like weeds. It wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to catch them like that anymore.

"What_ are_ you two doing up here? Your father is actually looking frazzled!" The laughter in his voice told the girls they were already forgiven for whatever they'd done. They giggled into his shoulders before letting go and dropping lightly to stand on their own. He had to stifle a snicker as he took in their decidedly ragged appearance; the twins were harder on clothing than he and Kyo had been on Shigure's house, back when they'd fought all the time.

Yume's short, violet-purple hair was sticking up in all directions; Yuri's long, bright orange locks looked so snarled, Yuki nearly shuddered to think of how they could be gotten out without cutting it all off. The thought briefly crossed his mind that Yuri had managed it on purpose, just so Yume wouldn't feel so upset at her own recently necessary haircut. The twins' parents had refused to simply cut hers, when they'd finally given up and cut the horribly snarled mess from Yume's head last month.

"Yuki ji-san, we were just--"

"--prac-ti-sing our kata--"

"--with a bit of--"

"--crea-ti--ti--creat--vy--_ooooh!" _One small foot stamped the floor in fury as the word slipped right out of the little girl's mind, interrupting the smooth flow of speech from them. Adorably cute face scrunched up with too-familiar frustration as her sister covered a grin with her hand, the five-year-old finished sullenly with, "Aw, _you _know what I mean!"

Yuki bit his lip to keep from laughing. He bent over with hands braced on knees to look her in the eye, and said softly, "Cre-a-tive-ly. Right?"

Crimson eyes lit up with an almost incandescent smile, frustration already forgotten. The ghost of an image of what the girls were going to look like when they got older flickered across Yuki's mind's eye. Both of their parents were beautiful, if in different ways. And on top of physical beauty, each of the twins had more than a trace of Kyo's feline grace, as well as that almost feral individuality that would not be controlled. The girls also had Xian Pu's stubborn sense of pride--as well as the Amazon's rather regrettable ability to wrap most of the male half of the species around their little fingers...

Amazingly, Kyo wasn't one of those. The girls had yet to work their way around a firm "no" from their father--though it wasn't for lack of trying! Even their mother had occasionally given in to them, on minor things. Luckily, they hadn't thought to try going behind his back to do what they wanted; not yet, anyway.

Yuki was quite convinced that Kyo was going to have a heart attack, when the twins hit their teenage years and all those smitten boys started trailing around after those beautiful smiles... It was entirely possible that _all _of their Sohma "uncles" would have a collective heart attack, himself included. The girls would certainly never lack for glowering, violence-prone chaperones! He almost felt sorry for anyone who might be foolish enough to help them try sneaking out to meet with boyfriends, in the future. Yuki had seen Kyo really, truly _angry_ only once. It had been a...rather..._inspiring_ sight!

He yanked his thoughts back to the here and now, as the twins started talking again.

"Yeah! _That._ We were--"

"--adding our stuffed friends--"

"--into our kata--"

"--to make it more fun!"

"Besides, it helps--"

"--train our reflexes!"

Yuki smirked with amusement as he listened to their detailed explanation of just how they'd changed their kata, long used to how the twins spoke as if they were one person with two mouths. They'd been doing it since they were babies; their wailing had always been in stereo. It had taken a whole six months after they learned to speak to get the girls to speak one at a time as much as they did. Even Kho Lon had given up trying to get them to each complete a full sentence before switching speakers, at least for now. Everyone hoped they'd out-grow it in a few years.

The nezumi figured Ranma must have been babysitting again, and the girls had pestered him into teaching them something "neat" in martial arts. Kyo and Shampoo had wanted the girls to keep the martial arts training strictly in the dojo; it was only Ranma who turned everything up to and including breathing into training. The pig-tailed martial artist absolutely _could not _resist girls of any age, though--especially when their eyes went watery! _Two_ of them were absolutely undefeated in wrapping Ranma around their little fingers.

Now Kyo and Shampoo would probably have to spend a month or more undoing the "damage." Ranma obviously hadn't learned his lesson, yet. Last time, he'd taught the twins the fine art of Martial Arts Dining. The next day, Shampoo, vein popping on her forehead in irritation, had taken both groaning, over-stuffed girls and stalked straight over to the Tendo-ke, where Ranma had been forced to nurse them through their stomach-aches.

After Shampoo dented her bonbori a few times on his head, that is. Again. It was the Amazon's favorite method of chastisement; Yuki rather thought she must have about a hundred of the things in storage, the way she went through them...

The time before that, Ranma had taught Yume and Yuri to fence-walk. Which necessarily involved teaching them to actually jump up onto the fence. As if the twins weren't hard enough to keep in one place before that! Never mind the _falling _lessons that had nearly given Yuki a heart attack, when he'd seen them. Kyo had used his Neko-ken mastery to drop Ranma head-first off a few fences, when _he _found out. Then _Shampoo _found out; and dented her bonbori on the hapless Ranma-chan's head (the ladle-lady having nailed Ranma as he fled past her, Kyo in hot pursuit).

Martial Arts Calligraphy had been...interesting. At least that stunt had taught the twins some writing. Cleaning the scribbled attempts off the walls and furniture and floors and, kami bless, _ceiling--_Shampoo had stood over Ranma with tapping foot and ready bonbori to keep him from flat-out inventing Martial Arts Scrubbing, or some such nonsense.

Kyo, who'd annoyed enough to feel creative, took a sudden interest in Ranma's college grades. They'd shared several classes that year, and the neko had decided that if Ranma was going to interfere in his daughters' education, it was only fair _he _tutored Ranma in the pig-tailed martial artist's worst subjects. Whether Ranma liked it or not, his grades _were_ going to improve.

It had taken Ranma three months before _that_ lesson wore off. Then he taught the twins how to steal food from other people's plates at dinner, just like Ranma and his father always battled over meals. "Speed training," he called it... More scrubbing and another dented bonbori followed that episode, along with Ranma being drafted to help Kho Lon in the Nekohanten's kitchen for a week. Which stretched to a month, as Ranma couldn't seem to resist annoying the Matriarch--he annoyed her so much, she decided she just _couldn't _do without his company for a few days longer. Then a few days more. And a few days after that...

Yuki had a sudden image of the Tendo dojo buried in stuffed animals in retribution for this latest stunt, while Ranma ended up with a bonbori dented so deeply it was stuck to his head, and chuckled. He'd begun wondering if Ranma was doing things like that on purpose. It usually happened when Kyo had been too busy to spar with him for a week or more, after all.

He'd better say something to the girls that was helpful to their parents, though, or _he _might end up watching the twins for an extended time. Once had been enough, thank you very much! About a half hour was the limit of the tolerance of Yuki's poor nerves. The twins were too _creative_ at entertaining themselves!

He put on the sternest expression he could manage, burying his laughter as the girls finally finished their long explanation. Some of his amusement still showed in his voice when he spoke, though. "That's very good, but you both forgot something very important, didn't you." There was no question in his mostly-serious tone.

Twin sets of crimson eyes were riveted to his face, wide with sudden worry. They blinked at him, then turned to share a look of confusion. Turning back to Yuki, they said in unison, "What?"

Shaking his head in mock disappointment, Yuki sighed. "Your kata was martial arts, right?" Two heads warily nodded as one. "Where do we practice martial arts?" Two pairs of red eyes went impossibly wide as the girls gasped in sudden consternation. They _were _only five years old, after all; their attention spans weren't all that long yet. They were far from stupid, though, or slow on the uptake. They'd simply been having too much fun, to remember they weren't supposed to tear their room apart!

Yuki nodded, then shook a finger at them in mock sternness. "Exactly. '_Only in the dojo.'" _He glanced about at the semi-ruins of their once-neat room, and sighed sadly. "This just doesn't look like the dojo, to me..."

It took the three of them nearly two hours to right the mess. Yuki could hardly believe they'd done all that in a mere half hour! It was like a tornado had come through that room! He sat down on Yume's bed when they were done, wiping sweat from his brow as he gave the now-straight room a final look. The twins collapsed on Yuri's bed, bouncing slightly.

Movement at the open doorway drew Yuki's eyes. Kyo was leaning casually against the doorframe, arms crossed and hipshot. He looked _much_ more in control of himself than he'd been when Yuki arrived, gazing at his too-energetic daughters with a tired smirk, and more than a touch of relief in his eyes. He nodded at Yuki.

"Thanks. I was about ready to yell for Kho Lon; they're absolutely _full _of it, today. I don't want to know what they were doing, do I..." Red eyes half-lidded with tired amusement under raised eyebrows, Kyo tilted his head to the side and rolled his eyes towards his cousin as Yuki chuckled, rising to his feet.

"It wasn't a problem, really. They were just...being _creative_--" He flashed a smile at the girls, who giggled back at him, "--using their stuffed toys to make their kata more fun. It worked too well; they forgot they're supposed to keep the martial arts in the dojo." Twin expressions of guilty remorse zeroed in on their father and opened fire with the tears, making those big crimson eyes look pitifully watery.

Kyo snorted and shook his head, appearing completely unmoved. "You girls must really _hate_ to have Ranma baby-sit you, don't you."

Crocodile tears evaporated and their expressions went confused. The girls traded a worried look, then stared at their father. "We don't hate--"

"--having Ranma-kun baby-sit!"

Yuki barely caught the twitch towards a smile at the corner of Kyo's mouth, in an otherwise serious face. "Of _course _you do. Otherwise you wouldn't try so hard to convince us to **not **call on him any more!" Kyo tried to project annoyance into his rising voice, but Yuki rather thought the girls weren't buying it--any more than Kyo ever bought their fake tears. He watched the three of them subtly tease back and forth for a few minutes while sounding almost like they were fighting, before Kyo pointed out the time, and insisted the girls get ready for bed. It only took five more minutes of arguing before they were trudging off to the furo, pajamas in hand, looking like they were going to their own executions instead of going to take a nice, long soak in deliciously warm water.

Shaking his head in amazement as he stared at their retreating backs, Yuki followed Kyo back down into the private dining area of the Nekohanten. "I just don't understand that. The girls _love_ baths--you're going to have to fish them out in an hour, protesting the whole time...why on earth do they make it such an ordeal to get them in there, in the first place?"

Kyo snorted as he sat down, stretching long legs under the table as he slouched down in the chair. "Don't ask me! They came up with that all on their own--nobody they know makes it such a production. Must be they just don't want to go to bed yet."

Settling in the chair across from his cousin, Yuki carefully stretched the kinks out of his back and neck. Deciding to indulge his curiosity, he asked, "How long has it been since you sparred with Ranma?"

"Huh--? Oh...yeah. That does get me in trouble, doesn't it." He chuckled. "That baka must think he's been getting too predictable--it's only been three days."

Yuki sighed, half frustrated. Ever since the curse was lifted, Kyo had been letting his "true self" show. No more continual show of anger; no more hiding his real skills...no more pretending to be a baka. The neko's perception was a great deal more refined than anyone had ever guessed--and he was disgustingly better at picking up subtleties in people's behavior than Yuki was. It figured that he'd known what Ranma was doing, long before Yuki thought of it.

After seven years, the nezumi was finally getting used to that--though he didn't particularly _like _it. It helped that Kyo wasn't attacking him for stupid reasons at the drop of a hat anymore; if he wanted to get Yuki to spar, the neko simply _asked,_ now. He only resorted to insults and goading to get into a fight when he knew Yuki was in a bad mood, and needed an excuse to cut loose. The nezumi usually ended up thanking him by the end of the fight, when he was feeling less...stressed.

Shifting forward to lean his arms on the table, Kyo cocked his head at Yuki. "You haven't stopped by in a couple months...everything all right at the Honke?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow as he stared back at Kyo. "Blunt as ever, I see. Yes, everything is all right back home; just hectic. All those wedding preparations, you know." Violet-gray eyes rolled as the nezumi shook his head in a show of disgust, his voice dry as dust. Kyo stifled a snicker. "I don't know _why_ they absolutely _had_ to **all **get married in the _same week! _I suppose we're lucky they didn't decide on the same _day._ The ladies must have it in for the rest of the family..."

The snicker burst free as Kyo leaned back, grinning. "Heh. I bet Shigure's been getting enough material for two or three books out of all the hubbub."

Yuki stared flat-eyed at him, trying not to smile. Amusement danced in his violet-gray eyes in spite of himself. "He's the worst of the lot! Ever since Akito said "yes," that baka has been practically floating on the ceiling all the time! We're lucky to get one coherent sentence out of him all day. And _your. Sister_..." Kyo nearly burst out laughing at Yuki's pointed emphasis, as well as the hysterically funny glare the nezumi leveled at him. _"Have _you spoken with her, at all, this last month?"

Grinning, Kyo nodded. "Yep. Disgustingly happy, isn't she."

The nezumi sighed heavily, letting his torso tilt forward until his head dropped onto the table with a hollow **thunk**; hiding his own smile. His voice was muffled when he muttered, "'Disgustingly happy' my foot--the woman's downright _giddy! You _don't have to _live _with it."

Yuki still had occasional flashbacks to the bad days of the Jyuunishi curse, when it made Akito do such terrible things to them; but overall, he'd finally gotten used to the "new" Akito. It helped a great deal that she not only acted like an entirely different person, but her vastly improved health had made it hard to miss her gender. She literally looked like someone else.

There were flashes of temper, and cutting words in that markedly soft and venomous voice, that reminded Yuki a great deal of the cursed Akito; but her intent now was not solely to hurt someone. There were times Akito had to intimidate the clan's more stubborn Elders, among others; those were some of the tools she had available to use to keep them in line, without resorting to having Kyo demonstrate his martial arts on someone.

Which had happened, a couple times. No one else in the entire Sohma Clan was anywhere near Kyo's Mastery--including Sohma Kazuma. When the neko casually "showed off" some of his more spectacular techniques, such as the claws of ki from the Neko-ken, it took all the bluster right out of the blowhards.

It took all the hentai out Shigure, too--for up to five minutes at a time. Yuki had many fond memories of that first year after the curse's breaking, watching Kyo "play" with his older cousin and now future brother-in-law. It took Akito that whole year to get over her flabbergasted feeling at having such brotherly "protection," before she could try to convince her "little" brother to quit trying to scare off her boyfriend! By then, it was obvious to everyone that Shigure was really serious about having a relationship with Akito, so Kyo laughingly laid off. He'd still growl threateningly while glaring, when Shigure did something particularly hentai--but the neko was otherwise letting Akito deal with her inu, all on her own.

The rest of the formerly Jyuunishi-cursed hadn't changed all that much, especially the older ones. Akito and Kyo were the ones who had changed the most. Since they'd all retained their "links" with the animals of their curses, along with the enhanced senses, the main change in the rest of them had been happiness. Without the threat of transforming, they were now free to live their lives as they wished--and to love as they wished, without fear of the curse's reprisal.

Hiro and Kisa had stayed a couple. They were now officially engaged, as of last year--the ceremony was tentatively set for another five years, after they'd both graduated college.

Ayame had married his assistant, Mine-san, some four months after the curse was broken. Their daughter Hitomi was now three years old, and Mine-san was pregnant again.

Kureno, surprising everyone but Tohru, had proposed to Uotani Arisa within the first week of being cured. They'd been married after the year of dating that Uo insisted on to get to really know each other. Their son Kentaro was six months younger than the twins, and a regular playmate.

Momiji had finally gotten over his preoccupation with his father having "adopted" him back into his family. His mother was not going to get her memories back, but at least Momo could now be told the truth about his being her older brother. The two had quickly become inseparable.

The usagi was in great demand among the single ladies of the district. He'd even gone on a couple dates with Shampoo's sisters, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung, though nothing had come of it. Momiji was a people-person, loving to meet new people all the time; he hadn't yet formed a permanent attachment to anyone, other than his family.

Ritsu had started to grow a backbone. He panicked and apologized only half as much as he used to, and had even begun wearing men's clothing--at least part of the time. Ranma's friends Konatsu, and Kuonji Ukyo had taken him under their wings, explaining with more than a bit of humor that they felt a sort of kinship with a fellow gender-confused person. Konatsu was still a practicing kunoichi, confusing at that was for Yuki to understand, and had been a great help to Ritsu in gaining some self-confidence. Konatsu wasn't just dressing as a girl for comfort; he'd been raised to think he _was_ a girl, while Ukyo had been living as a boy for ten years, while she chased after Ranma.

The almost panicky arrangements underway at the Honke were a result of three separate weddings scheduled to take place in the same week. Shigure and Akito were to be the last, on a Saturday--theirs was to be the most elaborate ceremony, as Akito _was _the Sohma Clan Head. The huge guest list for their ceremony had all of the Honke's the servants in fits; the entire clan was scheduled to show up, from all over Japan, just for starters! They'd have to be housed and fed and entertained for _days!_

The Thursday before, Hatsuharu and Rin were to be married--Rin having _finally _admitted to returning Haru's feelings. Haru hadn't gone Black since Rin proposed to him; he just wandered about in a sort of daze, a silly grin playing on his face.

The truly surprise wedding was to be the first, on that Monday. No one--not even Shigure!--had ever remotely guessed that Kagura would fall for--of _all_ people--_Hatori._ From the tatsu's perpetually bemused expression these last few months, even Hatori hadn't expected Kagura's interest!

The two matched each other well, surprisingly enough. Hatori's perpetual calm and level-headed nature could defuse Kagura's infamous blow-ups of temper; while Kagura's indomitable will kept him from overworking, hauling him out of his shell and making him _live._ Hatori's quiet, thoughtless acts of consideration had somehow, one day caught her attention, and then her interest--after she had discovered that "her" Kyo was no longer available, and the subsequent two-year-long trip to attend an America college that kept her from doing something regrettable about the situation.

After her return, the buta had gradually found herself watching Hatori, and had quickly noticed how alone the tatsu was--just as she felt she was. He didn't date; he didn't seem to go anywhere, or do anything that wasn't related to his work. She'd also noticed the subtle things he did for others; he truly had a kind heart, behind that cold façade he wore.

After almost a year of watching his lonely existence, Kagura had made a decision--and promptly "kidnapped" him on a date. He hadn't been given a chance to say no. Hatori wasn't all _that_ much older than Kagura, and she was determined to make him remember he _wasn't _an "old man" at all.

Three years later, Hatori had surprised both of them by casually asking Kagura her feelings about marriage. She'd frozen, eyes huge; her mind making connections and jumping to a conclusion Hatori hadn't quite anticipated. Then she'd squealed and screamed _"Yes!" _before a suddenly flustered tatsu had quite realized she'd taken his attempt to sound her out on it, as a flat-out _proposal._

Since he'd been planning on working himself up to asking her anyway, if it sounded like she was interested in marriage, he'd simply smiled through a shell-shocked expression and hugged her, as she excitedly glomped the breath out of him. It _had_ been a cozy, romantic candlelight dinner in his home, after all...even if Kagura had been the one who cooked, he still couldn't have planned it better. Kagura's enthusiastic response just--moved his timetable up, a few months.

Yuki pushed himself back upright, shaking his head to clear it of reminiscence. He gave Kyo a half-hearted glare, then sighed. "All six of them are being disgustingly sweet." His violet-gray gaze sharpened on the neko. "And if _you _join in the family campaign to get _me _married off, so help me, I'll help Ranma come up with things to teach the twins!"

Kyo desperately tried to hold back his snickers, but wasn't very successful. He held a hand over his mouth to at least try to cover his grin, but those red eyes were sparkling with obvious high humor. His voice shook with suppressed laughter as he tried to keep his tone innocent, "What--you and Tohru not tying the knot yet?"

Eye twitching, vein popping up on his temple, Yuki grabbed a pillow without looking and nailed Kyo in the head with it, even as the neko collapsed in helpless laughter.

"That was _not_ funny, baka neko!"

Through helpless laughter the neko shot back, "Oh, yeah, it _was!"_

Kyo had been mercilessly teasing Yuki for five years, now--ever since he found out Tohru and Yuki felt about each other, the same way Tohru and _he_ felt about each other: as siblings. The neko thought it was hysterically funny, after the two years they'd spent while they all lived at Shigure's house, dancing about and posturing at each other like a pair of tom-cats over a female in heat.

Yuki sniffed and turned his nose up, eyes closing as he turned away--trying very hard not to let any amusement flicker across his face. Kyo knew very well Yuki had been seriously dating one Kuonji Ukyo for two years now. He had a close friendship with her that had steadily grown into more, ever since the day Kyo and Shampoo introduced them. Ukyo's ever-present, bubbly zest for life and her chosen career had fascinated Yuki, who had been floating through life without a clue what he wanted to actually _do_ with himself. In turn, his quiet manners and razor-barbed wit in her defense had drawn Ukyo's interest. He used words where she'd used her battle spatula, and generally got better long-term results.

After a whimsical offer to teach him her family's Martial Arts Okonomiyaki proved the nezumi actually had something of an affinity for it, he'd agreed to become her student full-time. He'd been mesmerized by the peculiar idea of food-based marital arts, and found himself fascinated by the mechanics of operating a restaurant. He'd been doing Ukyo's books for several years, now.

It had mainly been Yuki who arranged things, when it was time Ukyo found a bigger building to move into. He was good at the parts of business the chef hated--namely, finances, and bookkeeping of all kinds. Ukyo was wonderful at dealing with the customers and suppliers; while Yuki still had trouble dealing with people, especially large groups. Their partnership had grown into a comfortable sort of relationship, that was still deepening.

Tohru, surrounded as she was by overprotective and mostly male friends, had still managed to find a boyfriend brave enough to wade through them all in order to date her. She'd met Suzuki Ryosuke in college, and he'd somehow managed to satisfy Uotani, Hanajima, _and_ practically the entire Sohma clan that his intention towards Tohru had nothing hentai about them--in spite of having a temper nearly as volatile as Kyo's. A year younger than Tohru, Ryosuke wasn't more than a third dan in martial arts, but he was a master of dirty street fighting, having lived mostly on his own in a rougher part of Tokyo since he was twelve years old, following the deaths of his parents. He was more than able to protect her from bullies and such--even though he wasn't worthy of mention on the Nerima Ward scale of martial artist.

After surviving Kyo's first grilling of him, the rather confused young man found himself as a student at the Tendo Dojo, paying for his teaching with labor at both the dojo and the Nekohanten. Ryosuke had thought after that first meeting that Kyo hadn't been satisfied he was good enough for Tohru, and would forbid him from seeing her; he couldn't understand why Kyo would act like a mentor, even while cussing him out every other sentence! It kept him on his best behavior around Kyo, who quickly became as much a big brother to Ryosuke as he was to Tohru. It helped that a giggling Tohru made certain to explain Kyo's gruff manner to him as soon as she realized it was baffling him so.

As Kyo got his laughter back under control, Yuki found himself gazing out the far window, looking pensively at nothing as his thoughts settled in a direction he'd avoided for a long time, now. As a comfortable silence deepened about them, he turned back to look at Kyo--once his enemy, now arguably his best friend. They knew each other better than anyone else; their personalities complimented each other. Without the curse forcing them to be enemies, they'd quickly gone back to being friends.

The neko was comfortably balancing his tipped-back chair, staring at Yuki with his head cocked, face thoughtful. The tiredness was gone from his face, Yuki was glad to note. He was respecting Yuki's sudden change in mood with silence.

"Ne, Kyo..."

Kyo blinked and came out of his own thoughts. "Yeah?"

"It was worth it, wasn't it."

Red eyes blinked again, in confusion, as his brow furrowed. "Hunh? What?"

Yuki gazed about the private dining room, one hand waving about. "All of it--everything." Violet-gray met red, serious as death. "Everything we went through; all of our lives."

Kyo sucked in a deep breath, glancing down for a moment as he thought about it. When he looked back up, his face showed a strange mix of sadness, happiness, and contentment. "Yeah. Yeah--it was. If we hadn't lived through--all of that, we probably wouldn't appreciate what we've got now...we probably wouldn't have it at all. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and all that. So...yeah; it was worth it."

They both smiled, in agreement. They wouldn't have _chosen _to go through their lives, in the way they'd been forced to...but the rewards made everything worthwhile. A muffled squeal and a soft splash from upstairs drew a wince from the neko, as Yuki's smile changed to a full grin.

Oh, yes; it had been worth it, in the end.

-.-.-.-

_:sniffling: WAAAAH! It's the end! I've gotta give 'em back now::bawling eyes out:_

_Many Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed my story. I'd imagine another one will demand to be written in a month or so; either a brand-new fic popping into my brain out of nowhere, like this one did--or maybe one of my gazillion half-done, mess-around fics will suddenly shape up into something decent._

_Until then, take care!_

_-Crazy_


End file.
